Juste mes frères
by Pollypocket51
Summary: Bella vit à Seattle avec les hommes qu'elle aime le plus au monde, un peu trop même pour l'un d'eux. Elle est amoureuse de lui depuis toujours alors qu'il ne voit en elle qu'une enfant. Et si les choses changeaient ? AH
1. Chapter 1

_**Coucou ! Je m'étais juré de ne pas publier d'autre fiction pour l'instant mais…ma tête en a décidé autrement ! Elle ne m'écoute jamais =)**_

_**Un grand merci à Ulkan13, une amie qui supporte mes mails à toute heure, qui me rassure et me réconforte dès que j'ai le moral au plus bas, je t'adore =)**_

_**Cette nouvelle fic ne devait absolument pas donner ça normalement, mais en discutant avec la miss citée au-dessus, mon idée de départ s'est modifié pour donner bah…ce que vous allez lire…Allez j'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse tranquille !**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Comme d'hab, les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec.**_

_**

* * *

**_

POV Bella

« Demandons à Bell's, tu verras qu'elle sera d'accord avec moi »

« Même pas en rêve tête de balai, elle me donne toujours raison »

Je pouffais au surnom ridicule de mon frère avant de replonger la tête dans mon bouquin. Ils entrèrent dans ma chambre sans prendre la peine de frapper, pas le moins du monde gêné par ma tenue qui se limitait à un débardeur blanc et un caleçon emprunté à l'un deux.

J'étais sur mon lit, allongé sur le ventre, mes bouquins et cahiers de cours devant moi, tentant d'ignorer mes frères qui se laissèrent tomber de chaque côté du lit.

« Tu fais quoi ma Bella ? »

« Ça se voit pas ? Un striptease ! » répondis-je sans lever le nez « Vous voulez quoi ? »

« Ton avis qui nous est indispensable ma belle »

« Arrête la lèche Jazz » grogna mon frère « Bella est bien au-dessus de tout ça, elle prendra la bonne décision, comme toujours »

« Qui fait de la lèche là Edward ? » ricana Jasper.

« Bon ! Quand vous aurez finit de vous dire des mots doux, vous pourrez peut-être vous rappelez que je suis là » grognai-je en me redressant pour me mettre à genoux.

Le regard de mes frères restèrent bloqué sur mes cuisses nues avant de remonter jusqu'à mon visage, le même sourire en coin scotché sur leurs lèvres. Espèce d'obsédé ! Edward se racla la gorge discrètement en passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, d'où le surnom tête de balai.

« On voulait ton avis pour le film de ce soir. Horreur ou action ? »

« Comme vous voulez, je ne serais pas là de toute façon » répondis-je en rassemblant d'un mouvement mes bouquins éparpillés au pied du lit.

Deux mains brusques se posèrent sur mes épaules, me ramenant vivement en arrière. Je me retrouvais sur les fesses, les regards noirs de mes frères braqués sur moi.

« Et on peut savoir où tu vas ? Et avec qui ? Ouais, surtout avec qui ! » grogna Jasper en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh mais ça ne vous regarde pas messieurs, vous êtes mes frères, pas mes mecs » répondis-je en les repoussant.

Je me levai de mon lit et quittai ma chambre pour foncer dans la salle de bain, peine perdue ! Ils me rattrapèrent dans le salon et me firent asseoir de force sur le canapé. Ils restèrent debout, devant moi, les bras croisés sur leur torse.

« Avec qui tu sors ce soir Bella ? » grogna Edward en me toisant froidement.

« Angela » marmonnai-je en retenant un sourire « On va à la bibliothèque »

J'adorais les mettre en colère et j'y arrivais toujours. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux en ouvrant la bouche plusieurs fois. Ridicule.

« Tu…tu…t'es chiante Bell's ! Pourquoi tu nous fais le coup tout le temps ? » lança Jasper en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

Il posa sa tête sur mes genoux, me fixant de ses prunelles bleues. Je glissai ma main dans ses boucles blondes, les entortillant entre mes doigts comme souvent.

« Parce que vous vous faîtes avoir à chaque fois » ricanai-je.

Edward se laissa également tomber près de moi, sa tête posée sur mon épaule et ses doigts se nouant autour de ma main libre.

« Vous savez que êtes collant, plus les années passent, pire c'est » murmurai-je en posant ma tête contre celle d'Edward.

« C'est parce qu'on t'aime petite sœur » souffla-t-il.

« Je vous aime aussi, même si plus chiant que vous comme grand frère, ça n'existe pas »

Et c'était vrai. Ils étaient toute ma vie et par-dessus tout, ils étaient les seuls qu'il me restait. Ma seule famille. Nos parents avaient perdu la vie deux ans plus tôt dans un accident de voiture, je n'avais que 16 ans à l'époque et mes frères en avaient 18.

Je n'aurais sans aucun doute pas survécu sans eux, le coup de téléphone qui nous avait annoncé leur mort m'avait détruite en un claquement de doigt. Je m'étais effondré dans leur bras, refusant cette réalité douloureuse. Ma vraie mère était morte peu de temps après ma naissance, de complication dut à son accouchement difficile et mon père, Charlie Swan, m'avait élevé seul jusqu'à mes 4 ans, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Elisabeth Masen, mère célibataire de jumeaux de 6 ans.

Ils étaient tombés amoureux très vite et avait emménagé ensemble tout aussi rapidement. Edward et Jasper étaient devenus mes frères, de véritable frère. Protecteur, aimant et royalement chiant et étouffant. Mais je les aimais plus que n'importe qui d'autre au monde.

Après le décès de nos parents, nous avions vendu notre maison de Seattle pour nous prendre un appartement à mi-chemin entre mon lycée et leur fac. C'était pratique et ça leur évitait de m'emmener en cours le matin. Et par-dessus tout, ça évitait aux filles de mon lycée de s'extasier devant eux, me rendant totalement barge avec leur « Oh mon dieu ! Ils sont sexy tes frères ! », « T'es sûr que vous êtes de la même famille, ce sont de vrais canon eux » Bon, pour celle-là je ne pouvais pas les en blâmer.

Notre absence de lien de sang était flagrante à la vue de notre physique. Ils avoisinaient tous les deux le mètre 80, alors que j'atteignais difficilement 1m65, Edward avait les cheveux…hum bronze coiffé en bordel, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot et les yeux d'un vert émeraude sublime, Jasper lui, avait les cheveux blond, légèrement bouclé qui lui arrivaient au niveau de la mâchoire et les yeux d'un bleu ciel presque irréel. Et moi, bah moi, j'avais les cheveux châtains, ils m'arrivaient au milieu du dos en formant de grosse boucle et mes yeux étaient d'un marron banale et fade. Donc niveau physique, mes frères ressemblaient à des dieux vivants, parfaits jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux alors que j'approchai plus de la souillon banale et invisible.

« Hep ! T'es avec nous ma puce ? » chuchota Edward, me sortant de mes pensées.

J'acquiesçai vaguement, relâchant sa main au passage et repoussai doucement Jasper pour pouvoir me lever.

« Je vais me doucher et m'habiller. Je dois rejoindre Angie à 18h et je mange chez elle ensuite » les informai-je.

« Tu dors chez elle ? »

« Je verrais, je vous tiendrais au courant » répondis-je avant de quitter la pièce.

Je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain, posant mon front contre la porte en soupirant. Pensez à mon père me retournait toujours autant le ventre, mais je n'aimais pas en parler avec mes frères. J'étais lié à eux par le cœur, je n'avais que ça, alors qu'eux deux partageaient le même sang. Je me sentais parfois seule, dernière survivante de la famille Swan alors que mes frères étaient encore deux. C'était stupide mais plus fort que moi. S'ils voulaient un jour m'abandonner, ils le pourraient sans ressentir le moindre remord. Après tout, je n'étais pas une Masen.

Je secouai vivement la tête, tentative inutile pour me remettre les idées en place. S'ils m'entendaient penser ainsi, je ne donnerais pas cher de ma peau. Je me déshabillai lentement avant de me glisser dans la douche. La chaleur de l'eau détendit mes muscles, évacuant la boule dans mon estomac doucement.

« Bella »

Je sursautai en entendant la voix d'Edward dans la pièce. Vraiment sans gêne les frangins ! Merci à la buée sur les parois de la douche. J'essuyai la vitre au niveau de mon visage, découvrant le sourire en coin d'Edward.

« Et bah vas-y ! Te gêne pas surtout » criai-je en lui jetant un regard noir.

« Désolé ma belle » ricana-t-il « Angela vient d'appeler, elle couve une saloperie, soirée annulée »

« OK. Merci Ed et maintenant dégage » grognai-je.

« Ouep…Fait chier cette buée à la con »

« Hey » criai-je en rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Et j'suis même pas désolé » rigola-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

J'étais Isabella Swan, jeune femme de 18 ans vivant à Seattle avec ses frères de 20 ans, Jasper et Edward Masen. Et histoire de compliquer ma vie, d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, j'étais amoureuse d'Edward.

Et vivre en permanence avec l'homme que j'aimais qui ramenait fille après fille n'avait rien de facile. Edward était un coureur de jupon briseur de cœur, contrairement à Jasper qui cherchait le grand amour, éternel romantique. Et moi, j'étais là. Au milieu d'eux, la petite sœur qu'on protège et qu'on voit toujours comme une enfant de 10 ans.

Après m'être lavé, je m'enroulai dans une serviette et ramenai mes cheveux mouillés en un chignon grossier. Je quittai la salle de bain, pour plonger directement dans la monstrueuse pile de linge à repasser. Edward et Jasper étaient affalés sur le canapé, se disputant bruyamment pour choisir la chaîne.

« Hey les gars ! Vous savez que le fer à repasser ne va pas se jeter tout seul sur les fringues ? Vous attendez que quelqu'un soit tué par une montagne de linge qui s'écrasera sur lui ? » m'énervai-je en extirpant une chemise de Jasper et un de mes jean de la dite montagne.

« Mais non, on attend juste que tu le fasses ma belle » ricana Edward.

« Vous êtes chiant, vous avez moins de cours que moi espèce de fainéant. Ou vous le faîte ou j'y mets le feu » répliquai-je avant de retourner m'habiller dans ma chambre.

J'attrapai mon portable et envoyai un message à ma meilleure amie, Angela.

_Coucou Angie ! T'es vraiment malade ou Ed m'a raconté un bobard ?_

Je connaissais me frères, et avec eux, on n'était jamais trop prudente. Ils serraient capable de me mentir juste pour que je passe la soirée avec eux.

_Pas de bobard Bella ^^ J'me sens pas très bien, une bonne nuit de sommeil et ça ira mieux !_

Je me sentais idiote maintenant.

_OK. Repose-toi bien. Bizz_

Bon bah, soirée en famille. Je retournai dans le salon qu'Edward avait apparemment déserté, Jasper brandissant fièrement la télécommande sous mon nez. Je pouffais devant son air joyeux et m'installai près de lui.

« Où est passé le perdant ? » demandai-je.

« Annulé un rendez-vous »

« Hein ? »

« Bah ouais, quand tu nous as dit que tu ne passais pas la soirée là, il a appelé une de ses conquêtes et bah, vu qu'au final, tu restes là, il la rappelle pour annuler »

« Oh » lâchais-je en me sentant rougir.

J'étais…touché. Edward préférait passer la soirée avec moi plutôt qu'avec une de ses nanas.

« Bella ? T'es toute rouge, ça va ? » ricana Jasper en me donnant un coup d'épaule.

« Hein ? Euh…qui vous a dit que je passais la soirée ici ? Je..je vais peut-être aller dans un bar histoire de me trouver un mec pour la nuit » répliquai-je lamentablement.

Un grognement à l'entrée de la pièce me fit tourner la tête. Edward me fusillai du regard, la mâchoire contractée et les poings serrés.

« Trop fort » m'exclamai-je en soutenant son regard « Ton visage passe par des couleurs que je ne connaissais même pas »

Il me rejoignit en quelques enjambées, posant ses mains sur ma taille pour me faire relever. Oh ! Je l'avais mis en rogne…et bordel, il sentait diablement bon.

« Tu plaisantes Bella ? » grogna-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur mes hanches « Tu n'es pas ce genre de fille »

« Non c'est vrai ! On aurait couché ensemble depuis longtemps si c'était le cas » répliquai-je en retenant un sourire.

J'adorais le voir réagir ainsi. Une part de moi espérait que la jalousie en était la cause et une autre me ramenait brutalement sur terre en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne s'agissait que de la réaction d'un grand frère trop protecteur.

Il me relâcha en reculant légèrement, se pinçant le nez en soupirant fortement.

« Pourquoi tu passes ton temps à me mettre en rogne ? » murmura-t-il en relevant les yeux, un sourire discret aux coins des lèvres.

« Parce que je trouve ça jouissif » répondis-je en riant avant de me laisser tomber contre le torse de Jasper.

Il referma ses bras autour de ma taille, nichant son visage dans mon cou pour étouffer son rire. Nous avions toujours été très tactile Jasper et moi, j'avais besoin de ça, sa tendresse m'était indispensable, presque vitale. Edward et moi l'étions beaucoup moins et j'en étais la responsable. Mes sentiments pour lui me retenaient constamment, de peur de beaucoup trop aimé ça et de ne plus pouvoir m'en passer.

Nous avions passé la soirée devant un film d'horreur en dévorant des pizzas. Il était plus de minuit et la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir. Bien qu'on soit vendredi soir, j'abandonnai les garçons pour aller me coucher après les avoir embrassé. J'avais à peine rabattu la couette sur moi que le sommeil l'emporta et m'emporta dans ce rêve bien trop fréquent.

_« Belllllaaaa ! Téléphone »_

_« Tu ne peux pas lever ton derrière de ce canapé Edward » grognai-je en sortant de ma chambre pour aller répondre._

_Son rire idiot fut sa seule réponse alors que j'attrapai le téléphone dont la sonnerie me vrillait les tympans._

_« Allo » marmonnai-je._

_« Bonsoir, je suis bien au domicile de Mr Swan et Mme Masen ? » demanda un homme à la voix rauque._

_« Oui ce sont mes parents mais ils ne sont pas là. Je peux prendre un message ? » demandai-je en posant une fesse sur le meuble près de moi._

_« Eh bien…hum…Je suis l'inspecteur Mitchel, j'ai une bien triste nouvelle à vous annoncer mademoiselle. Vos parents ont eu un accident de voiture, ils… »_

_« Attendez » le coupai-je en sentant mon cœur se comprimer « Un..un accident…mais…ils…ils… »_

_« Je suis désolé mademoiselle, ils n'ont pas survécu »_

« NON » criai-je en me redressant dans mon lit.

« Chut » souffla Edward en dégageant quelques mèches de cheveux de mon front « Calme toi ma puce »

Ils étaient là, tous les deux, assis sur mon lit près de moi. Comme toujours lorsque je faisais un cauchemar.

« Papa » gémis-je en sentant les larmes couler sur mes joues « Maman, je veux…je veux qu'ils revie..reviennent » terminai-je dans un murmure.

Mes frères échangèrent un regard emplit de tristesse avant de me serrer contre eux. Ma respiration s'était légèrement calmée au contact de mes frères, et les battements de mon cœur me semblaient moins douloureux. Je les laissai me rallonger en même temps qu'eux, je tournai le dos à Edward, me plaquant contre son torse, son bras autour de ma taille et calai ma tête dans le cou de Jasper, mes doigts se nouant aux siens. J'inspirai profondément son parfum en laissant couler mes larmes.

« Rendors toi ma Bella » souffla-t-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front « On ne te laissera pas »

. :. :. :. :.

« A tout à l'heure » criai-je en fermant la porte de l'appartement.

Je dévalai les escaliers en saluant Mme Cope, notre concierge, au passage et quittai notre immeuble. C'était mon tour, la corvée de course. Beurk. Le magasin ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres de chez nous, heureusement.

Après avoir fait le plein et payé en caisse, je reprenais le chemin de l'appartement d'un pas lent, plusieurs sacs dans chaque main et mon portable coincé entre l'épaule et l'oreille.

« Toujours pas mieux alors Angie ? » demandai-je.

« Bof » gémit-elle « Ça ira mieux d'ici demain »

« OK. Tu me tiens au courant, je te laisse. Bisous ma belle »

« Bye »

J'essayai maladroitement de récupérer mon téléphone lorsque je percutais quelqu'un violemment. Je me retrouvai la seconde d'après sur les fesses, mes sacs éparpillés autour de moi.

« Eh merde » grognai-je en fusillant du regard mon obstacle.

Mon obstacle était immense, environ 1m90, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noisettes. Ce mec était…wow ! Magnifique. Il affichait un grand sourire amusé en me tendant la main.

« Je suis désolé, je ne t'ai pas vu mais pour ma défense, t'es pas très grande » s'excusa-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

J'attrapai se main en rougissant et me relevai maladroitement. J'époussetai mes fesses de façon, toute, sauf élégante et lui rendit son sourire.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je passe plus te temps allonger qu'autre chose de toute manière »

Oh merde ! La phrase avait franchi mes lèvres avant même que je n'en comprenne le double sens et le sourcil levé du gars devant moi me fit savoir qu'il l'avait compris de travers.

« Euh…enfin, t'a compris…euh, je suis maladroite…et bah donc je tombe tout le temps et euh… » bafouillai-je en rougissant « Pitié tuez-moi » terminai-je dans un souffle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il partit dans un grand éclat de rire tout en se baissant pour ramassez les sacs à mes pieds.

« Allez, pour me faire pardonner, d'une, de t'avoir fait tomber et de deux, de t'avoir mise mal à l'aise, je vais porter tes sacs jusqu'à chez toi » lâcha-t-il entre deux rires.

« On y est » ricanai-je avec un signe de tête vers la porte de mon immeuble.

« Tu habites ici ? » s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux « Eh bah merde ! J'avais espéré avoir un peu de temps pour faire ta connaissance » ajouta-t-il, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

Je plantai mes dents dans ma lèvre inférieure, rougissant furieusement en baissant les yeux.

« Hum…bah, il y a deux étages à monter. Ca nous laisse un peu de temps » murmurai-je surprise par mon audace.

Je détournai le regard pour monter les escaliers, son rire m'indiquant qu'il me suivait de près. J'avais toujours la même réaction lorsque je me trouvai en présence d'un beau garçon, je rougissais et finissais toujours par me ridiculiser devant lui. J'avais fait les deux et il ne s'était pas encore enfui, c'était un bon début.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Bella Swan » lâchai-je en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule « Hey ! » criai-je en m'arrêtant pour lui faire face « Tu regardais mes fesses » dis-je ahuri.

« Euh…ouep désolé, mais pour ma défense, elles sont ravissantes, comment résister ? »

Et c'était reparti pour les joues cramoisies, je me détournai de lui et repris la montée des escaliers en tentant d'oublier qu'il avait encore ses yeux au niveau de mes fesses. Il laissa échapper un sifflement d'admiration, me faisant glousser malgré moi.

« Quand tu auras fini de me reluquer, tu pourras peut-être me donner ton nom ? » ricanai-je en arrivant dans le couloir menant à mon appartement.

« Attends….voilà c'est bon, je m'appelle Emmett McCarthy » répondit-il, un sourire dans la voix.

« Enchanté Emmett »

Je poussai la porte de l'appartement, l'invitant d'un geste de la main à me suivre. Je m'attendais à trouver mes frères dans le salon en y entrant, mais je n'eus droit qu'à leurs baskets abandonnées près du canapé. Je tendis l'oreille, constatant qu'ils étaient dans leurs chambres en entendant de la musique, classique pour Edward et pop pour Jasper. Emmett me suivit jusqu'à la cuisine, déposant les sacs sur le comptoir en observant la pièce. J'ouvris le frigo, en sortant une bière que je lui tendis et une autre pour moi.

« Merci Bella » sourit-il en s'asseyant sur un tabouret près du comptoir.

Je pris place en face de lui, avalant rapidement une gorgé pour tenter de virer la boule qui s'était formé dans ma gorge. Non mais franchement ! Depuis quand j'invitais de parfait étranger chez moi ? Un étranger absolument craquant, il fallait l'avouer mais quand même.

« Tu vis toute seule ici ? » me demanda-t-il en baissant les yeux sur sa bouteille.

« Non, je vis avec deux allergiques au repassage et au ménage. Ils font la cuisine des fois, ça compense » répondis-je en souriant.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit lentement, formant un O parfait, c'était absolument craquant. Il secoua la tête rapidement en souriant avant de planter son regard noisette dans le mien.

« Je dois aller bosser mais…euh…tu vas surement m'envoyer bouler mais j'me lance » lâcha-t-il dans un souffle « J'aimerais bien te revoir, alors si ça te dit…on pourrait aller boire un verre »

« D'accord »

Hein ? Quoi ? Avais-je réellement accepté un rendez-vous avec un mec que je connaissais depuis 15 minutes ? A la vue de son sourire éclatant, bah oui. Je baissai les yeux en rougissant, faisant rouler entre mes doigts la bouteille de bière à peine entamée.

« Demain soir ? 20 heures ? » me demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçai en relevant les yeux, lui rendant son sourire en plus timide. Il se leva pour me rejoindre en quelques pas hésitant. Il se pencha, posant délicatement ses lèvres sur ma joue. Mon cœur rata un battement lorsque son parfum m'enveloppa, et que ses lèvres s'attardèrent sur ma peau.

« A demain Bella » murmura-t-il en s'écartant de moi avant de quitter la pièce.

J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se refermer quelques secondes après. Bon récapitulons, j'avais percuté un garçon dans la rue, un garçon vraiment craquant, il était venu chez moi après avoir reluqué mes fesses et pour finir, il m'avait invité à boire un verre.

« Oh putain » murmurai-je « J'ai rendez-vous avec un mec »

Je rejetai la tête en arrière, laissant échapper un gémissement lugubre. Et merde ! C'était dans ses moments-là que je regrettais de ne pas avoir de sœur, elle aurait pu m'aider à m'habiller, à me coiffer et même à me maquiller. Mais non. J'avais deux frères. Deux idiots de frères qui me faisait une crise de panique dès je prononçais le mot _Garçon_.

J'avais déjà eu des petits amis, dont un avec qui j'avais pensé passer le reste de ma vie. Alec. Mes frères ne l'aimaient pas trop, ils étaient persuadé qu'il n'était avec moi que pour une chose. Le sexe. J'avais râlé, pleurer et crier, les traitant d'emmerdeur et d'obsédé.

Et je m'étais cassé la figure. En beauté. J'avais couché avec Alec peu de temps avant mes 16 ans, il m'avait quitté trois mois plus tard prétextant qu'il voulait avoir d'autre expérience. Et moi, j'avais fini en larmes dans les bras de mes frères, les suppliant de ne pas me dire « On t'avais prévenu ». Ils m'avaient consolé jusqu'à ce que la fatigue l'emporte, lorsque je m'étais réveillé, je les avais retrouvés dans la cuisine, notre mère nettoyant des plaies sur le dos de leurs mains en les engueulant.

J'avais compris qu'ils avaient rendu une petite visite à Alec, et pas pour lui parler. J'aurais dû être en colère contre eux mais au lieu de leur crier dessus, je m'étais blotti dans leur bras en les remerciant de m'avoir défendu. Ils étaient comme ça mes frères, protecteur et toujours là pour moi.

« Un coup de main Bell's ou tu veux qu'on te laisse rêvasser encore un moment ? » ricana Jasper en entrant dans la cuisine suivit par Edward.

« C'est de vous que je rêvassai alors merci de me sortir de là » répliquai-je en sautant de mon tabouret « Allez hop, on se bouge les fesses les mecs »

Ils m'aidèrent à ranger les courses non sans s'être défié en duel avec des concombres, me faisant comme toujours râler pour ensuite les virer de la cuisine après avoir récupéré leurs épées improvisés.

Je passai la soirée en compagnie de Jasper, puisqu'Edward avait rendez-vous avec une fille. Je m'étais bien gardé de parler de mon rendez-vous avec Emmett, j'avais décidé de leur en parler au dernier moment. Pas folle la guêpe !

Nous en étions à la moitié d'un film lorsque Jazz s'éclipsa dans la cuisine pour chercher à boire.

« Hey ma puce »

Je sursautai en entendant la voix d'Edward, il venait de rentrer en compagnie de sa copine du soir, une brune à la poitrine exagérément énorme qui se trémoussait contre lui. Dégueu.

« Je te présente euh…Lucie ou…Cathy.. » hésita mon frère en grimaçant.

« Cassie » s'exclama-t-elle en me tendant la main « Je fais des études de droit »

« Bella » marmonnai-je en lui serrant la main « Je fais partie du décor »

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Edward, son regard emplit de tendresse braqué sur moi.

« Je ne savais que ta coloc était une fille » lâcha euh…Callie ?...en se tournant vers lui.

« C'est ma sœur » répondit-il en lui souriant.

Eh ouais, juste la petite sœur dépourvu de charme et de sensualité. Je n'avais vraiment rien d'une rivale, encore plus lorsqu'Edward en rajoutait une couche avec le sympathique « Sœur »

Jasper réapparut dans le salon, saluant rapidement son frère et sa nana, avant de se rallonger sur le canapé, sa tête sur ma poitrine. Il me tendit une cannette en souriant, avant de m'adresser un clin d'œil. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il manigançait ?

« Alors Bella ? Tu penses le voir ce mec ? » demanda-t-il en retenant un sourire « D'après ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, il a l'air de te plaire »

Hein ? Mais y'avait quoi dans son soda ? M'avait-il vu avec Emmett ? Que…Oh ! Mon frère était sadique !

« Je pense que oui. Il est vraiment trop sexy d'après sa photo et plutôt sympa » répondis-je en entrant dans son jeu.

« Quel mec ? » s'exclama Edward en lâchant sa conquête pour se rapprocher de nous.

« Bella a rencontré un mec sur internet, elle doit le voir demain » répondis Jasper en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Le visage d'Edward perdit en un instant toutes ses couleurs, il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, ne laissant échapper que des grognements qui mirent fin à notre air sérieux à Jasper et moi. Nous explosâmes de rire en même temps devant le visage déconfit de notre frère.

« Vous trouvez ça drôle ? » cria-t-il avant de quitter l'appartement en compagnie de sa nana.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » ricanai-je en me tournant vers Jasper.

« Parce que j'en ai ras le bol qu'il se voile la face » répondit-il en posant sa main sur ma joue « J'aimerais qu'il ouvre les yeux »

« Sur quoi ? »

« Sur ces sentiments » répondit-il, un éclair de tristesse traversant son regard.

Je me figeai à ses mots, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court. Que voulait-il dire par là ?

« Bonne nuit ma Bella » souffla-t-il en m'embrassant le front.

Il se leva sans rien ajouter, s'enfermant dans sa chambre alors que j'étais toujours en mode bugg sur le canapé. De quoi parlait-il ? De quel sentiment ? Mais pourquoi sortait-il des trucs pareils sans s'expliquer clairement ?

Et comment voulait-il que je m'endorme moi après ça ? Arghhh

* * *

_**Alors ? * Se ronge les ongles ***_

_**Ce premier chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Ça vaut la peine de continuer ?**_

_**Dîtes moi tout ! J'ai hâtes de connaître votre avis.**_

_**Je vous embrasse…à bientôt**_

_**Mina =)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wowwww…Je ne sais pas quoi dire mise à part merci du fond du cœur pour vos nombreuses reviews ! Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à un tel accueil pour ma fiction, vous êtes incroyable et pour vous remercier, voici le chapitre 2 que je devais publier demain…en espérant qu'il vous plaise autant que le précèdent =)**_

_**Merci aussi aux non-inscrits **__Isabelle, Lunaa, Diana, Kissme53, Camille, Farah, Didi, Melisa, Ilonka, CBfriends, BaBy GaLoCh3, Fraisee, Audreydid, Pauline, Sun, Mimi2964_. _**Vos compliments me touchent, merci encore =)**_

_**Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris =) J'arrête de papoter…bon encore une p'tite dernière…Merci =)**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**

* * *

**_

POV Bella

J'ouvris les yeux en m'étirant dans mon lit à m'en faire mal au dos et jetai un coup d'œil sur le réveil de ma table de chevet, soupirant en constatant qu'il était à peine dix heures.

Je repoussai ma couette d'un grand coup de pied, me levant de mon lit pour trainer les pieds jusqu'à la cuisine. L'appartement était silencieux, normal avec les deux gros dormeur qui me servait de frères. Je décidai de leur préparer un petit déjeuner copieux, histoire de les mettre de bonne humeur, j'en avais plus que jamais besoin en songeant au moment où j'allais leur annoncer que j'avais rendez-vous avec un garçon.

Une heure plus tard, tout était prêt. Gaufres, confitures, café, fruit et jus d'orange, il ne restait plus qu'à réveiller mes hommes. Je filai jusqu'à la chambre de Jasper, me glissant silencieusement jusqu'à son lit, il dormait sur le ventre, vêtu d'un boxer et uniquement d'un boxer. J'avalai difficilement ma salive en détaillant la peau claire de son dos, pourquoi fallait-il que mes frères soient aussi séduisants ?

Je rapprochai mes lèvres de son oreille, retenant un rire en l'entendant marmonner dans son sommeil.

« Debout beau blond » murmurai-je avant de reculer pour regarder son visage « Jasper » soufflai-je en constatant qu'il ne réagissait pas.

Je poussai un cri de surprise en sentant son bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille pour me tirer vers lui. Je m'affalai contre son torse, son regard ensommeillé accrochant le mien avec sur ses lèvres, ce sourire en coin que j'aimais tant. Je pris appui sur lui pour légèrement me redresser.

« Salut ma belle » souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque et endormie.

« Salut toi » répondis-je en dégageant de son front ses boucles blondes.

Un raclement de gorge nous fit tourner la tête vers l'entrée de la chambre. Edward s'y tenait, les cheveux encore plus décoiffé que d'habitude et son regard ensommeillé braqué sur nous.

« J'vous dérange peut-être ? » marmonna-t-il, la mâchoire serrée.

Son ton cassant et froid me déstabilisa, j'étais habitué à sa mauvaise humeur mais ce matin, il semblait vraiment très en colère. Et bah, j'allais en chier pour lui faire accepter ma sortie du soir !

« Non voyons » répondis-je en me relevant « J'allais venir te réveiller aussi, je vous ai préparé le p'tit déj »

Jasper sauta de son lit brusquement pour courir hors de la chambre, bousculant Edward au passage. Les coins de ses lèvres se soulevèrent légèrement, affichant un petit sourire amusé alors que son regard se posait sur moi.

Je me rapprochai de lui lorsque Jasper déboula dans la chambre pour se jeter sur moi, il me souleva pour me plaquer contre son torse, m'embrassant dans le cou et sur les joues plusieurs fois. J'explosai de rire quand il me reposa sur le sol, son regard pétillant et son sourire démesuré lui donnait l'air d'un gosse de dix ans le matin de noël.

« Tu es parfaite ma Bella » s'exclama-t-il « Qu'est-ce qu'on deviendrait sans toi ? Oh je t'aime toi et si tu continues à nous faire des petits déj aussi géniaux, je vais finir par te demander en mariage » termina-t-il en m'embrassant le bout du nez.

Il ressortit de la chambre en me laissant planter là. Mon frère était barge. Vraiment, vraiment barge. Je laissai échapper un ricanement en croisant le regard d'Edward qui m'observait, une lueur étrange illuminant ses prunelles.

« Et si on le rejoignait avant qu'il ne dévore tout ? » proposai-je en lui attrapant la main pour l'entraîner dans le couloir.

Il s'arrêta, me stoppant moi-même dans mon élan avant de me faire pivoter vers lui.

« Jasper a raison ma puce » souffla-t-il en souriant « On ne pourra jamais se passer de toi »

Je torturai ma lèvre en y plantant les dents nerveusement, rougissant en baissant les yeux.

« Ça tombe bien, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans vous non plus » murmurai-je la bouche sèche.

« Chez cro bon Bella » cria Jasper depuis la cuisine.

Edward et moi échangions un regard blasé avant de rejoindre notre frère. Après avoir déjeuné et fait la vaisselle, nous rejoignîmes chacun notre chambre. J'allumai mon ordinateur portable, et m'installai sur mon lit pour finir mes devoirs. La journée était passée rapidement, j'avais grignoté avec mes frères devant un film dans l'après-midi et à présent je me trouvai sous la douche, cherchant la meilleure façon d'annoncer à mes frères que j'avais un rendez-vous.

« J'suis dans la merde » marmonnai-je en m'enroulant dans une serviette.

Je m'essuyai avant d'enfiler un leggings gris clair, une robe pull grise foncée et une paire de bottes. Je me séchai les cheveux, les laissant retomber sur mes épaules et me maquillai légèrement. J'observai mon reflet dans le miroir, satisfaite de ma tenue.

Les garçons écarquillèrent les yeux lorsque j'entrai dans le salon, me détaillant de la tête aux pieds la bouche grande ouverte. Je piquai un fard et les rejoignis sur le canapé, m'installant entre eux.

« T'es…euh…ravissante Bella mais euh… » bafouilla Jasper.

« J'ai un rendez-vous » lâchai-je en m'enfonçant dans le canapé.

J'étais pratiquement sur d'avoir entendu leurs dents grincer. Un…deux…trois !

« QUOI ? »

Pile poil ! Je me levai d'un bond, faisant volteface en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

« Oui et alors ? Vous la fermer et vous m'écouter » crachai-je en voyant Edward ouvrir la bouche « J'ai 18 ans, je ne suis plus la gamine qui vous laissai gérer sa vie et ses fréquentations. Ce garçon me plaît, il est sympa, drôle et carrément craquant, je veux passer la soirée avec lui et s'il me prend l'envie de le laisser m'arracher mes vêtements dans les toilettes d'un bar, ça ne vous regarde pas. J'en ai ras le bol de vous voir mener votre vie à votre guise alors que le seul mec qui a passé la barrière de ma petite culotte, c'est cet abruti d'Alec. J'ai besoin de tendresse, j'ai besoin d'amour et par-dessus tout, j'ai besoin de sexe » terminai-je, ma voix frôlant les ultrasons.

Ils me dévisageaient, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts. J'avais certainement les joues cramoisies, mais pour une fois, ça n'avait rien à voir avec la gêne. J'étais en rogne. Et fatigué de laisser mes frères décidés de tout à ma place, fatigué d'être amoureuse d'un garçon qui ne me voyait en moi que la petite sœur et oubliait la femme. Je voulais vivre, je voulais oublier ses sentiments qui me bouffaient depuis des années et j'espérais qu'Emmett me guérisse d'Edward pour de bon.

Je sursautai en entendant frapper à la porte d'entrée, mes frères se jetèrent un regard en amorçant un geste pour se lever.

« Même pas en rêve » criai-je en posant mes mains sur leurs torses pour les plaquer contre le dossier « Si l'un de vous lève ses fesses de ce putain de canapé, je vous jure que vous allez le regretter. Je vais rejoindre ce mec et passez la soirée avec lui, que vous le vouliez ou non »

Je m'écartai d'eux et attrapai mon manteau et mon sac avant de me tourner une dernière fois vers eux.

« Ne m'attendez pas. A demain les garçons »

Je tentais d'ignorer leurs mines déconfites et rejoignit la porte que j'ouvris à la volée. Je me faufilai à l'extérieur, ignorant Emmett et farfouillai dans mon sac.

« Juste une seconde » lâchai-je en sortant mes clés.

J'avais à peine tourné la clé dans la serrure que la poignée s'abaissa plusieurs fois, je pouvais entendre mes frères s'énerver derrière la porte, m'arrachant un ricanement. Je me tournai vers Emmett qui affichait un sourire amusé, le regard curieux.

« Des coloc un peu envahissant » grimaçai-je en attrapant sa main « On devrait filer avant qu'ils ne trouvent leur clé »

Il hocha la tête en m'entraînant rapidement dans le couloir, nous arrivions à l'extérieur de l'immeuble, aussi essoufflé l'un que l'autre, nos rires brisant le calme de la rue.

« Désolé pour ça » m'excusai-je en levant les yeux vers lui.

« Y'a pas de mal et… » il se pencha vers moi, posant ses lèvres sur ma joue « Bonsoir Bella » souffla-t-il en s'écartant de moi.

« Bonsoir Emmett » répondis-je en rougissant.

« Tu es sublime » continua-t-il en souriant, son regard glissant sur mon corps.

Purée ! Il faisait chaud tout à coup ! Non ? C'était juste moi ? Je détaillai sa tenue, chose que je n'avais pas eu le temps de faire pendant notre évasion. Il portait un jean gris foncé, une chemise noire qui mettait son torse que je devinai parfaitement musclé en valeur et une veste grise. Ce mec était tout simplement à tomber. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait avec moi bordel ? Peut-être myope ? Ouais, c'était surement ça.

« T'es pas mal non plus » soufflai-je en souriant.

« Prête ? »

J'acquiesçai, ma main toujours dans la sienne. Il me conduisit jusqu'à sa voiture, ou plutôt son Humer H3. Les voitures n'avaient pas beaucoup de secret pour moi, c'était ça de grandir avec des garçons comme modèle.

« Un manque à compenser ? » ricanai-je lorsqu'il s'installa au volant.

« Oh non ma belle, tout chez moi n'est que grandeur » répondit-il, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

« Très fin Emmett » riais-je en lui rendant son sourire.

« Hey, c'est toi qui a commencé » s'offusqua-t-il.

« Pas faux »

J'appris pendant le trajet qu'il avait 20 ans et qu'il était fils unique, il faisait des études à la fac de Seattle pour devenir éducateur sportif. Ses parents étaient de riche industriel qu'il ne voyait jamais puisqu'ils étaient toujours en voyage. J'avais vu rouge lorsqu'il m'avait avoué que ça le ne dérangeait pas de ne pas les voir jusqu'à ce qu'il m'explique. Il avait été élevé par sa nourrice, voyant ses parents pour les fêtes lorsqu'ils n'oubliaient pas. Sinon, ils se contentaient d'un coup de téléphone de temps en temps.

Il se gara devant le _Blue Moon_, un bar à la mode où mes frères m'avaient déjà emmené. Emmett me guida à l'intérieur du bar jusqu'à une table libre, tirant ma chaise avec une petite révérence. J'éclatai de rire en m'installant, le remerciant d'un sourire.

Une serveuse se déhancha dangereusement jusqu'à nous, un peu plus et elle se serait probablement déboité un os. Elle m'ignora en beauté, souriant de manière aguichante en se concentrant de toutes ses forces sur Emmett. Pitoyable.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous ferais plaisir ? » minauda-t-elle d'une voix de crécelle.

_Que tu dégages pétasse !_

Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers moi, me fusillant du regard en pinçant les lèvres.

« J'ai pensé à voix haute ? » grimaçai-je en regardant Emmett.

Il retenait difficilement un fou rire en acquiesçant vivement. J'avais l'air fine moi maintenant.

« Euh désolé » m'excusai-je en haussant les épaules « Je prendrai un mojito et… » j'interrogeai Emmett du regard qui rajouta une bière à notre commande.

« Tu crois qu'elle va cracher dans mon verre ? » m'inquiétai-je lorsque la serveuse s'éloigna.

« On partagera ma bière, histoire de ne pas tenter le diable » répondit-il en souriant « Alors Bella ? Tu m'a fait subir un interrogatoire dans la voiture, c'est à mon tour »

« OK. Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Tout » répondit-il en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise, les bras croisés sur son torse.

« Essaie de ne pas t'endormir » ricanai-je avant de prendre une grande inspiration « Alors, j'ai 18 ans, Bella est le diminutif d'Isabella et si tu tiens à la vie, je te conseille de ne jamais m'appeler comme ça » riais-je en lui jetant un regard faussement menaçant « Mes deux coloc sont en réalité mes frères, ils sont envahissant, possessif et chiant. Nous vivons tous les trois depuis deux ans, en fait depuis…la mort de nos parents » terminai-je la gorge serrée.

Le regard d'Emmett se voilât de tristesse, il se redressa pour poser sa main sur la mienne, la serrant doucement. Je m'attendais à entendre le classique « Je suis désolé » qui n'avait strictement aucun sens pour moi. Pourquoi s'excuser pour une chose dont on n'était pas responsable ? Mais à ma grande surprise, il se contenta de me sourire tendrement, caressant le dos de ma main de son pouce.

« Merci » soufflai-je en me détendant.

Je sursautai en entendant mon portable sonner, reconnaissant _Sex machine _de _James Brown _qu'Edward avait enregistré pour lui. Je grognai en fouillant dans mon sac, et décrochai en adressant un regard d'excuse à Emmett.

« Quoi ? » marmonnai-je.

« _Bella, il faut que tu rentres, Jasper est malade et euh…il ne veut pas que je l'emmène à l'hôpital…alors euh, tu dois rentrer_ » s'étrangla mon frère.

« Oh mon dieu ! » m'exclamai-je « Prends un oreiller et abrège ses souffrances » ricanai-je avant de raccrocher « Leurs magouilles pour me faire rentrer sont désastreuses, je suis désolé pour ça » grimaçai-je en rougissant.

Il balaya mon excuse d'un geste de la main, la reposant sur la mienne. Je tentai d'ignorer les papillons qui virevoltaient dans mon ventre à son contact et repris le cours de notre rendez-vous. Nous avions passé la soirée à discuter de notre vie et de nos passions. Je n'avais pas envie que ça s'arrête, j'étais bien avec lui et la façon qu'il avait de me regarder, ses prunelles noisettes plantées dans les miennes me charmaient totalement.

Il me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de mon appartement, je m'appuyai contre le mur et levai les yeux vers lui en rougissant. J'avais la gorge noué par l'angoisse, j'avais passé une bonne soirée. Moi. Mais lui ? Regrettait-il de m'avoir bousculé la veille ?

« J'ai adoré cette soirée Bella » souffla-t-il en rapprochant son visage du mien « J'ai envie de t'embrasser, alors si tu veux reculer, c'est… »

Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds, plaquant mes lèvres sur les siennes en entourant sa nuque de mes bras. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes reins, me rapprochant de lui pour coller nos corps l'un contre l'autre. Sa langue glissa sur mes lèvres, quémandant l'accès à ma bouche que je lui accordais en gémissant malgré moi. Ce baiser était intense, me consumant lentement de l'intérieur, transformant le sang qui coulait dans mes veines en une vague chaleur qui se propageait en moi. Nous nous écartions à bout de souffle, mais avec le même sourire sur le visage.

« Bonne nuit Bella » souffla-t-il en effleurant mes lèvres des siennes.

« Bonne nuit » répondis-je.

Il se recula pour ensuite disparaître au bout du couloir. Je laissai échapper un soupir avant d'entrer dans l'appartement, me laissant tomber contre la porte après l'avoir refermer. J'avais la sensation d'être sur un petit nuage, ridicule comme image mais je ne voyais que ça. J'avais passé une soirée parfaite et Emmett était parfait. Que demander de plus ?

J'entrais dans le salon désert, vérifiant l'heure sur l'horloge, 23 heures, le réveil allait être difficile demain matin. Mais où était passé mes enquiquineurs attitrés ? Je jetai un coup d'œil dans leurs chambres, un pincement au cœur en constatant qu'ils n'y étaient pas. J'entrai dans ma chambre en soupirant, blessé par l'attitude de mes frères.

« Alors ? »

Je poussai un cri, lâchant mon sac au passage. Ses deux idiots étaient assis sur mon lit, me fusillant du regard. J'enlevai mon manteau que je balançai sur la chaise de mon bureau et m'asseyais au bord du lit pour enlever mes bottes, je ramenai mes cheveux en un chignon grossier avec une pince qui traînait sur ma table de chevet, j'attrapai la chemise de Jasper avec laquelle j'avais dormi la veille avant de quitter la pièce. Et tout ça, en ignorant avec brio mes frères.

Je filai dans la salle de bain, me démaquillant et me déshabillant en les maudissant. J'enfilai la chemise de Jasper, n'attachant que deux boutons au niveau de ma poitrine et sortit de la salle de bain pour aller m'allonger sur le canapé. Je m'enroulai dans le plaid qui le recouvrait en m'enfonçant dans les coussins, hors de question de retourner dans ma chambre. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à me disputer avec eux.

J'attrapai mon téléphone que j'avais balancé sur la table basse, réglant mon réveil lorsqu'un message s'afficha sur l'écran. Emmett. Nous avions échangé nos numéros lorsque nous étions au bar.

_Merci encore pour cette soirée Bella, j'espère que c'était la première d'une longue série. Passe une bonne nuit ma belle._

Je souriais bêtement en fixant l'écran, repensant à notre baiser échangé un peu plus tôt.

_Merci à toi Emmett. J'ai adoré notre soirée, absolument tout adoré ! Et Je suis libre tous les soirs…à toi de voir. Dors bien._

Je reposai mon téléphone en soupirant, pensant à notre prochain rendez-vous que j'attendais avec impatiente lorsqu'un raclement de gorge me fit sursauter. Mes frères se tenaient devant moi, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur le canapé ? » demanda Jasper en fronçant les sourcils.

« Deux emmerdeurs squattaient ma chambre » marmonnai-je en m'asseyant.

Ils s'installèrent à mes côtés en soupirant, passant nerveusement leurs mains dans leurs cheveux.

« Tu nous en veux ? » murmura Edward.

« Oui »

« On est désolé ma puce »

« Ce n'est pas suffisant » répondis-je en me levant.

Je les plantai là pour aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre, prenant soin de fermer ma porte à clé. Je n'avais pas envie de me disputer avec eux, je voulais juste me coucher et oublier mes frères pour la nuit. Ne pensez qu'à moi. Juste moi et…Emmett. Ses sourires, sa voix, ses lèvres, sa langu…Stop ! Je n'allais jamais m'endormir à ce rythme-là !

Je m'enroulai dans ma couette, un soupir satisfait m'échappa lorsque je m'enfonçai dans le matelas.

« Ouvre-nous Bella » me supplia la voix de Jasper du couloir.

« Allez-vous faire voir » criai-je de sous ma couette « On discutera demain »

Ils insistèrent encore un peu, renonçant au bout de quelques minutes devant mon silence. Je m'endormi peu de temps après.

J'attrapai mon portable en grognant, désactivant le réveil à l'aveuglette. Allez debout ma vieille ! Je repoussai la couette et me levai lentement en me frottant le visage. J'avais passé une nuit horrible, me réveillant des dizaines de fois le ventre noué. Je détestai être en froid avec mes frères et c'était toujours la même chose quand ça arrivait, ça me rendait malade.

J'entrai dans la cuisine lentement, me cognant contre la porte au passage. Je me figeai lorsqu'une odeur de bacon m'enveloppa. Edward et Jasper se tenaient debout derrière la table, une table où trônait un gigantesque petit déjeuner. J'ouvris de grands yeux en dévisageant mes frères qui affichaient un sourire désolé, leurs regards me suppliant de leur pardonner leur attitude de la veille.

« C'est pour moi tout ça ? » demandai-je en baissant les yeux.

Ils firent le tour de la table pour me rejoindre, se plaçant devant moi.

« On est désolé Bella » souffla Edward en glissant son doigt sous mon menton pour me faire relever la tête « On s'est comporté comme des cons »

« Non » répliquai-je dans un sourire « Pas des cons, juste des emmerdeurs »

Il m'adressa son sourire en coin, glissant son bras autour de ma taille pour me serrer contre lui. Je posai ma tête contre son torse en soupirant de plaisir, Jasper se pencha pour m'embrasser la tempe en me soufflant un « On t'aime mon ange » qui me fit rougir plus qu'à l'accoutumer.

« Je vous aime aussi mais ne me refaites plus jamais le coup d'hier soir. Compris ? »

Ils hésitèrent en échangeant un regard avant d'acquiescer en grognant. Mouais, c'était déjà ça. Le petit déjeuner qu'ils m'avaient préparé était délicieux, j'ignorai les regards emplit de questions qu'ils me jetaient, certaine qu'ils voulaient des détails sur ma soirée. Ils pouvaient toujours courir !

« Alors Bella…euh » commença Edward en se frottant la nuque « Comment s'est passé ton…hum…rendez-vous ? »

Je ne pus retenir un sourire, et encore moins le soupir d'extase qui glissa sur mes lèvres en repensant à Emmett. Edward crispa la mâchoire, son regard rivé au mien, Jasper lui, serrait les poings tellement fort que les jointures de ses mains avaient blanchies.

« C'était parfait » soupirai-je en posant mes coudes sur la table, le menton entre les mains « Mais je ne vous dirai rien, ni son nom, ni son âge, rien, que dalle, zéro et maintenant je vais prendre ma douche, m'habiller et filer au lycée »

Je me levai et quittai la cuisine sans leur laisser le temps de parler. Je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain pour me préparer. J'étais prête en vingt minutes mais pas le moins du monde décidé à sortir de la pièce. Ils devaient m'attendre pour me faire cracher le morceau, et j'allais résister, on allait s'énerver et encore s'engueuler.

« Allez courage » murmurai-je pour moi-même en ouvrant la porte.

J'eus la surprise de découvrir le couloir désert, ainsi que le salon et la cuisine. Bizarre ! Je retournai dans ma chambre pour récupérer mon sac de cours et mon manteau avant de rejoindre la chambre d'Edward. Je toquai et entrai après un faible « Ouais ».

Il était assis sur son lit, son pc portable près de lui et un bouquin de maths sur les genoux. Il ne leva même pas les yeux vers moi, me demandant seulement ce que je voulais.

« Bah je voulais te prévenir que j'allais en cours » répondis-je, légèrement déstabilisé « Je finis à 16 heures »

« Bah salut, à ce soir » lâcha-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Je retenais difficilement mes larmes, son comportement distant me blessait, et je préférais de loin lorsqu'il me gueulait dessus. Je quittai sa chambre, m'essuyant les yeux une fois dans le couloir. Jasper sortit de la salle de bain au même moment, une serviette autour de la taille et les cheveux humides. Je marmonnai « A ce soir » en passant près de lui, les yeux rivés au sol.

« Bell's » souffla-t-il en m'attrapant par la main pour me tourner vers lui « Est-ce que ça va ? » s'inquiéta-t-il en m'attirant dans ses bras.

Je posai ma tête contre son torse en soupirant, mes yeux me brulaient et ma gorge me faisait horriblement mal tant elle était serrée.

« Je…je suis juste fatigué » mentis-je en relevant les yeux.

J'étais une piètre menteuse, et son regard me le confirma. Il n'insista pas, sachant pertinemment que je lui dirai la vérité quand je l'aurais décidé. Il se pencha pour m'embrasser sur le front, ses bras autour de ma taille me serrant plus fort.

« Passe une bonne journée mon ange » souffla-t-il contre ma peau.

« Toi aussi, à ce soir » répondis-je en me dégageant de ses bras.

J'étais arrivé à la porte d'entrée, la main sur le poignet lorsque je me tournai vers lui.

« Et merci pour le câlin Jasper, tu sais toujours comment me remonter le moral » lui avouai-je en souriant « Je vais déprimer plus souvent, histoire d'en profiter encore plus » terminai-je en riant légèrement.

« Pas besoin de dépression ma belle, mon corps est à toi » répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

J'écarquillai les yeux en piquant un fard, ouvrant maladroitement la porte dans laquelle je me cognai. Non mais, quel idée aussi de me dire des trucs pareils ? Je balbutiai un au revoir, couvert par son rire séduisant, avant de détaler loin de notre appartement.

Comment pouvais-je vivre normalement avec deux frères aux comportements ambigus par moment ? Et surtout, comment ne pas succomber lorsqu'aucun lien de sang ne nous en empêchait ?

* * *

_**Alors ? Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Le rendez-vous ? La réaction des frères ?**_

_**Je veux absolument tout savoir, je suis très curieuse =)**_

_**Lâchez-vous en cliquant sur la p'tite bulle !**_

_**Gros bisous de mon coin paumé au milieu des champs !**_

_**Mina =)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wow ! Merci énormément pour vos superbes reviews, je vous adore =) C'est extra ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !**_

_**Merci beaucoup aux non-inscrits **__Twilight0507, Viick, BaBy GaLoCh3, Camille, Diana, Lunaa, Altantise, Isabelle, CBfriends, Mymy22, Melisa, ThePipettes, Mellow, Audreydidi._

_**Une petite piqure de rappel (Beurk, rien qu'en écrivant le mot, j'imagine l'aiguille brrrr lol) Certaines d'entre vous sont gênées par les relations parfois ambiguës qu'entretient Bella avec ses frères, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il n'y a aucun lien de sang entre elle et les jumeaux, donc pas le moindre inceste dans tout ça ! Voilà =) **_

_**Je vous laisse tranquille, bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise !**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, elle en a de la chance =)**_

_**

* * *

**_

POV Bella

« Enfin » m'exclamai-je en me laissant tomber sur la chaise aux côtés d'Angela « Dernière heure de cours »

Ma meilleure amie me jeta un regard amusé en sortant ses affaires de son sac, je l'avais gonflé toute la journée, d'après ces mots, en parlant de cet idiot d'Edward qui me faisait la tête, de Jasper qui m'allumait innocemment et des messages qu'Emmett m'avait envoyé toute la journée. J'avais jonglé entre l'énervement, l'extase, l'ahurissement, la joie, en frôlant plusieurs fois la folie entre chaque, et tout ça en une seule journée.

Bon ! Je comprenais mieux la migraine d'Angela, j'avais été insupportable.

« Alors Bella » commença-t-elle « Pressé de rentrer pour retrouver Edward le bougon et Jasper le séducteur ? » ricana-t-elle en ramenant ses cheveux bruns en une queue de cheval.

« Bah dit comme ça… » grimaçai-je « Non pour le râleur et oui pour le dragueur »

Elle éclata de rire, faisant se retourner les deux élèves devant nous. Et pas n'importe quels élèves, Jessica la-garce-sans-cervelle-en-puissance Stanley et Mike le-boulet-collant-et-vicieux Newton. Jess nous jeta un vague regard méprisant avant de se détourner dans un subtil mouvement de cheveux dans le vent alors que Mike prenait appui sur le dossier de sa chaise, son avant-bras posé sur notre table.

« Hey salut ma beauté » souffla-t-il, son regard dérivant vers ma poitrine « Comment était ton weekend ? »

« Bien » répondis-je simplement en guettant la porte, espérant voir notre prof apparaître.

« Je voulais te dire que je suis d'accord pour sortir avec toi dans la semaine, on ira boire un verre » lança-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Je failli m'étouffer avec ma salive, j'entendis Angela émettre une espèce de ricanement étranglé.

« Putain ! Tu doutes de rien toi » m'exclamai-je ahurie « Merci mais non merci Mike. Je préfèrerais encore me balader toute nue dans un quartier mal famé »

Son visage se décomposa à vue d'œil, m'arrachant un petit sourire satisfait. Il ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois sans sortir le moindre mot avant de se retourner vers sa table. Angela m'applaudit en silence, hochant la tête en souriant de toutes ses dents. Je plaquai ma main sur ma bouche pour étouffer mon rire, apercevant le professeur entrer du coin de l'œil.

Le cours me parut durer une éternité et l'énorme soupir de soulagement qui m'échappa à la sonnerie me valut un regard noir de mon prof. Angela et moi quittions la salle rapidement, passant par nos casiers qui se trouvaient l'un à côté de l'autre pour récupérer quelques affaires.

« Hey Bella » m'interpella une voix qui me fit grincer des dents.

J'attrapai Angela par le bras pour l'entraîner à toute vitesse vers la sortie du lycée. Nous avions traversé la moitié du parking lorsqu'une main moite se posa sur mon poignet, me faisant faire volteface.

« Pourquoi tu te sauves Bella ? » me demanda Mike, son visage près du mien.

« Parce que tu me suis » grognai-je en reculant vivement « Fous moi la paix bordel »

« Voyons ma beauté, tu… »

« T'as pas entendu ce qu'elle vient de te dire ? » le coupa une voix derrière moi que j'aurai reconnu entre mille.

Mike leva les yeux vers lui en déglutissant bruyamment, son visage déjà pâle perdant encore quelques teintes. Mon sauveur enroula son bras autour de ma taille, m'attirant contre son torse musclé. Je levai les yeux vers lui, incapable de virer le sourire démesuré qui étirai mes lèvres.

« Salut Emmett » soufflai-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

« Salut ma belle » répondit-il en se penchant vers mes lèvres.

Il m'embrassa doucement, légèrement, mais ce fut suffisant pour enflammer chaque fibre de mon corps, me faisant gémir contre sa bouche. J'entendis Angela glousser alors qu'il s'éloignait de mes lèvres, un sourire amusé sur les siennes. Je détournai difficilement le regard de lui, fixant Mike qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Il reprit vie subitement, se raclant la gorge plusieurs fois en détaillant Emmett.

« Alors…euh…t'es le mec de Bella ? » lâcha-t-il avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

Je me crispai, attendant la réponse d'Emmett. On s'était embrassé, okay, mais étions nous un couple ? Je n'étais peut être pas la seule qu'il invitait au bar pour terminer la soirée par un baiser. Oh bah merde ! Je n'y avais pas pensé avant. Quelle gourde.

« J'espère bien » répondit-il en tournant la tête vers moi.

Mon cœur loupa un battement à ces mots, la lueur d'espoir qui illumina ses prunelles noisette me fit rougir furieusement. Je me mordis l'intérieur des joues pour retenir le sourire débile qui voulait prendre place sur mon visage et me tournai vers Mike.

« Oui, Emmett est mon petit ami » confirmai-je « Mais merci tout de même pour ton invitation »

Roh ! J'étais vraiment une garce quand je voulais. Méchante Bella. Emmett se raidit à mes côtés, massacrant Mike par un simple regard en serrant la mâchoire. Diablement sexy !

« Tu dragues ma petite amie ? » grogna-t-il en avançant d'un pas.

Foutrement trop sexy !

Mike donnait l'impression d'être sur le point de tourner de l'œil. Même si voir cet emmerdeur manger le sol était tentant, j'empêchai Emmett d'avancer en glissant ma main dans la sienne. Il m'adressa un sourire taquin avant de reprendre une expression dur en regardant Mike.

« Casse toi » grogna-t-il.

« Oui M'sieur » couina Mike avant de détaler vers sa voiture.

Angela explosa de rire à mes côtés, s'accrochant à mon bras en regardant Emmett.

« Oh je t'aime déjà toi » lâcha-t-elle entre deux rires avant de lui tendre la main « Je suis Angela Weber, meilleure amie de Bella »

« Emmett McCarthy, petit ami de Bella » répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

« Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je dois me sauver » annonça-t-elle « Ravie de t'avoir rencontré Emmett, on s'appelle Bella » termina-t-elle avec un regard appuyé.

J'acquiesçai en levant les yeux au ciel, certaine d'avoir droit à une série de cri hystérique et douloureux pour mes tympans, alors qu'elle se précipitait vers sa voiture. Je retournai mon attention sur Emmett qui ne me quittait pas des yeux, ses prunelles noisette me fixant tendrement.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu allais passer ici » lâchai-je en passant mes bras derrière sa nuque.

« Je pensais que tu allais le deviner lorsque je t'ai demandé à quelle heure tu finissais » répondit-il en rapprochant son visage du mien, son souffle caressant mes lèvres.

« Il ne faut pas trop m'en demander aujourd'hui » murmurai-je dans un sourire « Mon cerveau est au ralenti »

« Pas de mot alors, autant agir »

Il écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes, plaquant fermement mon corps contre le sien. Une de ses mains remonta le long de mon dos, se posant sur ma nuque pour approfondir notre baiser. C'était enivrant, sa langue caressait la mienne sensuellement, faisant battre mon cœur plus fort. Nous nous écartions à bout de souffle, le même sourire sur les lèvres.

« J'ai pensé à tes lèvres toute la journée » soupira-t-il, me faisant rougir « Et je devrais attendre jusqu'à ce weekend pour les embrasser à nouveau »

« Euh…Hein ? »

_Wow ! Alors ça c'était de la phrase bien construite. Magnifique Bella ! _

J'écarquillai les yeux, la déception me nouant la gorge.

« Je dois bosser tous les soirs après la fac cette semaine, mais que dirais-tu de passer la soirée de samedi chez moi ? » me demanda-t-il, une moue craquante sur les lèvres.

« Je ne sais pas trop, c'est mon jour de lessive. Machine à laver ou soirée dans tes bras, hum, choix difficile » murmurai-je en retenant un sourire.

Il haussa un sourcil, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres alors que je m'évertuai à éviter son regard pour ne pas rire. Il se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur ma joue, les glissant jusque dans mon cou, la pointe de sa langue effleurant ma peau. Je fermai les yeux en gémissant, m'agrippant à ses bras pour ne pas m'effondrer au milieu de ce parking.

« La lessive…pourra at..attendre » haletai-je avant qu'il ne s'écarte avec un sourire fier.

Je rentrai à l'appartement après un dernier baiser, j'avais pratiquement sautillé tout au long du trajet, souriant à m'en faire des crampes aux joues.

« J'suis là » criai-je en ouvrant la porte.

Je balançai mon sac et mon blouson sur le sol de l'entrée avant de me précipiter dans le salon. Personne. Je vérifiai les chambres de mes frères et la cuisine. Eh bah merde ! J'étais seule. La visite imprévue d'Emmett m'avait mise de très bonne humeur, me donnant l'envie de discuter avec Edward pour régler ce qui l'énervait. J'allais devoir attendre. Je passai dans ma chambre pour me changer, enfilant un jogging et un débardeur avant de m'attacher les cheveux pour être plus à l'aise.

L'appartement était en désordre depuis quelques jours et un coup d'aspirateur ne serait pas de trop. J'allumai la radio qui diffusait _Picture to burn _de _Taylor Swift_, impeccable pour donner la pêche, et commençai par le salon. Après avoir ramassé et rangé les vêtements que mes frères laissaient traîner un peu partout, je nettoyai la cuisine et la salle de bain.

Il m'avait fallu plus d'une heure et demie pour ranger l'appartement, et j'étais toujours seule. Mes frères finissaient pourtant tôt le lundi, je soupirai en entrant dans la salle de bain, me déshabillant mollement pour me glisser sous la douche. J'avais tout juste réussi à régler l'eau que la sonnerie de mon portable me fit sursauter. Je l'avais laissé sur la table du salon, eh bien tant pis, la personne rappellerait plus tard…mais si…Emmett !

Je sautai hors de la douche sans prendre la peine de m'essuyer, attrapant tout de même une serviette au passage pour la plaquer sur ma poitrine. Je me précipitai dans le salon, me jetant pratiquement sur la table pour prendre mon téléphone.

« Allo » criai-je en décrochant.

« Wow Bella » s'exclama Angela dans mon oreille.

« Oh c'est toi » marmonnai-je.

« Sympa ! Tu t'attendais peut-être à une montagne de muscle sexy ? » ricana-t-elle « Désolé, ce n'est que moi, ta meilleure amie et confidente qui te supporte depuis des années »

« J'vais te plaindre tiens » riais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu devrais » soupira-t-elle « Bon, redevenons sérieuse et bien élevée. Tu fais quoi de beau ? »

« Euh… »

Je remarquai alors ma position. J'étais toujours affalé sur la table du salon, les fesses à l'air et une jambe pliée en l'air. Dieu soit loué, mes frères n'étaient pas là.

« Je suis dans le salon…sur la table…nue » répondis-je en rougissant bêtement.

Elle m'explosa l'oreille en hurlant un « Quoi » monstrueux avant que je ne lui explique le pourquoi du comment. Elle mit deux bonnes minutes à reprendre son souffle, me laissant le temps de m'enrouler correctement dans ma serviette et d'aller dans la cuisine me servir un verre d'eau.

« Alors ? Pourquoi avoir interrompu ma douche ? Ce n'est surement pas histoire de discuter de tout et de rien » m'enquis-je en me hissant difficilement sur le comptoir.

« Oh tu me vexes ! Ta meilleure amie ne peut-elle pas t'appeler pour ne prendre que de tes nouvelles ? »

« Euhhhh non » ricanai-je.

« Ouais, à qui j'veux faire gober ça de toute façon ? Alors, es-ce qu'il… »

« Oui Emmett est craquant, oui il embrasse divinement bien et oui j'ai envie qu'il me déshabille pour ensuite me faire grimper aux rideaux. Ça te va ? »

J'eus à nouveau droit à un cri inhumain de sa part, reculant le téléphone de mon oreille en riant.

« Oh Bella ! C'est génial, tu n'as couché avec personne depuis l'autre trou du cul mais…ça m'étonne de toi quand même, je ne te pensais pas prête à…hum…tourner la page »

Je soupirai en fermant les yeux, mon cœur se serra douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Je savais ce que signifiait « Tourner la page » pour Angela. Elle était la seule à connaître mes sentiments pour Edward et la seule de nous deux à garder l'espoir qu'un jour il s'en rende compte.

« Je sais Angie mais…j'en ai marre de cette situation, je ne vais pas attendre indéfiniment quelque chose qui n'arrive pas et je dois avouer qu'Emmett est le premier garçon qui me donne envie de lâcher prise. Il me plaît vraiment et si on en arrive au moment fatidique où on se jette l'un sur l'autre et bien…je serais surement la première à lui arracher ses vêtements » terminai-je en riant doucement.

« Wow ! Il te plaît vraiment ce mec et c'est vrai que physiquement, il est…il…euh…attend, je cherche le bon mot…Il donne faim ! »

J'éclatai de rire devant son ton gourmand, avant de lui parler de l'invitation d'Emmett pour le weekend. Je filai prendre ma douche après avoir raccroché, m'habillant ensuite d'un pantalon de pyjama et d'un débardeur.

« 18 heures 30 bordel » marmonnai-je en retournant dans la cuisine « Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? »

Je préparai à manger, juste des pâtes, en ruminant contre mes frères de ne pas m'avoir prévenue de leur retard. Ils me prévenaient toujours en temps normal, Jasper du moins puisqu'Edward était beaucoup trop tête en l'air pour y penser.

Je m'affalai sur le canapé, mon assiette pleine sur les genoux, et attrapait la télécommande pour allumer la télé. Je zappai d'une chaîne à l'autre, enfournant fourchette sur fourchette dans ma bouche et surveillant l'heure du coin de l'œil.

20 heures. Toujours personne. Je fis le peu de vaisselle que j'avais avant de rejoindre ma chambre pour faire mes devoirs. Deux exercices de bio et un de maths, mouais, palpitant. J'avais fini en une demie heure et toujours pas de frères en vue, ma bonne humeur elle, avait fait ses bagages depuis longtemps pour partir s'exiler en Alaska.

Je me relevai de mon lit où j'avais fait mes devoirs, et préparai mon sac de cours pour le lendemain. Je sursautai en entendant frapper à ma porte, manquant de peu de me casser la figure.

« Bella ? »

Le visage de Jasper apparut de derrière la porte entrouverte, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres. Je lui fis signe d'entrer avant de retourner m'asseoir en tailleur sur mon lit, les yeux rivés sur mes mains. Je le sentis s'installer près de moi, sa main écartant mes cheveux doucement pour les ramener dans mon dos.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon ange ? » me demanda-t-il d'une voix tendue.

« Rien de grave » répondis-je en tournant la tête vers lui pour planter mon regard dans le sien « Si ce n'est que mes frères n'ont pas pris deux minutes pour me prévenir de leur retard, mise à part ce léger détail tout va bien » grinçai-je en me levant.

« Ed ne l'a pas fait ? » s'étonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je pensais que tu l'avais fait » lâcha Edward en apparaissant à l'entrée de ma chambre.

Je rejetai la tête en arrière, plaquant les mains sur mon visage en gémissant. Je me demandai vraiment lequel de nous trois était le plus mature des fois. Irrécupérable les jumeaux.

« Oh ma Bella » souffla Jasper en se levant pour me rejoindre « On est désolé »

« Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste passé ma soirée abandonné de tous, avec pour seule compagnie une assiette de pâtes qui avait une conversation vraiment limitée » soupirai-je en retenant un sourire.

Je n'allai pas leur en vouloir indéfiniment, d'abord parce que c'était ridicule de leur faire la gueule pour ça et ensuite parce que j'avais horreur d'être en froid avec eux. J'osai un regard vers Edward, histoire de vérifier si sa mauvaise humeur du matin était toujours d'actualité. Je fus surprise de le voir sourire, son regard habituellement tendre posé sur moi. Il se rapprocha de moi et glissa sa main dans une des mienne, alors que Jasper se saisissait de l'autre.

« Vous savez que si vous vous donnez les mains aussi, on pourra faire la ronde » ricanai-je en les regardant tour à tour.

Ils éclatèrent de rire en me serrant contre eux, leurs visages dans mes cheveux alors que j'étais coincé entre eux, collé contre leurs torses à m'en étouffer mais peu importe, c'était le meilleur endroit au monde et le seul où j'avais envie d'être à cet instant.

« Pour nous faire pardonner, c'est toi qui choisit le film de ce soir » lâcha Edward en s'écartant.

Je les repoussai pour me précipiter dans le salon. Oh, ils allaient me payer leurs prises de têtes et leurs mauvaises humeurs des derniers jours. Foi de Bella. J'entendis vaguement Jasper le traiter de cerveau ramolli alors que j'ouvrai le tiroir où se trouvait mon film préféré, _Le temps d'un automne __**(1)**_. Ils allaient me détester.

« Pas ça Bella » gémit Jasper en entrant dans le salon suivit d'Edward.

« Et si » m'exclamai-je « Posez vos fesses et savourez messieurs » terminai-je avec un sourire sadique.

Ils lâchèrent un soupir de désespoir en traînant les pieds jusqu'au canapé, s'y laissant tomber à chaque extrémité. Je sautillai jusqu'à la télé pour mettre mon film avant de m'installer entre eux, attrapant une boîte de mouchoir au passage. Obligatoire pour regarder ce film.

« Je vous préviens tout de suite les garçons, pas de commentaires débiles, pas de soupirs agacés et pas de moqueries sur mon émotivité. C'est compris ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête en baragouinant, s'enfonçant dans le canapé en croisant les bras sur leurs poitrines. De vrais gosses quand ils s'y mettaient. Nous étions pratiquement à la fin du film, et ils n'avaient pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois, même lorsque j'avais commencé à puiser dans la boite de mouchoir en reniflant. Le générique de fin apparut à l'écran, flou pour moi puisque j'avais les yeux remplis de larmes. Je m'essuyai le visage avant de me lever pour aller éteindre et ranger mon film. Une fois fait, je me tournai vers mes frères en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Ils m'observèrent sans ouvrir la bouche.

« Allez-y les garçons » ricanai-je en levant un sourcil « Lâchez-vous »

Jasper fut le premier sur ses pieds.

« Oh bordel, ce film est d'une niaiserie… »

« Affligeante » le coupa Edward en se levant « Pourquoi faut-il qu'il s'amourache d'elle merde ? » soupira-t-il blasé.

« Mais ouais, il a rien compris, elle lui a dit en plus de pas le faire, mais non, con comme il est, il se fait baiser »

« Comment peut-on être aussi gnangnan ? Ca me dépasse ! »

« Et toi Bella ! Mais c'est pas humain d'être aussi émotive, t'as vu le concerto de reniflement et de soupir déprimé que t'a lâché tout le long du film ? » s'exaspéra Jasper en levant les yeux au ciel.

Un sourire moqueur avait pris place sur mon visage en les écoutant se plaindre, ce qu'ils pouvaient être de mauvaise fois par moment. Je les connaissais par cœur, ils avaient bien aimé ce film sauf qu'ils préféreraient se jeter sous un bus que de l'admettre.

« Pour finir » lâcha Edward « Ce film est un ramassis de guimauve au pays des Bisounours » conclut-il en affichant un sourire victorieux.

Jasper approuva en hochant vigoureusement la tête, ses boucles blondes s'agitant dans tous les sens.

« Vous vous sentez mieux ? » demandai-je en retenant un fou rire.

Ils acquiescèrent en riant, avant d'aller chercher un autre film qu'ils me collèrent sous le nez, _Death Race __**(2)**__._

« Voiture, flingue et sang. Ça c'est un vrai truc de mec » annonçai fièrement Edward en mettant le film.

« Celle qui n'a pas d'attribut masculin va aller se coucher et vous laissez regarder votre film virile » ricanai-je avant de les embrasser.

« T'es sûr Bell's ? »

« Ouep ! Bonne nuit les mâles »

Je passai par la salle de bain pour me laver les dents, avant d'aller directement me jeter sous la couette, mon téléphone portable à la main. 23h30..Hum, pas une heure correcte pour envoyer un message ? Si ? Roh Allez.

_Un petit message pour te souhaiter une bonne nuit. Hâtes d'être à samedi, je t'embrasse, Bella._

Ça ne faisait pas la fille un peu collante et gonflante ? Emmett m'avait bien rejoint au lycée juste pour m'embrasser et m'inviter chez lui. J'envoyai le message en gloussant comme une idiote, ridicule. Je me réinstallai confortablement sous la couette lorsque mon portable vibra. Déjà ? Il était rapide, en espérant que ce ne soit pas pareil pour le reste…mais qu'est-ce que je racontais ? Je me baffai et m'insultait mentalement avant de lire le message.

_Bonne nuit ma belle ! La semaine va être bien longue sans toi. Je t'embrasse, Emmett._

Je soupirai de plaisir en souriant à mon téléphone bêtement, je l'aurai même embrassé si je ne m'étais pas retenue. Comment un simple message pouvait-il me mettre dans tous mes états ? Emmett m'attirait énormément, bien plus que les autres hommes que j'avais croisé jusqu'à maintenant…excepté mon sexy de frère inaccessible évidemment. Et peut-être qu'avec le temps, Edward finirait par n'être qu'un frère à mes yeux et ma vie avec lui serait plus simple.

J'étais couché depuis plus de deux heures et je n'avais toujours pas trouvé le sommeil, je m'étais retourné dans mon lit un nombre incalculable de fois, m'emmêlant plusieurs fois dans la couette, retapant mon oreiller avant de me laisser retomber dessus lourdement. Je me levai finalement et sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre le salon. Mes frères étaient toujours installés sur le canapé, Jasper s'était endormi, la tête posé sur le dossier, un ronflement adorable s'échappant de sa bouche entrouverte. Edward qui ne m'avait pas vu, regardait toujours la télé, zappant distraitement d'une chaîne à l'autre. Je me raclai la gorge pour lui signaler ma présence, il tourna la tête vers moi en levant un sourcil, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

« Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? » chuchota-t-il en me faisant signe de venir m'asseoir.

« J'y arrive pas » pleurnichais-je en le rejoignant.

Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules, m'attirant contre lui en riant discrètement. Je m'installai confortablement contre son torse, soupirant doucement lorsqu'il déposa un baiser sur mon front.

« Bella, je voulais m'excuser » murmura-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur mes épaules.

Je levai les yeux vers lui, étonné par la gêne que je décelai dans sa voix.

« C'est inutile » soufflai-je dans un sourire « Vous avez supporté mon film, vous êtes pardonné pour votre retard »

« Je ne parle pas de ça ma puce, je..je suis désolé pour ce matin. Je n'aurais pas dû agir aussi froidement avant que tu partes au lycée »

« Oh » lâchai-je surprise « Ce…ce n'est pas grave Edward » terminai-je en souriant légèrement.

Il se redressa pour se mettre face à moi, une main sur ma joue et l'autre sur ma taille, il plongea son regard émeraude dans le mien en lâchant un soupir.

« Si c'est grave ma puce, je réagis toujours comme un abruti dès qu'il s'agit de toi…tu es ma petite sœur Bella, et savoir que tu…hum…veux sortir avec un mec me rend malade, je ne vais pas m'en cacher » soupira-t-il.

« Je ne vais pas rester célibataire toute ma vie Edward » riais-je doucement.

« Je sais mais j'ai du mal à te voir comme une adulte, tu es et tu resteras la petite fille de 4 ans qui m'a plaqué un énorme baiser sur la joue en se présentant comme ma nouvelle petite sœur » souffla-t-il dans un sourire triste « Admettre que tu as grandi signifie que tu finiras par nous laisser pour aller vivre avec je ne sais quel gars qui t'éloignera de Jasper et moi, alors on se retrouve… »

Sa phrase s'acheva contre la main que je venais de plaquer sur sa bouche en lui jetant un regard noir. Du grand n'importe quoi les trucs qu'il me sortait des fois.

« Arrête tes conneries Ed » grognai-je en enlevant ma main pour la glisser dans la sienne « Personne ne m'éloignera de vous, ça n'arrivera jamais. Comment peux-tu croire qu'un autre pourrait vous remplacer Edward ? Même si je venais à tomber amoureuse, vous serez toujours les hommes de ma vie alors arrête de te prendre la tête. D'accord ? » terminai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Il acquiesça légèrement en évitant mon regard, ses yeux fixant nos mains jointes. Je penchai la tête, l'observant tendrement alors que son pouce dessinait des cercles sur le dos de ma main.

« Je t'engueule Edward parce que tu crois que je me détacherais de vous un jour…mais j'ai la même trouille. Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'une des filles que tu…hum…fréquentes ne prendra pas ma place un jour ? » murmurai-je en baissant les yeux.

Il laissa échapper un grognement, ce qui me fit sourire malgré moi. Je sursautai lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur ma nuque, me faisant relever la tête brusquement pour plonger mon regard dans le sien assombrit par la colère.

« Tu n'es pas n'importe qui à mes yeux Bella, comment voudras-tu qu'une autre nana te remplace ? Tu es ma petite sœur, une partie de moi qui m'est indispensable ma puce, n'en doute jamais » termina-t-il dans un souffle, son sourire en coin aux lèvres.

Je rougissais souvent mais alors là, je devais me rapprocher dangereusement d'un gyrophare. Je plantai mes dents dans ma lèvre en souriant, touché par les mots qu'il venait de prononcer, excepté le « petite sœur » qui restait douloureusement coincé en travers de ma gorge. Il se rapprocha, nos fronts l'un contre l'autre, son regard tendre ne quittant pas le mien. Je cessai de respirer en sentant son souffle tiède caresser mes lèvres, mon cœur s'accéléra subitement, battant si fort que j'étais certaine qu'il pouvait l'entendre.

« Si je ne faisais pas semblant de dormir, je serai jaloux et je te réclamerai aussi une déclaration d'amour Edward »

Notre bulle de tendresse éclata à la réflexion de Jasper, nous éclations de rire en même temps, nous tournant vers notre frère faussement endormi qui souriait les yeux fermés.

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot » ricanai-je en faisant courir mes doigts sur son menton.

Je passai sur ses lèvres, son nez, son front pour finir par glisser ma main dans ses boucles blondes. Il ouvrit les yeux en saisissant ma main, la portant à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser avec en prime un clin d'œil.

« Peut-être ma belle, mais un idiot très sexy » souffla-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

« De nous deux frérot » lâcha Edward en posant son menton sur mon épaule pour voir Jasper « C'est moi le plus sexy, tout le monde le sait »

« Surement pas, avec ma gueule d'ange, je les fais toute craquer alors que toi t'as juste une espèce de plumeau en guise de coiffure, c'est ça qui attire les nanas, elles sont seulement curieuse et se demande comment ça peut tenir en l'air aussi facilement » répliqua-t-il en fronçant le nez.

J'éclatai de rire sans pouvoir me retenir, ce qui me valut un regard noir d'Edward.

« Demandons à Bella de choisir le plus sexy de nous deux » lâcha-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Mon fou rire mourut au fond de ma gorge alors que j'ouvrai de grands yeux. Je me levai d'un bond comme si le canapé m'avait brulé les fesses et jetai un regard faussement furieux à mes frères.

« Je l'ai dit un milliard de fois, vous n'avez pas le droit de me demander de choisir entre vous. C'est comme si je vous demandais de faire un choix entre moi et l'un de vous deux »

« Toi » répondirent-ils en même temps.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en gémissant, ils étaient vraiment exaspérant quand ils s'y mettaient.

« Bon, vous êtes tous les deux très sexy même si toi » je pointai Jasper « Ta gueule d'ange cache en fait un vrai démon qui en joue, et si toi » je me tournai vers Edward qui haussa un sourcil « Ta coiffure qui ne ressemble à rien est en réalité très structuré, j't'ai grillé plus d'une fois en train de les décoiffer plus qui ne le sont vraiment pour donner ça »

Je souriais en les voyant s'enfoncer dans le canapé en grognant. De vrai gamin.

« Mais je vous aime malgré tout » ricanai-je « Et maintenant, je vais rejoindre le mec que j'imagine encore plus sexy que vous qui m'attend dans mon lit depuis une plombe »

Ils froncèrent les sourcils en se jetant un coup d'œil qui signifiait sans le moindre doute « Ou elle a cramé un fusible ou il y a un gars dans son lit à qui on doit refaire le portrait »

« Je parle de Morphée espèce de parano » riais-je en allant les embrasser.

Je partis me coucher rapidement, persuadé que le réveil allait être difficile pour le lycée.

. :. :. :. :. :.

Nous étions samedi. Enfin. La semaine m'avait paru durer une éternité, seul les messages qu'Emmett et moi nous étions envoyés m'avait empêché de devenir folle à cause de l'attente.

J'étais toujours dans la salle de bain, après m'être habillé d'un jean slim, d'une chemise près du corps bleu foncé et d'une paire de bottes. Pour ce qui était des sous-vêtements, Angela m'avait conseillé de m'être mon ensemble noir en dentelle, le plus sexy que j'avais. Et je l'avais écouté.

Je n'avais pas attendu la dernière minute pour prévenir mes frères de mon rendez-vous. J'avais eu droit à des grognements, des gémissements plaintifs et des regards noirs. Rien d'inhabituel avec eux. Emmett devait passer me chercher dans moins de dix minutes, et j'avais décidé d'aller l'attendre à l'entrée de l'immeuble. Je soupçonnai mes frères de surveillé le moindre bruit dans le couloir pour pouvoir être les premiers à ouvrir à Emmett, hors de question de me faire avoir.

J'entrai dans la chambre d'Edward sans frapper, il leva la main pour me demander d'attendre un instant, son téléphone collé à l'oreille en train de parler avec un de ses copains apparemment. Jasper était allongé sur le lit, tapotant la place près de lui pour que je le rejoigne. Je me laissai tomber à ses côtés en attrapant un magazine qui trainait par terre.

« Ça te dit d'aller boire un verre avec Jasper et moi ce soir ?...ah ouais ? Et elle est mignonne ?...Tu nous la présente quand ?...mais non, je ne la draguerai pas, pour qui tu me prend ? »

Je plaquai mes mains sur ma bouche pour étouffer mon rire, Jasper laissa échapper un ricanement qu'Edward ne loupa pas puisqu'il nous balança les vêtements qui trainaient sur sa chaise en souriant.

« OK mec, mais tu ne pourras pas la cacher indéfiniment, donne-moi au moins son prénom…putain t'es chiant » grogna-t-il « Bon, bah dit nous quand tu seras libre…ça marche…et tu me diras si elle est douée au lit » ricana-t-il.

J'échangeai un regard blasé avec Jasper alors qu'Edward raccrochait avant de balancer son téléphone sur le lit. Je me relevai en constatant que c'était bientôt l'heure et embrassai mes frères qui avaient perdu leurs sourires.

« Vous n'allez pas faire la tête les gars ? » soupirai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Si tu acceptais de nous le présenter, on serais moins… »

« Casse couille ? » proposai-je en ricanant « Je préfère attendre, si ça se passe bien entre lui et moi, vous pourrez le rencontrer. Ça vous va ? »

Ils acquiescèrent légèrement en se radoucissant alors que je les embrassai à nouveau avant de me diriger vers la porte.

« Euh, Bell's ? Tu…hum…rentres dormir ici ? » marmonna Jasper.

« J'espère bien que non » répondis-je sans réfléchir.

Ils perdirent toutes leurs couleurs en une seconde, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts. Je piquai un fard en reculant vers la porte, et quittai la pièce précipitamment en les laissant reprendre leurs esprits. Ils allaient me tuer à mon retour mais le jeu en valait la chandelle, ou plutôt, Emmett en valait la peine.

« Je vous aimes » criai-je en sortant de l'appartement.

Je dévalai les escaliers et sortit de l'immeuble, un sourire immense étira mes lèvres en découvrant Emmett appuyé contre sa voiture. Enfin.

* * *

_**( 1 ) Le temps d'un automne : Film dramatique avec Mandy Moore et Landon Carter (C'est réellement mon film préféré, il est sublime et je le conseille vivement à celles qui ne l'on pas vu)**_

_**( 2 ) Death race : Film d'action, science-fiction avec Jason Statham (Excellent aussi, je l'adore) **_

_**Alors ? Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Dîtes moi tout !**_

_**Cliquez sur la p'tite bulle si le cœur vous en dit =)**_

_**Gros bisous et à bientôt !**_

_**Mina =)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Coucou ! Alors déjà un monumentale merci pour vos superbes reviews, c'est incroyable, je suis vraiment très heureuse et touchée que ma fiction vous plaise autant, j'ai encore du mal à y croire. Je vous adore =) Merci beaucoup aussi pour vos mises en alertes/favoris…**_

_**Ensuite, je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir répondu mais j'ai eu très peu de temps à moi ces derniers jours et quand j'en avais, c'était pour écrire pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre ! J'suis pardonné ?**_

_**Et pour finir, réponses à vos questions…oui, il y aura des POV d'Edward, oui Alice et Rosalie feront partit de l'histoire, je ne sais pas encore combien il y aura de chapitre et pour le copain d'Edward au téléphone…vous le découvrirez dans ce chapitre =)**_

_**Petite rectification pour « Le temps d'un automne » Landon Carter est joué par Shane West et non le contraire, petite erreur sur le chapitre précédent de la tête en l'air que je suis (Merci beaucoup à SoSweetySoCrazy de me l'avoir fait remarquer =) )**_

_**Bon j'arrête mon blablatage et je vous laisse lire tranquillement ! En espérant que ça vous plaise !**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**

* * *

**_

POV Bella

« Wow » soufflai-je lorsqu'Emmett me fit entrer dans son appartement.

Nous venions d'arriver chez lui après quinze minutes de trajet en voiture et je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ça. Son appartement était immense et très clair, on entrait directement dans le salon où se trouvait un magnifique canapé blanc et plusieurs fauteuils assortis, une cheminée trônait au centre de la pièce. Sa cuisine était ouverte sur le salon, le mobilier et la décoration était très moderne et clair.

Emmett m'entraîna pour une petite visite, un escalier en colimaçon se trouvant dans le fond de la pièce principal menait à une mezzanine qui se trouvait être sa chambre. Son lit était à l'image du reste de l'appartement, immense et sûrement très confortable. Je levai le regard vers Emmett en haussant un sourcil, il m'adressa son sourire le plus éblouissant accompagné d'un clin d'œil avant de me proposer de redescendre. Il ouvrit l'une des portes vitrées du salon pour me montrer la terrasse. Et quelle terrasse ! Entre un jacuzzi, des transats, un salon de jardin magnifique et une vue époustouflante sur Seattle, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête.

Je me précipitai vers la balustrade pour admirer le paysage, le soleil couchant offrait un spectacle incroyable et les bras d'Emmett qui encerclèrent ma taille complétèrent le tableau à la perfection. Je posai mes mains sur les siennes, m'appuyant contre lui en soupirant de bien-être.

« J'ai bien failli démissionner pour pouvoir te voir plus tôt » souffla-t-il en riant doucement.

Je me retournai dans ses bras, remontant les yeux vers son visage souriant. Cet homme était beaucoup trop craquant pour mon bien.

« Je ne sais même pas ce que tu fais comme boulot » m'étonnai-je en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Je bosse dans une salle de sport » ricana-t-il en plantant son regard rieur dans le mien.

« Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? » riais-je.

Il afficha un air faussement surpris, haussant ses épaules massives, ce qui eut pour effet de me coller encore plus contre son torse. Je remontais mes mains jusqu'à son cou et nouai mes doigts derrière sa nuque.

« J'aime énormément le sport » ricana-t-il « J'ai beau être un gosse de riche, mon appartement en est la preuve, je ne veux pas vivre sur les revenus de mes parents toute ma vie. Ma mère a failli faire un malaise quand je lui ai dit ce que j'avais choisi de faire comme étude et comme boulot »

Je fronçai les sourcils, l'incitant d'un regard à développer. Il soupira légèrement, un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres.

« Pour mes parents, éducateur sportif n'est pas un vrai métier. Ils pensent encore à l'heure actuelle que je fais un caprice qui finira par passer, et ils sont persuadés que je ferais les études nécessaires pour pouvoir travailler à leurs côtés » termina-t-il d'une voix amère.

Je souriais malgré moi, m'attirant un regard étonné et une mine incrédule de la part de mon petit ami. Un rire m'échappa avant de fermer les yeux en soupirant.

« Tu vas trouver ça idiot » soufflai-je en rouvrant les yeux « mais je donnerai n'importe quoi pour pouvoir me disputer avec mes parents, les grognements de mon père et les cris de ma mère quand je les contrariais me manquent » riais-je.

Pour une fois je ne ressentais aucune tristesse en pensant à eux, seule la nostalgie m'envahissait. Les bras d'Emmett raffermirent leurs prises autour de ma taille, son regard tendre ancré dans le mien. Je me sentais bien, nos corps pressés l'un contre l'autre y était pour beaucoup. Il rapprocha son visage du mien, ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes lentement avant les presser plus fermement, nous entraînant dans un baiser passionné. Mes doigts glissèrent de sa nuque pour venir s'accrocher à ses épaules lorsque ses mains quittèrent ma taille pour se poser sur mes fesses. Mon ventre pressé contre le sien ne laissait pas le moindre doute sur l'effet que j'avais sur lui, je laissai échapper un gémissement que notre baiser étouffa. Il quitta mes lèvres pour m'embrasser dans le cou, sa langue léchant ma peau me fit frissonner de plaisir.

Un cri de surprise m'échappa lorsqu'il glissa ses mains sous mes fesses pour me soulever, j'entourai sa taille de mes jambes et son cou de mes bras avant d'écraser ma bouche sur la sienne, glissant sans hésiter ma langue entre ses lèvres pour aller caresser le sienne. Notre baiser se fit plus avide, plus pressant et pourtant j'en voulais encore plus, beaucoup plus.

Je quittai ses lèvres brusquement pour glisser mes mains jusqu'au bas de son t-shirt coincé entre mes cuisses, j'en agrippai le tissu et tirai dessus fermement, dévoilant des abdos parfaitement dessiné. Je me figeai en réalisant qu'il allait peut-être me trouver trop entreprenante, trop rapidement. Son regard emplit de désir ne quitta pas le mien lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la table de jardin pour m'y déposer, ôtant en un mouvement son t-shirt pour le laisser tomber à ses pieds. J'approchai mes mains de son torse, effleurant du bout des doigts les contours de ses muscles puissants. Il frissonna à mes caresses, un gémissement s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes me sortis de ma contemplation.

Il posa sa main sur ma gorge, la glissant jusqu'au premier bouton de ma chemise pour le déboutonner lentement, les autres suivirent lentement comme pour me laisser le choix d'arrêter à tout moment. Hors de question ! Je voulais sentir sa peau contre la mienne, j'avais désespérément besoin de me sentir femme entre ses bras.

Il ouvrit ma chemise avant de la faire glisser le long de mes bras, l'abandonnant sur la table. Ses yeux détaillèrent ma poitrine seulement dissimulée par la dentelle de mon soutien-gorge, je plantai mes dents dans ma lèvre en rougissant avant de nouer mes mains derrière sa nuque.

« Tu es magnifique » murmura-t-il en rapprochant son visage du mien.

J'écrasai mes lèvres sur les siennes, collant nos corps étroitement. Il me souleva à nouveau pour nous entraîner à l'intérieur de l'appartement, je me demandai vaguement comment il pouvait marcher tout en m'embrassant, sans se casser la figure lorsqu'il quitta mes lèvres en s'arrêtant. Nous étions au pied de l'escalier menant à sa chambre, une lueur d'inquiétude traversa son regard un instant, contrastant avec le désir que je pouvais y voir.

« On peut encore arrêter Bella » lâcha-t-il dans un souffle « Je ne veux t'obliger à rien »

« N'arrête surtout pas » répondis-je dans un sourire.

Nous nous retrouvions sur son lit en quelques secondes, nos pantalons sur le sol et nos mains explorant le corps de l'autre sans la moindre pudeur. Je le basculai sur le dos pour me retrouver sur lui et ondulai mon bassin contre le sien, créant une friction sur son sexe tendu. Je me redressai, glissant les mains dans mon dos pour dégrafer mon soutien-gorge avant de faire glisser les bretelles et le jeter plus loin. Mon audace m'étonna, où était passé la Bella timide ? Les mains d'Emmett me rappelèrent à l'ordre, il les fit remonter lentement le long de mon ventre, effleurant le galbe de mes seins sensuellement.

« Tu es sublime » murmura-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

Il remonta une main pour empoigner ma nuque, attirant mon visage vers le sien pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Notre baiser n'avait rien de tendre, c'était violent et pourtant divinement bon. Il me fit basculer sur le dos sans quitter mes lèvres, nos mains rejoignant le dernier sous vêtement de l'autre. Nous nous retrouvions nus sans réellement savoir comment, j'effleurai son dos de mes ongles, descendant jusqu'à ses fesses que je découvrai tout aussi musclées que le reste.

Une de ses mains se faufila entre nos deux corps, ses doigts se glissèrent entre mes cuisses, caressant mon intimité humide.

« Oh » gémis-je dans sa bouche.

Je rompis notre baiser en gémissant lorsqu'il glissa un doigt en moi, ma respiration s'accéléra lorsqu'il y joignit un autre. J'agrippai ses épaules, y plantant mes ongles alors qu'il entamait un mouvement de va et vient, son visage niché dans mon cou.

« Je…te veux…en moi » haletai-je en poussant mon bassin contre ses doigts « Maintenant »

Il ne se fit pas prier puisqu'il ôta ses doigts avant de se pencher vers la table de nuit pour en sortir un préservatif. Je l'attrapai pour l'ouvrir, avant de le repousser légèrement. Je restai bloquer un instant, les yeux écarquillés en découvrant son sexe, où plutôt la taille de son sexe. Bordel ! Mais ça n'allait jamais rentrer !

« Bella ? »

« Hein ? »

J'étais vraiment très loquace en sa présence. Je relevai les yeux vers lui, découvrant de l'amusement dans son regard. Je piquai un fard en souriant bêtement, avant de reporter mon attention sur la partie de son anatomie qui m'avait déstabilisé. J'y déroulai le préservatif lentement, petite vengeance pour avoir trouvé amusant mon bugg, et efficace puisqu'il laissa échapper un grognement sexy.

Je remontai ma main de long de son torse, jusqu'à sa nuque pour attirer ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il plaça son sexe à mon entrée, je me figeai lorsqu'il poussa doucement en moi, me pénétrant lentement.

« Tu es si serrée Bella » lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

« Continue…ne t'arrête pas » gémis-je contre ses lèvres.

Il s'exécuta, prenant son temps pour laisser mon corps s'habituer à sa présence. Nous laissions échapper un gémissement qui se perdit dans notre baiser lorsqu'il fut entièrement en moi, le plaisir embrasa chaque fibre de mon corps en un instant. Ses coups de reins se firent doux au début, presque tendre, ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour descendre dans mon cou, le parsemant d'une multitude de baiser. J'agrippai ses épaules lorsqu'il accéléra ses mouvements, ses coups de reins se faisaient plus puissants et c'était pourtant insuffisant. Je le repoussai sur le dos et accompagnai le mouvement pour le chevaucher, m'empalant brutalement sur son sexe en criant de plaisir.

« Putain…oui » haleta-t-il, son regard fiévreux planté dans le mien « Tu vas me tuer ma belle »

Je posai mes mains sur l'oreiller, de chaque côté de son visage et me penchai pour capturer ses lèvres entre mes dents, mordillant sa chair tendre. J'accélérai le mouvement de mon bassin, retombant plus fort sur lui en gémissant sans retenue, je me sentais vivante, je me sentais unique et par-dessus tout, je me sentais femme. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ma peau alors qu'il fermait les yeux en grognant. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour atteindre l'orgasme, les parois de mon vagin se contractèrent brusquement autour de son sexe, une vague de plaisir me submergea si violemment que j'en eu le souffle coupé.

« Bella » grogna Emmett.

Il poussa une dernière fois en moi, atteignant à son tour l'orgasme dans un gémissement rauque. Je me laissai tomber sur son torse couvert de sueur, nichant mon visage dans son cou en respirant difficilement. Il referma ses bras autour de moi, me serrant contre lui à m'en étouffer. Je relevai le visage, me perdant dans son regard noisette alors qu'il me souriait tendrement.

« Alors…heureuse ? » lâcha-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

J'éclatai de rire en frappant son torse, avant de prendre appui sur mes mains pour me redresser légèrement, non sans l'avoir embrassé au passage.

« T'a osé » soupirai-je en souriant moqueusement.

« Désolé, j'ai pas pu résister » ricana-t-il en m'attirant à lui brusquement.

Il me fit basculer sur le dos avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'entraînant dans un baiser des plus passionnés. Il s'éclipsa un instant dans la salle de bain pour se débarrasser du préservatif avant de revenir pour s'allonger près de moi.

« Je voulais que tu saches que je n'avais prévu de te sauter dessus dès ton arrivée » murmura-t-il en souriant « On devait manger avant » ajouta-t-il.

Je me levai du lit sans prévenir, me dirigeant complètement nue vers les escaliers. Je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, le découvrant les yeux rivés sur mes fesses.

« Emmett ? » riais-je « Que dirais-tu de manger ? On pourra toujours faire ce que tu avais prévu au départ » terminai-je surprise par mon audace.

Il haussa un sourcil en affichant un sourire carnassier, ce qui eut pour effet de raviver la chaleur dans mon bas ventre.

« Tu veux dire, dîner et sexe ? » grogna-t-il en me bouffant des yeux.

J'acquiesçai avant de dévaler les escaliers en le voyant sauter du lit, riant à m'en faire mal au ventre lorsqu'il me rejoignit dans la cuisine tout aussi nu que moi. Il m'attrapa par la taille, me soulevant sans le moindre effort pour me faire asseoir sur le comptoir. Je frissonnai au contact du marbre sous mes fesses et emprisonnai Emmett entre mes jambes.

« Je croyais que tu avais faim » souffla-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur ma gorge.

Mon ventre décida de répondre à ma place en gargouillant bruyamment, me faisant rougir malgré moi. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi, me balader nue devant Emmett ne me gênait pas, bizarrement, mais qu'il entende mon estomac gargouiller me mettait mal à l'aise. Ridicule.

Je le repoussai et sautai sur mes pieds en me dandinant jusqu'au réfrigérateur que j'ouvris.

« De quoi as-tu envie ? » demandai-je en me tournant vers lui.

« De toi…sur le comptoir »

« Emmett » lâchai-je en plissant les yeux « On remplit nos estomacs et ensuite… »

Je plantai mes dents dans ma lèvre en détaillant son corps nu, des millions de pensées coquines me traversant l'esprit. Non Bella ! Il fallait résister…ne serais-ce que le temps de manger au moins. Je lui proposai un dîner des plus inhabituelles, nous sortions du lait, des céréales, des gâteaux, du pain et de la confiture, improvisant un petit déjeuner dans son lit.

. :. :. :. :. :.

J'ouvris les yeux difficilement en baillant, avant de m'étirer du mieux que je pouvais avec le bras d'Emmett entourant ma taille. Je me retournai, tombant directement sur ses yeux noisette.

« Salut ma belle » souffla-t-il.

« Salut »

Je me blottis contre lui, l'embrassant du bout des lèvres en souriant avant de grimacer.

« J'ai mal partout » couinai-je en faisant la moue.

« J'osai pas le dire, mais moi aussi » répondit-il en riant doucement.

Après avoir grignoté dans le lit et ramené tout notre bazar dans la cuisine la veille, nous avions fait l'amour sur le comptoir, et sur le canapé au milieu de la nuit, j'avais eu soif et il m'avait rejoint pour finalement me sauter dessus. Il était dix heures du matin et pourtant j'étais épuisé et pleine de courbature.

« Il faut soigner le mal par le mal » murmura Emmett en se plaçant au-dessus de moi « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Je passai mes bras autour de son cou pour attirer son visage vers le mien.

« J'adore cette idée » gémis-je en plaquant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

POV Jasper

Nuit pourrie. Journée pourrie. Il était 10h30 lorsque je me levais de mon lit en grognant, j'étais d'une humeur de chien et ce depuis la veille. J'avais passé la nuit à voyager entre la chambre de Bella et la mienne, espérant à chaque fois la découvrir endormie dans son lit. Mais non. Elle avait passé la nuit chez ce gars qu'elle refusait de nous présenter à Edward et moi.

J'entrais dans la cuisine, saluant vaguement mon frère qui se perdait dans la contemplation de sa tasse de café. Il me gratifia d'un grognement en guise de bonjour sans relever la tête.

« T'as bien dormi ? » demandai-je en me servant du café.

« Non » soupira-t-il.

« Tu l'as appelé combien de fois ? »

« J'ai arrêté de compter après le quinzième essais » répondit-il dans un ricanement amer.

« J'ai des envies de meurtres envers son répondeur » marmonnai-je « Elle nous connaît trop bien, elle a dû l'éteindre à la seconde où elle a quitté l'appart »

« Comment elle peut nous faire ça merde ? » s'énerva-t-il en se levant « Elle n'a pas besoin d'un mec, on est là nous et puis elle est trop jeune bordel »

Je soupirai en le dévisageant, il croyait dur comme fer que Bella était toujours une enfant et même si l'idée que ma petite sœur couche avec un mec me rendait malade, on ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher. J'aimais Bella depuis toujours, mais pas comme un frère aimait sa sœur, c'était bien plus fort, presque indescriptible. Elle m'était indispensable, j'avais toujours eu la sensation de ne respirer et de ne vivre que pour elle…aucune autre femme ne m'avait jamais fait ressentir ça et j'ignorais si cela allait changer.

« Ed » soupirai-je « Bella est une femme, qui plus es, une femme magnifique et adorable. Tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil si tu continues à croire qu'elle restera seule toute sa vie »

« Je sais Jazz, j'suis pas con non plus mais…mais je veux qu'elle prenne son temps et qu'elle ne couche pas avec le premier venu »

« Sauf si c'est toi » lâchai-je sans réfléchir.

Il se figea en me dévisageant comme si je lui avais annoncé avoir commis un meurtre.

« Tu veux dire quoi par là ? » s'écria-t-il en s'avançant vers moi.

« Ouvre les yeux, t'es aussi jaloux qu'un mari possessif, tu la couves du regard dès qu'elle entre dans la pièce et quand elle rit, on dirait un amoureux transis sur le point de faire une demande en mariage. Bella est bien plus que notre sœur pour toi ! » répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« On n'est pas jumeau pour rien Jasper, vous passez votre temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, vous êtes complices plus que je ne le saurais jamais avec elle et tu ferais n'importe quoi du moment que ça la rend heureuse » répliqua-t-il d'une voix glaciale « T'es dingue d'elle ? »

« C'est vrai ! Et alors ? Qui ne le serais pas, notre sœur est parfaite » lâchai-je en serrant les poings.

« Et…euh…putain t'a raison, comment de pas en être dingue d'elle ? » souffla-t-il en souriant légèrement « Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de comparer toutes les nanas qui passe dans mon lit à notre Bella »

Il releva les yeux vers moi, son sourire en coin aux lèvres.

« Pourquoi on s'engueule au fait ? » ricanai-je.

« On a commencé parce que Bella a découché » répondit-il en grimaçant « Il faut qu'on se change les idées, que dirais-tu d'aller boire un café chez Em ? Avec un peu de chance, sa nana sera là et on pourra enfin la voir »

« Okay, je l'appelle »

« Non ! L'effet de surprise Jazz, il n'aura pas le temps de faire déguerpir sa copine » ricana-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

J'acquiesçai en riant et parti m'habiller rapidement. Pendant le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de notre pote de fac, j'essayai de téléphoner à Bella, en vain puisqu'elle n'avait toujours pas rallumé son téléphone.

« Tu penses qu'il va nous en vouloir ? » m'inquiétai-je en arrivant à destination.

« Ouais » lâcha Edward en sortant de la voiture.

J'en fis de même et le suivit à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Je toquai bruyamment à la porte de l'appartement.

« Emmett » cria Edward « Ouvre ! On t'entend marcher gros balourd »

Un grognement nous répondit avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à la volée sur notre pote en boxer, les sourcils froncés et le regard meurtrier.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? » grogna-t-il.

« On vient boire un café » répondit mon frère en entrant dans l'appart.

Emmett me jeta un coup d'œil incrédule avant de soupirer en gémissant et de m'inviter à entrer. Je laissai échapper un ricanement en passant près de lui, le gratifiant d'une tape amicale dans le dos. Dos couvert de griffures. La nuit avait été torride apparemment. Edward était déjà installé au comptoir de la cuisine, attendant patiemment son café. Je m'installai également.

« Alors Em ? Comment était ta nuit ? » ricanai-je.

Il posa des tasses devant nous, un sourire idiot aux lèvres et un haussement de sourcil subjectif.

« Si bien que ça ? » s'exclama mon frère en le dévisageant.

« C'était…Wow ! J'ai mal partout et j'suis blindé de courbatures » lâcha-t-il en baissant la voix.

« Tu vas nous faire croire qu'une partie de jambe en l'air t'a épuisé ? » demanda Edward en ricanant.

« Une non…mais quatre oui » répondit-il « Dont une ici » termina-t-il en pointant le comptoir.

Mon frère et moi nous levions d'un bond, le café dans nos tasses s'agitant dangereusement. Nous filions comme un seul homme vers le canapé, nous y affalant en grimaçant. Emmett se rapprocha de nous lentement, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Oh merde ! Et rebelote.

« Mais putain ! Vous ne pouviez pas vous contenter du plumard ? » grommela Edward.

Nous quittions le salon pour rejoindre la terrasse, interrogeant Emmett du regard sur la _sécurité _des lieux.

« Rassurez-vous, on a épargné cette endroit » ricana-t-il en s'installant sur une chaise « Pour l'instant »

« Et elle est où la chanceuse ? » demanda Edward en s'asseyant.

« Là où je devrais être si vous ne vous étiez pas pointé. Sous la douche » marmonna-t-il « J'suis là, avec deux emmerdeurs alors que je pourrais profiter des courbes parfaites de la plus parfaites des nanas. J'suis maudit »

J'éclatai de rire en le voyant bouder, les bras croisés sur son torse et le regard dérivant vers la baie vitrée.

« Elle te plaît tant que ça ? » demandai-je après m'être calmé.

« Ouep ! Elle est si…craquante, elle rougit pour un rien, elle est intelligente, amusante et pour couronner le tout, au lit, c'est une diablesse » lâcha-t-il dans un sourire carnassier.

Edward et moi échangions un regard amusé, nous connaissions Emmett depuis quelques mois et pourtant nous ne l'avions jamais vu parler comme ça d'une fille. Il était plutôt du genre à draguer, coucher et quitter, mais cette nana semblait l'avoir envouté et j'étais heureux pour lui.

« Emmett ? » appela une voix féminine de l'intérieur de l'appartement.

« Sur la terrasse ma belle » répondit-il en se levant.

« Je ne sais pas toi, mais j'ai très envie de réessayer le comptoir de la… »

Edward et moi nous figions en découvrant la jeune femme qui déboula sur la terrasse. Elle en fit de même, la bouche grande ouverte ainsi que la chemise qu'elle portait, nous dévoilant une petite culotte et rien d'autre, absolument rien d'autre.

« Oh merde » couina-t-elle en refermant sa chemise.

Elle fit volteface pour se précipiter dans le salon, Edward et moi nous levions en même temps pour la rattraper, bousculant Emmett au passage.

« Bella » s'étrangla mon frère en saisissant son bras une fois dans le salon.

Elle se tourna vers nous, maintenant sa chemise plaquée contre sa poitrine d'une main et le regard écarquillé voyageant entre nous deux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » cria Edward en la secouant vivement.

Il fut l'instant d'après tiré brutalement en arrière, atterrissant lourdement contre le dossier du canapé en grognant. Emmett se tenait entre lui et Bella, la mâchoire et les poings serrés, fusillant du regard mon frère qui se redressa rapidement.

« C'est quoi ton problème Edward ? » s'énerva-t-il en avançant d'un pas.

Bella qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis quelques minutes repris vie en se plaçant devant lui. Elle posa une main sur son torse et l'autre sur sa joue, le forçant à baisser les yeux vers elle.

« Calme toi Emmett » souffla-t-elle en souriant légèrement « On va t'expliquer »

La montagne de muscles se radoucit en un claquement de doigt, attrapant la main de Bella en hochant la tête. Je détournai les yeux, les gestes tendres qu'elle avait envers lui étaient difficiles à encaisser mais ce fut pire lorsque les détails qu'Emmett nous avait donné ce matin sur leur nuit me revinrent en mémoire.

« Faut que je m'assois » marmonnai-je en me laissant tomber sur le canapé.

« Jazz » murmura Bella en venant s'agenouiller devant moi.

Elle attrapa mes mains entre les siennes, son regard chocolat accrocha le mien comme toujours mais pas seulement.

« Pas que la vue me déplaise ma belle, mais ta chemise est ouverte »

Elle piqua un fard en la reboutonnant rapidement, se relevant au passage pour s'approcher d'Edward, toujours immobile derrière le canapé.

« Ed » murmura-t-elle en approchant sa main de son visage.

Il recula brusquement en la fusillant du regard, ses yeux verts emplit d'une rage que je ne lui connaissais pas.

« Un de vous veut bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe nom d'un chien ? » s'énerva Emmett en nous regardant tour à tour.

Bella et Edward ne réagirent pas et continuèrent leur duel de regard noir. Je me levai en soupirant et me rapprochai d'Emmett pour poser ma main sur son épaule.

« Em, je te présente Bella Swan…notre petite sœur »

« Hein ? Votre sœur ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? » lâcha-t-il en tournant la tête vers moi.

« Non » grognai-je « C'est bien ça le problème »

« Merde Jasper » s'écria Bella en se tournant vers moi « En quoi le fait que je sois votre frangine pose un problème ? Je suis une adulte, faudrait peut-être vous rentrer ça dans le crâne bordel »

Elle avait les yeux brillants de larmes et les joues rougies par la colère. J'avais beau être en rogne, jaloux et complètement paumé, je ne supportais pas de la voir pleurer. C'était au-dessus de mes forces de rester insensible lorsque la femme qui comptait le plus pour moi allait mal.

« Tu n'as rien d'une adulte Bella » lâcha Edward d'une voix éteinte.

Nous nous tournions tous les trois vers lui, découvrant son regard perdu dans le vague. Il n'y avait plus la moindre émotion sur son visage lorsqu'il se rapprocha d'elle.

« Tu n'es qu'une gamine qui s'est faite sauter par le premier venu comme une vulgaire putain »

Mon cœur loupa un battement en l'entendant prononcer ces mots. Comment osait-il dire une chose pareille ? J'allais intervenir lorsque la main de Bella frappa violemment la joue de mon frère. Elle y avait mis tant de force qu'Edward recula de quelques pas, portant ses doigts à sa peau déjà rougie en dévisageant choqué notre petite sœur. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur les joues de Bella, ses prunelles d'habitude si pétillantes semblaient sans vie, terne.

« J'en supporte beaucoup venant de vous deux » lâcha-t-elle en me regardant avant de planter son regard dans celui d'Edward « Je le fais parce que je vous aime et même quand vous me rendez dingue en voulant diriger ma vie, je vous pardonne parce que c'est votre façon à vous de m'aimer. Je m'y suis faite mais…toi Edward, de quel droit te permet tu de me juger ? J'ai couché avec Emmett parce que j'en avais envie et je ne le regrette pas le moins du monde »

« Moi non plus » ajouta Em en levant le doigt, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

On pouvait toujours compter sur lui pour détendre l'atmosphère. Bella leva les yeux au ciel, un petit sourire éclaira son visage l'espace d'une seconde malgré ses larmes.

« Réveille-toi Bella » grogna Edward en fronçant les sourcils « Emmett n'est pas un mec pour toi »

« C'est à moi d'en juger » répondit-elle doucement « Tu ne pourras pas me protéger indéfiniment, tu dois l'accepter Edward »

Il resta silencieux, son regard fixant les doigts entrelacés de Bella et Emmett. Ses émotions avaient repris le dessus, se dessinant nettement sur son visage. Il était blessé et complètement perdu. Il détourna le regard en soupirant, le posant sur moi brièvement, mais suffisamment pour que j'y perçois de la douleur.

« Faut que je rentre, j'ai un examen demain » soupira-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte « Je t'attends dans la voiture Jazz »

Il quitta l'appartement sans se retourner, ignorant Bella qui avait murmuré son prénom en faisant un pas vers lui. Elle se tourna vers moi, son regard chocolat m'implorant de ne pas la rejeter. Comment le pourrais-je ? Edward avait raison, j'accepterai n'importe quoi du moment que ça la rendait heureuse.

« Viens là mon ange » soufflai-je dans un sourire en ouvrant les bras.

Elle se précipita contre mon torse, nouant ses petits bras autour de mon cou. Je la serrai contre moi, nichant mon visage dans ses cheveux en inspirant profondément.

« Emmett est sympa avec toi ? » chuchotai-je en resserrant ma prise sur sa taille.

« Oui » répondit-elle dans un souffle.

« Tu es heureuse ? » continuai-je la gorge serrée.

« Très heureuse Jasper »

Elle releva les yeux vers moi en souriant avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour venir déposer ses lèvres sur ma joue.

« J'vais y aller, sinon Edward risque de se casser sans moi » lâchai-je.

Elle perdit son sourire en baissant les yeux, s'écartant de moi doucement.

« J'essaierais de le raisonner Bella, tu le connais, il réagit toujours comme un con et puis il finit par s'excuser »

« Je sais mais…son comportement me rend dingue. J'aimerais qu'il accepte mes choix sans râler pour une fois, c'est trop demander ? »

« Bien sûr que non mon ange mais il est comme ça, il t'aime et il est terrifié à l'idée qu'il puisse t'arriver quelque chose »

Elle se renfrogna en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, une moue boudeuse s'installant sur son visage. Je laissai échapper un ricanement avant de tendre la main à Emmett.

« A plus tard Em et…fait attention à elle, pas de conneries » lançai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Jazz » gronda Bella en me collant une tape derrière la tête.

« Désolé » marmonnai-je « C'est plus fort que moi »

J'embrassai une dernière fois Bella avant de quitter l'appartement, non sans m'être retourné au moment où je franchissais la porte. Et je l'avais vite regretté, Emmett avait attiré ma sœur contre lui et l'avait soulevé en glissant ses mains sous ses fesses avant de l'embrasser sous mes yeux.

Je sortis de l'immeuble rapidement, poussant un soupir de soulagement en constatant que mon frère n'était pas parti sans moi. J'avais à peine refermé la portière de la voiture qu'il démarra en trombe, le regard rivé sur la route et les mains crispées sur le volant.

« Edward, tu… »

« La ferme Jasper » me coupa-t-il sans me regarder « Tout ce que tu diras ne changera rien…en tous cas pour l'instant. Je veux juste rentrer, réviser mes cours et me sortir Bella du crâne. On en parlera quand je serais calmé sinon je risque de balancer des trucs que je vais regretter…encore »

« Comme tu veux mais tu n'y couperas pas, ce que tu lui as dit été dégue… »

« Jazz » grogna-t-il « Plus tard »

« Okay » râlai-je en lui jetant un regard noir qu'il ne vit pas.

Je n'allais pas lui foutre la paix, hors de question. D'abord, il allait devoir s'excuser auprès de Bella et d'Emmett et ensuite, il fallait qu'il ouvre les yeux une bonne fois pour toute, qu'il réalise qu'il était amoureux d'elle…même si ça m'en coûtait.

* * *

_**Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? Pour ce qui est du lemon, j'ai beaucoup de mal à les écrire, tellement d'ailleurs que j'ai envisagé de vous proposer de l'imaginer lol…mais j'ai fini par y arriver et j'espère que ça allait * croise les doigts à s'en faire des crampes***_

_**Qu'avez-vous pensez de la soirée de Bella et Emmett ? De la réaction des frères ?**_

_**Je veux tout savoir alors ne vous gênez pas, cliquez sur le p'tite bulle =)**_

_**Gros bisous et bon weekend !**_

_**Mina =)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Coucou ! Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour vos magnifiques reviews, c'est extrêmement motivant et ça me donne la pêche =) Je vous adore !**_

_**Merci beaucoup aux non-inscrits**__** : BaBy GaLoCh3 **__(J'aime beaucoup ton idée de la fessée lol) __**Twilight0507, Nemesis, CBfriends, Diana, Lulu81, Lilia68, Melisa, NewFaitytale.**_

_**Merci Ulkan13 pour tes conseils et ton soutien, je me demande combien de temps tu vas encore pouvoir me supporter =) **_

_**Bonne lecture…euh j'espère ! Ce chapitre est un ch'tout petit peu plus court que le précèdent !**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

POV Bella

« Vous êtes là ? » criai-je en entrant dans l'appartement.

« Dans le salon » me répondit la voix de mon frère.

J'étais resté toute la journée chez Emmett, j'avais pu me calmer un peu et repenser calmement à ce qui c'était passé avec Edward. Et je lui en voulais. Beaucoup. Je pouvais comprendre sa colère en découvrant que son ami et mon petit ami n'était qu'une seule et même personne mais ça n'excusait en rien les choses qu'il m'avait dites. Et je ne comptais pas laisser passer ça. Hors de question.

J'entrais dans le salon d'un pas décidé et un peu bourrin, je devais l'admettre, découvrant Jasper devant la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le vague. Ma colère s'évapora à la seconde où il tourna la tête vers moi, il m'adressa un sourire triste, son regard tendre accrochant le mien.

« Il n'est pas là » murmura-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

« Que…quoi…mais…il est où ? » bafouillai-je en attrapant la main qu'il me tendit.

Il m'attira contre lui, ses bras se refermèrent autour de ma taille lorsque je posai mes mains sur son torse et levai les yeux pour le regarder.

« Je ne sais pas mon ange, il m'a seulement dit qu'il devait changer d'air. Il a pris son blouson et il est partit » souffla-t-il en posant sa main sur ma joue.

« Mais…pourquoi ? » demandai-je la gorge nouée « Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de s'énerver comme ça chez Emmett ? Tu ne l'as pas fait toi » m'énervai-je finalement en me dégageant de ses bras.

Il soupira en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches, baissant la tête en fixant le sol.

« Edward et moi, on est différent sur bien des points Bella, tu le sais mais disons que quand il s'agit de toi, il est plus… »

« Con ? » proposai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

« Ouais, on peut dire ça » marmonna-t-il « Il t'aime Bella et… »

« Mais toi aussi nom d'un chien » râlai-je « Et pourtant tu ne m'as pas fait une crise de je-ne-sais-quoi parce que j'ai couché avec Emmett. Edward n'est qu'un idiot possessif, égoïste, immature et…et tout un tas d'autre défaut qui ne me viennent pas à l'esprit pour l'instant » terminai-je d'une voix qui frôlait les ultra-sons.

Il retint difficilement un sourire, ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement lorsque je lui jetais un regard qui se voulait menaçant avant qu'il n'éclate de rire. Je plaquai mes mains sur mon visage en gémissant, envisageant l'espace d'une seconde de l'étouffer avec un coussin.

« Jazz, y'a rien de drôle » gémis-je en le poussant sur le canapé.

Après s'être calmé, il m'attrapa par la taille pour me faire asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Je posai mon front contre le sien en soupirant, ses mains se glissèrent dans mon dos, le caressant doucement dans un geste apaisant.

« Ça va s'arranger ma belle » souffla-t-il en souriant.

« Merci de ne pas agir comme lui, me fâcher avec vous deux en même temps est toujours insupportable » murmurai-je en fermant les yeux.

« Que dirais-tu d'aller boire un verre ? Ce sera plus sympa que de rester ici à se morfondre en attendant que sa majesté ramène son derrière princier » me proposa-t-il.

Passer la soirée devant la télé en me demandant quand Edward allait rentrer ou bien la passer au bar en compagnie de Jazz à critiquer les nanas habillés comme des catins…hum…choix plus qu'évident.

« Laisse-moi le temps de me changer et je suis à toi » répondis-je en plaquant un baiser sur son front.

Je me relevai pour filer dans ma chambre. La tête dans mon armoire, j'en sortais un jean, un pull blanc au col en V et des sous-vêtements. Je m'habillai après m'être douché, je ramenai en un chignon très approximatif mes cheveux encore humide et me maquillai très légèrement.

« Bella ? T'es prête ? » me demanda mon frère de l'autre côté de la porte.

« On va dire oui » répondis-je en l'ouvrant.

Il me détailla de la tête aux pieds avec un petit sourire appréciateur avant de me tendre la main en exécutant une petite révérence.

« Mademoiselle » minauda-t-il.

« Quel gentleman » riais-je en glissant ma main sur la sienne.

« Ce jean te fait un cul d'enfer » susurra-t-il en me faisant tourner sur moi-même.

« Ouais, bah je retire ce que j'ai dit »

Nous quittions l'appartement après avoir pris nos blousons, direction le _Blue Moon_. Le bar n'était pas trop bondé et nous trouvions rapidement une table après avoir directement commandé deux bières.

« Cache moi Jasper » couinai-je en apercevant Mike Newton avec d'autre élèves de mon lycée.

Mon frère suivit mon regard en fronçant les sourcils, sa mâchoire se contracta en l'apercevant. Il ne l'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout, surtout depuis que je lui avais dit qu'il me draguait constamment. Il rapprocha sa chaise de la mienne et passa un bras autour de ma taille pour me coller à lui.

« Il sait que je suis avec Emmett, il nous a vu au lycée » le prévins-je en grimaçant.

« On s'en fou, t'as le droit de changer de mec » marmonna-t-il, une lueur étrange passant dans son regard.

Je haussai les épaules et attrapai mon verre pour en boire une gorgée.

« Il sait aussi que tu es mon frère » rajoutai-je en ricanant.

« Et que nous n'avons pas le même sang donc si un jour il nous prenait l'envie de nous envoyer en l'air, personne n'aurait rien à dire » répliqua-t-il dans un sourire.

Je me figeai en l'entendant prononcer cette phrase. Entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche était déstabilisant et…tentant. Je me raclai la gorge en me tortillant sur ma chaise, faisant naître un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres de Jasper.

« Ces rougeurs me sont-elles destinées ma belle ? » souffla-t-il en caressant ma joue du bout des doigts.

« A ton avis ? Faut pas me dire des trucs pareils, n'importe quelle nana aurait rougis à ma place » me défendis-je.

« Pas faux, c'est vrai que je suis irrésistible » rigola-t-il.

Il se calma directement lorsque mon coude percuta malencontreusement ses côtes avec « Oups » que je lâchai dans un murmure faussement désolé.

« T'étais pas obligé d'y mettre tant de… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, son regard fixant quelque chose derrière moi. Je me tournai brusquement, mon cœur loupa un battement en découvrant Edward, une nana dont je ne voyais que le dos se frottait contre lui en riant bruyamment. Je retins un cri de rage en reconnaissant ce rire que je ne supportai pas, et ça, parce que je l'entendais depuis plusieurs années au lycée.

Jessica Stanley. Cette garce au cerveau atrophié posait ses sales pattes manucurées sur mon frère, MON frère.

« Bella ? » souffla Jasper en posant sa main sur la mienne « Ca va aller ? T'es toute blanche »

« J'vais l'égorger cette pétasse » grognai-je en sentant ma gorge se serrer « Et après j'émascule ton jumeau »

Et comme si la situation n'était pas déjà assez monstrueuse, Jessica se rendit compte de notre présence, elle chuchota quelque chose à Edward qui tourna aussitôt les yeux vers nous. Malgré la distance, je vis la colère envahir ses traits lorsqu'il croisa mon regard, sa mâchoire se crispant brusquement. Il n'eut pas la moindre réaction lorsque Jessica l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se déhancher jusqu'à notre table, un sourire victorieux plaqué sur son visage beaucoup trop maquillé.

« Salut Bella » s'exclama-t-elle en appuyant ses deux mains sur notre table.

J'ignorai sa poitrine qui menaçait à tout instant de s'échapper de son haut ridiculement décolleté et plantai mon regard dans le sien, mon sourire le plus hypocrite aux lèvres.

« Salut Jess, tu passes une bonne soirée ? » grinçai-je.

« Oh oui » s'exclama-t-elle « Et ton frère y est pour beaucoup »

« Tu m'étonnes » marmonnai-je « Et vous..hum…allez faire quoi ? » demandai-je.

« A ton avis ? » gloussa-t-elle.

J'hésitai entre vomir dans son décolleté et éclater en sanglot. J'optai pour un sourire crispé et mes ongles s'enfonçant dans la main de Jasper. Ce dernier laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur en se tortillant sur sa chaise.

« Jess ? »

Je sursautai en entendant la voix d'Edward, il apparut à ces côtés et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui. Les voir coller l'un à l'autre me retourna l'estomac.

« Edw… »

« On y va Jess ? » me coupa-t-il sans m'accorder le moindre regard.

Mon cœur loupa autant de battement qu'en firent les cils de Jessica alors qu'elle acquiesçait vivement en gloussant. Ils s'apprêtaient à partir lorsque je me levai d'un bond.

« Il faut qu'on parle Edward, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça » m'énervai-je.

Il posa enfin les yeux sur moi et je le regrettai aussitôt. Comment sa façon de me regarder avait-elle pu changer aussi vite ?

« J'ai mieux à faire pour l'instant Bella » lâcha-t-il d'une voix froide.

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre, se détournant simplement de nous en entraînant vers la sortie une Jessica au sourire aguicheur. Je me laissai retomber sur ma chaise, mon regard fixé sur la porte derrière laquelle ils avaient disparus. Je remarquai à peine la main de Jasper posée sur ma nuque, même les frissons que me procuraient son pouce qui caressait ma peau n'arrivaient pas à m'apaiser.

« Tu veux qu'on rentre mon ange ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Oui » murmurai-je en me levant maladroitement.

Il se leva aussi et passa un bras autour de ma taille pour m'entraînai dehors. La fraicheur de la nuit me fit reprendre mes esprits et réaliser par la même qu'Edward m'avait rejeté en beauté et sans la moindre douceur. Je réprimai les larmes qui me brulaient les yeux et montait dans la voiture de Jasper. Il posa sa main sur ma cuisse et l'y laissa tout au long du trajet en me jetant des petits coups d'œil que j'ignorai en me concentrant sur les immeubles qui défilaient sous mes yeux.

Je me figeai en entrant dans l'appartement, si bien que je failli me casser la figure lorsque Jasper me percuta. Il me rattrapa de justesse en riant doucement avant de se la jouer statue à son tour.

« Et merde » grogna-t-il.

La veste d'Edward était posée sur le canapé et des gloussements provenaient de sa chambre. Je pris une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux avant d'avancer dans la pièce, je balançai mon manteau sur une chaise et enlevai mes chaussures.

« Je vais me coucher » murmurai-je en me tournant vers mon frère « Bonne nuit Jasper »

Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue avant de me précipiter dans ma chambre. Manque de bol pour moi, celle d'Edward était à côté de la mienne. Je me déshabillai lentement en fredonnant pour couvrir les bruits de l'autre côté du mur et enfilai un t-shirt avant de m'effondrer sur mon lit. Les larmes que j'avais réprimé toute la soirée coulaient à présent, je plaquai les mains sur mes oreilles en fermant les yeux de toutes mes forces. Je le supportais déjà difficilement lorsqu'Edward ramenait une fille mais savoir cette fois-ci que c'était celle que je détestais depuis des années m'était insupportable.

Je me levais de mon lit en un bond et quittai ma chambre pour courir jusqu'à celle de Jasper. Il se redressa brusquement dans son lit lorsque j'entrais.

« Bella ? Que se passe-t-il ? » paniqua-t-il.

« Je…je peux…dormir avec…toi ? » murmurai-je entre deux sanglots.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de soulever sa couette en se décalant pour me laisser de la place. Blottis contre lui, je calai ma tête sur son torse en soupirant et fermai les yeux.

« Je suis soulagé mon ange » souffla-t-il en glissant sa main dans mes cheveux.

« De quoi ? » demandai-je en prenant appui sur son torse pour me redresser.

Il se racla la gorge, un sourire gêné aux lèvres avant de planter ses yeux bleus dans les miens.

« De…hum…que tu ne prennes pas tes distances avec moi bien que tu sois avec Emmett » répondit-il en détournant les yeux vers la fenêtre.

J'attrapai son menton pour le forcer à me regarder et rapprochai mon visage du sien.

« Est-ce que je parle dans le vide quand je vous dis que rien ni personne ne m'éloignera jamais de vous ? » grognai-je « Bon d'accord, Edward et moi sommes…hum…en froid mais c'est lui qui détale comme un lapin dès que j'approche et non le contraire »

« Je sais ma belle mais…je pourrais comprendre si tu voulais être plus proche d'Emmett que de moi maintenant » répliqua-t-il en souriant légèrement.

« Et moi je ne veux et ne peux pas me passer de tes câlins » murmurai-je « J'ai besoin de toi Jasper »

« Moi aussi » souffla-t-il « Je t'aime mon ange »

« Je t'aime encore plus »

« Impossible » répliqua-t-il en riant doucement.

Comme il m'était arrivé de le faire plusieurs fois, je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres. Rien de passionné ou d'intense, juste un effleurement pourtant très tendre. Je me rallongeai contre lui, m'endormant en quelques minutes.

POV Jasper

Bella dormait depuis un peu moins d'une heure, blottis contre moi, l'une de ses mains posée sur mon cœur. J'écartai une mèche de cheveux de son front, mes doigts s'attardant un instant sur sa tempe avant de glisser sur sa joue où les traces de ses larmes s'estompaient lentement. Savoir qu'Edward était la cause de son chagrin me rendait dingue, aussi bien lui que moi nous arrangions toujours pour ne pas la faire souffrir, et lui venait de la blessait délibérément.

Bella bougea légèrement en s'écartant de moi. Elle marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de soupirer profondément. Un sourire étira mes lèvres lorsqu'elle fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil, une moue mécontente sur le visage. Des bruits dans le couloir me sortit de ma contemplation, je reconnu la voix de mon frère et la porte d'entrée se fermer.

Je me levai le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas réveiller Bella et quittai la chambre. Mon frère se trouvait dans la cuisine, seul, assis sur le plan de travail avec une bouteille d'eau à la main. Il ne m'accorda pas le moindre regard, se contentant de boire plusieurs gorgées pendant que je m'appuyai contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés sur mon torse.

« Alors, comment était ta soirée ? » demandai-je.

« Distrayante » répondit-il après une hésitation.

Je réprimai l'envie de lui en mettre une et m'avançai vers lui, bien décidé à avoir une conversation avec mon jumeau dérangé.

« A quoi tu joues ? » demandai-je en le toisant.

« De quoi tu parles ? » grogna-t-il en sautant sur ses pieds.

« De ton comportement envers notre petite sœur et de cette nana que tu ramènes ici » m'énervai-je.

Il ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de ricaner en secouant la tête, j'envisageai sérieusement de lui faire ravaler son sourire mauvais à grand renfort de coup de poing lorsqu'il planta ses yeux verts dans les miens, toute trace d'amusement disparue.

« Jessica n'est pas la première fille que je ramène, en quoi c'est un problème ? » cracha-t-il « Attends je sais, c'est parce que Bella la connait. Et alors ? Elle se tape bien Emmett elle »

« Donc c'est ça » soufflai-je « Tu te venges de Bella, je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de faire une chose pareille Edward »

« Je…je…non, ça n'a rien à voir » répliqua-t-il « Et ça ne te regarde pas bordel, fous moi la paix Jazz »

« Oh si ça me regarde ! Bella est en ce moment même endormie dans mon lit, ce n'est pas toi qui vient de la consoler et qui a essuyé ses larmes putain ! Tu dois arrêter de te comporter comme un con ou tu vas la perdre » m'énervai-je.

« C'est déjà fait » répliqua-t-il sur un ton glacial « Elle a un mec maintenant »

« J'ai l'impression de parler à un mur bordel » m'exaspérai-je « Même si ça me fait mal de l'admettre, Emmett la rend heureuse Ed. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux pour elle ? »

« Si mais pas avec lui merde ! Elle mérite tellement mieux, elle mérite un gars qui la respectera et qui la rendra vraiment heureuse. Et elle se plante si elle croit qu'Emmett est ce genre de mec. Il est…il est comme moi, il finira par la jeter quand il en aura marre » répondit-il d'une voix amère.

« J'en doute » dis-je en me radoucissant « Et si je me trompe, eh bah on sera là pour elle comme on l'a toujours été et puis…on ne sera pas trop de deux pour démolir le portrait de notre pote » continuai-je en riant doucement « On ne peut pas la protéger de tout Edward, elle fera des erreurs, comme toi ce matin »

Il baissa la tête en soupirant, se massant la nuque d'une main. Il releva vers moi un regard où se mêlait culpabilité et tristesse avant de m'adresser un sourire maussade.

« J'ai déconné hein ? » grimaça-t-il « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Quand je l'ai vu chez Emmett et que j'ai compris que la fille dont il nous parlait était Bella, j'ai…j'ai vu rouge »

« Ouais, j'ai remarqué » ricanai-je.

« Elle m'en veut beaucoup ? »

« Oui et non Edward, elle est surtout blessé » répondis-je.

« J'vais aller lui parler et arranger les choses mais…la savoir en couple avec Emmett me rend malade et ce n'est pas près de changer »

« Eh bien, tu feras semblant…comme moi je le fais et on se comportera en gars civilisé quand on se retrouvera tous les quatre dans la même pièce. T'es d'accord ? » demandai-je en priant intérieurement.

Il marmonna un « Ouais » à peine audible avant de quitter la pièce. Je le rattrapai lorsqu'il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte de ma chambre.

« Elle dort Ed » l'informai-je.

« Ah oui, j'avais oublié…bah, je lui parlerais demain matin »

« Pour que tu te défiles encore » ricanai-je « Surement pas, tu vas la rejoindre comme ça tu lui parleras dès qu'elle se réveillera, moi j'vais dormir dans sa chambre et euh…t'as pris une douche j'espère. Pas sûr qu'elle apprécie le parfum de cette Jess à son réveil » lâchai-je en grimaçant.

« Non, j'ai pas eu le temps » grogna-t-il.

Il s'éloigna sans rien ajouter vers la salle de bain dont il claqua la porte. J'entrais dans ma chambre discrètement pour ne pas réveiller Bella qui…visiblement était tout sauf endormie puisqu'elle était assisse au bord du lit.

Son regard ensommeillé se posa sur moi, un pâle sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle m'aperçut.

« Hey mon ange, c'est moi qui t'ai réveillé ? » demandai-je en la rejoignant.

Je m'asseyais près d'elle doucement et repoussai derrière son épaule ses cheveux qui me cachaient une partie de son visage. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule en soupirant et attrapa ma main pour glisser ses doigts entre les miens.

« Tu avais disparu » murmura-t-elle « Et…je me sens tellement idiote Jasper, je ne sais plus où j'en suis » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

« Que se passe-t-il Bella ? » m'inquiétai-je.

« J'ai l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar » répondit-elle en relevant les yeux vers moi « J'étais heureuse ce matin, tout était parfait et en quelques secondes, tout s'est cassé la figure. Si être avec Emmett signifie te perdre toi ou Edward alors…je préfère rester seule…avec vous deux »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure et les larmes qui avaient envahies son regard chocolat me serrèrent le cœur. Oui, Edward et moi l'aimions et l'amour de Bella pour nous était indéniable, mais je n'aurais jamais cru possible qu'elle puisse se sacrifier pour nous, qu'elle puisse renoncer à son bonheur pour ne pas nous faire souffrir. Mais je ne pouvais pas, il était hors de question que Bella renonce à Emmett pour qu'Edward et moi puissions la garder pour nous, c'était…tentant ! Non, non, non ! Inconcevable, c'était inconcevable. Je ma baffais mentalement pour avoir trouvé cette idée tentante et laissai échapper un soupir.

« Bella » soupirai-je « Tu entends ce que tu dis ? Il en est tout simplement hors de question »

« Mais… »

« Bella » la coupa Edward en entrant dans la chambre.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, une lueur d'inquiétude et de douleur traversant son regard. Edward s'avança doucement dans la pièce, me jetant au passage un coup d'œil qui signifiait sans le moindre doute « Dehors » Je déposai un baiser sur la joue de Bella qui me supplia du regard de ne pas partir, je la rassurai d'un sourire avant de me lever.

« Déconne pas ce coup-ci » chuchotai-je à Edward en arrivant sa hauteur.

Il hocha la tête sans quitter Bella du regard, je quittai la chambre, une boule au ventre. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se plante et qu'il la blesse. Pas encore.

POV Bella

Je regardai Jasper quitter la pièce, évitant du mieux possible le regard d'Edward qui se tenait debout au milieu de la chambre. J'inspirai profondément avant de planter mes yeux dans ceux d'Edward.

« Je suis désolé »

Nous avions parlé en même temps, ce qui contre toute attente nous fit sourire. Il se rapproche de moi pour s'asseoir à mes côtés, emprisonnant entres les siennes une de mes mains. J'ignorai mon cœur qui battait à tout rompre, et me tournai vers lui pour lui faire face. Elle était revenue. La tendresse habituelle qui brillait dans ses yeux verts était à nouveau là. Juste pour moi.

« Je sais pourquoi je suis désolé mais…toi Bella, qu'as-tu as te faire pardonner ? » murmura-t-il dans un sourire.

Euh…Je piquai un fard en baissant les yeux, plantant nerveusement mes dents dans ma lèvre.

« Je ne sais pas » soufflai-je « Je dirais n'importe quoi pour que tu ne me fasses plus la tête »

Il laissa échapper un petit rire en resserrant sa prise sur ma main. Dieu que c'était bon de l'entendre à nouveau.

« Toujours prête à tout pour arranger les choses hein ? Tu n'y es pour rien Bella, c'est moi qui me suis comporté comme un idiot, et j'ai atteint le summum de la connerie lorsque je t'ai insulté Bella »

Le _vulgaire putain _dont il m'avait gratifié quelques heures plus tôt se rappela à mon bon souvenir.

« Je ne…t'en veux pas. Tu étais en colère même si j'ai du mal à comprendre ta réaction quelque peu…exagérée » grimaçai-je.

« Je sais mais…entendre Emmett nous dire combien sa copine était…hum…douée au lit et te voir débarquer pratiquement nue en déclarant que tu voulais encore faire…enfin tu sais quoi, bah ça m'a…euh.. »

« Rendu dingue ? » proposai-je.

« Ouais, mais comprend moi Bella, tu es encore jeune et Emmett a le même âge que moi… »

« Arrête Edward ! Nous n'avons que deux ans d'écart, ce n'est rien du tout » répliquai-je.

« Il a plus d'expérience que toi et je suis certain qu'il va finir par se lasser de toi. Jasper et moi, on devra te consoler en sachant que si tu nous avais écouté, rien ne serait arrivé » raillai-t-il.

Le sentiment de bonheur que je ressentais quelques minutes avant s'évapora en une seconde et la colère reprit le dessus lorsque je me levais d'un bond.

« C'est comme ça que tu t'excuses ? » m'écriai-je « En me sortant que de toute façon, j'vais me casser la gueule si je m'obstine à sortir avec Emmett ? Tout ça parce qu'il s'est envoyé autant de nanas que toi contrairement à moi qui n'ai connu qu'Alec ? » continuai-je en serrant les poings « Si j'ai bien compris ce que tu as dit, Emmett vous a dit s'être éclaté au plumard avec moi ? Eh bien, tu veux que je te dise, c'est réciproque ! J'ai découvert ce qu'était vraiment le sexe et tu peux me croire, j'adore ça »

Il se leva aussi pour me rejoindre en quelques enjambées, ses mains agrippèrent mes épaules et il planta son regard furieux dans le mien. Nos visages ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, si bien que son souffle tiède caressait mes lèvres entrouvertes, s'y engouffrant, si cela était possible, de façon sensuelle. Ses prunelles toujours assombris par la colère quittèrent les miennes une seconde pour fixer ma bouche, puis remontèrent lentement pour plonger à nouveau dans mes yeux.

« Bella…tu…tu ne peux pas dire des trucs pareils » grogna-t-il, son regard glissant à nouveau vers mes lèvres.

Juste un petit mouvement, me mettre sur la pointe des pieds et mes lèvres auraient rencontrés les siennes. Juste ça, et j'aurais enfin pu toucher ce qui me faisait envie depuis des années. Que pouvait-il arriver si j'essayai ?

« Tu n'es encore qu'une enfant » lâcha-t-il en se reculant brusquement.

J'ignorai la boule qui se forma dans ma gorge et les larmes qui me montèrent aux yeux. Je secouai la tête, un sourire probablement très amer aux lèvres et me dirigeai vers la porte. Je l'ouvris doucement avant de me tourner vers Edward. Immobile, il me regardait sans afficher la moindre émotion, comme si ce qui venait de se passer n'avait pas la moindre importance pour lui. Les larmes que j'avais retenues jusque-là coulèrent le long de mes joues.

« Il est là le problème Edward, rentre toi ça dans le crâne. Je suis une femme et si toi, tu ne veux pas l'admettre, Emmett l'a fait et c'est ce dont j'ai besoin » lâchai-je « J'en ai assez de me battre avec toi et d'essayer de te comprendre, tu me trouves trop jeune ? Jessica vient de passer dans ton lit, non ? Tu n'es qu'un hypocrite Edward » terminai-je dans un murmure.

Je quittai la pièce rapidement, ignorant mon prénom qu'il murmura et me précipitai dans ma chambre. Comme je l'avais espéré, Jasper était assis sur mon lit. Il se leva d'un bond à mon entrée en se précipitant vers moi.

« Mais, c'est pas possible » s'exclama-t-il en essuyant mes larmes « Vous le faites exprès ma parole ou quoi ? Vous jouez au jeu du _Comment rendre Jazz complètement cinglé _? »

Je m'effondrai dans ses bras, m'agrippant à son t-shirt de toutes mes forces. Comment une réconciliation avait-elle pu tourner aussi mal ? Où avions nous dérapé Edward et moi ?

* * *

_**Alors ? Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Les discutions ? Les réconciliations qui dérapent et pas sur l'oreiller (Ce qui est bien mieux^^) ?**_

_**Et oui je sais, j'adoooore l'ambiguïté entre les perso. =)**_

_**Dîtes moi tout dans une review ! Ce que vous avez aimé ou non, je veux tout savoir !**_

_**Gros bisous et à bientôt**_

_**Mina =) **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou ! Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira =)**

**Un immense merci à toutes celles qui prennent le temps de me laisser de merveilleuses reviews ! Je vous aime (J'suis très sentimentale ce soir) Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris =) **

**Allez, j'vous laisse tranquille ! Oh et désolé pour les fautes qu'il pourrait y avoir, faute de temps je n'ai pas pu me relire autant de fois que je le voulais. **

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

POV Bella

« Bordel Bella ! T'as l'intention de faire la gueule combien de temps encore ? » s'exaspéra Angela en me donnant un coup de pied sous la table.

Je laissai échapper un gémissement de douleur en relevant les yeux de mon plateau pour fusiller du regard ma meilleure amie.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » grommelai-je.

« Ah non ? Tu n'as pas décroché un seul sourire depuis lundi et Miss-j'suis-une-allumeuse-en-mal-de-neurone serait morte depuis belle lurette si les regards pouvaient tuer mais à part ça, tout va bien » ricana-t-elle.

Je pouffais malgré moi au surnom de Jessica et esquissai un semblant de sourire en soupirant. Je comprenais l'agacement d'Angie face à mon comportement qu'elle ne comprenait pas, logique puisque je ne lui avais rien dit sur ce qui c'était passé avec mon frère. Et pour cause, rien qu'en y pensant, les larmes me montaient aux yeux, alors en parler…non merci.

« J'suis désolé Angie » soupirai-je « Je ne suis pas dans mon assiette »

« Comment est-ce possible ? On est vendredi et tu vois Emmett demain, tu devrais être aux anges Bella » s'exclama-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

« Mais c'est le cas…enfin presque »

Je rejetai la tête en arrière, laissant échapper un soupir sinistre qui se transforma en juron lorsque l'arrière de mon crâne heurta quelque chose de dur. Le quelque chose poussa un petit cri strident digne d'un…bah…d'un petit truc qui faisait ce genre de bruit et se frotta vigoureusement le…haut du crâne. Hein ? Mais ?

Je découvris assisse dos à moi, une fille minuscule aux cheveux noirs coiffés en pétard et aux grands yeux verts. Elle m'adressa un sourire timide et amusée à la fois avant de me tendre une main que je serrai après une hésitation.

« Euh…Salut ! Et désolé pour ta tête » lâchai-je en haussant un sourcil.

Son sourire se fit tout à coup joyeux et très enthousiaste, c'était flippant. J'avais peut-être tapé un peu trop fort.

« Y'a pas de mal » rigola-t-elle « Je m'appelle Alice et je suis nouvelle » termina-t-elle en souriant.

Je retins difficilement le « Nooon, sans déconner ? » qui me brûlait la langue et lui rendit finalement son sourire.

« Moi, c'est Bella et voici Angela »

Elle adressa un petit signe de main à Angie avant d'attraper son plateau pour s'installer à notre table, abandonnant au passage ceux qui mangeaient avec elle. Mike et Tyler, une sorte de clone un tantinet moins lourd que Newton, la regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

« Merci les gars pour la visite guidée du lycée mais vous êtes un peu…hum…collant » leur dit-elle en grimaçant.

J'échangeai un regard étonné avec ma meilleure amie avant de rire sans la moindre discrétion.

« On dirait une mini toi » me chuchota Angela « C'est effrayant » rajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Et non mais…ouais t'a raison » grimaçai-je.

« Alors, tu viens d'où Alice ? » voulut savoir Angela.

« De Forks » répondit-elle « Mon père vient d'être muté à un poste de chirurgien ici, alors bah nous voilà »

Un éclat de tristesse traversa ses yeux verts malgré son sourire immense. Changer de ville, d'école et laisser derrière soi ses amis pour s'en faire de nouveau, tout ça ne devait pas être facile à vivre et son chagrin, même si elle s'efforçait de le cacher, me toucha.

« Tu verras Alice, cette ville est sympa, le lycée n'est pas trop mal, surtout si tu évites les zigotos qui nous bouffent des yeux sans la moindre discrétion » riais-je en désignant du pouce les deux idiots derrière moi « Et puis Angie et moi, on est plutôt sympa, un peu chiante par moment, mais c'est supportable »

« Enfin surtout elle hein ! » rajouta Angie en me désignant.

« Merci » grommelai-je en les faisant rire toutes les deux.

Nous quittions le réfectoire ensemble, découvrant au passage que j'avais plusieurs cours en commun avec Alice dont celui qui arrivait. Sport. Beurk. Après un petit signe de main à Angela qui ressemblait à un adieu, bah ouais, le sport ne m'aimait pas trop, je me blessai pratiquement à chaque cours, Alice et moi nous rendions dans les vestiaires du gymnase.

« Parle-moi de toi Bella » me suppliai Alice alors que j'enlevai mon manteau « Tu as un copain ? »

Je piquai un fard en pensant à Emmett, me rappelant que je devais le voir le lendemain. Alice leva un sourcil, un sourire amusé aux lèvres en me regardant. J'y pouvais rien moi si le simple fait de penser à lui me rendait toute chose, elle réagirait pareil si elle l'avait vu nu…euh non, pas top cette idée.

« Euh oui, j'ai un copain » répondis-je en me déshabillant.

« T'en a de la chance » soupira-t-elle d'un air rêveur « Et il est au lycée ? »

« Non, à la fac »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent en même temps que sa bouche qui forma un « O » parfait. Bah quoi ? Je n'étais pas la seule à sortir avec des mecs plus vieux, il y avait aussi euh…

« Salut ! Je suis Jessica »

Eh bah voilà, elle. Je détournai les yeux lorsqu'Alice lui adressa un sourire en se présentant également. Je sursautai lorsque Jessica prononça mon prénom d'une voix beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup trop mielleuse. Je me tournai vers elle en soupirant, ravalant le flot d'insulte qui me vint lorsque je découvris son sourire mauvais.

« Tu me veux quoi ? » grognai-je.

« Je veux que tu me rendes un service » lâcha-t-elle.

Je m'étouffai avec ma propre salive, si bien qu'Alice dut me taper dans le dos plusieurs fois pour m'aider à reprendre mon souffle. Après avoir repris une respiration normale, je plantai mon regard dans celui de Jessica en me rapprochant d'elle.

« J'ai bien entendu, toi, tu veux que moi, je te rende un service ? Mais t'a fumé quoi bordel ? » lançai-je dans un rire amer.

« Je veux seulement que tu dises à ton frère que j'aimerais qu'il me rappelle » cracha-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

J'éclatai de rire en la dévisageant froidement, savourant avec le plus grand plaisir la petite vengeance qui pointait le bout de son nez. Je n'étais pas une personne mauvaise en temps normale, j'étais même une nana plutôt sympa généralement mais là, c'était vraiment trop…tentant.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'Edward se souvient encore de ton prénom Stanley » sifflai-je avec une grimace « Il a eu ce qu'il voulait, fin de l'histoire. Tu n'es pas la première à être passé dans son lit et crois moi, tu ne seras certainement pas la dernière »

Son sourire se fana aussi vite que le mien s'étira, c'était cruel. Je le savais, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, savoir qu'elle avait couché avec mon frère me rendait malade et…méchante.

« C'est n'importe quoi Swan » cracha-t-elle « Il a dit qu'il me rappellerait, c'était spécial entre nous, pas juste du sexe »

« T'es encore plus idiote que je ne le pensais » raillai-je « Ouvre les yeux, il voulait juste s'amuser un peu. La seule chose qu'il dirait si je lui parlais de toi, ce sera _qui ça ?_ Tu n'étais qu'un coup d'un soir Jessica, tu n'es bonne qu'à ça d'ailleurs »

Une vive douleur se propagea sur ma joue, je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là. Cette garce venait de me gifler de toutes ses forces, me faisant pratiquement basculer en arrière. Je portais la main à ma joue et sentit quelque chose d'humide sous mes doigts.

« Bella ! Tu saignes » s'écria Alice à mes côtés.

Un coup d'œil sur ma main me le confirma, je réprimai la nausée qui me tordit l'estomac et reportai mon attention sur Jessica qui leva sa main d'un air ravie, me dévoilant par la même qu'elle avait retourné une de ses bagues avant de gifler. Et elle avait apparemment choisi celle avec la plus grosse pierre, histoire de me blesser à coup sûr.

« Salope » grognai-je entre mes dents.

Plusieurs filles s'étaient rapprochés de nous pour avoir une meilleure vue, Alice se faisait toute petite à mes côtés, jetant des coups d'œil nerveux autour d'elle. Récapitulons, j'étais une nana sympa qui s'était transformé en vipère au contact de Jessica, okay, ça c'était clair. Mais si on continuait sur cette lancée, j'étais une personne douce qui n'aimait pas résoudre les problèmes par la violence, mais bon…Jessica était là.

Mon poing s'écrasa sur son nez parfait avait même que je ne le réalise moi-même, un ravissant petit craquement se fit entendre et mes os n'étaient en rien concernés, heureusement. Elle tituba avant de s'étaler de tout son long en plaquant une main sur son nez d'où s'écoulait du sang. Grandir avec des mecs avaient quelques avantages dont celui d'apprendre à cogner sans se blesser, un exploit en soi pour moi.

Je me rapprochai d'elle, essuyant ma joue du revers de la main en souriant. Elle releva un regard emplit de rage vers moi en se redressant difficilement pour finalement se remettre sur ses pieds. Je retournai mon attention vers Alice qui venait de soupirer fortement en me jetant un regard mi-amusé mi énervé.

« T'as une sacrée droite Bella. Au moins je sais à qui m'adresser si on me cherche des noises » lâcha-t-elle en se retenant de rire.

J'allais répondre lorsque quelque chose me poussa brutalement, me faisant perdre l'équilibre. Je basculai en arrière, retombant lourdement sur un banc en bois avant de m'étaler sur le sol en gémissant.

« Espèce de tarée » hurla Alice « Bella ? Bella ? Ça va ? »

Je me redressai doucement en retenant un cri lorsqu'une douleur me traversa le dos de long en large, et même en travers. Putain ! Elle y avait mis le paquet pour m'envoyer valser.

« Ouais…ça va » répondis-je la gorge serrée.

Alice glissa un bras autour de ma taille pour m'aider à me relever lorsque notre prof de sport entra dans les vestiaires. Il nous observa tour à tour Jessica et moi en fronçant les sourcils avant de soupirer.

« Swan et Stanley, à l'infirmerie maintenant, la nouvelle, tu les accompagnes » grogna-t-il avant de désigner une autre élève « Va prévenir le proviseur et les autres, allez vous échauffez »

Alice nous accompagna à l'infirmerie dans le silence. Je me figeai en découvrant le proviseur qui nous attendait, les bras croisés sur son torse. Oh ! Ça allait barder !

« Que s'est-il passé ? » nous demanda-t-il.

« C'est Bella monsieur, elle m'a insulté et puis après elle m'a frappé » pleurnicha Jessica.

Je ricanai en secouant la tête, m'attirant un regard noir de la part du proviseur.

« Un problème Mlle Swan ? »

« Oui monsieur » répondis-je en m'asseyant sur une chaise « A quoi bon nous demander, elle vous dira que j'ai commencé et moi le contraire. On s'est battu, fin de l'histoire »

Alice, toujours à mes côtés, m'adressa un sourire discret. Jessica était en train de se faire examiner par l'infirmière qui grimaça en constatant les dégâts de son nez.

« J'ai appelé vos parents Mlle Stanley » nous informa le proviseur « Un de vos frères pour vous Mlle Swan »

Alice me jeta un regard intrigué auquel je répondis par un sourire triste. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de m'épancher sur ma vie qui partait en sucette depuis quelques années. Après nous avoir informées que nous étions bonnes pour plusieurs heures de colles, le proviseur retourna dans son bureau pendant nos soins. Le nez de Jessica n'était pas cassé, dommage, et je n'allais pas garder de cicatrice sur ma joue, heureusement, par ailleurs mon dos avait bien souffert. Elle me fit relever mon t-shirt, et le hoquet de stupeur que laissa échapper Alice me retourna l'estomac.

« C'est si moche que ça ? » gémis-je.

« Tu marques très vite apparemment » m'informa l'infirmière « Tu as un bleu que je qualifierais d'énorme dans le bas du dos »

Je me contorsionnais pour tenter d'apercevoir le dit bleu mais me ravisais rapidement, le moindre mouvement était une torture. J'avais tout juste rabaissé mon t-shirt lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Bella » s'exclama Edward en en se précipitant vers moi.

Il se figea et contracta la mâchoire en apercevant le pansement sur ma joue.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? » gronda-t-il alors que je détournai les yeux.

« On en parlera plus tard » marmonnai-je.

Il attrapa mon menton entre ses doigts pour me forcer à le regarder, j'avalai difficilement ma salive lorsqu'il planta son regard furieux dans le mien.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Bella ? » me demanda-t-il sur un ton glacial.

Je repoussai sa main en le toisant aussi froidement que je le pouvais. Alice se matérialisa près de moi, souriant de toutes ses dents en regardant Edward.

« Jessica est venue parler à Bella, elles se sont disputées et Jessica l'a giflé, Bella a riposté en lui collant une droite impressionnante, c'était waouh ! Elle s'est même retrouvé sur les fesses, puis elle s'est relevé et à pousser Bella qui est tombé et…bah, le prof est arrivé. Voilà, et moi je m'appelle Alice, je suis nouvelle et futur grande amie de Bella. Et donc, tu es son frère, c'est ça ? » débita-t-elle sans cesser de sourire.

Mon frère la regardait bizarrement en acquiesçant, hésitant vraisemblablement entre exploser de rire et fuir à toute vitesse.

« Edward » roucoula Jessica en se levant.

Elle avait un énorme pansement sur le nez et sa voix était légèrement déformer, encore plus nasillarde que d'habitude. Beurk. Mon frère posa une seconde son regard sur elle avant de le reporter sur moi.

« C'est comme ça que ça s'est passé ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Oui » marmonnai-je.

Il soupira avant de se tourner vers Jessica qui tentait de sourire de façon aguicheuse. Ouep, bah ce n'était pas très glorieux comme tentative. Edward s'apprêtait à parler lorsqu'une version plus âgée de Jessica fit son entrée, elle poussa un cri de surprise en observant sa fille.

« Ma chérie ! Que s'est-il passé ? » s'écria-t-elle avant de découvrir ma présence « C'est toi qui a fait ça ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Oui » soupirai-je « Et je suis vraiment déçu, je n'ai pas frappé assez fort, son nez n'est même pas cassé »

Alice laissa échapper un gloussement qu'elle tenta de planquer derrière un raclement de gorge. La mère de Jessica me toisa froidement avant d'attraper sa fille et de quitter la pièce au pas de course. Edward se massa la nuque en fermant les yeux avant de les rouvrir pour me jeter un regard énervé.

« Tu t'es comporter comme une… »

« Gamine, je sais » le coupai-je en me mettant debout « On doit aller en cours »

« Tu devrais rentrer Bella » me conseilla l'infirmière que j'avais oubliée « Mets une poche de glace sur ton hématome et repose toi »

Edward fronça les sourcils au mot _hématome_, je l'arrêtai d'un geste de la main en le voyant ouvrir la bouche et me tournai vers l'infirmière.

« Je me sens parfaitement bien, il ne me reste que quelques heures de cours de toute manière, je préfère rester »

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant avant d'accepter que je reste, non sans m'avoir fait promettre de ne pas me rebattre avant la fin de la journée. Alice lui fit la promesse de s'occuper de moi avant de sortir de la pièce, Edward sur nos talons.

« Tu es sûr que ça va aller Bella ? » s'inquiéta Edward en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

« Parfaitement » répondis-je en reculant « Va plutôt prendre des nouvelles de Jessica, je n'ai pas besoin de toi »

« Bel… »

« Non Edward » le coupai-je « Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter tes sermons et autres conneries…pas pour l'instant alors s'il te plait, laisse moi » gémis-je dans un murmure « Je me sens assez mal comme ça, pas besoin que tu en rajoutes une couche »

Il ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa rapidement en croisant mon regard probablement brillant. Je retenais mes larmes de toutes mes forces en soutenant son regard, j'avais vraiment passé une semaine horrible, et cette altercation avec Jessica était le petit plus qui allait finir par me faire craquer. Il devait partir. Vite.

« Edward, vas-t-en » soufflai-je en reculant encore.

Je me détournai de lui sans attendre et m'éloignai rapidement, Alice me suivait en jetant des petits coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule. J'entrais dans les toilettes les plus proches en jetant mon sac sur le sol avant de m'appuyer sur un lavabo en fermant les yeux.

« Ca va aller ? » me demanda Alice d'une voix hésitante.

« Une seconde » soufflai-je.

J'inspirai profondément plusieurs fois pour me calmer. Saloperie de semaine merdique. J'avais passé mon temps à éviter Edward et à rassurer Jasper sur mon humeur, très sportif tout ça. Je rouvris les yeux avant de me tourner vers une Alice anxieuse qui semblait se tenir prête à dégainer un mouchoir à la première larme qui m'aurait échappé.

« Je vais mieux » la rassurai-je dans un sourire crispé « Merci d'être resté avec moi »

« Ne soit pas idiote, pas besoin de me remercier » rigola-t-elle doucement.

« Si tu veux détaler loin de moi maintenant, je ne t'en voudrais pas » soupirai-je « Je ne me suis pas vraiment montré sous mon meilleur jour tout à l'heure et tu dois me prendre pour une folle »

Elle secoua la tête en riant avant de…euh sautiller jusqu'à moi. Son regard pétillant planté dans le mien et les mains sur les hanches, elle fit claquer sa langue de mécontentement en haussant un sourcil.

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé que depuis que tu m'as pratiquement assommé à la cafèt. Je ne vais plus te lâcher Bella, tu peux me croire » lâcha-t-elle en souriant.

« T'es dingue » ricanai-je.

« Ouep ! On fait la paire ma belle »

Elle m'attrapa le bras pour m'entraîner hors de la pièce à l'instant où les autres élèves quittaient leurs salles de cours pour en rejoindre une autre. J'ignorais les regards curieux et les murmures sur mon passage, me contentant simplement de regarder droit devant moi. L'après-midi allait être longue.

Je sautai de ma chaise lorsque la sonnerie de mon dernier cours retentit, Alice sursauta à mes côtés en me jetant un regard abasourdi après avoir rattrapé de justesse sa trousse. Elle avait à peine fermé son sac que je me précipitai vers la porte, ce qui l'obligea à me courir après.

« Tas le feu aux fesses ou quoi ? » rigola-t-elle en me rattrapant dans le couloir.

« Désolé » marmonnai-je en ralentissant le pas « J'ai juste hâte de me doucher et de m'étaler sur mon lit pour ruminer sur cette journée pourrie »

Je sursautai lorsqu'un bras se glissa sous le mien, je tournai la tête vers le visage inquiet de ma meilleure amie.

« Alors c'est vrai ! » s'écria-t-elle « Tu t'es battue avec l'autre garce, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris Bella ? » gronda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Hey ! C'est elle qui a commencé » m'offusquai-je.

Très mature comme excuse, vraiment, vraiment très mature. Je baissai les yeux en soupirant, évitant son regard furieux qui signifiait sans le moindre doute _Tu me déçois beaucoup jeune fille !_

« Bella dit vrai » me défendit Alice « C'est l'autre furie qui l'a giflé après que Bella lui ai dit qu'elle n'était qu'un coup d'un soir juste bonne à ça »

« Euh…merci pour ton aide précieuse Alice » grimaçai-je.

« Mais de rien » lâcha-t-elle tout naturellement.

Nous étions sortis du lycée lorsqu'Alice se figea, fixant quelque chose plus loin. Je suivis son regard, soupirant lourdement en découvrant l'objet de son bug.

« Qu'est-ce que Jasper fait là ? » me demanda Angie.

« Edward a dû le prévenir » grognai-je « Il va m'entendre celui-là »

« Tu pensais franchement qu'il allait louper l'énorme pansement sur ta joue ? » ricana-t-elle.

« Avec un peu de chance, bah ouais » soupirai-je.

La tête baissée, je me dirigeai vers mon frère, Angie et Alice sur mes talons. Jasper serra les poings lorsque je relevai le visage vers lui. Il porta sa main à ma joue, l'effleurant doucement en soupirant.

« J'espère que tu l'a amoché comme il faut cette nana » murmura-t-il en m'attirant dans ses bras.

« Je lui ai explosé le nez » grommelai-je contre son torse.

Je l'entendis rire doucement avant qu'il ne m'écarte de lui pour examiner mon visage de plus près, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Ma Bella en mode tigresse » ricana-t-il.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et glissa son bras autour de ma taille pour me garder près de lui. Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, j'adorais être dans ses bras et encore plus lorsque je croisais les regards meurtriers de plusieurs élèves…filles et garçons, mon frère avait beaucoup de succès.

« Oh Jazz, je te présente Alice, elle vient d'arriver au lycée, Alice, je te présente Jasper, l'homme de ma vie » lâchai-je en souriant.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, son visage perdant en un battement de cil le peu de couleur qu'il possédait déjà.

« Oh…euh, c'est…ok…salut » bafouilla-t-elle en esquissant un sourire.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Elle détourna les yeux en rougissant lorsque Jasper lui adressa brièvement son sourire en coin qui faisait fondre absolument tout, animaux, plantes, cailloux…tout !

« Et si on rentrait mon ange ? » me proposa Jazz en reportant son attention sur moi.

« Oui, j'ai envie d'une douche » m'exclamai-je en haussant un sourcil « …Et d'un pot de glace à la pistache » ajoutai-je.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres » murmura-t-il « A plus tard mesdemoiselles » termina-t-il en adressant un sourire à mes amies.

Je levais les yeux au ciel en les entendant toutes les deux glousser, Alice piqua un fard si impressionnant que j'eu peur qu'elle ne prenne feu…une de plus sous le charme de Jasper. Je les saluais aussi avant de prendre le chemin de notre appartement, le bras de Jasper autour de ma taille.

Je filai directement sous la douche une fois rentré, je serrais les dents lorsque la chaleur de l'eau réveilla la douleur dans le bas de mon dos. J'avais presque oublié ce fichu bleu, mais pas lui apparemment. Je m'enveloppai dans une serviette et quittai la salle de bain pour rejoindre ma chambre. J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir à la seconde où je fermais la mienne. J'avais enfilé mes sous-vêtements et mon jean lorsque Jazz entra en trombe dans la pièce.

« Tu te crois où ? » criai-je.

Pas le moins du monde dérangé par le fait que je sois en soutien-gorge, il se planta devant moi et m'arracha des mains le t-shirt que j'avais attrapé en vitesse.

« Merde Jazz » m'énervai-je « T'a pas l'impression que je suis un poil trop peu habillé ? »

« Je t'ai déjà vu avec beaucoup moins Bella » répondit-il en observant mon cou, les sourcils froncés.

Ses yeux descendirent vers le haut de ma poitrine pour glisser jusqu'à la ceinture de mon jean. Au moins il ne pouvait pas voir mes joues cramoisies.

« Euh…tu comptes me mater encore longtemps ? » marmonnai-je.

« Je ne te mate…enfin pas seulement, je cherche » répondit-il

« Tu cherches quoi ? » m'agaçai-je.

« Un hématome » répondit Edward en entrant dans la pièce.

Je laissai échapper un gémissement avant de faire volteface brusquement. Aucun doute, il l'avait vu puisque ils eurent un hoquet de surprise suivit d'un grognement parfaitement audible.

« Vous avez vu, maintenant sortez de ma chambre » soupirai-je en fermant les yeux.

Je sursautai en sentant quelque chose de frais effleurer le bas de mon dos.

« Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Bella ? » siffla Jasper.

Je me tournai doucement vers lui, découvrant au passage que c'était ses doigts que j'avais sentis contre ma peau. J'ignorais son regard inquiet et enfilai mon t-shirt avant de m'installer sur mon lit en jetant un coup d'œil à Edward qui s'était rapproché.

« Jessica est venue me parler et on s'est engueulé à cause de…enfin, on s'est engueulé et elle m'a giflé parce que je l'ai insulté, j'ai riposté et ensuite elle m'a poussé…je me suis cogner contre un banc et puis…bah voilà » expliquai-je sans lever les yeux.

« Vous vous êtes engueulé à propos de quoi ? » me demanda Jasper en s'asseyant à mes côtés « Quoique j'en ai une petite idée » rajouta-t-il en jetant un regard noir à Edward.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, je veux juste oublier tout ça » gémis-je.

Ma première idée lorsque j'étais rentré à l'appartement était de me venger sur Edward, de lui reprocher ce qui c'était passé avec Jessica mais je ne pouvais pas…je ne pouvais plus. Ses yeux verts posés sur moi exprimaient tant de regret que mon cœur se serra. Je lui tendis la main doucement en fermant les yeux, la gorge nouée à l'idée qu'il la refuse.

J'eu la sensation de respirer pour la première fois depuis des jours lorsque je sentis sa main se glisser dans la mienne. J'ouvris les yeux pour croiser les siens lorsqu'il s'installa à mes côtés.

« Je suis désolé ma belle » souffla-t-il « Pour tout »

« On oublie et on recommence » murmurai-je dans un sourire.

Il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe, ses lèvres s'y attardant longuement. Je poussai un soupir de plaisir en même temps que le raclement de gorge de Jasper. Edward et moi tournions la tête vers lui en fronçant les sourcils devant sa mine renfrognée.

« Tu ne comptes pas la revoir j'espère ? » grogna-t-il en regardant Edward « Pas après ce qu'elle a fait à Bella »

« Même avant ça, j'avais déjà oublié son prénom de toute façon » ricana-t-il.

« Eh bah voilà ! » m'exclamai-je « J'avais beau lui dire, elle ne voulait pas me croire, _Edward et moi, c'est trop trop spécial et gnia gnia gnia_ » terminai-je en imitant la voix nasillarde de Jessica.

Mes frères retenaient difficilement un fou rire alors que je me cachai le visage dans les mains en réalisant ce que je venais de faire. Ouais…bah, j'avais vraiment tout d'une gamine pour le coup. Je me levais d'un bond, grimaçant de douleur discrètement avant de croiser les bras sur ma poitrine en toisant mes frères.

« Dois-je vous rappelez que je vous vous moquez d'une grande blessée ? » lâchai-je en haussant les sourcils.

« Oh non ma belle » rigola Jasper « Et pour nous faire pardonner, Edward sera ton esclave pour la soirée »

« Hey ! Pourquoi juste moi ? » s'exclama ce dernier en ouvrant de grand yeux.

« Tu veux vraiment que je le dises ? » répondit Jasper dans un sourire sadique.

Edward refusa d'un mouvement de tête avant de se lever pour me rejoindre, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

« Demande, j'exécute » murmura-t-il, son visage près du mien.

« Euh…bah…fait…hum…manger » bafouillai-je en rougissant.

Wow ! Alors ça c'était de la phrase bien construite, j'étais doué, vraiment très doué. Je me baffais mentalement de réagir en collégienne fleur bleue dès qu'Edward s'approchait de moi et reculai de quelques pas.

« Femme vouloir manger quoi ? » me demanda-t-il très sérieusement.

Jasper éclata de rire si bruyamment qu'Edward craqua dans la seconde, j'avais la sensation de le retrouver comme avant. On effaçait le chapitre d'Emmett et celui de Jessica, et Edward était à nouveau le même, souriant, attentionné, tendre et tout ça, juste pour moi.

« Surprend moi » répondis-je une fois leur fou rire calmé.

« D'accord ma puce, ce sera…..chinois »

« Alors ça c'est une surprise » ironisai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

« T'adore ça » répliqua-t-il « Tu manges les restes au p'tit dèj »

Mouais, pas faux. J'acceptai finalement avant de les chasser de ma chambre. J'attrapai mon portable et composai le numéro d'Emmett. Au bout de quatre essais qui me balancèrent directement sur le répondeur, mon téléphone rencontra malencontreusement mon bureau sans la moindre douceur.

Je quittai ma chambre pour rejoindre mes frères dans le salon. Edward était au téléphone et Jasper était installé sur une chaise et potassait un bouquin de cours. Je les abandonnai finalement pour me rendre dans la salle de bain. Je jetai un coup d'œil dans l'armoire à pharmacie, rattrapant sans le moindre succès quelques médicaments qui s'échappèrent des étagères pour atterrir dans le lavabo. Je trouvai mon bonheur derrière un bain de bouche et des antidouleurs, un tube de crème pour les coups et les bleus que j'avais pratiquement terminé…bah, ouais, j'étais vraiment très maladroite.

Je soulevai mon t-shirt, le nouant tant bien que mal sous ma poitrine et dévissai le bouchon du tube pour en mettre dans ma main. Dos au miroir, je l'étalai…non, j'essayai de l'étaler sur mon bleu en grimaçant. Mon épaule avait visiblement morflé aussi puisque cette position était horriblement douloureuse. J'abandonnai en soupirant, regrettant déjà ce que j'allais faire.

« J'ai besoin d'aide » criai-je en déverrouillant la porte.

Edward apparut en un instant dans la pièce, m'observant en fronçant les sourcils. Je lui tendis le tube qu'il attrapa distraitement et me tournait pour lui désigner le bas de mon dos par-dessus mon épaule.

« S'il te plait » marmonnai-je « J'y arrive pas toute seule »

Il resta immobile, son regard rivé sur le bas de mon dos. Je me raclai légèrement la gorge, ce qui n'eut pas le moindre effet.

« Edward ? »

Il releva brusquement les yeux vers mon visage en rougissant légèrement. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, geste typiquement nerveux chez lui, et s'avança vers moi lentement. Je détournai les yeux et avalai difficilement ma salive. Je sursautai lorsque sa main se posa sur le bas de mon dos, il me massa délicatement. Je fermais les yeux, savourant le contact de ses doigts frais contre ma peau.

J'entendis sa respiration devenir plus profonde, en écho à la mienne qui devenait rapidement plus saccadée. Son souffle tiède semblait se rapprocher de ma nuque, ainsi que son corps dont je percevais la chaleur. Je me tournai vers lui sans m'en rendre compte, ma poitrine effleurant son torse au passage. Je relevai le visage vers lui, plongeant dans ses yeux vert brillant d'une étincelle que je ne leur connaissais pas.

J'avais probablement les joues en feu et mon cœur battait si fort qu'il semblait improbable qu'il ne puisse pas l'entendre. Il leva sa main pour la poser sur ma nuque, son visage si proche du mien que nos lèvres se touchaient presque.

« Bella » souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

J'oubliai quelque chose, je le savais. Quelque chose d'important. Mais quoi ?

Il ferma les yeux en se rapprochant encore. Mon cœur explosa, ou presque, dans ma poitrine lorsque ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes.

« Bella ! Il y a quelqu'un pour toi »

Edward et moi nous écartions brusquement en entendant Jasper crier depuis le salon. J'avais le souffle coupé et je tenais encore sur mes jambes juste par miracle. Edward était appuyé contre la porte, les yeux fermés et la respiration rapide. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois avant de secouer la tête en soupirant.

« Je…Bella…je ne sais pas ce qui m'as pris…je suis désolé…on oublie » lâcha-t-il sans me regarder.

Je hochai la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot de peur qu'il ne se transforme en sanglot. Il m'adressa un sourire gêné avant de quitter la pièce, me laissant seule pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je me ruai sur la porte laissée ouverte, la refermant en me laissant glisser sur le sol. Je ravalai mes larmes de toutes mes forces, sans pouvoir retenir le gémissement de douleur qui m'échappa. Avec tout ça, j'en avais oublié mon dos.

« Il ne s'est rien passé » murmurai-je pour moi-même « Absolument rien du tout »

Je poussai un cri de surprise lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Bella ? Tu t'es endormie ? » rigola Jasper de l'autre côté.

« Non, j'arrive Jazz » marmonnai-je en me relevant.

Je vérifiai mon reflet dans le miroir…pas top. Comment on faisait pour sourire déjà ? Je me passai de l'eau fraîche sur le visage, en évitant un maximum le pansement sur ma joue, avant de sortir de ma cachette pour rejoindre mes frères dans le salon. Je me figeai à la seconde où mes yeux se posèrent sur lui, voilà ce que j'avais oublié ! Emmett venait de se lever du canapé à mon entrée et se dirigeai vers moi, un sourire illuminant son visage.

« Jasper m'a appelé pour m'expliquer ce qui c'était passé au lycée aujourd'hui » m'apprit-il en posant ses mains sur ma taille « Il m'a proposé de passer la soirée avec vous donc pour mon patron, j'suis malade » rajouta-t-il, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

Je croisai le regard froid d'Edward qui se tenait dos à la fenêtre, les bras croisés sur son torse. J'attirai le visage d'Emmett et plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Pourquoi mon cœur ne battait pas à tout rompre ? Où était passé les papillons qui virevoltaient dans mon ventre d'habitude ? Je m'écartai de lui en souriant, masquant tant bien que mal le nœud qui s'était formé au creux de mon estomac. J'aimais beaucoup Emmett mais j'étais toujours amoureuse d'Edward. J'étais foutu si même un petit ami parfait ne pouvait pas effacer les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour mon frère.

« Ca va ma belle ? » souffla Emmett en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh…euh oui, je…je suis très heureuse que tu sois là, j'ai juste un peu mal au dos » grimaçai-je.

« Un petit massage te ferai le plus grand bien » souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Je n'en doutais pas, et pourtant j'aurais préféré qu'Edward prononce cette phrase. La soirée allait être longue.

* * *

**Alors ? Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ?**

**Et non ! On ne zigouille pas Jazz, il ne pouvait pas deviner ce qui se passait dans la salle de bain ! lol Et on ne me trucide pas non plus sinon…bah vous n'aurez pas la suite =)**

**J'ai hâtes de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! L'altercation avec Jess, l'arrivée d'Alice…enfin bref, tout !**

**Gros bisous et à bientôt**

**Mina =)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Coucou ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Désolé pour l'attente mais…je suis parti en vacances (ce qui n'était pas prévu) et j'ai un peu mis mon pc de côté…Rohhh la vilaine lol**_

_**Merci infiniment pour vos magnifiques reviews ! Ça me touche =) Je vous adore ! Vous êtes incroyable !**_

_**Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !**_

_**Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et vous dit « Bonne lecture »**_

_**Les perso appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

POV Bella

Edward n'avait pas menti. Il avait oublié en un claquement de doigt notre presque baiser. Moi…non.

Lorsque j'avais rejoint le salon la veille, découvrant au passage qu'Emmett était là, Edward était redevenu le frère souriant et taquin avec lequel je vivais. J'aurais dû en être heureuse et savourer cette soirée en présence des hommes qui comptaient le plus dans ma vie et pourtant…sourire n'avait jamais été aussi difficile. J'avais réprimé pendant plusieurs heures l'envie d'aller me cacher au fond de mon lit pour pleurer jusqu'à m'effondrer de fatigue.

Hormis mes sentiments en vrac, la soirée avait été sympa. Après avoir mangé, nous avions discuté de tout et de rien, mes frères avaient racontés à Emmett mon enfance maladroite, dont une petite anecdote sur moi du haut de mes 6 ans sur un vélo qui avait terminé sa course dans un magnifique rassemblement d'ortie. Souvenir vraiment très douloureux.

Emmett et moi avions passé la nuit ensemble et nous avions…dormis. J'en avais été soulagé et frustré à la fois. Soulagé parce que mes frères dormaient dans les pièces voisines et frustré parce que…bah…Emmett était un fabuleux amant et rester sage lorsqu'on avait un homme aussi séduisant que lui dans son lit n'était pas une mince affaire. La douleur dans mon dos et mes épaules nous avaient également dissuadées de toutes activités physiques lorsque je m'étais blottie dans ses bras.

J'étais réveillé depuis déjà quelques minutes, mais le 9H00 de mon réveil m'avait arrêté dans mon élan lorsque j'avais voulu me lever. Beaucoup trop tôt pour un samedi matin. Je m'étirai discrètement pour ne pas réveiller Emmett qui avait sa main posée sur mon ventre. Mon dos me fit légèrement souffrir, je me frottai vigoureusement le visage et laissai échapper un gémissement de douleur en touchant ma joue. Un bouffée de haine me serra la gorge en repensant à ce qui c'était passé la veille. Jessica n'allait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement, il fallait que je trouve un moyen de lui faire payer la dérouillée qu'elle m'avait collée, et de préférence sans me faire choper.

« Tu m'as l'air bien songeuse dès la matin ma belle » murmura la voix ensommeillée d'Emmett.

Je tournai la tête vers lui, découvrant son regard endormi et son sourire amusé. Je me rapprochai de lui en roulant sur le ventre, une main sur son torse et l'autre se glissant dans ses cheveux noir.

« Je cherche un moyen de me venger de Jessica » ricanai-je « Tu n'aurais pas un plan diabolique à me proposer à tout hasard ? »

« Je croyais que tu lui avais déjà refait le nez »

« C'est vrai mais ce n'est pas suffisant » répondis-je en haussant les épaules « Je ne lui ai même pas cassé, ce n'est pas juste » gémis-je avec une moue boudeuse.

Il ricana en effleurant le pansement sur ma joue, son rire s'éteignit doucement pour laisser place à un froncement de sourcils que je lui connaissais peu.

« Tu ne m'a toujours pas expliqué la raison de cette…hum…bagarre » lâcha-t-il.

Je me dégageai doucement de ses bras et lui tournai le dos pour me lever. Il ne savait de cette histoire que ce que Jasper lui en avait dit, donc pour ainsi dire pratiquement rien. J'attrapai mon t-shirt de la veille et l'enfilai en évitant soigneusement son regard.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire » marmonnai-je « On s'est engueulé, elle a cognée, j'ai cogné, elle a rencognée et je me suis cassé la tronche, voilà »

Je risquai un coup d'œil vers lui, grossière erreur. Il me jeta un regard exaspéré avant de sauter du lit pour venir se planter devant moi.

« Je sais ça Bella, mais pourquoi vous en êtes arrivés là ? »

« Je…bah…Oh et puis merde ! Je l'ai traité de salope » m'énervai-je « Pas en ces termes mais ça s'en approchait »

« Mais pourquoi ? » insista-t-il.

« Parce qu'elle a couché avec Edward » crachai-je en le regrettant aussitôt.

« Oh » souffla-t-il « Et en quoi ça…qu'est-ce qui te gêne là-dedans ? Tu connais ton frère, il s'envoie tout ce qui porte un décolleté »

J'hésitai un instant, cherchant les bons mots.

« Edward peut coucher avec qui il veut, je m'en fous » mentis-je « Mais pas avec une nana que je déteste, c'est…c'est…anti fraternelle » concluais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'aime ta façon de raisonner complètement tordue » lâcha-t-il en souriant.

Il m'attira contre lui et referma avec douceur ses bras autour de ma taille. Mon front contre son torse, je fermais les yeux en soupirant de bien-être. J'avais beau ne pas être amoureuse de lui, pour l'instant, être dans ses bras m'apaisait toujours très vite. Il déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux avant de me proposer d'aller prendre un petit déjeuner.

Nous avions la cuisine pour nous puisque mes frères dormaient toujours. Je nous servis du café en lorgnant discrètement les fesses d'Emmett que son boxer moulait à la perfection. Il était dos à moi, occupé à prendre le jus d'orange dans le frigo lorsque je m'approchai doucement de lui.

« Hey » s'écria-t-il lorsque je lui pinçais les fesses.

Il se tourna vivement vers moi, un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon aux lèvres.

« Estime toi heureux, j'aurais pu te mordre » riais-je en reculant.

Je me retrouvai la seconde d'après sur son épaule, un de ses mains empoignant mes fesses fermement. Il me déposa sur la table et se plaça entre mes jambes avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'embrassant sans retenue. Si c'était ça sa vengeance, je risquai d'y prendre goût. Il s'écarta de moi, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Que… »

Je fus interrompu dans ma phrase par un liquide froid qui se faufila sur ma poitrine. Je criai de surprise en repoussant Emmett, le découvrant avec une bouteille pratiquement vide à la main.

« Vengeance ma belle » ricana-t-il.

Je lui jetai un faux regard noir et sautai de la table avant d'enlever mon t-shirt lentement. Ses yeux s'assombrirent en découvrant ma poitrine nue et ma culotte mouillée…par l'eau hein ! Il se rapprocha de moi, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres lorsque je l'arrêtai d'un geste de la main.

« N'y pense même pas mon cher » soufflai-je d'une voix sensuelle « Vengeance »

Son air gourmand s'effaça pour laisser place à une mine déconfite, ce qui fit s'étirer encore plus mon sourire. J'attrapai une chemise abandonnée par l'un de mes frères sur le dossier d'une chaise et l'enfilai. Je m'apprêtai à boutonner quelques boutons lorsqu'Emmett se jeta pratiquement sur moi pour glisser ses mains sous ma chemise.

« Hey » riais-je en essayant de le repousser.

« Bella, tu peux pas me laisser comme ça » gémit-il en baissant les yeux.

Je suivis son regard, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire lorsque j'aperçus la bosse de son boxer. Je descendis mes doigts le long de son torse, m'arrêtant à l'élastique de son sous-vêtement en lui jetant un regard innocent.

« Prends une douche froide » lâchai-je dans un grand sourire.

« Okay ! Mais tu m'accompagnes »

« Hum…l'idée est tentante » murmurai-je.

Mes mains agrippèrent ses épaules pour le rapprocher de moi, je plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes et enroulant mes jambes autour de sa taille.

« Hum hum »

Je m'écartai d'Emmett brusquement et adressai un regard gêné à mon frère qui se tenait à l'entrée de la cuisine.

« J'ai une impression de déjà vu » marmonna-t-il en me désignant.

Je baissai les yeux sur ma tenue et piquai un fard en comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. Je ne portai qu'une petite culotte et une chemise d'homme ouverte comme le jour où lui et Edward m'avaient découverte chez Emmett. Je boutonnai ma chemise et le rejoignis pour l'embrasser.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir interrompu ma belle » murmura-t-il dans un sourire qui semblait dire le contraire.

Je lui jetai un regard septique avant d'attraper sa main pour l'entraîner vers la table. Emmett s'y était déjà installé, probablement pour cacher aux yeux de Jazz, l'effet que sa petite sœur avait sur lui. J'épongeai rapidement l'eau sur la table et servi un café à mon frère avant de m'installer sur une chaise.

« Vous allez faire quoi aujourd'hui ? » nous demanda Jasper.

J'interrogeai Emmett du regard qui se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule comme réponse. J'étais bien avancé avec ça.

« Il fait beau, ça vous dirait une balade ou euh… »

« On peut aller chez moi » me coupa finalement Emmett « On passe acheter de quoi se faire un barbecue et on profite du Jacuzzi »

« Bonne idée » répondit Jasper en souriant.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord »

« D'accord pour quoi ? » demanda Edward en entrant dans cuisine.

Il se frotta les yeux en baillant et se dirigea vers moi pour déposer un baiser sur ma tête avant de se servir un café en baillant une nouvelle fois à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Une fois avachi sur une chaise, il nous observa tour à tour en souriant légèrement. Ma gorge se serra en repensant à ses lèvres si proches des miennes la veille, à ses yeux verts assombris lorsqu'il avait prononcé mon prénom dans un souffle rauque.

« J'aurais droit à une réponse avant de la fin de l'année ou non ? » ricana-t-il.

« Emmett nous propose barbecue et barbotage chez lui » répondit Jazz en souriant « T'es partant ? »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en fronçant les sourcils, son regard braqué sur moi. Je baissai les yeux sur ma tasse vide en me maudissant intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir oublier aussi facilement que lui ce qui c'était passé la veille.

« Ouais…ça me va » répondit-il finalement.

Une heure plus tard, nous quittions tous les quatre l'appartement pour nous rendre au centre commercial à quelques rues de chez Emmett. Je laissai les garçons s'occuper de la nourriture et filai vers le rayon vêtement pour flâner un peu et m'acheter une bricole à l'occasion. J'hésitai entre deux gilets lorsqu'un petit rire près de moi me fit sursauter.

« Alice » m'exclamai-je en souriant « Tu m'as fichu la trouille »

« Désolé Bella » rigola-t-elle « Comment te sens-tu ? Ta joue ne te fait pas trop souffrir ? Et ton dos ? Tu as bien fait ce que l'infirmière t'a conseillé ? Et comment était ta soirée ? »

« Respire Alice » riais-je « Un jour tu vas t'évanouir par manque d'oxygène. Pour répondre à ton interrogatoire digne du FBI, je vais bien, je n'ai pas trop mal et ma soirée était très sympa. Et la tienne ? »

« Bah tu sais, on est encore dans les cartons alors ce n'était pas top » grimaça-t-elle « Mais ce soir, mes parents nous emmène au restaurant. Je crois qu'ils en ont assez de nous entendre nous plaindre ma sœur et moi »

« Oh ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais une sœur, tu n'en avais pas parlé »

« Eh bien maintenant tu le sais. Elle est un peu plus âgée que moi, je l'adore même si elle me rend barge quand elle se la joue grande sœur protectrice et rabat joie »

« Je sais ce que c'est, mes frères sont pareils » riais-je.

« On a ce qu'il nous faut Bella »

Je me tournai vers Jasper qui venait de me rejoindre d'un pas rapide. Il se planta à côté de moi et adressa un sourire à mon amie qui venait de virer au rouge.

« Alice c'est ça ? Comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bah…euh…bien Jas…Jasper » bafouilla-t-elle en baissant les yeux « Et toi ? »

« Ca irai mieux si Bella voulait bien nous rejoindre en caisse, tu n'as pas entendu ton téléphone ? »

Je fouillai dans mon sac et grimaçai en constatant que j'avais laissé mon portable sur silencieux.

« Désolé Jazz » marmonnai-je.

« C'est bien toi ça » ricana-t-il « Excuse nous Alice, mais on va devoir te laisser »

« Y'a pas de…de souci »

« On se voit lundi, passe un bon weekend »

Elle acquiesça en souriant, toujours aussi rougissante avant de faire volteface brusquement et de disparaître au bout du rayon.

« Elle est vraiment bizarre » souffla-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je lui donnais un coup de coude en riant, ce qui lui arracha un « mais euh » très adulte. Il posa son bras sur mes épaules et m'entraîna jusqu'aux caisses où nous retrouvions Edward et Emmett.

« Tu t'étais perdu ma belle ? » me demanda Edward.

« Non, j'ai croisé Alice » répondis-je.

« Oh ! Tu l'as rencontré aussi Jazz ? Elle est bavarde hein ? »

« Bah, pas avec moi en tous cas, c'est la deuxième fois que je la vois et à chaque fois, elle a eu même du mal à aligner deux mots »

« Oh mon petit Jazzy a fait craquer une petite lycéenne » rigola Emmett en passant un bras autour de ma taille « C'est contagieux mon gars »

Je lui collais une tape derrière la tête en grognant, ce qui fit redoubler son rire. Jasper marmonna quelque chose que je ne compris pas entièrement mais qui ressemblait à « C'est pas cette lycéenne là… » Edward lui jeta un coup d'œil en fronçant les sourcils, son sourire en coin se crispant légèrement. Mes frangins étaient vraiment bizarres parfois.

:. :. :. :. :.

« Donne-moi le couteau à tomate s'il te plait Jasper »

« T'es sûr de toi Bella ? J'aime pas trop quand tu manipules des trucs coupant » ricana-t-il en me le tendant prudemment.

Je lui pris des mains en lui tirant la langue, il se détourna de moi en riant et retourna à son nettoyage de salade pendant que je coupais mes tomates. Lui et moi nous occupions de l'entrée pendant qu'Emmett et Edward préparaient le barbecue.

« Alors les filles ? Vous vous en sortez ? » nous demanda Emmett en entrant dans la cuisine.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut une feuille de salade avec en prime un grognement de la part de mon frère.

« C'est comme ça que tu me remercie de te laisser profiter de mon Jacuzzi » s'exclama mon petit ami d'un air faussement outré « Et de ma petite amie ! Alors que je pourrais profiter des deux en même temps » rajouta-t-il avec un haussement de sourcils subjectif.

« Emmett » m'écriais-je en rougissant violemment.

Jasper soupira en secouant la tête, son regard se posa sur moi puis sur Emmett, une lueur étrange dans ses prunelles bleues. Mon frère se comportait étrangement depuis quelques temps…en fait, depuis qu'Emmett et moi sortions ensemble. L'entrée d'Edward dans la cuisine me sortit de mes pensées, il nous observa tour à tour en fronçant les sourcils, surement surpris par notre silence.

« Vous me faîtes peur » lâcha-t-il.

Emmett lui assena une tape dans le dos en ricanant. Je récupérai mon saladier après y avoir mis les tomates et les abandonnais pour aller sur la terrasse. Mes frères me rejoignirent avec le reste, Emmett sur leurs talons avec deux bières dans chaque main. Après avoir mangé, ou plutôt dévorer dans le cas de mon petit ami, je m'éclipsai dans la salle de bain pour passer un maillot de bain.

J'eu un pincement au cœur en m'observant dans le miroir, ce bout de tissu noir était le dernier achat que j'avais fait avec ma mère avant…Je me rappelai encore de la réaction de mon père et de mes frères lorsque je leur avais montré fièrement en rentrant du magasin. Mon père avait viré au blanc puis au rouge pour ensuite bafouiller des trucs incompréhensibles, mes frères, eux, avait tout simplement hurlé et m'avait même interdit de le porter. Notre mère les avait remis à leur place en beauté, leur rappelant durement qu'il n'avait pas leur avis à donner, pas tant qu'elle et mon père seraient là pour nous. Si elle avait su qu'à peine deux semaines plus tard, nous allions être seuls, mes frères et moi.

Un coup donné dans la porte me sortit de mes pensées, je l'ouvris distraitement, découvrant Emmett en boxer de bain qui écarquilla les yeux en me détaillant.

« Je n'ai plus tellement envie de rejoindre tes frères » murmura-t-il en posant ses mains sur mes hanches « Tu crois qu'ils nous en voudront si on les laisse en plan pour… »

Sa phrase s'acheva sur mes lèvres, je crochetai sa nuque de mes mains pour coller mon corps contre le sien. Chaque parcelle de peau nue qui rencontra la sienne s'embrasa instantanément, mes ongles se plantèrent dans ses épaules lorsqu'il glissa ses mains sous mes fesses.

« On ne devrait pas » murmurai-je contre ses lèvres.

« T'as raison » répondit-il en rompant notre baiser « Je fous tes frères dehors avant »

« Tu pourras faire de moi ce que tu veux…ce soir » soufflai-je.

J'eu droit à un regard suppliant auquel j'eu énormément de mal à résister, je le repoussai doucement en affichant un air décidé et l'entraînai dans le salon. Nous allions rejoindre mes frères sur la terrasse lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Emmett partit ouvrir pendant que je filai dans la cuisine me chercher un verre d'eau.

« Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? » demanda la voix d'Emmett.

« Non merci, je voulais seulement venir me présenter. Ma famille et moi avons emménagé au bout du couloir il y a quelques jours, je suis Esmé Cullen » répondit une voix féminine.

_Cullen ?_

« Et voici, ma fille Alice »

_Alice ?_

Je rejoignis Emmett si vite que je faillis ma casser la figure au passage. Je n'avais pas rêvé, Alice était bien là, aux côtés d'une femme mûre aux cheveux caramel et aux yeux verts.

« Bella » s'exclama Alice en écarquillant les yeux « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et…Wow ! Ton maillot de bain est sublime ! Oh, je te présente ma mère Esmé, maman c'est Bella »

« Enchanté Bella, ma fille m'a énormément parlé de toi, ce qui est peu sembler incroyable quand on sait que vous ne vous connaissez que depuis hier »

« Je suis très heureuse de vous rencontrer Madame Cullen » riais-je en glissant ma main dans celle d'Emmett avant de retourner mon attention vers Alice.

Elle fixait nos mains en fronçant les sourcils, son sourire se figea pour devenir beaucoup plus…froid, ce que sa mère ne sembla pas remarquer.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu vivais ici » lâcha-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

« Non, c'est moi qui vit ici » répondit Emmett à ma place « Je suis Emmett McCarthy, Bella est ma petite amie »

Alice fit volte-face brusquement avant de se précipiter dans le couloir, surement pour retourner chez elle. Je la suivis avant même d'y penser et la rattrapai par le bras après seulement quelques pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend Alice ? » m'inquiétai-je dans un murmure.

Elle se dégagea de ma main et posa les mains sur ses hanches en me fusillant du regard.

« Ce qu'il me prend ? Ce qu'il me prend ? » cria-t-elle d'une voix qui frôlait les ultra-sons « Je ne pensais pas que tu étais ce genre de fille Bella, tu me déçois énormément »

« Mais quelle genre de filles ? m'enquis-je en écarquillant les yeux.

« Celle qui…qui…joue sur deux tableaux » répondit-elle en baissant la voix.

Elle désigna Emmett qui nous observait comme si nous avions perdus la tête. La mère d'Alice semblait complètement abasourdie par le comportement de sa fille. Je devais faire à quelque chose près la même tête qu'elle, mais que voulait-elle…

« Bah qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Edward et Jasper venait d'apparaître à leur tour dans le couloir, surement alerté par nos cris.

« Alors là, aucune idée » répondit Emmett en soupirant.

Mes frères me rejoignirent pour se placer à mes côtés, ils affichaient la même expression paumée que j'avais pour le coup.

« Maintenant Alice, explique moi ce qu'il se passe, je… »

Je me figeai au milieu de ma phrase, comprenant enfin ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état. Sans comprendre pourquoi, j'éclatai de rire en agrippant les bras de mes frères. Je croisai le regard furieux d'Alice qui semblait sur le point de me hurler dessus.

« Tu trouves ça drôle ? » grogna-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Dé…déso…lé » riais-je.

J'inspirai un grand coup pour me calmer, euh, pour dire vrai, je ne réussis à me calmer qu'après une bonne dizaine d'inspiration.

« Alice, tu connais déjà Edward et Jasper » lançai-je avec un regard appuyé « Mes frères »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, sans qu'aucun mot n'en sorte pour une fois, un exploit en soi quand on la connaissait. Ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent subitement, presque aussi vite que les couleurs qui quittèrent son visage.

« Tes…tes frères ! » s'exclama-t-elle « Oh ! Mais quelle idiote ! Je suis désolé Bella, si tu savais comme je m'en veux, j'ai cru que…que tu…enfin, tu vois quoi » termina-t-elle en piquant un fard.

« Je ne t'en veux pas » riais-je en me rapprochant d'elle.

« L'une de vous à l'intention de nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Edward en ricanant.

« Un malentendu stupide » s'empressa de répondre Alice « Rien d'important »

Elle me jeta un regard noir lorsque je laissai échapper un ricanement. Sa mère attira son attention en lui rappelant qu'elles avaient encore des choses à faire pour mettre l'appartement en ordre puis nous salua avant de retourner chez elle.

« Bon bah j'me sauve » soupira Alice « Ravie de vous avoir revu » lâcha-t-elle en souriant à mes frère « Et ravie de t'avoir rencontré Emmett »

Elle plaqua un baiser sur ma joue avant de disparaître à son tour derrière la porte de son appartement.

« Tu vas nous expliquer Bella ? »

« Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que je dois arrêter de vous appeler les hommes de ma vie vous deux. Ca peux porter à confusion » grimaçai-je.

_2 semaines plus tard…_

« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir ma belle ? » me demanda Jasper pour la…hum…onzième fois en moins d'une heure.

Je levai les yeux de mon bouquin en ricanant.

« Absolument Jazz et en plus Emmett vient passer la soirée avec moi »

Il se laissa tomber près de moi sur le canapé et m'arracha le livre des mains pour le jeter sur la table basse.

« Vous allez faire quoi tous les deux ? » marmonna-t-il en m'attirant dans ses bras.

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? » ricanai-je en levant un sourcil.

Il fronça le nez en répondant par la négative juste avant qu'Edward n'entre dans le salon en enfilant son blouson.

« On va être à la bourre Jazz si tu lèves pas ton cul »

Ils devaient se rendre chez un de leur pote de fac, un certain Félix, qui fêtait son anniversaire. Emmett et moi avions prévu de regarder un film en dévorant un tas de cochonnerie et j'espérais bien être le dessert.

« A quoi tu penses pour rougir à ce point-là Bella ? » s'enquit Jasper en me dévisageant.

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? » répondis-je avec un sourire taquin.

« Tu comptes répondre à toutes mes questions par cette réponse ? » grogna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu veux vrai… »

« C'est bon ! J'ai rien dit » s'écria-t-il en me fusillant du regard « T'es vraiment une chieuse quand tu t'y mets »

Je posai ma tête sur son épaule en ricanant.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non ? » lâchai-je en levant les yeux vers lui.

« Mouais, disons plutôt que je t'aime malgré ça » répondit-il, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon nez avant de se mettre debout, Edward se rapprocha de moi pour m'embrasser sur le front, ses lèvres s'attardèrent longuement pour mon plus grand malheur…bah oui ! Pas évident de retenir un soupir de plaisir quand l'homme que j'aimais était aussi proche de moi.

« A demain ma puce » souffla-t-il avant de se redresser.

Ils quittèrent l'appartement au moment où Emmett arriva, un carton de pizza en équilibre sur une main et un sac en papier dans l'autre. Je sautai sur mes pieds pour le suivre dans la cuisine. Une fois les mains libres, il se retourna brusquement pour me soulever et plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« Tu m'as manqué » souffla-t-il contre ma bouche.

« Toi aussi » répliquai-je en rompant notre baiser.

Il repoussa une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et posa sa main sur ma joue.

« Bella » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque qui me fit frissonner « J'ai faim »

J'éclatai de rire en le repoussant doucement pour le contourner. J'attrapai la pizza et rejoignis le salon en le plantant dans la cuisine. Après nous être disputé pendant un bon quart d'heure sur le choix du film, je remportai notre combat et brandissais fièrement le DVD d'Avatar. En version ultra longue en plus.

Pizza dévoré et pot de glace menthe chocolat entre nous, chacun armé d'une cuillère, Emmett et moi n'avions pratiquement rien vu du film qui en était pratiquement fini. Nous discutions de tout ce qui nous passait par la tête, des mes cours au lycée à la sœur d'Alice qu'il avait rencontré le matin même.

« Est-ce qu'elle ressemble à Alice ? Minuscule et surexcitée ? » demandai-je en portant de la glace à ma bouche.

Il se frotta la nuque en baissant les yeux.

« Bah non ! Elle est plus grande, blonde et elle m'a semblé plus calme que sa sœur » répondit-il en évitant mon regard.

« Elle est jolie ? »

« Euh… »

« Je ne vais pas t'arracher les yeux si tu me dis oui » riais-je « Imagine que tu discutes avec un de mes frères, ce sera plus simple » proposai-je.

« Elle est canon, incroyablement canon. Une vraie bombe ! » lâcha-t-il.

Il écarquilla les yeux, prenant surement conscience de sa réponse. Ma gorge se serra subitement, mais les mots qu'il avait prononcés n'en étaient pas la cause. Et ce n'était pas normal.

« Pourquoi je ne suis pas jalouse ? » murmurai-je en perdant mon sourire « Pourquoi le fait que cette fille te fasse autant d'effet ne me blesse pas Emmett ? Ce n'est pas normal »

Il baissa les yeux sur le pot de glace entre nous puis y planta sa cuillère et la mienne qu'il récupéra entre mes doigts. Je le regardai poser le pot sur la table avant de se tourner vers moi, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Je ne m'aimais pas ce que je voyais dans ses yeux, aucune colère, juste de la mélancolie et quelque chose comme…du renoncement.

« Tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi Bella » souffla-t-il en effleurant ma joue de sa main « Et je ne le suis pas non plus de toi »

Oh…

« Je suis désolé Emmett » murmurai-je en souriant tristement « Pour nous deux »

* * *

_**Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Dîtes moi tout =)**_

_**Pas trop de fautes j'espère ? Je n'ai pas pu me relire autant que je l'aurais voulu !**_

_**Le prochain chapitre est déjà commencé donc avec un peu de chance, il devrait arriver assez vite !**_

_**Un p'tit passage sur la petite bulle avant de vous sauver? Allez! Lâchez vous! ;-)**_

_**Bonne soirée =)**_

_**Gros bisous**_

_**Mina =)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Coucou ! Tout d'abord, on ne me trucide pas pour l'attente, je suis sincèrement désolé mais j'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire ce chapitre et pour celles qui me connaisse, vous comprendrez en le lisant !**_

_**Un énorme merci pour vos superbes reviews ! C'est un réel bonheur de vous lire =) Je vous adore !**_

_**Merci à Ulkan13 pour son aide et son self contrôle impressionnant (Il en faut pour me supporter lol)**_

_**Allez, je ne vous enquiquine pas plus longtemps ! Bonne lecture !**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

POV Bella

Mon regard ne pouvait pas quitter celui d'Emmett. Pas maintenant. Pas après avoir compris lui et moi que nous étions ensemble pour de mauvaise raison. Il effleura ma joue du bout des doigts, un sourire triste aux lèvres qui me serra le cœur. Je me rapprochai doucement pour me blottir contre son torse en soupirant.

« J'aurai aimé qu'on ne s'en rende pas compte » murmurai-je la gorge serrée.

Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille pour me serrer contre lui, il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes doucement, les effleurant à peine.

« Moi aussi ma Bella » souffla-t-il « Mais un couple qui ne s'aime pas ne va jamais bien loin »

« Mais je…je tiens à toi, beaucoup, ça compte non ? » ripostai-je

« Oui, ça compte Bella, pour des amis et ça on peut le faire »

Je fermais les yeux pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper et nichai mon visage dans son cou.

« Je n'arrive pas à…imaginer ma vie sans toi Emmett. On est bien ensemble pourtant »

« J'adore être avec toi Bella » souffla-t-il en me forçant à le regarder « On s'entend sur tous les points et crois-moi ma belle, faire l'amour avec toi va horriblement me manquer » rajouta-t-il dans un sourire « Mais, on se prive l'un et l'autre en restant ensemble. On risque de passer à côté des personnes qui sont faites pour nous sans nous en rendre compte »

« Depuis quand es-tu aussi posé et réfléchi ? » demandai-je en esquissant un sourire.

« Depuis qu'une petite brune craquante est entré dans ma vie » répondit-il en attirant mon visage vers le sien.

Je sursautai lorsqu'il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes brusquement, m'embrassant presque violemment comme il le faisait souvent avant de m'arracher mes vêtements. Je soupirai de frustration lorsqu'il s'écarta de moi, beaucoup trop vite à mon goût.

« Il va falloir que je perde cette habitude » rigola-t-il doucement « Ce ne sera pas simple Bella »

« Je ne te contredirais pas » répondis-je en sentant à nouveau les larmes montées.

« J'vais m'en aller » dit-il en se levant.

« Je te raccompagne jusqu'à la porte »

Je glissai ma main dans la sienne et ne la lâchai même pas pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

« On va se laisser un peu de temps Bella. Tu es d'accord ? »

J'acquiesçai, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot de peur qu'il ne se transforme en sanglot.

« Mais si quelque chose ne va pas ou si tu veux parler, tu sais que tu peux m'appeler à n'importe quelle heure mais…je ne me fais pas de souci pour toi. Tes frères seront là, tu peux compter sur eux »

« Je sais » murmurai-je « Merci Emmett »

« Et s'il te plait ma Bella » souffla-t-il en m'attirant dans ses bras « Dit lui ce que tu ressens, je sais qu'il peut se comporter comme un con des fois mais il finira par ouvrir les yeux, je te le promets Bella »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Je fais peut-être l'idiot la plupart du temps mais je ne suis ni stupide, ni aveugle Bella. Tu as des étoiles plein les yeux dès que tu les poses sur Edward, quand il te touche, tu rougis plus qu'avec quiconque, il est bien plus qu'un grand frère pour toi » répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

« Je suis désolé » murmurai-je « J'avais…cru pouvoir…oublier ses sentiments qu'il ne partage pas mais, je n'y arrive pas, je… »

« Bella » me coupa-t-il « Ne t'excuse pas, s'il te plait. On ne contrôle pas ce genre de chose, tu peux me croire, tomber amoureux de toi était ce que je voulais le plus au monde et pourtant… » il repoussa une mèche de cheveux de mon visage et ancra son regard noisette au mien « La réaction d'Edward lorsqu'il t'a découverte chez moi n'était pas celle d'un frère protecteur Bella, c'était celle d'un mec jaloux et amoureux, il doit juste ouvrir les yeux »

Mes sentiments étaient sans dessus dessous, je ne savais plus quoi dire, quoi penser et encore moins quoi ressentir. Je me contentai de me blottir contre son torse en laissant mon chagrin, seul sentiment que j'arrivai à identifier, se refléter à travers mes larmes. Il me serra contre lui, une main sur ma nuque, l'autre me caressant tendrement le dos.

« On se revoie bientôt ma belle » souffla-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Il se détourna de moi les yeux brillants avant de disparaître au bout du couloir. Je refermai la porte sans vraiment m'en rendre compte et me laissai glisser contre elle jusqu'au sol. Je ramenai les genoux contre ma poitrine, essayant en vain de calmer les larmes qui inondaient mes joues. Emmett et moi n'étions plus un couple, il me fallait maintenant le réaliser. Mais comment ? J'avais beau ne pas en être amoureuse, j'aimais les moments qu'on partageait ensemble. J'aimais être avec lui.

Je me relevai difficilement au moment où la porte se rouvrit, laissant apparaître Jasper.

« Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » paniqua-t-il.

Il se précipita vers moi et attrapa mon visage entre ses mains, son regard anxieux rivé au mien.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Bella ? Dit moi » me supplia-t-il « J'ai croisé Emmett, il n'avait…pas l'air bien »

« On…on s'est…séparé » répondis-je entre mes sanglots.

« Oh ma Bella » souffla-t-il en renfermant ses bras autour de moi « Je suis tellement désolé »

« Faut pas » reniflai-je « On était d'accord lui et moi »

« Mais pourquoi ? » s'enquit-il.

« Il n'est pas amoureux de moi… »

« Quel idiot » me coupa-t-il en grognant.

« Et je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui » continuai-je en souriant tristement « Autant tout arrêter avant que l'un de nous ne souffre »

Il hocha la tête doucement avant de m'entraîner vers le canapé pour nous y asseoir. Je me calai contre son torse en soupirant et nouai mes doigts aux siens fermement.

« Pourquoi tu es rentré ? Vous ne deviez pas dormir chez votre pote ce soir ? » lui demandai-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

« Edward a dragué une nana, histoire de changer et il est parti chez elle et puis…bah moi, j'me faisais chier » m'expliqua-t-il « Et puis ma p'tite sœur me manquait » rajouta-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

« Je ne pourrais plus te manquer maintenant, je serais tout le temps là. Vive le célibat » marmonnai-je.

Il me serra plus fermement contre lui en riant, m'arrachant le premier vrai sourire depuis qu'Emmett avait quitté l'appartement. Il s'écarta de moi trop vite et se leva pour disparaître dans la cuisine, m'abandonnant comme une idiote sur le canapé. J'étais sur le point de me lever pour le rejoindre lorsqu'il réapparut avec plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool et des verres.

« C'est quoi tout ça ? »

« Un remontant post-rupture ma belle » répondit-il en déposant le tout sur la table basse.

Il s'affala près de moi et m'attira contre lui en me désignant les bouteilles, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

« Vodka, Rhum, Whisky, Gin, bière et jus de fruit divers, choisi mon ange »

« Tu veux me saouler ? » m'exclamai-je « C'est ça ton remède au chagrin ? »

« Ouais jeune fille, mais que ça ne devienne pas une habitude ! »

J'hésitai une seconde avant de verser de la vodka et du jus de pomme dans un verre. J'en avalai une gorgée qui me brûla légèrement la gorge avant de poser un regard amusé sur mon frère qui me dévisageait étonné.

« Hors de question que je boive toute seule Jazz, picole ! »

« Si je finis ivre mort, ce sera de ta faute ! Okay ? »

J'attrapai la bouteille de Gin, sachant qu'il avait une préférence pour cet alcool là et la lui tendit en souriant de toutes mes dents.

« Je pourrais vivre avec cette monstrueuse culpabilité Jazz » riais-je.

Il m'embrassa doucement sur le front avant d'enlever le bouchon de la bouteille en un coup de pouce et d'en avaler une impressionnante gorgée. J'éclatai de rire en le voyant grimacer et s'ébrouer. Je finissais mon verre en une gorgée, imitant la réaction de mon frère au millimètre près, en y rajoutant tout de même un « Beurkkkk » retentissant qui le fit ricaner.

:. :. :. :.

« Y'en a plus Jazz » gloussai-je en observant ma bouteille de vodka désespérément vide « Et j'suis un tout petit peu saoul je crois et…pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » ricanai-je.

Jasper était assis sur le sol, entre la table basse et le canapé, sa bouteille de Gin à la main et son regard bleu braqué sur moi. Je m'étais installé, je ne sais quand et comment, sur le fauteuil près de la télé.

« Bella » lâcha-t-il « Pourquoi essaie-tu d'allumer la chaîne hifi avec ton portable ? »

Hein ? Je baissai les yeux sur la télécommande que je martyrisai depuis cinq bonnes minutes parce qu'elle ne fonctionnait pas et réalisai qu'elle ressemblait étrangement à mon téléphone.

« Ahhhh ! J'comprends mieux pourquoi j'y arrivais pas » m'exclamai-je « Mon téléphone est éteint »

Je soupirai tristement en jetant un regard tout aussi déprimé à mon frère qui explosa de rire. Oh l'enfoiré ! Il se foutait de ma gueule. J'extirpai difficilement un coussin de sous mes fesses et le lui balançai en pleine figure pour le faire taire. Ouais…bah pas très glorieux, il se bidonnait encore plus l'idiot. Mais je pouvais me féliciter d'avoir bien visé malgré mon ébriété plus que prononcée.

Je lui jetai à nouveau le premier truc qui me tomba sous la main et…je le regrettai aussitôt. Quelle idée aussi de laisser traîner mes baskets dans le salon !

« Tu vas me le payer » grogna-t-il.

Je sautai de mon fauteuil lorsqu'un sourire inquiétant étira ses lèvres, j'évitai de justesse la chute et me précipitai dans la cuisine pour…bah aucune idée, mais j'y entrai sans me cogner dans la porte, c'était déjà pas mal. J'ouvris le frigo à la recherche d'une arme improvisée lorsque j'entendis les pas de mon frère se rapprocher rapidement. Bombe de chantilly en main, je me jetai derrière le comptoir en gloussant bruyamment.

« Bella » chantonna la voix de mon frère « Sors de ta cachette »

Je poussai un cri de guerre en surgissant devant lui et fit sauter le bouchon de mon « arme » en la brandissant sous son nez.

« Plus un geste » m'écriai-je en riant.

Il explosa de rire en levant les mains au-dessus de sa tête. Je m'avançai vers lui malgré le sol qui tanguait énormément et posai, après trois ou quatre tentatives l'embout de ma bombe sur son front.

« A l'attaque » cria-t-il en m'attrapant par la taille.

Je lâchai un cri de surprise en le repoussant si brusquement qu'il bascula en arrière, s'étalant finalement sur le dos. Mais histoire de partager, il m'avait entraîné avec lui. Sympa le frangin ! Les genoux posés sur le sol de part et d'autre de ses hanches, je me redressai difficilement en ricanant.

« On ne bouge plus » m'exclamai-je en pointant à nouveau ma bombe de chantilly sur son visage.

« Sinon quoi ? »

« Sinon ça »

Son nez se retrouva couvert de crème fouettée la seconde d'après, et moi à cours d'oxygène tant mon fou rire était interminable.

« Tu trouves ça drôle ? » marmonna-t-il faussement fâché.

Je me contentais d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête, un sourire démesuré aux lèvres.

« J'aimerais rire aussi »

Je me retrouvais sur le dos sans réellement savoir comment, Jasper au-dessus de moi et mon « Arme » dans sa main. L'autre était bien trop occupée à maintenir mes deux mains au-dessus de ma tête. Il rapprocha son visage du mien sans se préoccuper de la chantilly qui se trouvait toujours sur son nez.

« Si tu m'épargnes, je te l'enlève moi-même » gloussai-je en louchant sur la crème fouettée.

« Impossible ! T'es prisonnière ma belle »

« Tu veux parier ? »

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et ôtai la chantilly d'un coup de langue rapide. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise alors que je réalisai seulement ce que je venais de faire. J'avais perdu mes bonnes manières en même temps que ma sobriété apparemment. Un éclat sauvage illumina les prunelles de mon frère subitement et son sourire amusé devint presque carnassier.

« Tu veux jouer ma belle ? Jouons »

J'éclatai de rire lorsqu'il traça une ligne de chantilly sur ma gorge et me tortillai sous lui pour tenter d'échapper à son étreinte…sans succès. Mon rire s'éteignit en une seconde lorsqu'il se pencha sur mon cou, sa langue léchant beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup trop sensuellement la crème fouettée qui s'était probablement réchauffée au contact de ma peau.

Il s'écarta de moi en souriant moqueusement en m'entendant gémir malgré moi. Enfoiré !

« Alors ? » minaudai-je « J'suis bonne ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux en relâchant sa prise sur mes mains. J'en profitai pour le repousser et reprit par je ne sais par quel miracle le dessus et mon « arme » par la même occasion. Il se débattit en riant, gesticulant dans tous les sens. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas comment j'arrivais à le maintenir au sol. Dans la…euh…bataille, son t-shirt se souleva légèrement, dévoilant ses abdos parfaitement dessinés que j'avais plus d'une fois zieuté.

Jasper stoppa net ses gestes lorsque je traçai une ligne de chantilly sur son ventre. Il haussa un sourcil en me dévisageant étonné.

« Tu vas vraiment faire ça ? »

« Oh non » riais-je « Tu te débrouilles, j'aimerais bien voir comment tu vas t'en sortir »

Il prit un air faussement outré qui me fit exploser de rire encore une fois.

« Hors de question que je sois le seul à me contorsionner ma belle » souffla-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

« Hein ? »

Il agrippa mon t-shirt brusquement et tenta de le relever alors que je me débattais pour l'en empêcher. Jasper se figea au bruit d'une déchirure et planta un regard ahuri dans le mien. Je baissai les yeux et découvris mon soutien-gorge qui n'était normalement pas visible, l'avais-je mis par-dessus mon t-shirt sans m'en rendre compte ? Ah bah non, ce dernier était juste déchirer…hein ?

« Oh…tu fais chier Jazz ! J'adorais ce t-shirt » gémis-je.

Je repoussai sa main lorsqu'il pointa la bombe de chantilly sur moi et tentai de lui reprendre. Sans vraiment le vouloir, nous nous retrouvions en quelques minutes recouvert de chantilly. Jasper avait enlevé son t-shirt qui lui collait à la peau et se rallongea sur le sol près de moi en respirant bruyamment.

J'abandonnai la bombe de chantilly vide qui roula sur le carrelage et tournai la tête vers mon frère.

« J'me sens poisseuse » gloussai-je en effleurant mon ventre du bout des doigts.

« Moi aussi » grimaça-t-il.

Je me redressai difficilement en faisant abstraction de ma tête qui tournait et agrippai le comptoir pour me lever.

« Tu vas où ? »

« Me changer parce que…bah beurk ! » répondis-je en ricanant.

Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre en aillant la sensation d'être bancale, et le nombre de fois où je me cognai dans les murs me le confirma. J'enlevai les restes de mon t-shirt et le balançai sur mon bureau, enfin, par terre vu ma précision. J'enlevai mon jean recouvert de chantilly sans me casser la figure et m'attaquai à mon soutien-gorge en m'observant dans le miroir sur pied qui se trouvait à côté de mon bureau. Après plusieurs tentatives, le bout de tissu blanc tomba à mes pieds accompagné d'un soupir satisfait qui m'échappa. Je sursautai en apercevant dans le miroir le reflet de Jasper qui s'avançait rapidement vers moi.

Il me fit pivoter vers lui avant même que je ne le réalise et plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me figeai lorsqu'il entoura ma taille de ses bras pour me serrer contre lui, ma peau nue contre la sienne s'enflammant subitement. Qu'était-il en train de se passer ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Ce baiser n'avait rien de ceux que nous échangions parfois, son étreinte avait quelque chose de différent, comme…du désespoir.

Pour la première fois, sa langue caressa ma bouche qui s'entrouvrit légèrement, me sortant par la même de cette torpeur dans laquelle je me trouvais. Notre baiser s'intensifia, devenant plus intime lorsque nos langues se rencontrèrent. Je remontais mes mains le long de ses bras pour finalement agripper sa nuque et collai mon corps encore plus étroitement contre le sien. Il quitta tout de même mes lèvres pour les poser sur ma gorge, y parsemant une multitude de baiser qui me firent frissonner.

Je me retrouvais sur le lit sans m'en rendre compte, les lèvres de Jasper remontèrent jusqu'à ma bouche qu'il embrassa avec avidité. Ses mains semblaient être partout à la fois, faisant accroitre la chaleur présente dans mon ventre.

Je détachai la ceinture de son jean à la hâte et le débarrassai de son pantalon tout aussi vite. Nos derniers sous-vêtements le rejoignirent sur le sol dans la foulée et tout ça sans cesser de nous embrasser, et bordel ! Qu'il embrassait bien.

Notre baiser étouffa le gémissement de plaisir qui m'échappa lorsqu'il plaça une main entre mes cuisses, ses doigts glissèrent entre mes plis avant de me pénétrer lentement. J'enfonçai mes ongles dans son dos et quittai ses lèvres pour nicher mon visage dans son cou.

La petite partie de mon cerveau épargnée miraculeusement par l'alcool m'ordonnait de tout arrêter, de mettre un terme à ce que Jasper et moi allions forcement regretter…mais mon corps en avait décidé autrement, il réclamait douloureusement ce que Jasper était sur le point de lui faire. Et je ne voulais pas lutter, à quoi bon de tout manière ? J'en avais envie aussi.

Je revins à la réalité en entendant un bruit de papier froissé. Jasper venait de balancer un emballage de préservatif, et ce dernier se trouvait déjà sur son érection plus que présente.

« Je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps Bella » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Je veux te sentir en moi. Maintenant »

Je plantai mon regard rendu flou par l'alcool dans celui de Jasper, ne le quittant pas, même lorsqu'il se plaça à mon entrée. Il poussa en moi lentement, nous faisant gémir de plaisir tous les deux.

J'enroulai mes jambes autour de ses hanches lorsqu'il fut entièrement en moi et fermai finalement les yeux, un soupir de plaisir se glissant entre mes lèvres entrouvertes. Ses coups de reins se firent d'abord doux, comme pour laisser le temps à mon corps de s'habituer à lui, et ce fut le cas, au bout d'une demi-seconde.

« Plus fort » soufflai-je, ce qui le fit grogner.

Ses va et vient devinrent plus rapide et beaucoup plus puissant, presque douloureux. Je m'agrippai à ses épaules de toutes mes forces et l'attirait encore plus proche de moi si c'était possible. Il m'embrassa avec la même force que ceux de ses coups de reins. C'était si différent de lui, si différent du Jasper tendre et câlin et pourtant j'aimais ce côté de sa personnalité bien loin de l'image de l'ange qu'il montrait. J'ignorais combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis son entrée dans ma chambre mais je sentis subitement des vagues de chaleur enflammer mon corps. Ma respiration déjà bien irrégulière s'emballa pour ne devenir qu'un souffle erratique et bruyant.

« Ne t'arrête pas » le suppliai-je en resserrant mon étreinte autour de ses hanches « Continu »

« Bella » murmura-t-il dans un souffle rauque.

J'eu l'impression d'exploser de l'intérieur lorsqu'un orgasme me frappa, je me raidis dans ses bras et plantai mes ongles dans ses épaules en criant de plaisir…et encore, le mot plaisir me semblait bien en dessous de la vérité. Ce que je ressentais n'était en rien comparable à ce que j'avais éprouvé avec Emmett. C'était plus fort, plus intense et cela me semblait si naturel.

Jasper donna un dernier coup de rein, un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes avant qu'il ne les pose sur les miennes. Il m'embrassa tendrement, se langue caressait la mienne avec douceur et je m'y abandonnai totalement. Mon cœur avait repris un rythme normal et ma tête tournait toujours. Il quitta mes lèvres et nicha son visage dans mon cou en murmurant des mots que je ne compris pas. Mes paupières me semblaient peser des tonnes, si bien que je ne parvins pas à les garder ouvertes. J'ignorais le sang qui tapait furieusement contre mes tempes et glissai ma main dans les boucles blondes de mon frère.

« J'ai trop bu » soufflai-je avant de sombrer.

. :. :. :. :. :. :.

Bordel ! Mais quel était l'empaffé qui osait écouter de la techno un samedi matin ? J'ouvris les yeux que je refermais aussitôt lorsque la lumière fit empirer la migraine que j'avais prise pour de la techno. J'attrapai le bras qui entourait ma taille et me rapprochai plus près du corps près du mien pour nicher mon visage dans son cou.

Hein ? Je laissai échapper un cri aigu tout à fait ridicule en repoussant l'homme près de moi en. Homme que je reconnu comme étant Jasper. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans mon lit ?

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fous dans ton lit ? » marmonna-t-il en se redressant.

« Je me posai la même question » couinai-je.

Il souleva la couverture pour se relever avant de se figer, son regard braqué sous la couette.

« Pourquoi j'suis à poil ? » s'étrangla-t-il en tournant brusquement la tête vers moi.

Hein ? Je soulevai la couverture pour vérifier ma tenue avant de la rabattre pour la serrer contre moi. A mon visage probablement décomposé, il devina que je n'étais pas plus habillé que lui.

« Jazz » gémis-je « Tu te souviens de quoi de la soirée d'hier ? »

« Euh…j'suis rentré et tu pleurais parce que toi et Emmett aviez rompus » mon cœur se serra en me remémorant cette partie de la soirée « Et je t'ai proposé de boire un coup pour oublier et après… »

Il écarquilla les yeux en rougissant furieusement, il se détourna de moi et jeta un coup d'œil sur le sol avant d'y attraper un truc et de le brandir sous mon nez. Un emballage de préservatif. J'eu l'impression de me prendre un bus en pleine figure lorsque les souvenirs de la soirée et de la nuit me revinrent. Oh bordel !

« On a fait l'amour Jasper » lâchai-je dans un murmure.

Je ne savais même pas comment réagir ? Encore moins lorsque j'étais totalement nue et toute collante. Merci la chantilly.

« Ferme les yeux » ordonnai-je.

Je sautai du lit à la seconde où il s'exécuta et me ruai sur mon armoire pour en sortir un t-shirt et une petite culotte que j'enfilai à la hâte.

« C'est bon » marmonnai-je en me baissant pour attraper son boxer abandonné près du lit.

Je le lui tendis en me rallongeant. Il l'enfila sous la couette en évitant mon regard avant de soupirer tristement en croisant les mains sous sa tête. Je me rapprochai de lui sans réfléchir et posai ma tête sur son torse.

« Bella » souffla-t-il d'une voix étrange « il faut que je te le dise avant de changer d'avis »

Je me redressai légèrement, curieuse de savoir ce qui lui semblait si difficile à avouer.

« Bella, je suis amo… »

Nous sursautions tous les deux en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et la voix de notre frère s'élever dans le couloir.

« Bella, Jazz ? Vous êtes levés ? »

Avant d'avoir pu réfléchir correctement, bah oui, j'avais quand même une belle gueule de bois, je poussai Jasper qui s'étala sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Edward se stoppa devant la porte ouverte de ma chambre, son blouson dans l'une de ses mains et son sourire en coin aux lèvres.

« Je ne t'ai pas réveillé au moins ma belle ? » me demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de mon lit.

« Non pas du tout » répondis-je en priant intérieurement qu'il n'aperçoive pas Jasper.

Il se figea en détournant les yeux de moi pour les poser de l'autre côté du lit. Ouais, bah merci bien la prière !

« Qu'est-ce tu fous par terre Jazz ? » ricana-t-il.

La tête de Jasper apparut subitement au-dessus du lit, un sourire gêné sur le visage. On ne pouvait pas avoir l'air plus coupable.

« Euh…bah…j'ai…euh…sursauté quand tu nous appelé et je me suis cassé la gueule du lit » mentit-il en bafouillant.

Eh bien si, on pouvait avoir l'air encore plus coupable. Je me mordis l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas éclater en sanglots, anticipant la réaction assurément horrible qu'aurait Edward en comprenant ce qui c'était passé. Il fronça les sourcils en nous observant tour à tour avant d'éclater de rire. Jasper et moi échangions un regard incrédule, mon frère avait perdu la boule ! Eh bien voilà, j'avais réussi à le rendre cinglé !

« Vous devez vraiment arrêter de passer votre temps ensemble tous les deux » lâcha-t-il finalement « La maladresse de notre Bella détint sur toi Jazz »

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement que j'espérais discret et adressai un sourire crispé à Edward.

« T'as raison, d'ailleurs je vais appeler Angie, j'ai besoin de passer une soirée entre fille » répliquai-je.

Cette idée m'était venu subitement, j'avais réellement besoin de m'éloigner de mes frères, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures. Ça allait me laisser le temps de réfléchir et de comprendre ce qui m'avait poussé à coucher avec Jasper.

« Comme tu veux Bella, je vais me prendre un café, vous en voulez un ? » nous demanda Edward.

« Oui, s'il te plait et de l'aspirine, beaucoup d'aspirine » répondis-je en me frottant les tempes.

« Pareil, merci Ed »

Il nous jeta un regard étonné mais ne demanda pas la moindre explication et quitta la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » murmura Jasper en posant sa main sur la mienne.

Je baissai les yeux sur celle-ci et retournai la mienne pour glisser mes doigts entre les siens.

« Je ne sais pas » répondis-je en relevant les yeux vers lui « J'en ai pas la moindre idée »

C'était la vérité. J'ignorais ce qu'on était censé faire après avoir couché avec l'un des hommes qu'on aimait le plus au monde. Mouais, dit comme ça, la réponse semblait logique. Encore plus lorsque je repensais à ce que j'avais ressentis entre ses bras, mon corps nu contre le sien et ses lèvres embrassant les miennes. Un frisson de plaisir me parcourut pour descendre directement entre mes cuisses.

Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez moi ?

« Bella ? Ça ne va pas ? Tu es toute rouge » s'inquiéta Jasper en tournant mon visage vers le sien.

« Euh… »

« Dîtes-moi vous deux » nous interrompis Edward en entrant dans la chambre « Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé dans la cuisine ? »

Je m'empourprais violemment en découvrant la bombe de chantilly dans une de ses mains et une bouteille de Gin vide dans l'autre. Je sentis à nouveau les larmes me monter aux yeux et inspirai profondément pour tenter de les retenir, pas comme le couinement qui m'échappa.

« On s'est pris une cuite » répondit tout naturellement Jasper « Et ça a dégénérer »

Mon cœur loupa un battement et je cessai de respirer lorsqu'il prononça ses mots. Non ! Il n'allait pas lui dire, il était plus intelligent que ça, hein ?

« On a fait une bataille de chantilly »

J'aurais probablement poussé un cri de victoire si je n'avais pas eu peur de passer pour une folle. Edward passa négligemment une main dans ses cheveux en ricanant.

« Ce qui explique l'état de vos cheveux » lâcha-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Je passai les doigts dans les mèches brunes qui me retombaient sur les épaules et grimaçai en constatant que la chantilly ne ferait pas un bon shampooing.

« Comptez pas sur moi pour tout nettoyer » nous informa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte « Oh, pourquoi vous avez bu, ce n'est pas ton genre Bella de boire autant et…mais où est Emmett ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers nous.

« On…euh…on a…rompu » marmonnai-je en baissant les yeux.

J'entendis très nettement un hoquet de surprise avant qu'Edward ne vienne s'agenouiller devant moi, emprisonnant mes mains entre les siennes.

« Tu veux qu'on lui éclate la tête ? » me demanda-t-il très sérieusement.

J'hésitai entre exploser de rire et me jeter à son cou en pleurant. J'optai pour un mélange des deux en laissant échapper un rire dénué d'humour en secouant la tête.

« T'es sûre ? J'suis certain que Jazz et moi, on peut tenir plus de trente seconde face à lui » insista Edward en souriant légèrement.

« T'es bien optimiste » marmonna Jasper.

Ce dernier se rapprocha de moi en passa un bras autour de ma taille. Je me dégageai brusquement et me levai en repoussant également les mains d'Edward, soudain gêné par cette proximité. Mon cœur se serra en apercevant un voile tristesse ternir le regard de Jasper, le faire souffrir était la dernière chose que je voulais mais je ne pouvais pas, j'avais besoin de temps…loin d'eux.

« Je…je dois appeler Angie, je dormirais chez…elle » bafouillai-je en suppliant Jasper du regard de ne pas m'en vouloir.

Il détourna les yeux et se leva à son tour pour quitter la pièce sans un mot.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella ? » me demanda Edward « Tu es bizarre ce matin et Jazz est… »

« Tout va bien Ed » le coupai-je « Rassure toi, il me faut juste un peu de temps pour digérer ma rupture, c'est tout et une soirée avec Angie m'y aidera » mentis-je.

Je quittai la chambre en attrapant mon portable au passage et me précipitai dans la salle de bain pour m'y enfermer. Je m'adossai contre la porte et composai le numéro de ma meilleure amie d'une main tremblante. Je me sentais si mal que j'avais la désagréable sensation que mon cœur se déchirait lentement.

« Salut Bella » répondit Angie au bout de deux sonneries.

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais tout ce qui franchit mes lèvres fut un gémissement douloureux.

« Bella ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » paniqua-t-elle « Bella, réponds moi »

« An..gie, j'ai…fait une connerie » murmurai-je entre mes larmes.

* * *

_**Voilà ! Vous connaissez la cause de mon retard…Le Lemon ! J'ai un mal de chien à les écrire et j'ai envie de m'étrangler dès que je me relis lol mais je ne désespère pas, je finirais par y arriver =)**_

_**Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? De la séparation de Bella et Emmett ? Du dérapage entre Bella et Jazz ? De la réaction de Bella ? Celle de Jazz ? Enfin bref, de tout !**_

_**Laissez moi une review pour me dire ça, j'en raffole =)**_

_**Gros bisous**_

_**Mina =)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou ! Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui m'a donné du fil à retordre ! Je l'ai recommencé plusieurs fois, je n'en pouvais plus à la fin lol !**

**Merci du fond du cœur pour vos superbes reviews, vos mises en alertes/favoris. Vos compliments me touchent énormément, vous êtes incroyable =)**

**Oh ! Et j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous mais très bonne pour moi :-P Je pars en vacance bientôt, quand je dis vacance, j'entends sans mes enfants et mon homme (Rohhh la vilaine) Je vais profiter pendant deux semaines de ma famille que je ne vois pas souvent, donc je ne sais pas encore quand arrivera le prochain chapitre !**

**Désolé en avance pour les fautes qui m'ont probablement échappée ! Elles sont malignes !**

**Un grand merci à Ulkan13 pour son soutien et sa patience ! Hi ! J't'adore =)**

**Bon j'arrête là et vous fiche la paix ! Voici donc, l'après-dérapage entre Bella et Jazz (Veinarde Pfffff) Bonne lecture !**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

POV Bella

« Je t'en prie ma chérie, dit moi ce qu'il s'est passé ? » me supplia ma meilleure amie encore une fois.

J'étais assisse sur le sol au pied de son lit, plusieurs mouchoirs éparpillés autour de moi et le visage contre mes jambes repliées. J'étais arrivé depuis un peu moins d'une heure et la seule chose que j'avais dite était un « Angie » étranglé puis j'avais fondue en larme dans ses bras.

« Bella, tu me fais peur » gémit-elle en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

Je la sentis se lever et quitter la pièce. Eh bien voilà, j'avais gagné. Après mon petit ami et mon frère, j'allais perdre ma meilleure amie, j'étais vraiment très doué ses derniers temps. Lorsque j'avais appelé Angela le matin même, je lui avais juste demandé si je pouvais dormir chez elle, elle avait accepté sans hésiter en m'apprenant au passage que ses parents allaient partir en fin d'après-midi pour ne revenir que le lendemain soir.

Après avoir raccroché, j'avais filé dans la cuisine et en retenant mes larmes, j'avais nettoyé les dégâts que Jasper et moi avions faits. J'avais eu beau frotter le sol avec énergie, les évènements de la veille ne s'étaient pas effacés pour autant. J'avais obstinément évité mes frères en restant enfermé dans ma chambre ou dans la salle de bain le reste de la matinée, ne sortant que pour aller me chercher un truc à grignoter. Ils ne m'avaient pas embêtés pour une fois, Jasper probablement parce qu'il m'en voulait de l'avoir repoussé et Edward pour me laisser un peu respirer le temps de digérer ma rupture. J'avais finalement quitté l'appartement vers 14 heures en leur marmonnant un « A demain » sans rien ajouter d'autre.

Je sursautai en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et relevai la tête pour voir le visage anxieux d'Angela et celui paniqué d'Alice.

« M'en veux pas Bella, mais je me suis dit qu'on ne serait pas trop de deux vu ton état » murmura Angie en s'agenouillant près de moi.

Alice ne nous quittions plus depuis notre rencontre. La façon dont je lui parlais de mes frères l'avait beaucoup intrigué et inquiété au début, j'avais fini par lui dire qu'Edward, Jasper et moi n'avions pas le même sang, ce qui avait semblé la soulager et la déprimer en même temps. Ce que je n'avais pas le moins du monde compris.

Mes larmes qui avaient cessés de couler depuis quelques minutes refirent leurs apparitions, je posai ma tête sur l'épaule d'Angela et tendis la main à Alice qui s'installa également près de moi.

« Dit nous ce qu'il ne va pas Bella, tu te sentiras mieux après » souffla Alice en souriant légèrement.

« Je…je crois…pas » reniflai-je en m'essuyant les yeux « C'est trop…horrible, je suis…horrible »

« C'est Emmett ? Jasper ? Edward ? »

« Oui » gémis-je.

« Les trois ? » s'étrangla Angela « Tu t'es engueulé avec les trois ? »

« Non, pas avec…les trois » répondis-je avant de prendre une grande inspiration « Emmett et moi, on a rompu »

« Oh ma Bella » murmurèrent-elles en même temps.

« Non, ça va, bon ça fait mal mais c'est mieux comme ça » les rassurai-je en sentant à nouveau les larmes montées.

« Alors pourquoi tu pleures ? »

« Parce que je suis un monstre » explosai-je en me relevant « Quand Emmett est parti hier soir, bah lui, il est rentré et il a voulu me consoler, on a beaucoup trop bu et merde, il est sexy en diable lorsqu'il sourit cet idiot » criai-je à bout de souffle « Et au lieu de nous en tenir à une bataille de chantilly puérile, il m'a embrassé et pas un petit baiser innocent, non ! Un bon baiser bien sensuel dont l'effet descend directement entre les cuisses et avant que je ne le réalise, on avait couché ensemble. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai adoré »

Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je la sortais d'où celle-là ? Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte avant ? Bien sûr que je m'en voulais d'avoir couché avec lui et encore plus en étant saoul, mais j'avais trouvé ça génial.

Angela se leva d'un bond, un sourire démesuré aux lèvres.

« Mais tu devrais être heureuse Bella, depuis le temps que tu attendais ce moment. Tu es dingue de lui depuis des années »

J'écarquillai les yeux en avalant ma salive de travers.

« Mais pas du tout, je n'ai jamais voulu ça » répliquai-je en essuyant mes larmes.

« Hein ? tu…oh merde ! » s'exclama-t-elle en plaquant une main sur sa bouche « Tu as couché avec…avec…oh Bella, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? » termina-t-elle en montant dans les aigues.

« Mais c'est lui qui a commencé » me défendis-je lamentablement en m'asseyant à même le sol.

Angela fronçait les sourcils en faisant claquer sa langue de mécontentement, la honte que je ressentais augmenta encore d'un cran en croisant son regard furieux. Je détournai les yeux pour tomber sur ceux complètement perdu d'Alice.

« L'une de vous voudrait bien m'expliquer ? Ce serait sympa. Je ne comprends strictement rien si ce n'est que tu as couché avec un garçon dont tu n'es pas amoureuse et que tu en aimes un autre qui n'est visiblement pas ton petit ami qui vient de te quitter. J'ai bien résumé ? » débita-t-elle sans respirer.

« Elle est douée hein ? » s'exclama Angela en la désignant du pouce.

J'acquiesçai en souriant légèrement et me relevai pour aller m'asseoir entre elles au pied du lit.

« En gros c'est ça Alice » soufflai-je « Et franchement, j'ai l'impression d'être une trainée maintenant que t'as résumé ma vie à voix haute » soupirai-je en essuyant une larme qui coulait le long de ma joue.

« Mais non ma belle, seulement quand tu bois » ricana Angela pour détendre l'atmosphère « Tu vas nous dire comment ça s'est passé ce matin quand vous vous êtes réveillés mais avant, dit nous comment s'était ? Il est doué au lit ? »

J'éclatai de rire malgré mes larmes et les sensations que j'avais ressentis dans les bras de Jasper la nuit dernière me submergèrent subitement.

« Il est…différent de mon Jasper tendre et câlin » soufflai-je en rougissant « C'était génial, vraiment, vraiment génial »

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à mes amies, leurs visages exprimaient deux émotions totalement opposées. Angela souriait en s'en décrocher les mâchoires et s'éventait d'une main alors qu'Alice avait blêmit et semblait sur le point de pleurer.

« Alice, ça va ? » m'inquiétai-je en posant ma main sur la sienne.

« Oui…oui » répondit-elle en souriant légèrement « Je…je suis juste étonné, mais dit moi, si tu n'es pas amoureuse de Jasper, de qui alors ? »

« D'Edward » marmonnai-je en piquant un fard.

« Eh bah punaise » souffla-t-elle « C'est toute une histoire toi et tes frères »

Je me ratatinai sur moi-même en grimaçant. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas avoir une vie normale ? Une famille au sens stricte du terme d'un côté et un garçon parfait pour moi avec lequel je n'avais pas grandi de l'autre. C'était trop demandé ? Apparemment oui.

« Bella ? » grogna Angela en faisant claquer ses doigts devant mes yeux « T'es avec nous ? »

« Hein ? Euh…oui, tu disais ? »

« Tu ressens quoi pour ton frère ? »

« Lequel ? » grimaçai-je.

« Jasper ! » s'agaça-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Oh…euh, de la tendresse » répondis-je « Beaucoup de tendresse et… »

De l'amour ?...Non, je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui. Mon cœur ne s'emballait pas dès qu'il posait les yeux sur moi, ma gorge ne se nouait pas lorsqu'il me souriait et je n'avais pas la sensation d'être la plus belle chose au monde lorsqu'il me serrait dans ses bras. Edward me faisait ressentir toutes ses choses mais pas lui, non, pas Jasper.

« Je…ne suis pas amoureuse de lui » murmurai-je en baissant les yeux « Il compte énormément pour moi, il m'est indispensable mais…il n'est pas Edward »

Angela se rapprocha de moi et passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

« Il ne te reste plus qu'une chose à faire Bella » murmura-t-elle « Parler avec Jasper et mettre les choses au clair. Si tu ne fais rien, tu risques de le perdre et toi et moi on sait que tu ne pourras pas survivre à ça »

« Je sais » soupirai-je « Mais s'il refuse de me parler ? Ou s'il me déteste ? Il en aurait le droit après tout »

Mes amies échangèrent un regard inquiet, si elles voulaient me rassurer, elles s'y prenaient plutôt mal. Je me levai maladroitement et pris une grande inspiration avant de me tourner vers elles.

« J'ai besoin de me vider la tête, de penser à autre chose » annonçai-je « Allons faire les magasins »

Waouh ! Elles écarquillèrent les yeux en me dévisageant comme si je venais de leur proposer de commettre un meurtre. Oui, bon, il y avait de quoi après ce que je venais de dire, mais j'étais vraiment désespéré et passer le reste de la journée à râler au milieu de rayon de vêtement allait au moins avoir l'avantage de m'occuper l'esprit.

POV Jasper

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as depuis ce matin Jazz ? » grogna Edward en entrant dans ma chambre.

« Rien » marmonnai-je en me redressant sur mon lit « Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? » s'énerva-t-il « Peut-être parce que tu n'es pas sorti de ta chambre de toute la journée et que tu fais une gueule de six pieds de longs. Ça te semble une bonne raison ? »

« Arrête Ed, tu vires au mélodrame » m'agaçai-je en me levant « Je voulais juste passer une journée au calme, c'est tout »

Il me jeta un regard septique avant de soupirer lourdement en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Jazz » marmonna-t-il en posant une main sur mon épaule « Quitte à passer pour une gonzesse en te disant ça, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, j'suis là pour ça et je le serais toujours » lâcha-t-il en souriant légèrement « Putain, ça faisait pas aussi guimauve quand je me contentais de le penser » ricana-t-il en grimaçant.

Je lui adressai un sourire crispé en repoussant sa main.

« Merci Edward mais je te promets que je vais bien » mentis-je.

Il fronça les sourcils en me dévisageant. Bordel, je détestais ce lien stupide entre nous, il savait toujours quand je mentais et vice versa quand il me racontait des bobards.

« Bon, je veux bien faire comme si je te croyais si tu viens avec moi » me proposa-t-il.

« Où ? »

« Chez Emmett, il nous invite à manger mais je pense qu'il veut surtout qu'on parle de Bella » répondit-il en perdant son sourire.

Bella. Le simple fait d'entendre son prénom me noua l'estomac et je réprimai l'envie de frapper quelque chose, de me défouler un bon coup pour évacuer la colère et la douleur qui ne me quittaient pas depuis qu'elle m'avait repoussé le matin même.

« Alors Jazz ? Tu viens ? »

« Euh…ouais »

« On doit y être pour 19 h » m'informa-t-il avant de sortir de la chambre.

Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit et enfoui mon visage dans mes mains en soupirant. J'avais passé la journée à ruminer dans mon coin, à m'en vouloir de m'être jeté sur Bella la veille et à lui en vouloir à elle d'avoir fui avant que nous puissions en parler. Ne pas savoir ce qu'elle ressentait me bouffait de l'intérieur, ne pas savoir ce que moi je ressentais était encore pire.

Je n'avais pas pris le temps de réfléchir la veille lorsque je l'avais vu se déshabiller dans sa chambre. Ses courbes parfaites, sa peau crémeuse et cette sensualité qui se dégageait d'elle avait accordé à mon corps sa propre volonté, en faisant barrage à mon cerveau qui m'avait hurlé de reculer. Et j'avais cédé, pour la première fois, à ce besoin de la posséder toute entière, à cette envie qui m'avait submergé si souvent.

Je me relevai d'un bond et secouai la tête en soupirant. Mais quel abruti ! J'avais agi sans me soucier des conséquences que notre acte pouvait avoir sur la relation parfaite que Bella et moi avions. Je l'aimais trop pour la faire souffrir et si garder pour moi les sentiments que j'avais pour elle était la seule façon de la rendre heureuse, alors j'allais m'effacer et me contenter d'être à ses côtés pour veiller sur elle.

Je sursautai lorsqu'Edward frappa à la porte, m'ordonnant de me bouger le cul un peu plus vite. J'enfilai mon blouson et le rejoignis dans le salon en traînant des pieds. Il fronça les sourcils en me dévisageant longuement pour finalement hausser les épaules en se dirigeant vers la porte de l'appartement.

Le trajet jusque chez Emmett se fit dans le silence le plus complet, si on excluait les soupirs exaspérés et nombreux de mon frère. Je sortis de la voiture avant même qu'il est coupé le moteur et entrai dans le hall de l'immeuble sans l'attendre. Il me rattrapa lorsque je toquai chez Emmett. Ce dernier ne mit que quelques secondes à nous ouvrir.

« Putain, t'as une sale gueule Em » s'exclama mon frère en écarquillant les yeux.

« Sympa Ed » grogna-t-il en s'écartant pour nous laisser entrer.

Malgré son manque de tact, Edward avait entièrement raison. Emmett ne semblait pas au meilleur de sa forme, aucun sourire sur son visage et ses yeux étaient légèrement rouge et vitreux. Qui aurait pu croire que cette montagne de muscle pouvait pleurer ?

Il nous invita à nous asseoir et s'éclipsa dans la cuisine pour aller chercher des bières. Il nous en tendit une chacun avant de s'affaler sur le fauteuil à ma droite et d'avaler une longue gorgée de la sienne.

« Comment elle va ? » lâcha-t-il en nous regardant.

Il n'y allait par quatre chemins au moins. J'échangeai un regard inquiet avec Edward, chose que notre ami ne rata pas.

« Quoi ? » paniqua-t-il « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

« Rien, calme toi Em » le rassura Edward « Je ne l'ai vu qu'en coup de vent ce matin, mais Jazz a passé la soirée et la nuit avec elle, il en sait plus que moi »

Et merde ! Ils braquèrent sur moi des regards curieux et impatients. Je leur racontais alors notre soirée, l'alcool et la chantilly en omettant bien sûr que nous avions couchés ensemble.

« Tu lui manques mais vous avez fait le bon choix, n'en doute pas Emmett » terminai-je en souriant légèrement.

Il acquiesça vaguement, le regard perdu dans le vague.

« Elle va me manquer aussi » murmura-t-il « Un des seuls avantages, c'est que vous n'aurez plus envie de me tuer puisque je ne coucherai plus avec elle »

Je laissai échapper un rire sans joie et m'enfonçai dans le canapé. Ça nous faisait une chose en commun, aucun de nous deux ne coucherait plus avec Bella. Seul Edward aurait cette chance, enfin, le jour où cet idiot allait ouvrir les yeux et arrêter de la voir comme une gamine.

J'allais proposer de changer de sujet lorsque des bruits venant du couloir m'interrompu. Un bref regard échangé avec Edward et Emmett, nous nous retrouvions aussitôt l'oreille collée contre la porte d'entrée. Des rires. Des voix. Sa voix.

« C'est Bella » murmurai-je « Euh…Vous ne trouvez pas qu'on a l'air con là ? »

Moi, oui en tous cas. Nous nous écartions de la porte en même temps en réajustant inutilement nos vêtements en ricanant.

« J'ai envie de la voir » s'exclama Emmett.

Avant qu'on n'ait pu l'en empêcher, il ouvrit la porte brusquement, manquant de peu de me la coller dans la figure. Bella et ses amies sursautèrent en laissant tomber les sacs qui encombraient leurs bras. Je croisai, l'espace d'une seconde, le regard chocolat de ma petite sœur.

« Vous nous avez fichu la trouille » s'exclama Angela en posant une main sur son cœur « Vous nous espionnez les garçons ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non » mentit Edward d'un air outré « On…on vous a entendu et…euh… »

Putain ! On n'était vraiment pas doué lui et moi pour raconter des bobards.

« On voulait vous proposer de manger avec nous » lâcha Emmett sans quitter Bella des yeux.

Cette dernière avait le regard rivé sur ses chaussures, elle se balançait nerveusement sur ses talons en jetant des petits coups d'œil à ses amies.

« Les filles ? Ça vous dit ? » leur demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Elles acquiescèrent sans la moindre hésitation et remercièrent Emmett pour l'invitation. La soirée promettait d'être…intéressante.

POV Bella

Arghhh ! Elles ne pouvaient pas dire non ? Hein ? C'était trop difficile ? J'ignorai s'il existait une situation plus étrange que celle-là, une soirée en compagnie de l'homme avec lequel j'avais couché sans en être amoureuse, de mon ex-petit ami et de celui que j'aimais depuis des années mais qui n'en savait rien. Hum…ouais, ça promettait une soirée gênante. Ma vie était pathétique.

J'attrapai les sacs qui contenaient les tonnes de vêtements que mes amies m'avaient forcés à acheter et leur emboitai le pas lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans l'appartement d'Emmett. Je levai les yeux vers ce dernier qui m'adressa un sourire tendre, je le lui rendis sans hésiter, le cœur un plus léger.

« Ça va aller ma puce ? » murmura Edward en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur mon front.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas » répondis-je dans un souffle.

J'avançai encore de quelques pas et me plaçai devant Jasper. Il posa sur moi un regard impassible, ce qui me fit monter les larmes aux yeux et me donna une furieuse envie de détaler loin de lui.

« Bonsoir Bella » lâcha-t-il avant de m'embrasser très légèrement sur la joue.

Je marmonnai un « bonsoir » et m'éloignai rapidement de lui pour aller déposer mes achats dans un coin.

Emmett nous offrit une bière que je refusai poliment, hors de question que je boive la moindre goutte d'alcool avant un sacré bout de temps. J'allai tout naturellement dans la cuisine et ouvris le frigo pour me servir un verre de jus d'orange que j'amenai à mes lèvres avant de me figer. Merde ! Mais quelle idiote ! Un raclement de gorge me fit sursauter, je me retournai pour tomber nez à…torse avec Emmett.

« Tout va bien Bella ? » s'inquiéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui…je…non, oh ! je…euh… » bafouillai-je lamentablement avant de prendre une grande inspiration « Je suis désolé Em, je n'aurais pas dû faire…comme chez moi, pendant une seconde, j'ai oublié que toi et moi, on…enfin tu sais. Je ne devrais peut-être plus venir pendant quelque temps »

Il laissa échapper un ricanement qui balaya ma gêne pour la remplacer par l'étonnement.

« Tu te prends trop la tête Bella » rigola-t-il « Tu peux continuer à faire comme chez toi, aucun souci. Et je t'interdis de ne plus venir » continua-t-il avant de me tendre la main « Ami ? »

J'y glissai la mienne sans quitter ses yeux et piquai un fard lorsqu'un sourire immense éclaira son visage.

« Y'a plutôt intérêt » répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Il tira sur ma main pour m'attirer dans ses bras, m'écrasant contre son torse avec suffisamment de douceur pour que je ne m'y casse pas le nez. J'entourai sa taille de mes bras et restai ainsi quelques minutes, profitant pleinement de ce moment câlin avec lui.

« On vous attends pour com… »

Je décollai mon visage de son torse, sans pour autant m'éloigner de lui et tournai la tête vers mon frère. Edward s'était figé en entrant dans la cuisine, les lèvres entrouvertes et un sourcil en l'air.

« Hum…j'vous dérange peut-être » marmonna-t-il finalement en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Ne soit pas idiot » soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sur la pointe des pieds, je plaquai un baiser sur la joue d'Emmett et me dégageai de ses bras pour me précipiter vers mon frère. Je me plaçai à ses côtés et glissai mon bras sous le sien.

« On discutait Ed » ricana Emmett « Elle est toute à toi maintenant » rajouta-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Mon frère se racla discrètement la gorge et passa une nouvelle fois la main dans sa tignasse cuivrée.

« Elle a toujours été à moi » lâcha-t-il, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres « Et elle le sera toujours »

Je levai les yeux au ciel en soupirant pour cacher ce que ces mots avaient réellement déclenché en moi. Quoi ? Papillons au creux de l'estomac, battement de cœur beaucoup trop rapide et rougissement très dangereux pour mes joues.

« Ouais, c'est vrai Ed » concéda Emmett avec une petite révérence « Mais moi, je l'ai eu d'un tas d'autre façon » rajouta-t-il en se redressant.

Je m'étouffai en avalant ma salive de travers et fusillai mon ex du regard. Edward passa son bras autour de ma taille pour me serrer fermement contre lui, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

« Oui mais tu ne pourrais jamais la connaitre aussi bien que moi Em » lança-t-il « Je connais tout d'elle »

Mais c'est pas possible ! Ils me faisaient quoi tous les deux ?

« Vous voulez pisser partout pour marquer votre territoire ou ça ira ? » grognai-je en me dégageant des bras d'Edward « Ce que vous pouvez être puéril des fois »

Je les plantai dans la cuisine pour rejoindre Jasper et mes amies. Ils étaient tous les trois sur le canapé, mon frère était coincé entre mes deux furies qui parlaient de chaussure sans prendre la peine de respirer entre deux phrases. Je me laissai tomber sur un fauteuil et ramenai mes jambes sous mes fesses pour observer le débat qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Talons de huit ou de dix centimètres, sujet très épineux !

« Bella ! Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? » me demanda Alice.

« J'suis capable de me casser une jambe en marchait pied nu, ça répond à ta question ? » ricanai-je.

Elle grimaça légèrement avant d'acquiescer et de retourner à sa discussion. Jasper marmonna un « Excuse-moi les filles » et se leva pour aller s'isoler sur la terrasse. Je le suivis avant de m'en rendre compte et pris appui sur la balustrade près de lui, mes doigts à quelques centimètres des siens. Ses yeux bleus se promenaient sur les immeubles alentour sans jamais se poser sur moi, je ravalai les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux face à son indifférence et me reculai légèrement pour partir.

« Je suis désolé mon ange »

Il avait prononcé cette phrase dans un souffle en posant sa main sur la mienne, emprisonnant mes doigts entre les siens. Il posa ses yeux pâles sur moi, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

« Je n'aurais pas dû me laisser aller hier soir » continua-t-il « Je suis censé te protéger Bella, pas te blesser et encore moins profiter de toi »

Le souffle court, j'écarquillai les yeux à ses derniers mots.

« Profiter de moi ? » couinai-je « Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Jasper, nous étions deux et j'étais totalement consentante même saoul. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, je ne t'ai pas repoussé et je…n'en avais pas envie, pas du tout » avouai-je en rougissant « C'était génial et…surprenant »

« Surprenant ? » murmura-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Oui…euh…tu…je t'imaginai plus doux, plus tendre et pourtant c'était…waouh »

Bordel ! Mais faîtes-moi taire.

« Oh ! Tu m'avais déjà…imaginé ? » demanda-t-il dans un sourire moqueur.

« Jazz » gémis-je « Ne te fous pas de moi »

Il rigola doucement puis passa ses bras autour de ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui. Le front contre son torse, je soupirai de plaisir en me laissant aller à son étreinte.

« Ca n'arrivera plus Jazz » soufflai-je la gorge serrée « C'était une erreur »

« Non Bella, ce n'en était pas une, c'est arrivé, c'est tout. Cette nuit restera simplement un souvenir, un très beau souvenir » murmura-t-il, un sourire dans la voix « Mais ça ne doit rien changer entre nous, aucune gêne, aucun reproche. On sera heureux comme on l'a toujours été, c'est tout ce que je te demande Bella »

Je relevai la tête et plantai mon regard dans le sien, j'y décelai comme toujours, cette tendresse et cet amour qui n'était destiné qu'à moi, sa petite sœur.

« Je t'aime Jasper » murmurai-je en sentant une larme glisser sur ma joue « J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre »

« Ca n'arrivera pas » me rassura-t-il « Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi Bella. Impossible »

Il essuya mes larmes du bout des doigts et effleura mon front de ses lèvres.

« A mon tour » ricana la voix d'Edward « J'suis le seul qui ne t'as pas encore serré dans ses bras ce soir »

Il m'arracha, avec douceur, des bras de son frère et me serra contre lui. Jasper secoua la tête, son sourire en coin aux lèvres avant de retourner dans le salon.

« Vous parliez de quoi tous les deux ? » demanda Edward en s'écartant légèrement pour me regarder.

« Rien de spécial » mentis-je en rougissant « Juste de nous, de la chance que j'ai de vous avoir tous les deux »

Je ne mentais pas vraiment sur ce point, j'avais vraiment beaucoup de chance de vivre avec eux, de les avoir dans ma vie chaque jour.

« C'est nous les plus chanceux ma belle »

Mon cœur s'emballa lorsqu'il posa sa main sur ma joue, son visage si proche du mien, ses lèvres à portée des miennes. Je faisais un effort surhumain pour ne pas franchir ces quelques centimètres, pour ne pas embrasser cette bouche qui me faisait envie depuis tant d'années.

« Je dois t'avouer quelque chose Bella » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque « Je…je suis soulagé que tu ne sois plus avec Emmett » lâcha-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

« Oh » soufflai-je « Mais…pourquoi ? »

Sa main quitta ma joue pour aller se perdre dans ses cheveux, dans ce geste nerveux qui le rendait si sexy à mes yeux…et à ceux toutes les femmes…et de quelques hommes.

« Eh bien…hum…vous n'êtes pas fait l'un pour l'autre, il est trop… » il fit des mouvements bizarres avec ses doigts « Et toi, tu es tellement… » et encore des mouvements bizarres « Enfin…euh…voilà, tu comprends ? » termina-t-il.

« Hum…si j'ai compris bien ce que tu viens de…mimer, on…euh…non, j'ai strictement rien compris Ed » m'exaspérai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il laissa échapper un grognement et se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant.

« Vous êtes trop différent » lâcha-t-il en me regardant « Voilà c'est tout »

Il mentait. Il y avait une autre raison, j'en étais persuadé. Mais pourquoi refusait-il de me le dire ?

« Il n'y a rien d'autre ? » demandai-je en baissant les yeux.

« Non » marmonna-t-il en souriant légèrement « Rien d'autre »

Ras le bol. Assez. Je n'en pouvais plus. Quelque chose explosa en moi brusquement, cette limite que je m'étais imposé des années auparavant venait de céder sans prévenir. Je n'en pouvais plus, je ne voulais plus continuer ainsi. Etre amoureuse de l'homme parfait sans rien tenter pour l'avoir ne me convenait plus. Je le voulais, je voulais Edward.

« On va commander à manger, vous venez ? » cria Emmett depuis le salon.

Un frisson de plaisir me parcourut toute entière lorsqu'Edward fit glisser sa main le long mon bras pour entrelacer nos doigts. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front avant de m'entraîner vers le salon. J'aimais les petits gestes tendres qu'il avait toujours pour moi, je les avais toujours aimés mais j'en voulais plus, beaucoup plus.

C'était décidé. Je ne voulais plus faire partit du décor, je ne voulais plus être une petite sœur pour lui. J'aimais Edward et j'allais tout faire pour devenir à ses yeux ce qu'il était aux miens. Je m'en faisais la promesse.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Notre Bella se réveille et va enfin prendre les choses en main !**

**Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Il vous a plu….ou non ? *Croise les doigts***

**Une review avant de vous sauver ? J'adore savoir ce que vous pensez ! Oui, j'suis très curieuse lol**

**Bonne soirée et tous pleins de bisous de mon chez moi où il fait beaucoup trop chaud !**

**Mina =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Coucou ! Oui bon je sais, mes vacances se sont quelque peu éternisées, elles sont passées de 15 jours à un mois et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre lol_**

_**Tout d'abord, un immense merci pour vos nombreuses reviews, si vous saviez à quel point c'est motivant et réconfortant pendant une baisse d'inspi ! Je vous adore =)**_

_**Et un grand merci pour vos mises en alerte/favori !**_

_**Allez, je vous fiche la paix et vous laisse lire ce chapitre que j'ai adoré écrire ! Je pense qu'il vous plaira aussi )**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

POV Bella

J'entrai dans la salle de bain sans frapper et me plantai devant le miroir pour pouvoir me coiffer et me maquiller. Jasper qui se trouvait sous la douche au même moment essuya la buée sur la vitre et me lança un regard outré.

« Je n'ai ni le temps de rougir et encore moins celui de m'excuser » ricanai-je en me tournant vers lui « J'suis en retard pour les cours »

« Dit plutôt que tu voulais te rincer l'œil » rigola-t-il.

« A quoi bon ? J'ai déjà tout vu » répondis-je sans la moindre gêne.

Je plaquai un baiser sur la vitre au niveau de son visage et quittai la pièce. Notre…hum…écart de conduite deux semaines plus tôt n'avait en rien détruit notre relation, elle l'avait au contraire, étrangement renforcé. Nous étions plus proche et je ne ressentais pas le moindre malaise par rapport à la nuit que nous avions passé ensemble.

J'entrai dans la chambre d'Edward après avoir légèrement frappé. Il était allongé sur son lit, une tasse de café dans une main et un bouquin de cours dans l'autre. Je détaillai rapidement sa tenue qui ne comprenait qu'un pantalon de jogging noir. Sans lui demander son avis, je m'installai à ses côtes et attrapai sa tasse pour en boire une gorgée.

« Je t'en prie, fait comme chez toi » ronchonna-t-il.

« J'adore ton mauvais caractère du matin » minaudai-je avec un battement de cils exagéré.

Il rigola doucement en secouant la tête et m'adressa son sourire que j'aimais tant.

« Je préfère ça » m'exclamai-je.

Je plaquai un baiser sur sa joue et me relevai d'un bond en me dirigeant vers la porte.

« Euh Bella ? »

« Hum ? » lâchai-je en me tournant vers lui.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux avant de se lever, sans pour autant me rejoindre. Il me regarda de haut en bas plusieurs fois en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu comptes allez au lycée dans cette tenue ? » marmonna-t-il en me lançant un regard sévère.

Je dus me mordre les joues pour retenir le sourire triomphant qui me démangeait et baissai les yeux sur mes vêtements avec un air étonné. Ma jupe noir m'arrivait mi-cuisse, mon pull bleu nuit était très décolleté, ce qui laissai voir la dentelle de mon soutien-gorge noir.

« Bah quoi ? »

Il se racla la gorge en se pinçant l'arête du nez et s'avança pour se planter devant moi.

« Ca là » marmonna-t-il en désignant ma poitrine « On voit tout tes seins »

« T'es bien mignon Ed, mais j'en ai que deux » ricanai-je.

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire » grogna-t-il « Et ta jupe est trop courte Bella, si tu te penches tout le monde verra ce que tu portes en dessous » lâcha-t-il d'une voix exaspérée.

« Alors là, aucun risque » le rassurai-je « Je n'ai rien mis »

Son visage se décomposa si rapidement qu'il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Incapable de me retenir plus longtemps, j'éclatai de rire en le voyant reculer pour se laisser tomber sur son lit, un air dépité sur le visage.

« Respire Edward, je te charrie » riais-je « Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai mis un string, tout petit, vraiment tout petit string transparent, mais c'est mieux que rien, non ? »

Il allait me tuer. Oh oui ! Vu le regard noir qu'il me lançait, j'allais finir ligoté et jeté au fond d'un placard jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je reculai vers la porte avec mon sourire le plus innocent et tâtonnai dans mon dos à la recherche de la poignée. Mon frère se leva d'un bond à la seconde où je me précipitai dans le couloir. Courir avec des talons ? Très, très mauvais quand on me connaissait. Je me pris les pieds dans…mes pieds et m'étalai de tout mon long devant la porte de l'appartement. Avant de le réaliser, je me retrouvai sur le dos, Edward à califourchon sur moi me tenait les mains au-dessus de la tête et plantai un regard furieux dans le mien.

« Bella » gronda-t-il « Est-ce que tu portes vraiment ce que tu m'as dit ? »

« T'aimerais le savoir » susurrai-je en me tortillant sous lui.

« Réponds ou je vérifie moi-même » grogna-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

« Vraiment ? » lâchai-je en haussant les sourcils « Tu vas poser tes doigts sur ma peau nue et remonter ma jupe le long de mes cuisses pour pouvoir regarder… »

Je laissai ma phrase en suspend et retins un cri de victoire en le voyant déglutir difficilement, il ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément et relâcha la pression sur mes mains.

« Euh…tu…hum…tu vas être en retard en cours » bafouilla-t-il en se relevant.

J'attrapai la main qu'il me tendait et réajustai ma tenue en baissant la tête pour planquer le sourire idiot qui étirait mes lèvres. Le déstabiliser. Voilà ce que j'aimais.

« Tu as raison. Oh ! et je ne rentrerai pas directement à la fin des cours » lâchai-je en ouvrant la porte « Alice va me trainer faire les boutiques pour demain soir »

« Demain soir ? »

« Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? » m'étonnai-je « On va en boîte toutes les deux, elle s'est mise en tête de me trouver un petit ami »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, faussement blasé et quittai l'appartement avant qu'il ait ouvert la bouche. Je me félicitai chaudement pour mon jeu d'actrice brillant. Je n'avais pas entièrement menti, Alice et moi allions bien en boîte le lendemain et s'était réellement pour trouver un petit ami. J'avais juste omis de préciser que c'était sur lui que je voulais m'être le grappin, avec la complicité d'Angela et Alice. Après la soirée chez Emmett, je leur avais fait part de ma décision, elles s'étaient alors senties investis d'une mission de la plus haute importance. Faire craquer Edward.

Je suivais les conseils de mes amies à la lettre, d'où mes tenues plus sexy et mon comportement quelque peu…aguichant. Il fallait à présent que je le rende jaloux, très jaloux, d'où la sortie en boîte le lendemain.

J'arrivais au lycée au moment où la sonnerie retentit dans le bâtiment, Alice et Angela m'attendaient devant la porte du seul cours que nous partagions le vendredi.

« Waouh » s'exclama Alice en me détaillant de la tête aux pieds « T'es canon Bella »

J'allais la remercier lorsqu'une main me claqua les fesses, je fis volteface brusquement pour tomber nez à nez avec ce pot de colle de Newton. Il me souriait comme l'abruti qu'il était, son regard rivé sur mon décolleté.

« T'as besoin d'aide peut-être ? » crachai-je en le repoussant.

« J'y suis pour rien si ton cul est un appel au tripotage » susurra-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait charmeuse.

Loupé mon gars. Ça ressemblait plus à celle d'un pervers qui téléphone pour gémir sans prononcer le moindre mot.

« Pose encore tes sales pattes sur moi et je te jure que tu ramasseras tes dents sur le sol » grognai-je en enfonçant mon doigt dans son torse.

« J'aime quand t'es hargneuse » souffla-t-il en rapprochant son visage du mien.

« Et t'aime quand je cogne ? » répliquai-je en souriant de toute mes dents.

Mon genou fit une rencontre fracassante avec son entre-jambe la seconde d'après. Mike se plia en deux dans un cri très aigu et se laissa tomber lentement sur le sol. Les derniers élèves qui rejoignaient leur salle de cours s'arrêtèrent un instant pour nous regarder. Je leur décochais mon sourire le plus charmant avant d'entrer dans ma salle de cours, Alice et Angela sur les talons.

« La vache Bella » marmonna Angela en s'asseyant avec moi à une table du fond « T'y a été un peu fort quand même »

Alice installé devant nous se retourna en surveillant le prof du coin de l'œil histoire de ne pas se faire chopper en plein bavardage.

« Tu rigoles Angie ? » ricana-t-elle « Il l'a bien cherché cet idiot »

J'acquiesçai vivement en souriant discrètement. Okay, j'avais réagis sans réfléchir mais au moins, Newton n'était pas près de recommencer.

« Changeons de sujet les filles, c'est toujours d'accord pour demain soir ? » demandai-je.

« Oh oui » s'exclama Alice « Ça va être génial »

Je tournai la tête vers Angie qui était subitement absorbé par la mine de son crayon.

« Angela ? » chuchotai-je en lui donnant un coup de coude « Crache le morceau »

Mal à l'aise, elle se tortilla sur sa chaise en évitant soigneusement mon regard.

« Eh bien…euh…je pourrais…pas venir » bafouilla-t-elle en rougissant.

Oh Oh ! Ma meilleure amie me cachait quelque chose.

« Pourquoi ? » couina Alice en faisant la moue.

« J'airendezvousavecungarçon » débita Angela en baissant la tête.

« Hein ? Tu peux répéter en respirant s'il te plait »

« J'ai rendez-vous avec un garçon » soupira-t-elle en me jetant un regard anxieux.

Sans pouvoir me retenir, je poussai un cri de joie qui me valut un avertissement de la part de notre professeur.

« Désolé » marmonnai-je en me ratatinant sur ma chaise.

J'attendis qu'il soit de nouveau absorbé par son cours pour rapprocher ma chaise de celle d'Angela.

« Prénom, âge et d'où tu le connais » lâchai-je dans un souffle.

« Tu te fous de moi ? » grogna-t-elle en me fusillant du regard.

« Oh non » répondit Alice à ma place « Accouche Angie »

Elle soupira lourdement avant de nous répondre dans un murmure. Hum…intéressant. Ben, 21 ans, rencontré pendant qu'elle faisait un jogging. Elle lui était rentré dedans, les envoyant tous les deux par terre. Elle avait bafouillé des excuses et il l'avait invité à boire un verre. C'était vraiment trop chou !

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement, je croisai mes amies entre deux cours et me divertissais en regardant Newton m'éviter soigneusement. C'était amusant de le voir se planquer dans la première pièce qu'il trouvait ou derrière d'autre élève dès qu'on se croisait.

Je rejoignis Alice sur le parking du lycée et m'installai sur le siège passager de sa voiture en balançant mon sac de cours sur la banquette arrière.

« Prête pour faire les boutiques ? » s'exclama-t-elle lorsque nous quittions le parking.

« Jamais » ricanai-je « Mais, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix »

« Eh non » chantonna-t-elle en nous conduisant vers mon enfer personnel.

. :. :. :. :. :.

« Je. Te. Déteste » grognai-je en balançant mes sacs sur le canapé.

Alice balaya mon grognement d'un mouvement de main et déposa avec délicatesse ses achats sur la table du salon.

« Quand Edward arrachera tes vêtements et te fera grimper aux rideaux, tu ne diras plus ça » rigola-t-elle en sautillant jusqu'à moi.

Elle s'affala sur le canapé en m'entraînant avec elle et passa son bras autour de mes épaules pour nous rapprocher.

« Si tu pouvais baisser d'un ton ce serait sympa, mes frères sont dans leur chambre » marmonnai-je.

Elle s'apprêtait à parler lorsque Jasper entra dans la pièce, une serviette autour de la taille et les cheveux mouillés dont quelques mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Bordel ! Mon frère était vraiment trop sexy. Et à en juger par les joues cramoisies d'Alice et ses ongles plantés dans mon bras, elle pensait la même chose.

« Salut les filles » lâcha-t-il dans un sourire charmeur « Alors ? Les boutiques, c'était sympa ? »

« Bah…hum…ouais…c'est…euh… » bafouilla Alice.

« C'était bien » la coupai-je « Et ta journée Jazz ? »

« Comme d'hab, vous passez la soirée ici ? »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Alice qui semblait absorbé par un grain de beauté sur le dos de sa main. Hum…Oh ! Un sourire démesuré étira mes lèvres lorsqu'une idée géniale me traversa l'esprit.

« Oui et d'ailleurs.. » je me tournai vers Alice qui me jeta un coup d'œil paniqué « Appelle tes parents et dit leur que tu dors ici, okay ? »

Elle hésita une seconde avant d'acquiescer en sortant son téléphone. Elle s'éclipsa pour passer son coup de fil.

« Ça lui arrive de prononcer des phrases complètes ? » me demanda Jasper en se laissant tomber à côté de moi.

« Oui » répondis-je en me blottissant contre lui « Passe un peu plus de temps avec elle et tu verras »

Il haussa les sourcils, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Mouais, je n'avais pas été très fine sur ce coup-là.

« Bella » murmura-t-il d'un ton soupçonneux « Que… »

Il se tu lorsqu'Alice entra dans la pièce pour m'apprendre que ses parents étaient d'accord. Jasper nous laissa pour partir s'habiller lorsqu'Edward entra à son tour dans le salon. Il nous salua d'un vague hochement de tête et s'installa sur le fauteuil, visiblement, il faisait encore la tête à cause de ma tenue.

« Tu as loupé quelque chose au lycée Edward » s'exclama Alice en recouvrant la parole.

« Ah, et quoi ? » demanda-t-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

« Bella a frappé Mike Newton, un bon coup de genou dans les bijoux de famille » lança-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Il fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers moi, m'incitant silencieusement d'en expliquer la raison.

« Il m'a mis une main aux fesses » répondis-je en haussant les épaules « Il l'avait cherché »

Je vis très nettement les muscles de sa mâchoire se contracter et ses mains se transformer en deux poings serrés. Il se leva brusquement et quitta la pièce sans prononcer le moindre mot. J'échangeai un regard étonné avec Alice lorsqu'un bruit sourd raisonna dans l'appartement. Je me levai d'un bond et me précipitai dans la chambre d'Edward pour le découvrir debout devant son armoire, un de ses poings plaqué contre la porte.

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? » m'écriai-je en me précipitant sur lui pour attraper sa main.

Sa peau était légèrement rouge là où son poing avait heurté le bois. Je l'entraînai dans la salle de bain sans lui laisser le choix et fis couler de l'eau fraiche sur sa main. Il avait gardé la tête baissé jusque-là, son regard évitant obstinément le mien. Je refermai le robinet et séchai sa main délicatement.

« Edward » soufflai-je en glissant mon doigt sous son menton « Regarde moi »

Il hésita une seconde avant de relever les yeux vers moi, une lueur étrange dans son regard émeraude.

« Dit moi ce qu'il ne va pas » murmurai-je en effleurant sa joue du bout des doigts « Parle moi »

Il ferma les yeux et se pencha pour poser son front contre le mien.

« Je suis désolé Bella » lâcha-t-il dans un souffle « Je…je ne peux pas supporter l'idée qu'on te…touche, qu'on te fasse du mal. Ça me rend malade »

« Je vais bien Edward » le rassurai-je « Et tu peux me croire, si quelqu'un a eu mal, ce n'est pas moi » ajoutai-je en souriant.

Ses bras se refermèrent brusquement autour de ma taille, il me serra contre lui fermement et enfoui son visage dans mes cheveux en respirant profondément. Doucement, j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher encore plus de moi si cela était possible. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant un long moment, sans rien dire, sans bouger. Juste nous deux, l'un contre l'autre.

Il s'écarta finalement de moi en soupirant, une de ses mains quittant ma taille pour se perdre dans ses cheveux.

« Je comprends cet abruti bordel » lâcha-t-il subitement en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Hein ? »

« Ce newton » grommela-t-il « Comment un mec normalement constitué pourrait résister à… » il se recula pour me désigner de la tête au pied « T'es canon Bella »

Je m'étranglai avec ma propre salive et piquai un fard monumental en bafouillant un « merci » à peine audible. Il se racla la gorge comme s'il venait seulement de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire et recula de quelques pas.

« Hum…bon, Jazz et Alice vont se demander ce qu'on fait » marmonna-t-il.

Il ouvrit la porte rapidement et quitta la salle de bain tout aussi vite. Génial ! Un pas en avant, deux en arrière ! A ce rythme-là, on n'allait jamais y arriver. Je poussai un soupir désespéré et quittai la pièce à mon tour pour retrouver Alice et mes frères dans le salon.

La soirée se déroula…hum…bizarrement. Edward discutait principalement avec Jazz et Alice, cette dernière n'avait pratiquement pas décroché deux mots à Jasper, où sinon en bafouillant et moi…eh bien…j'étais resté très silencieuse, me contentant de les regarder en hochant la tête de temps à autre.

Alice et moi étions couchés depuis un peu plus d'une heure lorsque je l'entendis se lever discrètement et se diriger vers la porte d'un pas silencieux. Elle paraissait encore plus minuscule que d'habitude dans le t-shirt que Jasper lui avait prêté pour dormir. Inutile de préciser que c'était mon idée.

Elle avait quitté la chambre depuis plus de vingt minutes lorsque je me levai pour voir ce qui lui prenait autant de temps. Je m'avançai si discrètement dans le couloir que la chanson de James bond raisonnait dans ma tête, je me retenais difficilement pour ne pas la fredonner et jetai un coup d'œil dans le salon.

D'accoooord ! Je comprenais maintenant.

Alice et Jasper étaient assis sur le canapé, si absorbé par leur discussion sans bafouillage de la part de mon amie, qu'ils ne se rendirent même pas compte de ma présence. Je m'éclipsai discrètement en sautillant comme une idiote jusqu'à ma chambre et me laissai tomber sur mon lit en souriant au plafond. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux qu'Alice pour mon frère, ils étaient parfait l'un pour l'autre, j'en étais persuadé.

Je fermais les yeux une seconde et les rouvrir difficilement à cause de la lumière. Lumière ? Hein ? Oh merde ! Je m'étais endormi au milieu de mon lit sans m'en rendre compte. Je tournai la tête vers Alice…qui n'était pas là. Mais? Je me levai d'un bond pour rejoindre le salon.

« Enfin levé ? » ria Alice en m'apercevant.

Elle et Jasper étaient toujours sur le canapé, une couverture sur les jambes et une tasse de café dans les mains.

« Vous êtes resté là toute la nuit ? » demandai-je en me laissant tomber sur le fauteuil.

« On a discuté pendant quelques heures » me répondit Alice en rougissant légèrement « Et on s'est endormis »

Je me mordis l'intérieur des joues pour retenir le sourire idiot qui voulait prendre place sur mes lèvres et me contentai d'un petit « Ok ». On était sur la bonne voie pour eux deux au moins.

. :. :. :. :.

« J'ai changé d'avis Alice » gémis-je en la rejoignant dans la chambre après m'être douché.

« Arrête de discuter et laisse moi te coiffer »

Je lui grognais un « Tu m'énerves » à la figure et lui fourrai le sèche-cheveux dans les mains. Elle me fit asseoir sur mon lit et entreprit de me faire une coiffure « Sexy » d'après ces mots. Je craignais le pire. Elle me maquilla et me fit enfiler les vêtements et la paire de chaussure acheté la veille pour ensuite me pousser devant le miroir près de mon armoire.

« Bordel » soufflai-je en observant mon reflet « Nom d'un chien »

Je portais un minuscule short en jean, un dos nu noir noué autour du cou et mes cheveux retombaient sur mes épaules en de magnifiques boucles parfaitement travaillés. Mon maquillage était discret sans passer pour autant inaperçu et pour compléter ma tenue, je portais des talons aiguilles noirs dont les lanières s'entrecroisaient autour des chevilles.

J'étais…méconnaissable et foutrement trop sexy.

« Edward va faire une attaque » murmura Alice, me sortant par la même de ma contemplation.

« Un proxénète ferait une attaque » lâchai-je en me tournant vers elle « Je ressemble à une… »

« Non » me coupa-t-elle en posant ses mains sur mes bras « Une femme Bella, une femme sensuelle et sûr d'elle, voilà à quoi tu ressembles et ce que tu es, compris ? »

« Oui. Je suis une prostituée »

« Bella » grogna-t-elle.

« Désolé » marmonnai-je en me tournant de nouveau vers mon reflet « Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'ils nous accompagnerons ? »

« T'a vu ta tenue ? »

« Alice » criai-je en la fusillant du regard.

« Je plaisante » rigola-t-elle « Enfin presque. Tu crois vraiment que tes frères te laisseront sortir en boîte sans eux habillé ainsi ? »

Mouais. Pas faux. Elle s'éclipsa l'espace de quelques minutes pour réapparaitre vêtu d'une robe noir qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse et d'une paire de botte de la même couleur qui lui faisait gagner dix bons centimètres.

« Tu es superbe » la complimentai-je « A deux, on se fera plus de client »

Ma remarque me valut une pichenette derrière la tête et un regard noir on ne peut plus terrifiant. Okay, j'allais la fermer.

« Prête ma belle ? » me demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte de ma chambre « On fait comme j'ai dit, d'accord ? »

Je pris une grande inspiration avant d'acquiescer en la rejoignant. Vestes et sac à main assortis à nos tenues en place, nous quittions ma chambre pour aller directement à la porte d'entrée. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Alice qui leva les deux pouces avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

C'est parti.

« On y va les garçons » criai-je en me retenant de rire « Je vous préviendrais si je ne rentre pas »

Un bruit de chaise tombée, des pas précipités dans le salon et mes frères apparurent à un mètre de nous, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court. Ils passèrent par une multitude de couleur en ouvrant la bouche à plusieurs reprises.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Alice, l'innocence incarnée.

Edward et Jasper échangèrent un bref regard et hochèrent la tête.

« Attendez nous. On vous accompagne » lâchèrent-ils comme un seul homme.

Sans nous laissez le temps de protester, ils s'éclipsèrent dans leurs chambres.

« Je suis douée, vraiment, vraiment très doué » chantonna Alice en sautillant sur place.

Je ne pouvais pas le nier, elle était doué et mes frères, eux, étaient rapide, vraiment très rapide. Ils s'étaient changés en quelques minutes, jean blanc et chemise de la même couleur pour Jazz et jean brut et chemise noir pour Edward.

Sans prononcer le moindre mot mais incapable de retenir un sourire, je quittai l'appartement, Alice accroché à mon bras et nos _gardes du corps _sur les talons. La soirée promettait d'être intéressante.

:. :. :. :. :

« T'as vu la tête des videurs Bella ? » murmura Alice en dépassant ces derniers pour entrer dans le club.

Je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule pour constater qu'ils nous reluquaient sans la moindre discrétion. L'un d'entre eux, immense au teint basané et aux longs cheveux noirs attachés, m'adressa un sourire éclatant qui me fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Je le lui rendis sans hésiter en ôtant ma veste pour la donner à la jeune femme qui s'occupait du vestiaire. Elle nous adressa à Alice et moi, un sourire hypocrite dans les règles de l'art, pour le rendre très aguichant lorsque mes frères se placèrent à nos côtés.

« Passez une bonne soirée » minauda-t-elle en battant exagérément des cils.

« On y compte bien » s'exclama Alice en m'entraînant dans la salle.

Après avoir bataillé quelques minutes pour trouver une table libre où s'installer, Jasper s'éclipsa pour nous commander à boire. Edward posa distraitement son bras sur le dossier de la banquette, le bout de ses doigts effleurait mon épaule nue, m'arrachant un frisson de plaisir. Je tournai les yeux vers lui discrètement et inutilement puisque son regard parcourait la salle, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées, il observait les hommes qui dansaient et qui passaient près de nous.

« Bella ? On va danser ? » me demanda Alice en se levant.

J'acquiesçai en me levant lorsqu'une main m'agrippa le poignet. Je baissai les yeux vers Edward, la crainte assombrissait ses yeux émeraude et sa mâchoire crispée ne présageait rien de bon. Ça marchait. Ça marchait très bien. Mon sourire le plus éblouissant aux lèvres, je me penchai et déposai un baiser sur sa joue avant de me dégager de sa main pour suivre Alice sur la piste de danse.

« Sensuelle Bella, n'oublie pas » murmura-t-elle en se plaçant face à moi.

Je hochai la tête lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur ma hanche, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

« Faisons baver ses messieurs » susurra-t-elle en se rapprochant encore de moi « J'ai toujours voulu savoir ce que ça faisait de danser coller serrer avec une nana » rajouta-t-elle en riant doucement.

J'éclatai de rire et posai une main sur sa taille, une moue malicieuse aux lèvres. Notre but était d'allumer les mecs dans l'espoir de rendre mon frère jaloux et de le forcer à me voir autrement que comme sa petite sœur fragile et innocente…alors si me déhancher dans les bras d'une de mes meilleures amies pouvait aider, je n'allais pas m'en priver.

Je collais mon corps au sien et ondulai au rythme de la musique, elle suivit mon mouvement sans la moindre gêne, se frottant à moi sans pudeur. Je tentai de contenir les rires qui me chatouillaient la gorge et gardai mon sourire d'allumeuse bien en place. Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide à notre table, y découvrant Jasper debout, des verres dans les mains, la bouche grande ouverte et le regard braqué sur nous. Edward toujours assis, semblait sur le point d'exploser. Ses yeux ne me quittaient pas et son visage exprimait très nettement la colère et…le désir. Un désir violent qui m'était destiné, à moi, enfin.

Je sursautai en sentant quelque chose effleurer le bas de mon dos. Je me retournai dans les bras d'Alice et tombai nez à nez avec le videur qui m'avait souri, il me tendit une main dans laquelle je glissai la mienne sans réfléchir et le laissai m'attirer contre son torse.

« Tu ne devrais pas être en train de refouler des clients à l'entrée ? » soufflai-je mes lèvres collées à son oreille.

« Si mais je me suis accordé une pause » répondit-il d'une voix grave en posant ses mains sur ma taille « J'avais très envie d'une danse avec toi..euh… »

« Bella » complétai-je dans un souffle.

« Bella, c'est ravissant. Moi, c'est Jacob »

Je me collai d'avantage à lui et fit remonter mes mains sur ses épaules. Il était vraiment craquant, un corps bien bâti, un sourire adorable et un regard plein de vie…pas le genre de garçon dont je voulais me servir pour le jeter sans le moindre scrupule. Je voulais Edward, plus que n'importe quoi d'autre au monde…mais il était hors de question que j'utilise un homme qui semblait aussi gentil.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça » marmonnai-je en posant ma main sur la sienne pour l'enlever de ma taille « Je suis désolé Jacob »

« Tu ne peux pas quoi ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je poussai un soupir et plantai mon regard dans le sien.

« Me servir de toi » lâchai-je « Tu te souviens des deux hommes avec lesquels je suis arrivé ? Eh bien, je veux rendre l'un d'entre eux jaloux, je veux qu'il me voie enfin comme une femme et non plus comme une gamine mais…je ne peux pas » grimaçai-je « Je refuse de me servir de toi, je te connais depuis cinq minutes mais tu m'as l'air d'un type bien et tu ne mérites pas ça et…bah c'est tout, voilà »

Il haussa un sourcil, un sourire visiblement très amusé aux lèvres.

« Tu dois me prendre pour une folle » murmurai-je dans un rire nerveux « Tu peux fuir, je ne t'en voudrais pas »

« Le type dont tu parles, c'est celui assis avec un blond et une petite brune ? » demanda-t-il en regardant derrière moi, m'apprenant par la même qu'Alice avait rejoint mes frères.

« Une coupe et une couleur de cheveux bizarre et un troupeau de nana derrière ses fesses ? hum hum, c'est bien lui » confirmai-je.

« Okay pour les cheveux » rigola-t-il « Mais pour ce qui est des nanas, il a ignoré toutes celles qui se sont approché de lui, il est bien trop occupé à me fusiller du regard »

Hein ?

« Utilise moi Bella »

ReHein ?

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Eh bien, je ne cherche pas de relation sérieuse, pas en ce moment, donc qu'il ne se passe rien entre nous, ça me va. Ensuite, tu pourrais tomber sur un mec qui n'appréciera pas d'être chauffé pour finalement devoir se servir de sa p'tite mimine pour faire retomber la pression que t'aura fait grimper dans son pantalon »

Je piquai un fard et baissai la tête pour le cacher. Quelle idiote ! J'n'avais pas pensé à ça.

« Et pour finir, bah, j'aurais fait une bonne action ce soir »

J'éclatai de rire en relevant les yeux vers lui et remontai mes mains pour crocheter sa nuque. Je plaquai un baiser sur sa joue et lui soufflai un _merci_ sincère.

« Allez ma jolie, au boulot »

Je me laissai aller dans ses bras sans me préoccuper des autres personnes et suivit ses mouvements. Ses mains glissèrent le long de mon dos et empoignèrent mes fesses brusquement.

« En tout bien tout honneur » souffla-t-il en riant doucement.

« Mouais, je vais réviser mon jugement du gars gentil » ricanai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

J'ignorai ses mains sur cette partie de mon corps et profitai de ce moment en me retenant de toutes mes forces pour ne pas regarder mon frère.

« Dis moi, le type qui te plait n'est pas armé ? » me demanda Jacob dans un murmure.

« Non pourquoi ? » m'étonnai-je en relevant les yeux vers lui.

« Bah, disons que la façon dont il me regarde est carrément flippante » répondit-il en grimaçant « Il est à point si tu veux mon avis, file au toilette et il te suivra à coup sûr »

Il plaqua un baiser sur mes lèvres avant que j'ai pu réagir et me relâcha en reculant.

« Mon lot de consolation pour ne pas t'avoir à moi cette nuit » souffla-t-il devant mon air ahuri « Bonne chance avec ton prince ma belle »

Il s'éloigna sans me laisser le temps de le remercier, se frayant un chemin parmi la foule qui gesticulait au rythme de la musique. Je me précipitai vers les toilettes en voyant plusieurs hommes me reluquer de la tête au pied en s'avançant vers moi. J'étais sur le point de m'engouffrer à l'intérieur lorsqu'une main m'agrippa le poignet pour m'entrainer dans un coin désert.

« Que… ? Edward ! »

Il posa ses mains sur le mur de part et d'autre de ma tête et ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément. Les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractèrent plusieurs fois, sa respiration était rapide et bruyante, signe avant-coureur d'une dispute en général.

« Edward » tentai-je d'une voix douce « Que se… »

« Tais-toi » me coupa-t-il sans même ouvrir les yeux « Tais-toi Bella, je t'en supplie »

« Surement pas » m'énervai-je « Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas »

« Toi Bella » répondit-il en ouvrant les yeux pour planter son regard dans le mien « Toi. Je ne…je ne le supporte pas. Te partager avec Jasper au quotidien est déjà difficile, t'avoir partagé avec Emmett était une vraie torture mais…mais te voir avec un étranger, ton corps…contre le sien…je ne peux pas Bella » il posa son front contre le mien en soupirant « Je ne veux pas te partager, je ne peux pas »

« Il le faut pourtant Edward, je ne suis que ta petite sœur…rien de plus »

Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes brusquement, ses mains se posèrent sur mes reins pour me coller davantage à lui lorsque j'entourai sa nuque de mes bras. Sa langue se glissa entre mes lèvres sans rencontrer la moindre résistance et vint taquiner la mienne sensuellement. Je respirai. Malgré notre baiser presque violent, j'avais la sensation de respirer profondément et pour la première fois depuis des siècles.

Il m'embrassait. Edward m'embrassait. Ses mains sur moi, son odeur et le gout de ses lèvres sur les miennes me semblait si irréels, tellement improbable. J'avais rêvé de ce moment toute ma vie et maintenant…maintenant, j'avais du mal à y croire.

Le gémissement qui m'échappa me ramena à la réalité, je rompis notre baiser pour reprendre mon souffle et mes esprits par la même occasion. Je relevai les yeux vers Edward, un sourire démesuré et comblé aux lèvres qui se crispa lorsque je vis l'expression sur son visage. Le regret. Il…non.

« Pardon Bella » souffla-t-il d'une voix tendue « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je…pardon »

Il fit volte-face et s'éloigna rapidement de moi. Non…je…Oh non ! Hors de question. Je m'élançai derrière lui et le rattrapai plus vite que je ne l'aurai cru. J'agrippai son bras fermement et le tournai vers moi de toutes mes forces. La colère, l'amour et la frustration se bousculèrent en moi lorsqu'il me regarda. Je fis la première chose qui me passa par la tête quand son regard rencontra le mien. Je le giflai. Les années de douleur, de jalousie et de colère dans une seule gifle. Juste une.

« Ouvre les yeux bordel » crachai-je « Regarde moi vraiment Edward et arrête de te mentir, arrête de me mentir »

« Je…Bella…je » bafouilla-t-il en portant la main à sa joue rougie « Je… »

« Embrasse moi » le coupai-je « Embrasse moi. Oublie la gamine que tu as vu grandir et regarde la femme qui se tient devant toi…je t'en prie Edward, arrête de réfléchir et embr… »

Il m'embrassa pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes, ses mains retrouvèrent mes reins et son corps le mien. Son baiser était tendre et passionné à la fois, emplit de promesse et de doute qui firent exploser mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Je le serrai contre moi étroitement, espérant le garder ainsi pour l'éternité.

A bout de souffle, il s'éloigna pourtant de moi et posa son front contre le mien.

« Ne te défile pas » soufflai-je sans ouvrir les yeux « Je t'en supplie Edward »

J'attendis la gorge nouée de le sentir se détacher de moi encore une fois. J'étais certaine de ne pas le supporter, s'il le faisait, je m'effondrerai au milieu de cette salle pleine d'étranger, le cœur en poussière.

Je sursautai en sentant un effleurement sur mes lèvres et rouvrit les yeux pour plonger dans ceux de mon frère.

« Aucun risque Bella » murmura-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur ma taille « Je ne me défilerai pas, je te le promet »

Je voulais le croire…je le voulais tant.

* * *

_**Alors ? On me pardonne pour le temps que ce chapitre à mis à venir ?**_

_**J'ai envie de dire ENFIN Edward ! Bordel, t'auras mis le temps ! lol**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu =) Rien de mieux qu'une p'tite review pour me dire ça !**_

_**Je vous fais tout plein de gros bisous =)**_

_**A bientôt**_

_**Mina**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Coucou ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui a tardé à venir, désolé pour l'attente ! J'ai du mal à trouver du temps libre depuis quelques temps mais je fais mon possible !**_

_**Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour vos superbes reviews, je suis très touché ! Merci infiniment =) C'est incroyable !**_

_**Merci beaucoup à Ulkan13 pour son aide, je t'adore miss !**_

_**Je vous laisse tranquille, on se retrouve plus bas.**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_Chapitre précédent_

_« Ne te défiles pas » soufflai-je sans ouvrir les yeux « Je t'en supplie Edward »_

_J'attendis la gorge nouée de le sentir se détacher de moi encore une fois. J'étais certaine de ne pas le supporter, s'il le faisait, je m'effondrerai au milieu de cette salle pleine d'étranger, le cœur en poussière._

_Je sursautai en sentant un effleurement sur mes lèvres et rouvris les yeux pour plonger dans ceux de mon frère._

_« Aucun risque Bella » murmura-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur ma taille « Je ne me défilerai pas, je te le promet »_

_Je voulais le croire…je le voulais tant._

* * *

POV Jasper

_Euh…Hum…On se frotte les yeux et on regarde une nouvelle fois !_

Eh bien non ! Ce qui se déroulait devant moi était bel et bien réel et…long. Bordel ! Ils allaient finir par manquer d'air s'ils continuaient comme ça. Je détournai finalement les yeux pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité…enfin autant d'intimité qu'on pouvait en avoir au milieu d'un club. Mon regard se posa sur le visage d'Alice, ou plutôt son profil puisqu'elle ne quittait pas des yeux Bella et Edward enlacés sur la piste de danse. Son sourire pourtant immense avait quelque chose de mélancolique, de presque triste.

Avant de le réaliser, je posai ma main sur la sienne pour entrelacer nos doigts. Elle tourna un regard brillant de larme vers moi et soupira doucement en baissant les yeux.

« Dit moi ce qu'il ne va pas Alice. Qu'est-ce qui te rends si triste ? »

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire en secouant la tête.

« Tu vas trouver ça idiot » répondit-elle en relevant les yeux « Vraiment très idiot »

« Je vis depuis des années avec deux handicapés des sentiments qui se sont enfin décoincés grâce à un videur bodybuildé. Tu peux me croire Alice, plus idiot que ça, ça n'existe pas » riais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Okay, alors écoute bien » souffla-t-elle, une lueur de défi dans le regard « Si je suis…hum…un peu mélancolique, c'est parce que maintenant que Bella et ton frère se sont sautés dessus, et bien mon passe-temps _Faire d'eux un couple _est terminé, ce qui veut dire qu'il faut que je m'en trouve un autre et ça c'est vraiment très chiant. Je n'ai plus aucune raison pour monter des plans diaboliques et ingénieux, je vais m'ennuyer moi »

Euh…

« T'as gagné, c'est vraiment très idiot » lâchai-je en éclatant de rire.

« Ne te moque pas » rigola-t-elle en me donnant un petit coup d'épaule « C'est toi que je vais embêter maintenant pour m'occuper »

« Ça me va » répondis-je sans hésiter.

Ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosée et elle détourna les yeux pour les reposer sur Edward et Bella qui étaient toujours étroitement enlacés.

« Comment tu peux supporter ça ? » lâcha-t-elle sans me regarder « Comment tu peux supporter de la voir dans les bras d'un autre ? »

Je me figeai à ses mots et posai à mon tour les yeux sur le couple qui s'embrassait toujours. Comment je le supportais ? Bonne question. J'avais, pendant des années, considérer Bella comme la femme de ma vie, j'avais fait le choix de sacrifier mon bonheur au sien et…je le vivais étonnement bien. Je ne ressentais pas la moindre jalousie à l'égard de mon jumeau, j'étais simplement heureux pour eux.

Les voir ensemble m'avait finalement ouvert les yeux. Je n'aimais plus Bella, elle restait la femme la plus importante de ma vie mais mes sentiments n'étaient plus les mêmes.

« Elle est heureuse et c'est la seule chose que je souhaite » répondis-je en souriant légèrement « J'ignorais qu'elle t'avait parlé de…mes sentiments mais ce que je…ressentais pour elle a changé, elle sera toujours, avec Edward, ma famille et mon univers, je l'aime bien plus qu'il y a encore quelques semaines, mais d'une manière différente. Je peux avancer maintenant »

J'osai un regard vers Alice, elle n'avait pas tourné la tête vers moi mais ses yeux étaient à présent fermés et ses lèvres s'étaient étirées en un sourire tendre.

« Bella a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir tous les deux » souffla-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux avant de les poser sur moi « J'aurais aimé avoir des hommes aussi parfaits et attentionnés dans ma vie »

« Tu les as maintenant » répliquai-je en souriant « Tu pourras toujours compter sur nous Alice, n'en doute pas. Tu es importante pour Bella, pour Edward et tu l'es aussi pour moi »

Elle piqua un fard et détourna les yeux en murmurant un _merci_ à peine audible. Elle était vraiment craquante quand elle rougissait, elle l'était aussi lorsqu'elle souriait ou riait, elle…elle me faisait craquer, complètement craquer.

Bella et Edward nous rejoignirent finalement, leurs mains soudées l'une à l'autre. Je ne pus retenir le sourire moqueur qui prit place sur mes lèvres lorsque je croisai le regard de mon frère.

« Alors ? La soirée vous plaît ? » ricanai-je.

Bella s'empourpra violement avant de cacher son visage contre l'épaule d'Edward. Ce dernier lui murmura quelque chose qui lui fit relever la tête en souriant, sur la pointe des pieds, elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de mon frère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? » demanda Alice sans la moindre gêne « Bah quoi ? J'suis curieuse moi » rajouta-t-elle devant mon regard ahuri.

Bella se dégagea des bras d'Edward pour aller chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille du lutin curieux qui poussa un _Oooh _émerveillé.

« Hey » m'offusquai-je « Je veux savoir moi aussi »

Alice laissa échapper un petit rire avant de se pencher vers moi, ses lèvres frôlant mon oreille doucement. Il faisait chaud d'un coup bordel !

« Il lui a dit que la soirée ne pouvait pas être plus parfaite » chuchota-t-elle, un sourire dans la voix.

« Je suis d'accord avec lui » avouai-je en la regardant « Tout est parfait »

Elle rougit de nouveau et s'écarta de moi en souriant, détournant le regard pour le poser sur Bella.

« Et si on rentrait ? » proposa ma sœur en nous regardant avant de relever les yeux vers Edward « J'ai horriblement mal aux pieds » expliqua-t-elle en grimaçant.

Il lui sourit tendrement et hocha la tête avant de nous demander ce que nous comptions faire Alice et moi.

« J'aimerais rentrer aussi, j'ai hâtes d'enlever cette fichue robe qui m'empêche de respirer » rigola Alice en se levant.

Je l'imitai et posai une main au creux de ses reins, lui provoquant un frisson qui ne m'échappa pas. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, je la guidai à la suite de Bella et Edward qui se faufilaient parmi les danseurs pour atteindre la sortie.

Le videur avec lequel Bella avait dansé nous souhaita une bonne fin de soirée en la gratifia d'un clin d'œil qui la fit rougir, chose qu'Edward remarqua. J'éclatai de rire en le voyant rapprocher Bella de lui tout en fusillant du regard la montagne de muscle dont le sourire s'était élargi.

« Ils sont trop mignons ensemble » soupira Alice en relevant les yeux vers moi.

« Je suis bien d'accord » répondis-je en l'aidant à enfiler son manteau récupéré au vestiaire « Et c'est grâce à toi »

« Oui, je sais, je suis vraiment très fière de moi » s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

Je secouai la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Ce petit bout de femme était décidemment trop craquant.

POV Bella

_Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire…_

Cette soirée était dingue. J'étais dingue. Et la réflexion que je me fis en montant dans la voiture me le prouva, quelqu'un de saint d'esprit ne penserait pas _« C'est la première fois qu'Edward et moi montons en voiture en tant que couple »_

Oh mon dieu ! J'étais bonne à enfermer. Edward s'installa au volant et me gratifia d'un sourire avant de démarrer. Alice et Jasper, assis à l'arrière discutaient à voix basse et semblaient bien s'entendre pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Je sursautai lorsqu'Edward posa la main sur la mienne, entrelaçant nos doigts sur ma cuisse. Histoire de changer, je piquai un fard et plantai les dents dans ma lèvre. J'avais encore du mal à le réaliser, du mal à croire qu'on s'était embrassé.

Je n'étais encore qu'une enfant à ses yeux la veille, et aujourd'hui, ce soir, il me voyait enfin comme une femme, une femme qu'il avait embrassé et enlacé au milieu d'étranger. J'étais si heureuse, si comblé…mais jusqu'à quand ? Quand allai-je me casser la figure de mon nuage ? Il paraissait pourtant parfait ce nuage, alors pourquoi avais-je la désagréable sensation qu'il n'était qu'éphémère ?

« Bella ? Bella ? On est arrivé »

Hein ? Oh !

Je jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et découvris notre immeuble. Bordel ! Le temps passait vite quand on s'apitoyait sur sa vie pourtant parfaite.

« Tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, tout va…très bien » le rassurai-je en souriant légèrement « Je suis juste un peu fatiguée »

Une fois dans l'appartement, Jasper se laissa tomber sur le canapé, chose que j'étais sur le point de faire aussi lorsqu'Alice m'agrippa par le poignet et m'entraîna le long du couloir avant de m'éjecter dans ma chambre. Je trébuchai en beauté et m'étalai sur mon lit en poussant un cri aigu qui la fit éclater de rire.

Je me redressai en grognant et détachai les échasses qu'Alice osait appeler des chaussures pour les balancer ensuite à travers la pièce. Je frottais distraitement mes pieds douloureux en relevant les yeux vers mon amie qui se tenait à quelques pas de moi.

« Que… »

« Tu es heureuse ? Dis-moi que tu es heureuse Bella parce que moi je suis vraiment, vraiment très heureuse pour toi, alors si tu ne l'es pas, ça va être horrible parce que je serai toujours heureuse moi grâce à Jasper qui est adorable avec moi et ça me rend heureuse alors dit moi que tu es heu… »

« Alice » l'interrompis-je en me levant d'un bond pour poser la main sur sa bouche « Tu as suffisamment dit le mot _heureuse_ pour les dix prochaines années alors stop ! »

Je la sentis grimacer contre la paume de ma main.

« Si je te libère, tu me promets de ne plus le dire ? »

« Humpf » répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ça veut dire oui ? » ricanai-je.

Elle hocha la tête en grognant et me jeta un faux regard noir lorsque je la libérai. Elle épousseta doucement sa robe en se raclant la gorge.

« Je disais donc » reprit-elle en posant les yeux sur moi « On est heureuse » Cria-t-elle en se jetant dans mes bras.

Je m'étalai pour la deuxième fois sur mon lit, Alice qui se retrouvait allongé sur moi pour le coup éclata de rire avant de rouler pour se coucher à mes côtés.

« Tu es complètement dingue » soufflai-je en tournant la tête vers elle.

« Oh oui » s'exclama-t-elle en me regardant à son tour « Complètement dingue de ton frère »

Je haussai un sourcil, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Toi ? Tu craques sur Jasper ? Noooon » raillai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ne te moque pas de moi » rigola-t-elle en me tirant la langue « J'aurais dû me douter que tu l'avais remarqué »

« Alice, l'univers entier l'a remarqué » ricanai-je « Tu passes ton temps à bafouiller et à rougir dès que Jasper se trouve dans un périmètre de 500 mètres, comment voulais-tu que ça passe inaperçu ? »

« Mouais, t'a pas tort » marmonna-t-elle en croisant les mains derrière sa tête « Et tu ne m'en veux pas ? » rajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Je fronçai les sourcils en me déplaçant pour m'allonger sur le flanc, la tête en appui dans la main.

« Pourquoi je t'en voudrais Alice ? » m'étonnais-je.

« Eh bien…euh…Disons que Jasper et toi, vous avez…comment dire…hum… »

« Couchez ensemble » complétai-je dans un souffle.

« Oui » acquiesça-t-elle en grimaçant légèrement « Je sais bien que tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui et que les sentiments qu'il avait pour toi ne sont plus les mêmes mais je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que ce que je ressens pour lui est déplacé ou que j'essaie de m'immiscer entre vous »

Elle piqua un fard en détournant les yeux pour observer le plus minutieusement possible le plafond blanc de ma chambre.

« T'as d'autres conneries à dire en stock ou je peux te répondre ? » ricanai-je en arquant un sourcil.

Elle posa sur moi un regard écarquillé, le rouge de ses joues virant subitement au blanc.

« Que… »

« Même si tu le voulais, tu ne pourrais jamais t'immiscer entre nous » la coupai-je « Je ne veux pas dire par là que tu seras moins importante que moi à ses yeux, mais tu seras différente, ce qu'il ressentira pour toi sera différent. Mais j'ai bien peur qu'un jour se soit toi qui m'en veuille »

« Mais non voyons » s'offusqua-t-elle en se redressant « Dans le genre _dire des conneries_, tu fais aussi fort que moi »

Je me redressai à mon tour en souriant légèrement et posai une main sur la sienne.

« Je sais ce que je dis Alice » répliquai-je en grimaçant « Comme tu as pu le voir, Jasper et moi sommes très proches, on dort ensemble très souvent, quand j'ai un coup de Blues, je fonce dans ses bras et pour m'en arracher, il faut pratiquement y aller au pied de biche » continuai-je, ce qui la fit rire « Je dormirais probablement moins souvent avec lui maintenant que j'ai Edward, je…Bordel ! Je sors avec Edward »

Alice éclata de rire en me voyant figer, la bouche toujours ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Merde ! Ce n'était pas un rêve ! C'était la réalité, la vrai de vrai, la…

« Pince-moi » lâchai-je en collant mon bras sous le nez de mon amie.

Elle haussa les épaules tranquillement et fit ce que je lui avais demandé.

« Aïe » criai-je en frottant la petite marque rouge qui apparaissait sur mon bras « C'est douloureux bordel, c'est…ce n'est pas un rêve » soufflai-je en me tournant vers Alice « Ce n'est pas un rêve, je sors vraiment avec lui ! Edward et moi, on…on… »

Je laissai échapper un cri de joie retentissant et me jetai en riant dans les bras de mon amie qui joignit ses rires aux miens.

« Et c'est grâce à toi » continuai-je dans un sourire immense « Sans toi et Angela, j'aurais surement continué à le regarder vivre sa vie sans intervenir, puis je serais devenue vieille et aigrie et j'aurais fini mes jours dans un appart sordide entouré d'une trentaine de chats »

Elle arqua un sourcil, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Oui bon, j'exagère un tantinet » ricanai-je « Mais quand même, qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait sans vous deux ? »

« Tu aurais fini par te bouger les fesses et Edward t'aurait finalement fait grimper aux rideaux encore et encore et enc… »

« Alice » grognai-je.

« Désolé » marmonna-t-elle « Je suis en mode _repeat_ ce soir »

Nous tournions la tête en même temps vers la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit sur mes frères. Mon cœur loupa un battement quand mon regard rencontra celui d'Edward et le sourire qu'il m'adressa me fit pratiquement tomber de mon lit. J'avais vraiment des réactions démesurées en sa présence.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Jasper en entrant dans la pièce « On vous a entendu crier plusieurs fois »

J'échangeai un regard amusé avec mon amie et me mordis l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire. S'il savait qu'ils en étaient tous les deux la raison.

« Ça va, rassurez-vous les garçons » répondis-je en me levant « Discussion de fille »

« Alors ça explique tout » ricana Edward en me rejoignant.

Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui et posa ses lèvres sur mon front longuement. Je savourai cette étreinte en fermant les yeux, incapable de retenir un gémissement de frustration lorsque son baiser prit fin.

« Un dernier verre avant d'aller dormir ? » proposa Jasper.

Je me dégageai des bras d'Edward à contre cœur, gardant tout de même sa main dans la mienne, et me tournai vers mon frère. Je haussai un sourcil en le voyant attraper celle d'Alice, la faisant rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Je cachai un ricanement derrière un raclement de gorge en m'appuyant contre le torse d'Edward.

« Moi, je me contenterai d'un cappuccino avec des tonnes de chantilly » lâchai-je en soupirant.

« Je crois qu'on en a plus Bella » ricana Edward « Jazz et toi, vous avez vidé la dernière bombe le soir où vous vous êtes déclaré la guerre dans la cuisine »

Je me figeai en me souvenant de ce que cette bataille de chantilly avait provoqué ensuite, de cette nuit dans les bras de Jasper où nous avions franchi la limite. Vu le teint blême de ce dernier et son sourire gêné, je n'étais pas la seule à y penser.

« Euh…bah, tant pis, je…je ferais sans » bafouillai-je dans un sourire crispé.

« Vous pouvez aller préparer les boissons tous les deux ? » lâcha Jasper en regardant Alice et Edward « Je voudrais parler à Bella une minute »

Alice acquiesça sans hésiter contrairement à Edward qui fronça les sourcils en regardant son jumeau.

« Tu veux lui parler de quoi ? » demanda-t-il sans le lâcher des yeux.

« De…euh… »

« De truc de fille » le coupa Alice qui grimaça en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire « Laisse les et viens m'aider au lieu de jouer au petit-ami jaloux »

Elle l'agrippa par le bras et l'entraîna hors de la pièce sans lui laisser le temps de protester. Elle avait beaucoup de force pour une si minuscule chose. Elle referma la porte en me jetant un regard encourageant, chose qui eut l'effet tout à fait opposé. Pourquoi pensait-elle que j'avais besoin d'encouragement ?

« Bella » murmura Jasper en se rapprochant de moi « J'aimerais qu'on reparle de ce qui s'est passé entre nous »

Je levai les yeux vers lui lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent mon bras doucement pour finir par entrelacer nos mains. Un sourire tendre aux lèvres, il m'entraîna vers mon lit pour m'y faire asseoir.

« Pourquoi vouloir en reparler Jasper ? » soupirai-je en baissant les yeux sur nos mains « C'est arrivé, nous n'y changerons rien et puis, je ne regrette pas ce que nous avons fait, tu le sais très bien »

« Je sais tout ça Bella » rigola-t-il.

Je relevai les yeux, surprise de l'entendre rire alors que ce que je venais de dire me donnais plutôt envie de disparaître sous terre.

« Je voulais juste savoir si tu pensais en parler à Edward » continua-t-il en grimaçant légèrement.

« Surement pas » m'écriai-je en plaquant une main sur mon cœur « Tu le connais aussi bien que moi Jazz, il a déjà eu du mal à supporter ma relation avec Emmett, alors avec toi…il ne nous le pardonnerait pas »

Il soupira doucement et posa son front contre le mien, son regard tendre ancré au mien.

« Je suis soulagé Bella, je pense la même chose que toi mais j'avais la trouille que tu veuilles lui dire pour…tu sais, être honnête et ne pas commencer votre relation sur un mensonge »

« Ce n'est pas un mensonge » m'offusquai-je en m'écartant de lui « C'est…c'est juste une omission »

Il arqua un sourcil, un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres.

« Je me sens mieux en pensant ça » marmonnai-je en le fusillant du regard « Sois sympa et laisse moi y croire Jasper, okay ? »

« Ça me va Bella » ricana-t-il en m'attirant dans ses bras « On gardera cette nuit-là pour nous, Edward ne le saura jamais »

« Amen » m'exclamai-je en nichant mon visage dans son cou « Merci Jazz, merci beaucoup »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi ma belle et…je veux que tu saches que je suis très heureux pour vous deux, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre petite sœur »

Je relevai les yeux vers lui, réprimant au passage les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

« Je t'aime » soufflai-je.

« Je t'aime aussi »

Il me serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras en me murmurant encore plusieurs fois des _Je t'aime_ qui me réchauffèrent le cœur.

« Boissons prêtes les pipelettes » nous interrompit Alice en entrant dans la pièce.

Elle se figea sur le pas de la porte, nous observant tour à tour en fronçant les sourcils. Oh oh ! J'avais raison, elle n'allait pas bien vivre l'attachement qui existait entre Jasper et moi. J'allais m'écarter de lui lorsqu'un sourire éclatant illumina le visage de mon amie.

« Tu avais tort tout à l'heure Bella » lâcha-t-elle en sautillant jusqu'à nous « Ça ne me dérange pas du tout »

Je soupirai de soulagement, chose que mon frère ne loupa pas.

« De quoi vous parlez ? » demanda-t-il en nous regardant tour à tour.

« De truc de fille » répondit Alice en haussant les épaules.

« C'est ta réponse à tout ce soir » rigola-t-il en s'écartant de moi pour se lever.

Je me levai également et glissai mon bras sous celui qu'il me tendait, il en fit de même pour Alice qui s'empressa d'accepter.

« Mesdemoiselles » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix charmeuse « Si vous voulez bien me suivre dans le salon avant que mon idiot de jumeau ne boive nos cappuccinos »

« Je t'ai entendu blondasse » cria Edward depuis le salon.

Nous éclatâmes de rire en l'y rejoignant rapidement, son air renfrogné renforça notre fou rire ce qui au final l'énerva encore plus. Foutu cercle vicieux. Je m'éloignai d'Alice et Jasper pour le rejoindre sur le canapé.

« Je t'interdis de bouder » riais-je.

J'attrapai son bras pour le poser sur mes épaules sans lui demander son avis et rapprochai mes lèvres de son oreille.

« Je refuse que quoi que ce soit vienne gâcher cette soirée » murmurai-je en souriant.

Il ferma les yeux en soupirant doucement avant de frissonner lorsque je déposai quelques baisers sur la ligne de sa mâchoire.

« Tu vas cesser de bouder ? » demandai-je dans un souffle qui caressa sa joue.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, il hocha vivement la tête. Je l'embrassai à la commissure des lèvres, et glissai lentement pour finalement me perdre dans un baiser tendre. Les gloussements d'Alice nous forcèrent à nous séparer à contrecœur. Elle marmonna une excuse, comme quoi elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher parce qu'elle nous trouvait trop chou. Irrécupérable.

J'avalai pratiquement d'une traite le contenu de ma tasse sous les regards amusés d'Alice et Jasper.

« Pressé d'aller de glisser dans ton lit Bella ? » demanda mon amie en ricanant.

Je piquai un fard et niai en bafouillant lamentablement. Bien sûr que j'avais hâte d'aller me coucher, surtout en sachant qu'Edward allait venir avec moi. Je comptais bien savourer notre première nuit ensemble, enfin en tant que couple.

« Je vais aller me coucher aussi » annonça Edward en se levant.

Je me levai d'un bond, un sourire totalement ridicule aux lèvres. J'étais sur le point de le suivre lorsqu'il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur mon front.

« Bonne nuit ma belle » souffla-t-il en se redressant.

Je le regardai s'éloigner sans faire le moindre geste, complètement médusé par ce qui venait de se passer. Il. Ne. Voulait. Pas. Dormir. Avec. Moi.

« Tu te fous de moi ? » lâchai-je sans pouvoir me retenir.

Il se figea dans l'embrasure de la porte avant de se tourner pour poser sur moi un regard incrédule.

« Que…Quoi ? »

« Tu me fais quoi là ? » m'exaspérai-je en allant me planter devant lui « C'était quoi ce _Bonne nuit ma belle _? »

« Un _Bonne nuit ma belle_, que veux-tu que ce soit ? » s'étonna-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine en le fusillant du regard.

« Deux handicapés des sentiments, je te l'avais bien dit » marmonna Jasper.

« Tu ne veux pas dormir avec moi » crachai-je « Voilà ce que c'est Edward »

Sans savoir pourquoi, je le contournai et fonçai dans ma chambre en refermant la porte si violemment qu'un cadre photo tomba de mon bureau. Je fonçai jusqu'à mon lit et m'y laissai tomber en soupirant. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait ce soir ? Pourquoi le simple fait de ne pas dormir avec lui me mettait autant en rogne ? C'était n'importe quoi…je…je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi, lui, ne voulait pas passer la nuit avec moi ?

Je sursautai lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Edward s'avança dans ma chambre et m'attrapa les poignets pour me relever. Son regard émeraude était assombrit par je ne sais quoi qui me donna envie de disparaître sous terre.

« Passer la nuit avec toi est ce dont j'ai le plus envie ce soir » gronda-t-il d'une voix rauque « J'ai envie de t'entraîner dans ma chambre et d'arracher tes vêtements pour pouvoir savourer ton corps encore et encore » Bordel ! Il faisait vraiment, vraiment très chaud « Mais je ne le ferais pas Bella…je veux faire les choses différemment avec toi, je veux faire ce qu'il faut pour toi » acheva-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

« Je suis une idiote » soupirai-je en souriant légèrement « Je…j'ai cru que je…ne t'attirais pas autant que les autres filles avec qui tu couchais juste après les avoir rencontré »

« C'est le contraire Bella » grimaça-t-il « Si on passe la nuit ensemble, j'ai peur de…de ne pas rester, hum, sage et ce n'est pas ce que je veux, je ne veux pas tout foutre en l'air parce que je n'aurais pas été foutu de résister »

Je laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement qui le fit sourire. Je remontai les mains le long de ses bras pour les nouer ensuite derrière sa nuque.

« On a dormit ensemble des centaines de fois Edward » murmurai-je en rougissant « Je suis habitué à résister, je le ferais pour nous deux »

« Je l'espère » souffla-t-il en posant son front contre le mien « Avant ce soir, il y avait, à mes yeux, une limite à pas franchir. Pendant des années, j'ai tout fait pour me convaincre que tu étais juste ma petite sœur, je me suis efforcé de ne pas voir que tu devenais une femme qui ne…ne me laissait pas indifférent. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais voir ce gars te coller tout à l'heure et les regards des autres mecs du club, ça…ça a brisé toutes mes certitudes » continua-t-il en effleurant ma joue du des doigts « Je t'ai embrassé et j'ai paniqué, mais ça tu le sais puisque tu m'as giflé pour me remettre les idées en place » rigola-t-il doucement « Et voilà où nous en sommes maintenant Bella, j'essaie de te convaincre de ne pas dormir avec moi parce que je ne suis pas certain de résister à ton corps collé au mien toute la nuit »

Waouh ! J'avais rarement entendu Edward parler autant en une seule fois. J'étais estomaqué par ce fait et totalement troublée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Si j'avais su…si j'avais ne serais-ce que soupçonné qu'il pouvait être attiré par moi, je n'aurais pas passé autant d'années à le regarder vivre sa vie sans agir.

« Bella ? Ça va ? Tu es tout rouge » me demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

« Oh…euh oui, ça va, c'est juste…que…je suis…fatiguée » bafouillai-je en baissant les yeux.

Il resta silencieux quelques instants avant de se racler la gorge discrètement.

« Je vais faire comme si je te croyais pour l'instant, mais on en reparlera Bella, compte sur moi » murmura-t-il en glissant un doigt sous mon menton pour me faire relever la tête « Si on allait se coucher maintenant ? »

« Pour dormir » rajoutai-je en me hissant sur la pointe des pieds.

Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes et rapprochai mon corps du sien, ma poitrine plaquée contre son torse. Ses mains trouvèrent mes reins pour ne plus les quitter, nous rapprochant encore plus l'un de l'autre. Sa langue glissa doucement entre mes lèvres que j'entrouvris pour l'accueillir. Un gémissement m'échappa lorsqu'elles se rencontrèrent, nos langues se caressèrent sensuellement sans chercher à prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

Ça me semblait si normal, ses bras autour de moi, son baiser tendre au gout doux sucré d'une promesse. J'aimais sa façon de me tenir serrée contre lui, j'aimais la douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes, j'aimais…j'aimais tout de lui.

Nous nous écartions finalement à bout de souffle, affichant le même sourire idiot. Il ferma doucement les yeux en soupirant.

« Pour dormir » grogna-t-il d'un ton affligé « Pour dormir » répéta-t-il comme pour ce convaincre « Bordel ! J'ai besoin d'une douche…glacée de préférence »

Je laissai échapper un petit rire que je tentai de cacher derrière un raclement de gorge. Mouais…bah pas top vu le regard qu'il me jeta. Je levai les mains devant moi en ricanant.

« Hey, c'est toi qui veut faire les choses doucement » me défendis-je en reculant légèrement « Assume ton choix »

« Mouais, bah tu m'aides pas tellement » grommela-t-il en se massant la nuque d'un air gêné « J'vais me doucher, va te coucher, je te rejoins après »

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front avant de quitter ma chambre d'un pas raide en refermant la porte derrière lui. Si j'avais encore quelques doutes sur l'effet que j'avais sur lui, il venait de s'envoler avec la bosse que j'avais aperçue à l'entre-jambe de son jean. Je sautillai jusqu'à mon armoire pour choisir un pyjama. Nuisette transparente, non. T-shirt vingt fois trop grand, non. Débardeur et minishort, non. Chemise appartenant à Edward, oui. J'attrapai la chemise verte et la balançait sur mon lit avant d'enlever mon dos nu et mon short que j'envoyai valdinguer sur mon bureau. Hors de question que je remette ça.

J'enfilai ma chemise et refermai plusieurs boutons tout en sortant de ma chambre pour rejoindre le salon.

« Je vais me… »

Je me figeai, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts. Alice et Jasper étaient enlacés sur le canapé, bien trop occupés à se dévorer les lèvres pour me remarquer. Je laissai échapper un hoquet de stupeur qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas. Je me retournai pour quitter la pièce discrètement…chose que mon petit orteil ne comprit pas puisqu'il heurta violemment l'encadrement de la porte.

Je poussai un cri qui dut alerter tout l'immeuble et agrippai mon pied en sautillant sur place. Moi ! Sur un pied ! Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. Je m'étalai lourdement sur le sol en criant un _non_ désespéré tout à fait inutile.

« Bella ? Bella ? Tu t'es fait mal ? » paniqua Alice en se précipitant vers moi.

« Si je te dis Aïe, ça répond à ta question ? » marmonnai-je en restant allongé sur le sol.

Au-dessus de moi, les visages d'Alice et Jasper furent rejoins par celui d'Edward, les cheveux encore mouillés et un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il me tendit une main que j'attrapai sans hésiter et le laissai me remettre debout.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » murmura-t-il en promenant ses lèvres sur ma tempe.

Je mis difficilement de côté la sensation que me procurait sa bouche sur ma peau et me raclai la gorge en jetant un coup d'œil à Alice qui rougissait furieusement et à Jasper qui s'obstinait à regarder partout, sauf vers moi.

« Demande à ses deux-là » ricanai-je.

« Tu les as vu s'embrasser et ça t'a perturbé. Je les ai vu en allant dans la salle de bain, je me suis pris la porte dans le nez moi, chacun son truc » lâcha-t-il en souriant.

« On va se coucher » s'exclama Alice en me voyant ouvrir la bouche « Bonne nuit, je t'aime. A demain »

Elle plaqua un baiser sur ma joue et quitta pratiquement le salon en courant. Jasper haussa les épaules et m'embrassa à son tour avant de la suivre.

« Ils vont bien ensemble » murmura Edward en passant un bras autour de ma taille.

Je confirmai d'un hochement de tête et le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre. Je fis mon possible pour ignorer le nœud qui se forma dans mon estomac lorsqu'il m'entraîna jusqu'à son lit. J'avais pourtant dormi des centaines de fois avec lui, mais ce soir, c'était différent.

Tout était différent et rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

* * *

_**Alors ? Verdict ? Vous avez aimé ou pas du tout ? Edward se conduit comme il faut au moins…mouais pas sûr que ça vous plaise ça lol**_

_**Allez, dîtes moi tout !**_

_**Gros bisous et à bientôt**_

_**Mina =)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hum hum…Oui, je sais ! 3 mois ! Vous avez poireautez 3 mois et j'en suis vraiment désolé mais si j'avais pu le finir avant, je l'aurais fait, croyez-moi !**_

_**Allez, faîtes-moi un p'tit sourire…Comment ça, on verra si tu y a droit quand on arrivera à la fin du chapitre ? Eh bah, j'suis mal barré !**_

_**Alors un grand merci pour vos nombreuses reviews, je vous adore et merci aussi pour vos mises en alertes/favoris =)**_

_**Un grand merci à Gaëlle pour son aide sur ce chapitre ! Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu le finir sans ton aide =) Encore merci mam'zelle !**_

_**Voilà, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et je vous retrouve plus bas ! Bonne lecture !**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_Chapitre précédent_

_« On va se coucher » s'exclama Alice en me voyant ouvrir la bouche « Bonne nuit, je t'aime. A demain »_

_Elle plaqua un baiser sur ma joue et quitta pratiquement le salon en courant. Jasper haussa les épaules et m'embrassa à son tour avant de la suivre._

_« Ils vont bien ensemble » murmura Edward en passant un bras autour de ma taille._

_Je confirmai d'un hochement de tête et le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre. Je fis mon possible pour ignorer le nœud qui se forma dans mon estomac lorsqu'il m'entraîna jusqu'à son lit. J'avais pourtant dormi des centaines de fois avec lui, mais ce soir, c'était différent._

_Tout était différent et rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant._

* * *

POV Bella

« Isabella Marie Swan » cria Alice depuis le salon « Ramène ton ravissant petit cul ici tout de suite, il est déjà neuf heures »

Je me collai encore plus au corps chaud qui se trouvait près de moi et soupirai de bien-être lorsque son bras resserra sa prise autour de ma taille. Je glissai une main dans son dos et promenai doucement mes doigts sur sa peau. Un sourire étira mes lèvres en le sentant frissonner. Je cessai mes caresses en reculant légèrement pour le regarder. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés et ses cheveux étaient encore plus décoiffés qu'à l'ordinaire.

Dieu, qu'il était beau…et à moi, totalement à moi.

Il bougea légèrement en marmonnant un _encore _qui me fit rire. Je repris mes caresses le long de son dos et déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

« Encore » murmura-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

Je m'exécutai sans me faire prier et l'embrassai une nouvelle fois. J'allais reculer lorsque l'une de ses mains se posa sur ma nuque pour m'en empêcher. Sa langue s'immisça entre mes lèvres, m'arrachant un gémissement lorsqu'elle rencontra la mienne. Notre baiser dura aussi longtemps que notre souffle nous le permit, j'ouvris les yeux pour plonger dans ceux couleur émeraude d'Edward. Il m'adressa un sourire paresseux avant de nicher son visage dans mon cou.

« Debout là-dedans » cria Alice depuis le couloir « On a plein de truc à faire aujourd'hui, on se bouge »

« Je déteste ce petit truc » marmonna Edward en me serrant encore plus fort « Bordel, ce qu'elle peut être agaçante. Et dire que Jazz la supporte depuis une semaine…une semaine nom d'un chien ! Comment il fait ? »

« Comme toi avec moi » ricanai-je en entortillant une de ses mèches de cheveux entre mes doigts.

Il releva la tête et arqua un sourcil en souriant moqueusement.

« C'est vrai que tes baisers et tes mains baladeuses sont difficilement supportables Bella, je ne sais pas comment je fais pour tenir le coup » rigola-t-il.

J'affichai une moue vexée et le repoussai pour me lever d'un bond. Je lui jetai un faux regard noir, surprenant au passage le sien qui glissait le long de mes jambes.

« Sans parler de ses tenues beaucoup trop courtes que tu portes pour dormir » lâcha-t-il en déglutissant bruyamment « Où sont passés tes pyjamas qui comportaient un pantalon et un t-shirt à manches longues ? »

« Dans une poubelle l'année de mes douze ans » répondis-je en baissant les yeux sur mon débardeur et mon minishort « Arrête de te plaindre, c'est toi qui refuse de profiter de ça » continuai-je en me désignant « Et ça pourrait être pire…je pourrais dormir toute nue »

Sa mâchoire se contracta et une lueur de désir assombrit brusquement son regard. Je lui adressai mon sourire le plus innocent et quittai la pièce rapidement en le voyant rejeter la couverture pour se lever. Je me précipitai dans la cuisine, y trouvant Jasper assis à table, une tasse fumante de café sous le nez. Il sursauta lorsque je m'installai sur ses genoux en posant mon bras sur ses épaules.

« T'as encore taquiné Edward hein ? » lâcha-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Un tout petit peu » répondis-je d'une petite voix « Mais c'est lui qui a commencé » me défendis-je en voyant ce dernier apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Il ne portait qu'un jean d'où dépassait l'élastique de son boxer. En le regardant, je ne pus retenir un petit soupir d'admiration…et de frustration ! Bordel ! Pourquoi voulait-il qu'on prenne notre temps ? Quelle femme pourrait se contenter de dormir dans un lit avec lui ?...Bah moi apparemment et ce depuis une longue, très longue semaine.

Nous avions passé chaque nuit ensemble, blottis l'un contre l'autre à discuter de tout et de rien entre deux baisers…sans plus. Il n'avait rien tenté et moi, j'étais au bord de la combustion spontanée. Il restait horriblement sage, chose qui allait finir par me rendre dingue. Je savais pourtant qu'il en mourrait d'envie autant que moi mais il s'obstinait à résister. Je ne perdais pas espoir pour autant, il allait craquer et vite…quitte à demander de l'aide à Alice avec un de ses plans.

« Alors Ed, besoin d'une douche froide ? » ricana Jasper avant d'embrasser ma tempe.

Il lui répondit d'un grognement tout en allant sortir deux tasses qu'il remplit de café. Il m'en tendit une avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise en face de nous.

« Occupe-toi de la chose hystérique qui te sert de nana et laisse moi m'occuper de la mienne » marmonna-t-il le nez dans son café « En parlant de ta moitié, t'es au courant qu'elle est complètement surexcité ? Tu fais comment pour dormir la nuit nom d'un chien ? »

« Euh…bah, on dort pas beaucoup » marmonna Jazz en rougissant.

Oh oh ! Non…Arghhh ! C'était une blague ? Même eux couchaient ensemble, merde ! Avant d'être avec moi, Edward s'était envoyé tous ce qui n'avait pas de pomme d'Adam et maintenant, maintenant il voulait être raisonnable ! J'étais maudite.

« Bonjour les marmottes » s'exclama Alice en entrant dans la pièce.

Elle affichait un sourire démesuré et son regard pétillait de bonheur. Je la détestais. Elle sautilla jusqu'à nous et plaqua un baiser sur ma joue.

« Bien dormi ? »

« Plus que toi apparemment » grognai-je.

Je me relevai et mis ma tasse vide dans l'évier avant d'aller m'asseoir à côté d'Edward. Il posa sa main sur ma cuisse, son pouce dessinant des petits cercles sur ma peau nue.

« Tu disais, non, hurlais qu'on avait plein de truc de prévu aujourd'hui Alice, on peut savoir quoi ? » demandai-je en entrelaçant mes doigts à ceux d'Edward.

Installé sur les genoux de Jasper, elle sautilla sur place, son sourire déjà immense devint carrément terrifiant.

« On va faire… »

« Si tu dis boutique, je t'étrangle avec le premier truc qui me tombe sous la main » la coupai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Eh bien même pas » s'exclama-t-elle en me tirant la langue « J'ai prévu une journée détente ! Epilation, massage et sauna pour nous deux Bella et massage et sauna pour vous les garçons »

Je luttai de toutes mes forces pour sourire et pour me retenir de pleurer de désespoir. Bordel ! Elle venait de prononcer les mots que je détestai le plus au monde...et tout ça dans la même phrase, merde !

« J'ai tout arrangé pour qu'on finisse en même temps, ensuite on ira faire une ou deux boutiques et ce soir on sort tous les quatre dans un bar. Ma sœur Rosalie nous rejoindra là-bas avec son nouveau petit copain. Ça vous plait ? »

« Massage et sauna » prononça Jasper d'une voix blanche.

« Vois le bon côté Jazz » marmonna Edward « On se fera tripoter par de jolies nanas avec le consentement des nôtres »

Je lui plantai mon coude dans les côtes et le fusillai du regard en grognant. Non mais ! Il croyait quoi lui ?

« Eh non Edward » chantonna Alice « Je vous ai choisi des masseurs »

« Je t'aime » m'exclamai-je en souriant.

« Tu m'aimeras encore plus en sachant que nous aurons aussi des masseurs » ajouta-t-elle.

« Tu as raison, je t'aime encore plus » riais-je en sautillant sur place.

Merde ! Son comportement était contagieux ! Arghhh ! J'arrêtai immédiatement de sautiller, terrifiée à l'idée de devenir une accro du shopping comme elle.

« Filez vous habillez, on part dans vingt minutes » nous annonça Alice en se levant « On se bouge »

Jasper se leva à son tour et quitta la pièce en traînant des pieds. Edward déposa un baiser sur mon front en soupirant et suivit son frère avec autant d'enthousiasme.

« Pauvres chéris » ricanai-je en levant les yeux au ciel « Ils vont faire la tête toute la journée, t'en es consciente au moins ? »

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête en souriant. Au moins, elle savait à quoi elle s'exposait. Elle tapota sa montre d'un geste impatient en me détaillant de haut en bas et en me gratifiant d'un froncement de sourcil agacé. Je filai dans ma chambre avant de me faire engueuler par mon amie tyrannique et préparai à la hâte quelques vêtements que j'emmenai dans la salle de bain.

Après m'être douché, j'enfilai un jean, un pull fin et des bottes avant de filer vers le salon en attachant un peu n'importe comment mes cheveux encore humide.

« Même comme ça, t'es sexy Bella » soupira Alice en me détaillant de la tête au pied depuis le canapé « Comment tu fais ça ? » gémit-elle en désignant ma coiffure improvisée.

Je me laissai tomber dans le fauteuil et arquai un sourcil devant sa mine dépitée.

« Bah…t'entortilles tout ça, tu fixes avec une pince et ça donne ce truc » raillai-je en levant les yeux au ciel « Ça n'a rien d'une coiffure Alice et je n'ai rien de sexy dans cette tenue »

Ce fut à son tour de lever les yeux au ciel, mais j'eu droit à un regard noir en prime. Bah quoi ?

« Quand te verras-tu enfin comme une jeune femme sexy et attirante ? » grogna-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Si je l'étais, j'en connais un qui ne se contenterait pas de discuter quand nous sommes dans le même lit » marmonnai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Alice ouvrit la bouche avant de se figer en fixant quelque chose derrière moi. Un mauvais pressentiment me noua l'estomac lorsqu'elle m'adressa un sourire désolé.

« Que… »

Je sursautai lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon poignet.

« Excuse nous Alice » lâcha Edward en m'entrainant pour me remettre debout « Mais je dois parler à ma sœur »

Oh merde ! Sœur ! Sœur ! J'étais foutue. Je pouvais le dire haut et fort…j'aillais mourir ! Avant que je ne le réalise, nous nous retrouvions dans sa chambre, moi, assisse sur son lit, lui, appuyé contre la porte, les bras croisés sur le torse et le regard braqué sur moi.

_Oh bordel ! Si seulement je pouvais disparaître sous terre…_

Je me ratatinai sur moi-même en baissant la tête pour éviter son regard. J'étais dans la merde.

« Regarde moi » gronda Edward.

Je baissai encore plus la tête et fermai les yeux de toutes mes forces. Si je pouvais éviter son regard assez longtemps, il allait peut-être se radoucir un peu et oublier ce qu'il avait entendu dans le salon….mouais…j'avais de l'espoir.

« Bella » gronda-t-il encore « Regarde moi »

« Non » couinai-je en secouant la tête.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu vas m'engueuler » gémis-je lamentablement.

« Et tu crois sérieusement que ne pas me regarder va m'en empêcher ? »

« Ouais bah, je fais avec ce que j'ai » marmonnai-je « Alors, si tu veux gueuler, vas-y mais je ne lèverai pas la tête »

Je ne l'entendis pas bouger avant que ses mains ne se posent sur mes épaules pour m'allonger brusquement sur le lit. J'ouvris les yeux malgré moi pour découvrir le visage d'Edward à quelques centimètres du mien. Et merde ! Ma résistance n'avait pas fait long feu.

« Maintenant, je peux te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur » lâcha-t-il en effleurant mes lèvres des siennes « Tu crois encore que je ne trouve pas attirante, tu es persuadé que tu n'es pas incroyablement sexy et pourtant…tu te trompes Bella »

Il emprisonna mes poignets entre ses mains avant de les bloquer au dessus ma tête. Il posa avec douceur ses lèvres sur ma gorge, y parsemant des dizaines de baisers qui me firent frissonner de plaisir. Je me mordis l'intérieur des joues pour retenir un gémissement lorsque la pointe de sa langue effleura ma peau.

« Tu es beaucoup trop tentante pour mon bien » souffla-t-il « Pas seulement ton corps au forme délicieuse mais toi Bella » continua-t-il en relâchant mes poignets pour faire glisser sa main le long de mon bras « Ton rire si doux, ton habitude de rougir pour un rien, ta gentillesse sans limite et…ton regard ma Bella, ce que je vois dans tes yeux lorsque tu me regardes me rend dingue »

J'haletai lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent ma poitrine, surprise par ce geste jusqu'à maintenant interdit.

« Tu me regardes toujours avec tendresse et douceur mais…mais quand je t'embrasse, quand je te touche, ton regard devient…il devient plus sombre, presque sauvage et ça me rend fou, alors oui je résiste Bella » murmura-t-il en souriant légèrement « Et c'est un enfer…mais je ne veux pas tout précipiter, je ne veux pas faire les choses comme je l'ai toujours fait parce que…parce que c'est toi, je veux que tout soit parfait »

J'étais complètement abasourdie. Je m'étais attendu à une engueulade bien corsée et à la place, il m'avait avoué tout ce qu'il ressentait sans jamais détourner le regard. Il était…parfait et j'étais vraiment une emmerdeuse.

« Embrasse moi » murmurai-je en posant ma main libre sur sa nuque « Montre moi à quel point je suis spéciale à tes yeux, j'ai…besoin de le sentir Edward »

Il captura mes lèvres brusquement, plaquant d'avantage son corps contre le mien. Sa langue rejoignit la mienne rapidement, nous entrainant dans un baiser à couper le souffle. Mes mains glissèrent sous son t-shirt pour effleurer la peau nue de son dos, le faisant gémir dans ma bouche. J'y enfonçai mes ongles lorsque ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour glisser sur ma gorge qu'il titilla du bout de la langue.

Je me cambrai contre lui en gémissant, le corps parcourut de frisson qui finirent directement entres mes cuisses. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille pour plaquer mon intimité contre son membre rigide, créant une friction délicieusement douloureuse. Comment pouvais-je être à la limite de l'orgasme alors que nous étions, l'un et l'autre habillés ? Ses lèvres retrouvèrent les miennes…

« J'enfonce cette porte dans dix secondes si vous ne sortez pas. Vous vous engueulerez plus tard » cria Alice depuis le couloir.

Edward laissa échapper un grognement sourd qui couvrit mon soupir de frustration.

« Je la déteste » grogna-t-il en calant son visage contre mon cou.

« Et moi donc » soupirai-je en me retenant de hurler « Mais on devrait l'écouter parce qu'elle peut vraiment mettre sa menace à exécution »

Il soupira lourdement avant de se relever en marmonnant quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Il baissa les yeux vers son pantalon et se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Ose dire que tu ne me fait pas d'effet » murmura-t-il en souriant légèrement.

J'aperçu la bosse qui déformait son jean et piquai un fard monumentale avant de baisser les yeux.

« Okay, je ne le dirais plus » promis-je en riant nerveusement.

« Sortez de là » cria Alice d'une voix exaspérée.

Edward se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée pour tomber nez à nez avec une Alice choquée.

« Je…euh…vous… » bafouilla-t-elle en me jetant un coup d'œil.

J'étais toujours allongée sur le lit, probablement rouge écarlate et débraillée.

« Si tu n'étais pas la petite amie de mon jumeau, je t'aurais déjà balancé par la fenêtre » marmonna-t-il en la dépassant pour quitter la chambre.

Je me redressai en soupirant et réajustai mes vêtements avant de me lever. Alice m'adressa un sourire désolé qui lui valut un regard noir et un grognement. A croire que je m'étais transformé en femme des cavernes.

« Bella, je suis désolé » gémit-elle en se précipitant vers moi « Je pensais que vous vous engueuliez en silence, je voulais te sauver »

Comment rester insensible devant les remords qui voilaient ses yeux verts ?

« Ce n'est pas grave Alice » soupirai-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux « Tu pensais bien faire, je ne t'en veux pas »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Mais oui, allez ! Nos masseurs ne vont pas nous attendre toute la journée » répondis-je en posant mon bras sur ses épaules « Allons nous faire chouchoutez »

. :. :. :. :. :. :.

Nous avions passés une journée très sympa…si on oubliait le passage épilation qui m'avait arraché bien plus de cris que de poils. Nous avions ensuite fait les boutiques pour trouver une tenue pour la soirée puis nous étions rapidement retournés à l'appartement pour nous changer avant de nous rendre dans un bar. Alice m'avait fait mettre une robe bustier de couleur noire qui s'arrêtait au-dessus des genoux et une paire de talons de la même couleur. J'avais relevé mes cheveux en un chignon défait et m'étais légèrement maquillé. Edward m'avait déshabillé du regard à la seconde où j'avais franchi la porte de la salle de bain et ne m'avait plus quitté des yeux depuis cet instant pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Le bar dans lequel nous venions d'entrer était horriblement bondé. Par miracle, nous trouvions une table libre au fond de la salle.

« J'ai hâtes de rencontrer ta sœur Alice » lâchai-je en m'asseyant sur la chaise qu'Edward tira pour moi.

« Euh…justement, je voulais t'en parler » marmonna-t-elle en s'installant à son tour « Euh, le copain de Rosalie, c'est…Emmett »

J'éclatai de rire devant sa mine coupable et posai une main sur la sienne pour la presser doucement.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas » m'exclamai-je en souriant « Em avait craqué sur elle lorsque nous étions encore ensemble, je suis heureuse que ta sœur est également succombée à son charme »

Elle se détendit subitement et poussa un soupir soulagé. J'étais totalement sincère. Si Emmett était heureux avec elle, je ne pouvais que l'être aussi. Il le méritait amplement. Edward posa sa main sur ma cuisse et rapprocha ses lèvres de mon oreille.

« Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit Bella, mais tu es vraiment sublime dans cette robe, tu l'es tellement que je n'ai qu'une idée en tête…te l'enlever » souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Une vague de chaleur me traversa le corps à ses mots, me donnant terriblement chaud. Je tournai les yeux vers lui, un sourire que j'espérai charmeur aux lèvres.

« Tu… »

Je fus interrompue par une grande rousse habillé beaucoup trop court qui s'installa brusquement sur les genoux d'Edward.

« Ed ! Chéri ! Tu es revenu » s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle écrasa ses lèvres pulpeuses sur celles de mon petit-ami. MON petit-ami. Malgré l'horreur qui se déroulait sous mes yeux, je restai complètement immobile, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait nom d'un chien ?

Edward la repoussa avec force, les mains plaquées sur ses épaules pour la tenir éloigné de lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? » s'écria-t-il en me jetant un regard inquiet.

J'étais toujours figé, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court.

« Comment ça ? Il y a deux mois, dans ta voiture, tu as oublié ? » s'offusqua-t-elle en plaquant une main sur son cœur…euh…son bonnet D dans son cas.

J'étais partagé entre l'envie de hurler et celui de vomir. J'optai pour un autre choix.

« Je vais me chercher un verre » lâchai-je en me levant « Profite en pour régler...ça » grognai-je en désignant la rousse qui se trouvait toujours sur ses genoux.

Alice et Jazz s'apprêtaient à se lever pour me suivre avant que je ne leur fasse comprendre d'un regard que je n'avais pas besoin d'eux. Je me dirigeai vers le bar d'un pas rapide, les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée.

_Bordel ! Faites que ce soit un mauvais rêve !_

Je me plantai devant la barmaid qui me lança un regard étrange. C'était une très jolie femme, grande, de long cheveux noirs, un corps magnifique…encore une femme qu'Edward aurait surement mise dans son lit si nous n'avions pas été ensemble à présent.

« Un verre de votre alcool le plus fort » lâchai-je les dents serrées « Vraiment très fort »

Elle attrapa une bouteille de Whisky et en versa dans un verre qu'elle déposa devant moi. Je le portais à mes lèvres et le vidai en une gorgée avant de grimacer lorsque le liquide ambré me brûla la gorge.

« Un autre s'il vous plaît »

Elle me servit une nouvelle fois avant de me faire signe de m'approcher. Je m'exécutai après une légère hésitation.

« Méfie-toi du mec qui t'accompagne » me prévint-elle « Il est le genre de type qui te saute et disparait la seconde suivante. Crois-moi ma mignonne, je parle en connaissance de cause. Sauve-toi avant d'avoir le cœur en miette sauf si tu veux une partie de jambe en l'air sensationnel sans lendemain, alors là, t'as tiré le gros lot, tu peux me croire aussi »

_Bordel de merde !_

Je m'écartai d'elle et attrapai mon verre pour l'avaler aussi rapidement que le précèdent. Il fut rempli encore une fois sans que j'aie à le demander. Je la remerciai d'un sourire et m'apprêtai à l'avaler comme les deux autres lorsqu'une petite main se posa sur mon bras.

« Bella ? Ça va allez ? » me demanda Alice d'une voix inquiète.

« A ton avis » marmonnai-je sans quitter la barmaid des yeux « Merci pour le…conseil »

« De rien ma jolie » sourit-elle en hochant la tête « Et bon courage »

Je grimaçai avant de me tourner vers Alice qui semblait vraiment très inquiète.

« Retournons à notre table Bella, Edward a viré l'autre allumeuse et il est vraiment très mal par rapport à toi. Il s'en veut beaucoup » murmura-t-elle en passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

« J'espère bien » marmonnai-je en la laissant m'entrainer « Y'a de quoi nom d'un chien »

J'ignorai le regard compatissant qu'elle me jeta et tentai tant bien que mal de ne pas me casser la figure avec mes talons. Les effets de l'alcool commençaient à se faire ressentir, rendant le sol instable.

Edward se leva en m'apercevant et passa une main dans ses cheveux nerveusement. Je soupirai lourdement et m'avançai vers lui lorsqu'une femme brune se plaça entre nous.

« Tu m'offres un verre ? » minauda-t-elle en se penchant vers Edward, lui offrant surement une vue imprenable de son décolleté.

Trop. S'en était trop. J'avalai mon verre d'une traite et le posai brusquement sur la table en fusillant mon petit-ami du regard.

« Je te laisse régler ça Edward…encore » crachai-je avant de faire volteface pour me diriger vers les toilettes.

En chemin, je bousculai un homme qui me rattrapa en me voyant légèrement tituber à cause du choc…et de l'alcool, il fallait l'avouer. Il avait posé ses mains sur mes hanches et ne semblaient pas décidés à les enlever.

« Vous allez bien ? » me demanda-t-il en se penchant près, vraiment très près de mon visage.

« Euh…oui » bafouillai-je en rougissant légèrement.

« Enlève tes mains d'elle » cracha une voix derrière moi « Elle n'est pas libre »

Edward m'agrippa le bras pour m'attirer brusquement dans les siens. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Nous n'étions là que depuis vingt minutes, et déjà deux nanas lui avaient sautés dessus, sans oublier la mise en garde de la barmaid qui était passée dans son lit. Et monsieur osait sortir les crocs parce qu'un mec m'approchait d'un peu trop près ! Il se foutait de ma gueule bordel !

Je le repoussai avant de me tourner vers lui en tentant d'occulter le monde qui tanguait autour de moi.

« Occupe-toi de tes dizaines de conquêtes qui doivent se trouver dans cette salle et fous moi la paix Edward » m'énervai-je en reculant « Je peux me débrouiller sans toi, je l'ai toujours fait et je m'en sortais très bien. Alors maintenant va faire ce que tu sais faire de mieux, installe toi au bar, colle un putain de sourire sur ton visage et choisi une ou deux nanas entre toutes celles qui viendront se frotter à toi en ronronnant » continuai-je sans contrôler les mots qui passaient mes lèvres « Penser qu'on pouvait être ensemble était complètement stupide ! Tu ne t'es jamais contenté d'une seule femme, j'ai été idiote de croire que je pourrais te suffire. Pourquoi changerais-tu pour moi Edward ? Je ne suis qu'une stupide gamine qui croit aux contes de fées mais tu n'as rien du prince charmant ! Tu…Tu… »

« Tu as fini ? » me coupa-t-il en se rapprochant de moi « Tu as toutes les raisons du monde d'être en colère Bella et crois-moi, je le suis aussi. Je pensais passer une agréable soirée avec toi et au lieu de ça, on est là à se disputer à cause des erreurs que j'ai commises par le passé »

« Un passé pas très éloigné » grognai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

Il emprisonna mon poignet entre ses doigts et m'entraîna à l'extérieur du bar malgré mes protestations. La fraicheur de la soirée me fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds, avec ma tenue, pas étonnant. Je me dégageai de la prise d'Edward et frottai machinalement mon poignet en le fusillant du regard.

« A quoi tu joues nom d'un chien ? » m'énervai-je.

Il ôta sa veste qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine d'enlever à notre arrivé au bar et m'enveloppa dedans avec hésitation. Il s'attendait probablement à ce que je la lui jette à la figure, l'idée était tentante mais avoir un peu plus chaud l'était encore plus.

« Te dire que je suis désolé ne servirait à rien Bella » soupira-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage « Tu me connais depuis toujours, tu savais parfaitement comment je passais la plupart de mes nuits, ce n'est pas une surprise pour toi, ça ne l'est pour personne d'ailleurs. J'ai l'impression d'avoir parlé dans le vide ce matin dans ma chambre, j'étais pourtant certain de t'avoir dit que tu étais différente à mes yeux »

« Oui, tu l'as dit » marmonnai-je en baissant les yeux.

« Alors pourquoi refuses-tu de le croire ? » s'exaspéra-t-il.

« Parce que…parce que je ne comprends pas » soupirai-je en relevant les yeux « Tu as toujours vécu ainsi, passant d'une fille à l'autre sans te soucier de moi Edward. Tu m'as vu comme une enfant pendant toutes ses années et subitement ce ne serait plus le cas ! Je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends plus rien »

Il posa ses mains sur mes joues pour me faire relever la tête, me forçant par la même à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je t'ai toujours vu Bella, je ne voyais que toi » murmura-t-il « Crois-moi si je te dis que la seule femme que je voulais avoir dans mes bras toutes ces nuits, c'était toi. Juste toi »

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux sans que je ne puisse les retenir. J'espérai tant qu'il me dise la vérité, je le voulais tellement. J'avais toujours eu confiance en lui lorsque nous étions de simple frère et sœur alors pourquoi était-ce si difficile maintenant que nous étions bien plus ?

Il referma ses bras autour de moi pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui, m'enlaçant avec une tendresse qui me serra le cœur. J'enroulai mes bras autour de sa nuque et pressai mon visage contre son torse en laissant couler mes larmes. J'essayai de me calmer en inspirant profondément et en me répétant inlassablement les mots qu'il avait prononcés.

Après ce qui me sembla une éternité, je m'écartai de lui et relevai les yeux pour croiser son regard emplit d'inquiétude.

« Il va falloir que tu passes une petite annonce ou un truc du genre pour prévenir la population féminine de Seattle que tu n'es plus libre » marmonnai-je avant de soupirer « Je ne veux plus vivre une soirée comme ça Edward, c'est trop…douloureux »

« Tout ce que tu voudras ma Bella, je ferais n'importe quoi pour que ça n'arrive plus » me promit-il en posant ses lèvres sur mon front « Tout pour que tu ne pleures plus jamais »

Je hochai la tête et tentai un sourire qui devait plus ressembler à une grimace. Un des bons côtés de notre petite discussion était que les effets de l'alcool s'étaient évaporés. Au moins, je ne tanguais pas lorsqu'il nous entraîna à l'intérieur pour rejoindre Alice et Jazz qui soupirèrent de soulagement en nous voyant arriver.

« Ça va aller ma belle ? » me demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur la mienne.

« Oui, je pense…enfin, si les filles dans la bar arrête de s'installer sur les genoux d'Edward, ça devrait aller »

Ce dernier passa son bras autour de ma taille pour m'attirer contre lui. Il posa avec force ses lèvres sur les miennes pour m'embrasser avec tant de passion que je faillis tomber de ma chaise. Il s'écarta de moi, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas aussi bien qu'une petite annonce mais au moins, ce sera clair pour les femmes présentes ici » murmura-t-il en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

« Il va falloir que tu fasses ça dans tout Seattle, tu t'en rends compte au moins ? » répliquai-je en souriant légèrement.

Il me répondit d'un haussement de sourcil et d'un sourire gourmand qui m'arrachèrent un petit rire. Je déposai un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres et m'écartai pour apercevoir beaucoup de regard noir. Génial ! J'allais me faire pas mal d'ennemie à ce rythme-là.

« Salut les tourtereaux » s'exclama une voix que je reconnue sans mal.

Emmett se tenait debout derrière Jasper et Alice. Une magnifique femme blonde se trouvait près de lui, un sourire qui me parut faux sur le visage. Bordel ! Elle et Alice ne se ressemblait pas du tout.

« Bella, Edward, Jasper, je vous présente Rosalie » annonça Emmett en me jetant un coup d'œil inquiet « Rosalie, voilà mes amis »

Cette dernière nous adressa un sourire éclatant et un petit geste de la main. Elle s'installa entre moi et Emmett avant de poser son regard bleu sur moi.

« Alors Bella, tu es l'ex d'Emmett si je ne me trompe pas ? » lâcha-t-elle brusquement.

« Rose, qu'est-ce… »

« Je veux juste faire connaissance Alice » s'offusqua-t-elle en interrompant sa sœur « Alors ? C'est bien ça ? »

« Euh…oui » répondis-je en jetant un coup d'œil paniqué à Alice.

Sa sœur avait-elle un truc contre moi ou quoi ? Je la connaissais depuis trente secondes et elle me détestait déjà. Génial !

« Il te plait toujours ? » continua-t-elle.

Hein ? C'était quoi ce bordel ?

« Non ! » m'exclamai-je en écarquillant les yeux « Enfin, je tiens beaucoup à lui mais comme un ami, c'est tout. Vous êtes ensemble, je trouve ça très bien d'ailleurs. Emmett est heureux, je le suis aussi, ça te va ? » continuai-je les dents serrées.

Elle me dévisagea quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire. Okay ! Il se passait quoi aujourd'hui ?

« On va pouvoir s'entendre alors » annonça-t-elle après avoir retrouvé son calme « Alice m'avait déjà fait tout un rapport sur toi mais je voulais en être sûr. Si j'ai bien compris, tu vis avec tes deux frères, tu es sortie avec Emmett quelques semaines et maintenant tu vis une histoire d'amour passionnée avec Edward, Jazz, lui, supporte ma sœur. C'est bien ça ? »

Euh…Je l'aimais bien.

« Oui c'est ça » répondis-je en lui souriant « Tu as assez bien résumé les choses »

Elle afficha un sourire qui me sembla…carnassier ! Elle et Emmett allait bien ensemble. Une lueur de curiosité traversa son regard avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

« J'aimerais savoir quelque chose Bella » lâcha-t-elle en souriant encore plus « Ça me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques jours »

« Quoi donc ? » m'étonnai-je en arquant un sourcil.

« Ca fait quoi de savoir qu'on a couché avec les trois mecs qui se trouvent à cette table ? »

Mon cœur loupa un battement, probablement en même temps que celui de Jasper qui se figea brusquement. Edward se racla la gorge en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Bella et moi n'avons pas…tous les trois…trois… »

Il tourna lentement la tête vers moi, son regard vert si sombre qu'il semblait presque noir. Non…pas ça…Le mien se remplit de larmes lorsque je vis sa mâchoire se crisper.

« Trois ? » murmura-t-il avant de tourner la tête vers son jumeau qui était toujours immobile « Jasper…tu…tu… »

« Edward » soufflai-je en posant la main sur son bras.

Il se dégagea si violemment que mes doigts heurtèrent la table dans un bruit sourd. Sa chaise se renversa lorsqu'il se leva pour se diriger d'un pas rapide vers la sortie, bousculant au passage plusieurs clients. Jasper et moi nous levâmes en même temps pour le suivre à l'extérieur, arrivant juste à temps pour le voir tourner au coin de la rue quelques mètres plus loin.

« Edward » criai-je en lui courant après, Jasper à mes côtés.

Mon cœur me semblait peser une tonne, encore plus lorsque je l'aperçu immobile sur le trottoir, les poings serrés le long du corps et la tête baissée. Il la releva brusquement en nous entendant arriver, quelque chose brillait sur ses joues…des larmes.

« Ed, laisse-nous t'expliquer » lui demanda Jasper en se rapprochant de lui.

Je laissai échapper un cri lorsque le poing d'Edward frappa violemment la joue de son jumeau. Jasper tituba un instant avant de secouer la tête en se massant la mâchoire.

« Okay, je l'ai mérité » marmonna-t-il.

Je me rapprochai de lui pour voir la marque rouge qui apparaissait déjà. J'effleurai sa joue du bout des doigts en soupirant avant de me tourner vers Edward qui était toujours silencieux.

« Je…je suis désolé, si tu savais à quel point Edward » gémis-je en faisant un pas vers lui « C'est arrivé malgré nous, on avait bu et…et on a perdu le contrôle. Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois, qu'une seule fois et on le regrette, crois-moi, on… »

« Pourquoi me l'avoir caché ? » lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Pour ça » répondit Jasper en se plaçant à mes côtés « On ne voulait pas te faire souffrir, Bella et moi avions décidé d'oublier cette nuit-là. C'était juste le résultat d'une rupture et de beaucoup d'alcool, nous n'avions rien prévu, c'est simplement arrivé »

Edward laissa échapper un ricanement dénué d'humour et fit un pas pour se trouver si proche de nous que je pouvais presque entendre son cœur battre. Il posa sur moi un regard si froid, si dur que le sol parut se dérober sous mes pieds.

« Et dire que tu m'en veux parce que j'ai couché avec des étrangères » railla-t-il en se penchant vers moi « Tu as fait bien mieux ma petite Bella, tu t'es tapé mon jumeau »

« Edward » soufflai-je entre deux sanglots.

« C'est pour ça que tu avais tellement hâtes que je te saute ? Tu voulais comparer les performances des frères Masen ? »

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines lorsqu'il prononça ses mots. C'était si…douloureux. Pas seulement ce qu'il venait de dire, mais sa voix tranchante, son visage dur, son regard glacial et voilé par la colère, c'était si…différent de l'homme que j'aimais.

« Je sais que tu nous en veux Edward mais tu vas trop loin » s'énerva Jasper en posant sa main dans le bas de mon dos « Ecoute ce que tu dis ! Tu penses vraiment ça d'elle ? On a fait une erreur, c'est un fait mais tu en as fait des belles toi aussi putain »

« Tu parles de quoi ? » ricana-t-il « De la petite lycéenne que j'ai ramené dans mon lit ? C'est vrai que c'était pas mal quand j'y repense, je devrais peut-être la rappeler tant qu'à faire »

« Arrête » m'étranglai-je, le cœur au bord des lèvres « Ne fait pas ça »

Il m'adressa le même sourire mauvais que le jour où il m'avait découverte chez Emmett.

« Sèche tes larmes petite sœur, Jazz sera toujours là quand tu auras besoin de quelqu'un entre tes cuisses »

Je le vis à peine nous tourner le dos pour s'éloigner, j'entendis difficilement Jasper lui crier de revenir. J'étais juste consciente d'une chose, j'avais mal. J'avais si mal que mourir sur le champ me semblait parfait.

« Bella » murmura Jasper en passant son bras autour de ma taille pour me soutenir.

Je l'avais perdu. J'avais perdu Edward pour de bon. Il me détestait maintenant et pour toujours. Comment pourrait-il me pardonner ?

Jasper me fit relever les yeux pour me forcer à le regarder.

« Ca va aller mon ange, il va finir par se calmer et on pourra en parler calmement »

« Il est parti…il est vraiment parti » lâchai-je d'une voix que je ne reconnue pas.

Les battements de mon cœur s'emballèrent lorsque le regard de mon frère se voila de tristesse.

« Je suis désolé ma Bella »

Mes jambes refusèrent de me porter plus longtemps, je m'écroulai dans ses bras et m'accrochai à sa chemise de toutes mes forces. Il me souleva avec précaution, un bras derrière mon dos et l'autre sous mes genoux. Je nichai mon visage contre son épaule et tentai de retrouver une respiration normale.

Mes larmes coulaient sans vouloir s'arrêter et je suffoquai tant que ma gorge en devenait douloureuse. J'entendis à travers le brouillard qui semblait m'avoir englouti, les voix de mes amis, celle inquiète d'Alice, celle désolée de Rosalie puis celle colérique d'Emmett lorsque Jasper leur expliqua ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Rentrez à l'intérieur, Bella va attraper froid sinon »

« Non Alice, je vais la ramener à la maison » répliqua Jasper en raffermissant sa prise autour de moi.

« Tu penses qu'il sera là ? » demanda Emmett à voix basse.

Le silence fut la seule réponse. Je la connaissais aussi. Edward n'allait pas rentrer ce soir, peut-être même jamais. Cette pensée fit redoubler mes sanglots et je m'accrochai encore plus fort à mon frère.

« On va venir avec vous, on… » commença Alice avant que Jasper ne l'interrompe.

« Non, je suis désolé Alice mais là, elle est la seule dont j'ai besoin et…et elle a besoin de moi, elle…c'est…c'est… »

« C'est Bella » acheva Alice d'une voix triste « Je sais Jazz, je le sais parfaitement. Rentrez et…et prend bien soin d'elle surtout, je sais à quel point elle est importante à tes yeux, elle l'est aux miens aussi »

J'entendis Emmett nous proposer de nous ramener et Jasper accepter. Il ne me lâcha pas pendant le trajet, même pour sortir de la voiture, il me garda serré contre lui. J'avais l'impression d'être une coquille vide, je ne ressentais plus rien si ce n'était une douleur sourde à la place du cœur.

J'aurais voulu en faire cesser les battements pour que cette douleur disparaisse, même quelques secondes, juste pour pouvoir respirer sans souffrir un court instant. Jasper ouvrit la porte de notre appartement rapidement malgré ma présence dans ses bras, il nous conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre dont il referma la porte d'un léger coup de pied. Allongé sur son lit, blotti dans ses bras, j'ouvris les yeux doucement et relevai la tête pour le regarder.

« Hey mon ange » murmura-t-il dans un sourire.

« Jazz » soufflai-je en sentant de nouveau les larmes montées « Ca fait si mal, et…et s'il était partis pour de bon ? Je suis terrifiée Jasper… »

« Je sais ma Bella…mais tout ira bien, je te le promets, je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour ça » me promit-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

Je fermais les yeux et nichai mon visage dans son cou. Si Edward ne revenait pas, il ne resterait de notre famille…que nous deux. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter, perdre Edward était inimaginable. Vivre sans lui m'était impossible. Tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar…il le fallait, et si ce n'en était pas un alors j'aurais préféré m'endormir et ne jamais me réveiller.

* * *

_**Euh…J'peux me brosser pour avoir un sourire, c'est ça ? Bon Okay, j'suis cruelle mais que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas =)**_

_**Alors ? Malgré tout ça, avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ? La réaction d'Edward vous a-t-elle surpris ou choqué? Je veux tout savoir !**_

_**Un p'tite review pour me dire ça ?**_

_**Bisous ! Et à bientôt (on croise les doigts)**_

_**Mina =)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Coucou ! Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre, très attendu si j'ai bien compris =)**_

_**Merci infiniment pour vos superbes reviews ! Pauvre Rosalie, elle en a pris plein la figure ^^ Vous lui en voulez beaucoup !**_

_**Merci beaucoup à Gaëlle et Ulkan13 pour leur conseil !**_

_**Petite info : J'ai créé un compte **__**Facebook**__** pour mes fictions, si ça vous dit de papoter avec moi et de suivre l'évolution de mes fics, le lien se trouve sur mon profil =)**_

_**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve plus bas !**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

POV Edward

Assis sur le lit, je la regardai s'avancer vers moi d'une démarche sensuelle. Ses cheveux châtains se balançaient au rythme de ses hanches, ses formes voluptueuses étaient sans conteste un appel au sexe et son regard assombrit par le désir me confirmait que c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

Je la laissai me repousser pour m'allonger sur le lit, je ne résistai pas lorsqu'elle s'allongea pratiquement nue sur moi, ni quand elle commença à déboutonner ma chemise pour faire courir ses ongles sur mon torse.

Je fermai les yeux lorsqu'elle fit glisser ses lèvres jusqu'à mon oreille.

« J'espère que tu es à la hauteur de ta réputation beau gosse » susurra-t-elle en se frottant contre moi.

Son parfum épicé et étranger m'enveloppa lorsqu'elle se redressa légèrement. J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et la repoussai pour me dégager.

« Mais…qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? » s'étonna-t-elle en me retenant par la main.

Bonne question putain ! Je n'en avais foutrement pas la moindre idée. Je me dégageai encore une fois et attrapai ses vêtements et son manteau que je lui jetais.

« Rentre chez toi » lâchai-je en ouvrant la porte « Je ne suis plus d'humeur »

« Plus d'humeur ? » s'exclama-t-elle en se levant « Tu n'as pas dit non quand je t'ai dragué dans ce bar, c'est même toi qui m'a proposé d'aller dans ta chambre d'hôtel ! »

« Ouais je sais, mais…hum…j'ai changé d'avis, casses toi maintenant » marmonnai-je.

Elle pinça les lèvres et quitta la chambre non sans m'avoir giflé en chemin. Ce n'était que la troisième en trois jours, j'allais finir par m'y faire…ou par les esquiver si je ne voulais pas me retrouver marqué à vie. Je refermai la porte et me laissai tomber sur le lit en soupirant. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait bordel ? Depuis trois jours…depuis que j'avais appris ce qu'il s'était passé entre Bella et Jasper, j'avais passé mes journées couché et mes soirées dans des bars ou des clubs.

On m'avait dragué avec plus ou moins de subtilité, j'avais choisi des filles au hasard puis les avait ramenés dans ma chambre d'hôtel…et j'avais flanché. A chaque fois, je les avais mises à la porte sans les avoir vraiment touché. Le premier soir, j'avais mis ça sur le compte de la colère et du sentiment de trahison qui me donnait envie de hurler, mais les fois suivantes, j'avais juste compris que je ne pouvais pas.

Elles n'étaient pas Bella.

Lorsque ses filles m'avaient abordé, j'avais dû me faire violence pour ne pas les repousser. J'essayai de me convaincre encore et encore que je ne devais rien à personne. Ni à Bella, ni à Jasper, à personne. Il ne m'avait pas demandé mon avis pour s'envoyer en l'air derrière mon dos et contrairement à eux, moi, je ne leur avais jamais caché ma façon de vivre.

Je me relevai brusquement pour aller récupérer mon portable en l'entendant sonner dans la poche de ma veste. L'écran affichait plusieurs appels manqués, tous de Jasper et Emmett. Pas un seul de Bella…elle devait m'en vouloir autant que je lui en voulais. J'avais été dur dans mes propos l'autre soir mais comment ne pas l'être lorsqu'on apprenait quelque chose d'aussi blessant.

J'effaçai les appels manqués de mon portable et le balançai sur le lit avant qu'il ne sonne, brisant le silence de la chambre. Le prénom de mon frère clignotait sur l'écran, contrairement aux dix fois précédentes, je décrochai.

« Tu n'abandonneras jamais » soupirai-je en me frottant la nuque.

« Edward ? Putain ! Tu ne pouvais pas répondre les autres fois non ? » s'énerva Jasper.

« J'étais occupé » raillai-je « Tu sais ce que c'est, les bars, les filles, ça prend beaucoup de temps »

« Arrête tes conneries Ed ou tu vas vraiment perdre Bella. Joue pas au con frangin »

Je laissai échapper un ricanement amer et me laissai tomber en arrière pour m'allonger.

« Dernière nouvelle _frangin_, c'est déjà fait ! Tu y as d'ailleurs bien contribué lorsque tu l'as mise dans ton lit »

Je pouvais presque l'entendre grincer des dents. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de prendre la parole d'une voix étonnement calme.

« Je ne vais pas le nier Edward. C'est de ma faute ce qui est arrivé, Bella était dans sa chambre en train de se déshabiller et…je n'ai pas pu résister… »

« Tu… »

« Non » me coupa-t-il à son tour « Laisse moi finir. Si tu veux nous détester, tu pourras mais seulement quand tu sauras vraiment ce qu'il en est putain ! C'est compris ? »

Enfoiré.

« Vas-y, fait toi plaisir » grognai-je en envisageant sérieusement de raccrocher.

« Je l'aimais » lâcha-t-il « A moins d'être aveugle et sourd, tu le savais parfaitement Edward. Elle était bien plus que notre petite sœur à mes yeux et ce soir-là, elle était si..si belle et merde ! J'suis un mec bordel ! Je n'aurais pas dû, je le sais, mais l'alcool a pris le dessus et toutes les limites que je m'étais imposé se sont évaporées »

« Elle ne t'a pas repoussé » crachai-je en me levant pour arpenter la chambre « Te connaissant, saoul ou pas, à la moindre résistance de sa part, tu aurais arrêté, j'ai tort ? »

« Non, c'est la vérité » confirma-t-il, me mettant encore plus en rogne bizarrement « Mais ses sentiments étaient sans dessus-dessous, elle était complètement paumée et…elle a trouvée de l'affection là où elle pouvait »

Il soupira longuement avant de reprendre sur un ton résigné.

« Tu veux que je te dise Edward…déteste-moi si ça te fait te sentir mieux. Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, démolie moi le portrait la prochaine fois que tu me verras, efface-moi ta vie s'il le faut mais…Je t'en supplie, ne rejette pas notre Bella, elle ne le supporterait pas et la voir malheureuse est insupportable. Si je me souviens bien, tu as toujours détesté ça toi aussi »

C'était vrai ! Et alors ? Elle ne s'était pas préoccupée de mes sentiments quand elle avait fait l'amour avec Jasper et me l'avait délibérément caché…mon frère aussi d'ailleurs.

« Tu sais quoi ? » lâchai-je finalement « C'est une sacré aubaine en fin de compte pour toi ! Tu as le champ libre maintenant, Bella libre, tu pourras enfin faire avec elle tout ce que tu veux. Tu devrais en être heureux Jasper »

« T'es vraiment un connard quand tu t'y mets » soupira-t-il.

Je l'imaginais parfaitement secoué la tête, la mâchoire contractée.

« Tu vas tout foutre en l'air pour une simple erreur ? » continua-t-il d'une voix glaciale « Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire putain ? Tu m'as demandé mon avis quand tu l'as embrassé la première fois ? Quand vous avez décidé de devenir un couple, tu t'es soucié de ce que j'aurais pu ressentir ? Pas une seule fois tu ne m'as demandé ce que j'en pensais Ed, pas une seule fois merde ! »

Il avait raison. Complètement. Je n'avais pas pensé à lui, ça ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. J'avais juste pensé à Bella, et c'était toujours le cas. Ouais, sur ce coup-là, j'avais déconné.

« Jazz, je… »

« Non » me coupa-t-il dans un grognement « Je ne veux pas entendre des excuses ou quoique ce soit d'autre, tout ce que je veux c'est que tu réfléchisses à tout ce que je t'ai dit. Réveille-toi avant de tout foutre en l'air et…fait pas de connerie Edward. Si tu veux me le faire payer, vas-y, amuse toi mais ne lui fais pas ça, elle ne le mérite pas »

Il raccrocha sans me laisser le temps d'en placer une, me laissant comme un con la bouche ouverte. Okay…Il s'était passé quoi là ? Je balançai mon téléphone sur la table de chevet et me rallongeai sur le lit, les mains derrière la tête. Avant ce putain de coup de fil, je savais, enfin à peu près, ce que je ressentais mais maintenant j'étais juste…perdu. Ironie du sort, les seules personnes qui m'auraient permis de m'y retrouver dans ce bordel qui se prétendait être des émotions n'étaient autre que ma famille. Bella et Jasper.

POV Bella

Pour la quatrième fois, j'allais passer la nuit sans lui. J'allais encore me blottir dans les bras de Jasper et m'endormir en écoutant ses paroles réconfortantes et rassurantes. J'allais me réveiller le lendemain le cœur toujours plus lourd.

J'en avais assez. J'étais épuisée d'être constamment malheureuse depuis ma dispute avec Edward. Je ne supportais plus ce vide à l'intérieur de moi qui semblait grandir un peu plus à chaque seconde. Je n'y arrivais plus.

Je repoussai mon livre de biologie et mes cahiers lorsque Jasper entra dans ma chambre pour me rejoindre sur le lit. Il s'allongea à côté de moi en écartant les bras pour que je m'y blottisse, chose que je fis sans hésiter. Le visage enfoui contre son torse, je laissai échapper un soupir qui ne lui échappa pas.

« Ca va aller mon ange » murmura-t-il en glissant ses doigts dans mes cheveux « Tu dois essayer tenir le coup encore un peu, je suis certain qu'il reviendra bientôt et que vous pourrez parler »

Hein ? Je relevai brusquement la tête pour le regarder. Pas de doute, il me cachait quelque chose.

« Tu lui as parlé ? » m'exclamai-je en priant pour qu'il acquiesce.

Mon cœur loupa un battement lorsqu'il le fit. Je me redressai complètement et lui hurlait presque de tout m'expliquer dans les moindres détails. Il grimaça légèrement avant d'ouvrir la bouche plusieurs fois sans sortir le moindre son.

« Jasper ! » criai-je, exaspérée.

« Il m'a écouté du début à la fin » lâcha-t-il finalement « Je…je ne sais pas si ça a servi à grand-chose, il nous en veut toujours Bella mais il va forcément repenser à ce que je lui ai dit, il faut juste…attendre »

« On parle d'Edward » soupirai-je, la gorge nouée « Il est rancunier Jazz, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il nous pardonnera »

Il posa sa main sur ma joue, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

« Ne dit pas ça Bella, il reviendra, j'en suis sûr »

Je me rallongeai contre lui en réprimant mes larmes. Tout allait de travers et pourtant Jasper gardait espoir. Comment faisait-il pour encore y croire ?

. :. :. :. :. :.

« Isabella ? Isabella ? SWAN ? »

Je sursautai sur ma chaise, envoyant valdinguer mon stylo à l'autre bout de la classe en même temps. Je jetai un regard paniqué à mon professeur de Maths qui me toisait froidement depuis son bureau.

« On ne rêvasse pas dans mon cours, est-ce clair ? Que ce soit votre dernière heure de la journée n'est pas une raison pour ne rien faire » gronda-t-il sans me quitter des yeux.

Je baissai les miens et marmonnai un _Désolée _en allant récupérer mon stylo avant de retourner à ma table. Alice, assisse à côté de moi, attira mon attention en me donnant un petit coup d'épaule.

« Je dois rejoindre ma sœur à la fac après les cours, tu veux venir avec moi ? » me demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

Sa sœur ? Elle imaginait vraiment que j'avais envie de la voir ?

« Non mais merci de me l'avoir proposé Alice » répondis-je en souriant légèrement.

« Tu sais…euh…Si c'est parce que tu as peur de croiser Edward, aucun risque, Jasper m'a dit qu'il n'y était pas revenu depuis…euh…votre dispute »

« Je sais » soupirai-je « Mais ce n'est pas ça, je…ce n'est rien, laisse tomber »

« C'est à cause de Rosalie ? » s'étonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils « Je t'ai dit qu'elle était désolée, elle ne pensait pas causer une dispute. Elle s'en veut beaucoup tu sais ? »

« Elle aurait dû y penser avant de poser une question pareille Alice » marmonnai-je en secouant la tête « Je n'ai pas envie de la voir, en tout cas, pas pour l'instant. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi, me planquer sous ma couette et me morfondre comme je sais si bien le faire depuis quelques temps »

Un éclair de tristesse traversa son regard avant qu'elle ne détourne la tête. Je ne voulais pas me fâcher avec elle, et encore moins la blesser.

« Excuse moi Alice » murmurai-je en posant ma main sur son bras « Ce n'est pas contre toi, ni contre ta sœur malgré ce que j'ai dit…je veux juste faire le point. J'ai besoin d'y voir un peu plus clair dans tout ça et ensuite, je te promets que j'écouterais ce que Rosalie aura à me dire, d'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête et retrouva légèrement son sourire.

« Je sais bien que tu ne vas pas très bien en ce moment et j'aimerais faire quelque chose pour que tu te sentes mieux » m'avoua-t-elle.

« C'est moi qui vais faire quelque chose pour toi » lâchai-je à voix basse lorsque le prof me jeta un coup d'œil.

Je fis semblant d'être plongé dans mes cours en attendant qu'il détourne son attention de moi, chose qu'il fit au bout de dix minutes. Alice tourna brusquement la tête vers moi, et me demanda d'une voix septique ce que je pouvais faire pour elle.

« Te rendre Jasper » répondis-je en souriant tristement.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en laissant échapper un _oh _à peine audible.

« Depuis le week-end dernier, il n'est pas venu te voir une seule fois Alice. Ce n'est pas normal, je n'ai pas à le monopoliser ainsi. Tu es sa petite-amie, je ne suis que sa sœur, il doit faire la part des choses »

« Rectification Bella, je _ne suis que _sa petite-amie » murmura-t-elle « Tu passeras toujours avant, je m'y suis faite »

« Eh bien pas moi » grognai-je en me passant une main sur le visage « Ca ne devrait pas être comme ça, tu sais à quel point j'aime Jasper mais je ne veux pas te voir souffrir à cause de ça…je…je ne veux pas que tu vives ce que je vis en ce moment »

« Oh Bella » murmura-t-elle émue « Tu as besoin de Jasper avec ce qui t'arrive, encore plus que d'habitude et il est hors de question que je te prive de lui. Tu en souffrirais et lui aussi, alors arrête de dire des bêtises, tu… »

« Swan, Cullen ! Dehors » s'énerva le prof, nous faisant sursauter toutes les deux « Puisque mon cours à l'air de vous ennuyer, sortez d'ici »

« Mais… »

« Pas de _mais_ » me coupa-t-il en désignant la porte « Dehors ! »

Alice et moi rassemblâmes nos affaires rapidement avant de quitter la salle.

« On devrait parler plus souvent dans ses cours » ricana Alice lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le couloir « S'il croit nous punir, il fait fausse route »

Je confirmai d'un sourire et la suivit à l'extérieur pour rejoindre un banc sur lequel je me laissai tomber. Elle s'installa près de moi en soupirant.

« Comment va-t-il ? » lâcha-t-elle en baissant les yeux « Enfin, je veux dire, on s'appelle tous les soirs, il me dit qu'il va bien mais…Edward fait autant partit de lui que toi, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il supporte cette situation »

Mon cœur se serra en pensant à Jasper.

« Il tient le coup…pour moi, mais je le connais mieux que personne » répondis-je « Il en souffre, Edward lui manque beaucoup. Ils ne sont jamais restés fâcher aussi longtemps…et c'est ma faute » réalisai-je brusquement.

C'était ma faute. Les rares fois où ils s'étaient disputés lorsque nous étions enfants ou même adolescents, j'en avais toujours été la cause. Les raisons avaient toujours été différentes, qui allait me conduire à mes rendez-vous, qui allait dormir avec moi, qui casserait la figure de ceux qui me cherchait (très rarement) des ennuis…lequel j'aimais le plus. Cette dernière pensée me fit sourire tristement.

« Tu sais quoi Alice » lâchai-je « Rejoins ta sœur puis rentre vite chez toi, je vais aller secouer mon frère pour qu'il vienne te voir »

« Mais… »

« Fais ce que je te dis » l'interrompis-je en me levant « Sauve toi, on se voit demain »

Elle hésita une seconde avant de se lever pour me serrer dans ses bras.

« T'es sûr de toi ? »

« Absolument » répondis-je sincèrement « Ça vous fera beaucoup de bien, à tous les deux »

« Tu veux que je te dépose chez toi ? »

« Non, je préfère marcher un peu. Et puis ça te laissera le temps de voir Rosalie avant qu'il n'arrive chez toi »

Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue en me remerciant des dizaines de fois avant de se précipiter vers sa voiture qu'elle ouvrit si vite que j'eu peur qu'elle ne se prenne la portière dans le nez. Je la regardai s'éloigner en souriant et m'apprêtai également à partir lorsqu'un rire glacial résonna dans mon dos.

« Merde » marmonnai-je sans me retourner « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Jessica ? »

« Bella, Bella, Bella » soupira-t-elle « Ma pauvre chérie, je n'aimerais vraiment pas être à ta place »

« Crache ton venin, j'ai autre chose à faire » m'énervai-je en me tournant vers elle.

Elle repoussa ses cheveux en arrière d'un mouvement de tête et s'avança vers moi, un sourire froid aux lèvres.

« J'étais certaine d'avoir entendu dire qu'Edward n'avait d'yeux que pour toi depuis quelques temps, mais me voilà rassurée maintenant » railla-t-elle en me toisant froidement.

« Fous-moi la paix » crachai-je avant de m'éloigner d'un pas rapide.

Je n'avais pas envie de l'écouter, surtout pas elle.

« Le voir quitter un bar avec une femme collée à lui hier soir était très divertissant, j'aurais voulu que tu sois là »

Je me figeai brusquement, tout comme mon cœur qui cessa de battre pendant quelques secondes. Non…impossible. Elle mentait, il n'était plus cet homme-là, il…Je me forçais à avancer pour m'éloigner de Jessica et de ses mensonges. Son rire me parvint comme dans un brouillard alors que je quittai le parking pour me précipiter chez moi.

J'entrai dans un appartement vide et fis la première chose qui traversa l'esprit pour ne pas penser à Edward…et cette femme. Je composai le numéro de Jasper et me laissai tomber sur le canapé.

« _Oui mon ange_ »

« Je ne veux pas que tu rentres à la maison cette nuit » lâchai-je en fermant les yeux.

« _Que…_ »

« Tu vas aller chez Alice et passer du temps avec elle. Ce n'est pas une proposition Jazz, c'est un ordre »

« _Mais je…_ »

« Non Jasper » le coupai-je en soupirant « Je t'aime et j'aime quand tu es avec moi mais tu ne peux pas tout mettre entre parenthèse parce que je vais mal. Si vraiment tu veux que je me sente mieux, va voir Alice et fais-lui comprendre qu'elle est importante à tes yeux. Elle aussi me fait passer avant le reste et je ne suis pas d'accord »

« _Bella, je ne peux pas te laisser toute seule quand tu as besoin de moi_ »

« Ca va aller » mentis-je « Je ne veux pas voir un autre couple partir en poussière, si tu m'aimes vraiment, fait ce que je te dis Jazz, s'il te plait »

« _Tu sais que c'est pas réglo ce que tu me fais là_ » soupira-t-il « _Me demander de choisir_ »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, je veux juste que tu fasses la part des choses »

« _D'accord _» marmonna-t-il « _Mais je serais à la maison avant que tu rentres du lycée demain soir, Okay ? _»

« Ça marche, bonne soirée grand frère, et merci »

« _Je t'aime tu sais ?_ » murmura-t-il.

« Je t'aime aussi » répondis-je en souriant légèrement « A demain »

Je raccrochai et déposai mon téléphone sur la table basse. Lui parler m'avait changé les idées…quelques minutes. Mes yeux se posèrent sur un cadre qui se trouvait sur le guéridon à côté de moi. La photo avait été prise devant notre ancienne maison, nous y étions tous les cinq. Mes parents se tenaient par la main, J'étais au centre, entourée de mes frères qui avaient posés leur bras sur mes épaules.

Cette époque me manquait tant.

_Flash-Back_

_« Maman » soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel « Mais oui, tout ira bien, je n'ai plus 5 ans »_

_« Mais tu n'en as que 15 ma puce » paniqua-t-elle à l'autre bout du fil « Et te savoir toute seule à la maison m'est insupportable »_

_Une vraie mère poule !_

_« Jazz m'as promis qu'il ne rentrerait pas tard, il est partit voir un copain et Ed..Eh bien tu le connais, il rentrera aussi, plus tard mais il rentrera. Alors profitez de votre Week-end en amoureux et amusez-vous, vos trois ados seront toujours là demain matin »_

_Elle soupira lourdement en marmonnant quelque chose que je ne compris pas._

_« D'accord chérie mais au moindre souci, tu nous appelles, je sais bien que tes frères veilleront sur toi comme ils l'ont toujours fait mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je suis… »_

_« Une mère » l'interrompis-je en ricanant « Une mère qui nous a très bien élevé alors arrête de te faire du souci »_

_« Hum…bon, okay, j'arrête de m'inquiéter, Oh ! Ton père veut te parler, je t'embrasse ma puce, passe une bonne soirée et fais bien attention surtout, je t'aime »_

_« Je t'aime aussi » riais-je._

_« Bella ? Tu veux que j'envoie un de mes gars pour surveiller la maison ? » me demanda mon père._

_« Papa » m'écriai-je exaspérée « Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre ? Range ton uniforme de flic et profite de ta soirée avec maman, c'est compris ? »_

_« Mouais » marmonna-t-il « Depuis quand tu donnes des ordres ? Ce sont nous les parents, on… »_

_« Papa ! Raccroche tout de suite où je te promets que j'invite pleins de garçons pour me tenir compagnie » le menaçai-je entre deux rires._

_« Okay ! Je me tais mais…sois prudente et ne te laisse pas faire par les jumeaux quoique je ne suis pas inquiet vu que tu les mènes par le bout du nez. La digne fille de son père » rajouta-t-il fièrement._

_J'entendis ma mère lui rappeler qu'elle avait également mis son grain de sel dans mon éducation. Il confirma d'un ton mielleux qui me fit frissonner de dégout._

_« Bon, je vais vous laisser avant que vous ne vous fassiez des déclarations d'amour qui me vaudront des heures de psychothérapies. Je vous aime et amusez bien »_

_Après avoir raccroché, je relançai mon film et m'enveloppai dans une couverture sur le canapé, une boite de mouchoir à portée de main. Je passai l'heure suivante à sourire, renifler et même râler lorsque les premières larmes firent leur apparition au coin de mes yeux. Je reniflai bruyamment en attrapant un mouchoir et m'essuyai les joues inutilement puisque d'autres larmes venaient remplacer celle que je séchais._

_Je sursautai en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir juste avant que la voix de mon frère ne me parvienne…plus celle très nasillarde de sa conquête du soir. Génial ! Edward se figea en apparaissant à l'entrée du salon, une blonde plutôt mignonne au bras. Il me jeta un regard paniqué avant de se tourner elle._

_« Changement de programme, rentre chez toi » lui lança-t-il avant de se précipiter vers moi._

_« Mais…mais, je n'ai même pas ton numéro » s'exclama-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils._

_« Si on est vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre, tu le devineras, salut » la congédia-t-il sans même un regard._

_Elle cria toutes sortes d'injures avant de partir en claquant la porte. Je reportai mon attention sur Edward lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur mes joues._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas Bella ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Tu peux tout me dire ma Bell's ! Dit moi » paniqua-t-il._

_J'en restai bouche bée quelques secondes avant de lui indiquer la télévision d'un geste de la main. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran avant de laisser échapper un grognement._

_« Le temps d'un automne » marmonna-t-il « Tu as dû voir ce film une bonne centaine de fois, t'en as pas marre nom d'un chien ? »_

_« Bah…non » répondis-je d'une petite voix « J'suis désolée Ed, je ne voulais pas t'empêcher de…euh…passer une bonne soirée »_

_« Tu rigoles ! » s'exclama-t-il en se laissant tomber à côté de moi « Quoi de mieux que d'être avec toi ? Si je devais choisir une seule femme près de moi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, ce serait sans hésitation ma petite sœur »_

_Il m'attira dans ses bras dans lesquels je me blottis avec plaisir. J'ignorai du mieux que je pu les battements affolés de mon cœur. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, être aussi proche de lui me rendait toujours aussi nerveuse…mais j'aimais ça, je l'aimais lui._

_Jasper rentra peu de temps après et s'empressa de nous rejoindre sur le canapé. Installée entre mes frères, je m'endormis rapidement et me réveillai le lendemain matin pleine de courbatures. J'étais affalée sur Jasper qui avait un de ses bras autour de ma taille, Edward avait son visage contre mon ventre et nos jambes étaient emmêlées. Dieu soit loué ! Le canapé était immense sinon l'un de nous aurait probablement fini par terre._

_Malgré ça, je gardai les yeux fermés pour savourer ce moment que j'aimais tant. J'entendis la voix de mes parents dans la maison mais refusai tout de même de bouger, j'étais vraiment trop bien._

_« Regardes les chéri » murmura ma mère dans la pièce « Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils s'entendraient aussi bien »_

_« Moi non plus » ricana mon père « Connaissant le caractère de Bella, je pensais qu'elle allait leur en faire baver et jouer les petits tyrans »_

_« Nous avons beaucoup de chance Charlie, le jour où nous ne serons plus là, on peut être certain qu'ils seront présent les uns pour les autres. Les jumeaux protégerons toujours Bella et elle sera là chaque jour pour les aimer et prendre soin d'eux »_

_« Tu as raison » murmura mon père « C'est rassurant de savoir ça…mais nous serons là encore longtemps ma chérie, très longtemps »_

_Fin Flashback_

Je détournai les yeux de la photo en réprimant les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux et me levai pour me rendre dans la salle de bain. Une douche bien chaude, voilà ce qu'il me fallait pour me détendre un peu. Je me déshabillai et réglai la température de l'eau avant de me glisser dessous. La chaleur de l'eau détendit légèrement mes muscles beaucoup trop tendus, je fermai les yeux et m'appuyai contre le mur en soupirant.

Tout aurait été si différent si mes parents avaient encore été là. Ils m'auraient rassurée d'un simple sourire, ma mère m'aurait serrée dans ses bras pour apaiser mon chagrin et j'aurais de nouveau…sourie. Le vide qui se trouvait à la place de mon cœur se serait doucement effacé pour laisser place à l'espoir, mais…ils n'étaient plus là et ne le seraient plus jamais.

Je rouvris brusquement les yeux, résistant contre l'envie de me gifler. Je devais me ressaisir, pour mes parents, pour Jasper…pour Edward. Il fallait que je sois forte, que je me batte pour récupérer l'homme que j'aimais, je…_Il est passé à autre chose _chantonna une voix dans ma tête, _il t'a remplacé !_

« Non » soufflai-je en secouant la tête « Il ne peut pas…il n'a pas le droit »

J'étais pathétique.

Je tentai de reprendre mes esprits en me lavant rapidement puis m'enveloppai dans une serviette avant de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre ma chambre. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit sans même m'habiller, le regard perdu dans le vide. J'étais tellement fatiguée d'être constamment malheureuse, d'avoir envie de pleurer à chacune de mes respirations, comme maintenant. J'essuyai inutilement les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues et enfoui mon visage contre un oreiller…j'avais si mal.

Je sursautai avant de me redresser lorsque j'entendis la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir.

« Que… »

Je me figeai en le voyant apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ses cheveux me semblèrent encore plus décoiffés qu'à l'ordinaire, ses yeux verts plus ternes et son visage…son visage était si dur, si froid.

« Edward » lâchai-je dans un souffle en plaquant une main sur ma bouche.

Il leva la main pour m'arrêter lorsque je me levai d'un bond, une main sur ma serviette pour l'éviter de tomber.

« Je t'en veux tellement » murmura-t-il en secouant la tête « De toutes les personnes que je connais, j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais celle qui ne me blesserai jamais…j'avais confiance en toi »

« Edward, je… »

« Non, laisse moi parler » me coupa-t-il « Si je ne le fais pas maintenant, j'ai peur de ne jamais y arriver »

Il allait mettre un terme définitif à notre histoire, à notre famille. Je luttai de toutes mes forces pour ne pas m'effondrer sur le sol et pour retenir les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux.

« J'ai rarement eu aussi mal Bella » commença-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux « Quand…quand j'ai compris ce que toi et Jasper aviez fait, j'ai eu l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar. J'aurais voulu que tu me dises que c'était une mauvaise blague, encore un de tes trucs pour me faire gueuler par plaisir comme tu sais si bien le faire…mais tu ne l'as pas fait et tu ne le feras jamais »

Il soupira lourdement avant de s'avancer de quelques pas vers moi.

« Tout s'est bousculé dans ma tête, savoir que toi et Jasper aviez partagé bien plus que nous deux m'a fait perdre les pédales. La jalousie a parlé pour moi l'autre soir Bella, je ne vais pas le nier et les choses que je t'ai dites ont dépassés mes pensées. Je voulais que tu souffres autant que moi et vu l'expression sur ton visage à ce moment-là, j'ai réussi mais…je regrette mes paroles »

Il se rapprocha encore, si près que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma peau. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, me faisant légèrement tressaillir lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent ma joue.

« Autant être honnête Bella, tous les soirs depuis que je suis parti, j'ai…ramené des filles dans ma chambre d'hôtel » murmura-t-il dans un sourire sans joie.

Je ne voulais pas entendre ça. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre me dire qu'il avait couché avec d'autres femmes pour se venger de moi…je ne le supporterais pas.

« Alors c'est ta réaction à tout Edward ? Dès que quelque chose déraille dans ta vie, tu fonces dans un lit avec la première inconnue qui passe ? » lâchai-je pour supporter la douleur qui me serrait le cœur.

Il laissa échapper un ricanement amer en se massant la nuque d'une main.

« C'est vrai, j'ai toujours fait ça. Je voulais juste oublier pendant quelques heures cette trahison qui me rendait dingue…pourtant je n'ai pas pu. Je les aie mises à la porte avant d'avoir fait quoique ce soit, je ne pouvais pas faire ça…pas en sachant que rien n'était vraiment réglé entre nous »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par…réglé ? » demandai-je, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« J'avais besoin de te revoir, j'avais besoin de…de savoir » répondit-il en reculant de quelques pas « Je ne pourrais pas Bella, je ne pourrais pas supporter de t'avoir dans mes bras sans savoir si tu penses à moi…ou à Jasper, pardonne moi…je ne suis pas assez fort pour ça »

Mon cœur se brisa un peu plus lorsqu'il me tourna le dos pour quitter la pièce. Je ne pouvais pas le perdre. Je n'y survivrai pas.

« Ne pars pas » criai-je en laissant finalement couler mes larmes « Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça Edward, je t'en supplie »

Il s'arrêta une seconde sans même se retourner puis s'éloigna encore de moi.

« Ca a toujours été toi » m'écriai-je en me précipitant vers lui pour agripper le dos de son blouson, le forçant à s'arrêter « Depuis le jour où nos parents nous ont présentés, j'ai su que tu serais bien plus qu'un grand frère. J'aime Jasper, je l'aimerais toujours mais pas de la même façon, pas comme toi…je ne voyais que toi et c'est toujours le cas. J'ai essayé de taire ses sentiments, pas parce que je ne voulais pas ressentir ça mais parce que je n'en pouvais plus de souffrir »

Je le sentis se raidir brusquement mais je ne pouvais plus me taire, j'avais besoin de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas qu'une passade, qu'à mes yeux, il était tout ce qui comptait.

« Te voir ramener des filles me blessait un peu plus à chaque fois, mais je…je…je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer » avouai-je en fermant les yeux « Je t'aimais lorsque nous étions des enfants et je t'aime toujours »

« Bella » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Ce n'est pas un amour fraternel, ça n'a rien à voir Edward, je suis…amoureuse de toi depuis des années et tu ne voyais rien, rien du tout…oui, j'ai fait une erreur, j'en suis consciente mais je…je refuse de te perdre, pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu, je…je t'aime, je t'aime tant que ça me terrifie par moment…Edward…je t'en prie, ne…ne me repousse pas »

J'attendis le souffle court qu'il réagisse, qu'il me rejette malgré ce que je venais de lui dire. J'avais l'impression que l'univers autour de nous s'était figé pour attendre les mots qui allaient définitivement détruite mon cœur.

« Bella » souffla-t-il au bout de quelques minutes « Je…j'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir »

Il se dégagea de ma prise sur son blouson et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'il claqua derrière lui. Ma respiration était de plus en plus saccadée et les battements de mon cœur étaient si douloureux que j'aurais tout donné pour qu'il cesse de battre sur le champ. Je resserrai ma serviette autour de ma poitrine et me laissai tomber à genoux.

J'allais perdre Edward. Définitivement.

* * *

_**Vous m'en voulez hein ? Avouez-le ! Bon je m'en veux aussi^^ J'suis cruelle sur ce coup-là !**_

_**Sinon, qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Dîtes moi tout !**_

_**Le prochain chapitre (déjà commencé) sera du POV d'Edward !**_

_**Je vous embrasse, à bientôt !**_

_**Mina =)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Coucou ! Me voilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre =) Si j'ai bien compris, il est très attendu ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira =)**_

_**Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour vos superbes reviews ! Vous lire est le moment que je préfère =) C'est un vrai régal et généralement, j'ai un sourire (extrêmement niais d'après mon homme) sur le visage à chaque fois^^**_

_**Un grand merci aussi à Gaëlle (C'est un miracle que tu ne m'es pas encore viré de ton Msn lol) et Ulkan13 pour leur aide et aux filles sur FB pour leurs encouragements et leurs conseils ! Ce chapitre serait encore mon moment de torture de la journée sans vous toutes =) Merci !**_

_**Allez, je vous fiche la paix pour l'instant et je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve plus bas.**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.**_

* * *

_Chapitre précèdent_

_J'attendis le souffle court qu'il réagisse, qu'il me rejette malgré ce que je venais de lui dire. J'avais l'impression que l'univers autour de nous s'était figé pour attendre les mots qui allaient définitivement détruite mon cœur._

_« Bella » souffla-t-il au bout de quelques minutes « Je…j'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir »_

_Il se dégagea de ma prise sur son blouson et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'il claqua derrière lui. Ma respiration était de plus en plus saccadée et les battements de mon cœur étaient si douloureux que j'aurais tout donné pour qu'il cesse de battre sur le champ. Je resserrai ma serviette autour de ma poitrine et me laissai tomber à genoux._

_J'allais perdre Edward. Définitivement._

* * *

POV Edward

Encore choqué par ce que Bella venait de me dire, je refermai la porte de l'appartement derrière moi et m'appuyai contre celle-ci brusquement. Elle venait de m'avouer tout ce qu'elle ressentait, tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis des années sans que je ne m'y attende…je n'avais jamais réalisé que ces sentiments étaient si anciens et si…fort. Je croyais tout ça nouveau pour elle ou tout du moins ressent.

J'étais perdu.

Je fermais les yeux et baissai la tête en soupirant. Que devais-je faire ? Comment devais-je réagir en sachant ça ?...Elle m'aimait. Elle m'aimait depuis des années…et moi ? Je tenais à elle et mes sentiments n'étaient pas que l'attirance et de la tendresse, c'était…

« Je l'aime » lâchai-je dans un souffle.

Pendant des années, j'avais tout fait pour me convaincre que ce n'était qu'un amour innocent entre un frère et une sœur, un lien très fort qui s'était créé au fil du temps mais…c'était bien plus, ça l'avait toujours été. Elle était la seule femme au monde que je voulais près de moi, la seule avec laquelle je me voyais construire mon avenir.

Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce que je foutais ? Est-ce que j'allais réellement prendre le risque de la perdre pour une simple erreur ? Elle m'avait pardonné le soir où une ancienne conquête s'était frottée à moi et même pour la nuit où j'avais ramené cette fille qu'elle détestait tellement...elle m'aimait malgré toutes mes erreurs alors qu'elle, elle n'en avait commise qu'une seule.

« Quel con » grognai-je en me redressant.

Je rouvris la porte et me précipitai dans l'appartement pour rejoindre sa chambre.

« J'ai réfléchis »

Je me figeai à l'entrée de la pièce lorsqu'elle leva la tête, les joues couvertes de larmes. Je la rejoignis en quelques pas et me laissai tomber à genoux devant elle. Avec douceur, je saisis son visage entre mes mains et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se figea l'espace d'une seconde avant de refermer ses bras autour de mon cou, plaquant son corps contre le mien. Seulement quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis notre dernier baiser et j'avais pourtant l'impression d'avoir été loin d'elle pendant une éternité.

A contre cœur, je rompis notre baiser pour reprendre mon souffle. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et posa sur moi un regard où se disputaient l'excitation et l'appréhension. Elle semblait complètement perdue.

« Edward, je…je ne comprends pas » avoua-t-elle dans un souffle « Tu étais partis, tu…me détestes, je… »

« Crois moi ma Bella » l'interrompis-je en posant ma main sur ma nuque « Je ne t'ai jamais détesté, au contraire…je t'aime, je t'aime depuis des années »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, de délicieuses rougeurs sur les joues.

« Il est hors de question que je te perde Bella, je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour que notre vie soit parfaite, pour que tu ne regrettes pas d'aimer un mec comme moi » continuai-je en effleurant ses lèvres des miennes « Je serai toujours là, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi »

« C'est une promesse ? » murmura-t-elle dans un sourire.

« Oui ma belle, c'est une promesse »

Elle glissa ses doigts dans mes cheveux, ses yeux chocolats encore plein de larmes ne quittant pas les miens. Elle attira mon visage vers le sien pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes avec douceur. Trop impatient, je glissai ma langue entre elles et l'embrassai comme si ma vie en dépendait, espérant que ce simple baiser lui fasse ressentir ce que moi-même je ressentais à cet instant. Elle était ma vie, mon univers…mon tout. Ce que j'avais de plus cher et de plus précieux.

J'agrippai sa taille pour coller d'avantage nos corps l'un contre l'autre. Seul mes vêtements et sa serviette, minuscule serviette, nous séparait. Je serrai le tissu entre mes doigts et repoussai l'envie de le lui arracher. Hors de question que je gâche tout encore une fois ! Au lieu de ça, je quittai ses lèvres et posai mon front contre le sien pour plonger mon regard dans le sien…qui me fusillait sur place. Merde ! J'avais loupé un truc ou quoi ?

« Ne me dit surtout pas qu'on va trop vite » murmura-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

« Je…je pensais juste qu'on… »

« Arrête de réfléchir Edward » me coupa-t-elle en repoussant mon blouson de mes épaules « Agis »

Avec impatiente, elle m'enleva mon t-shirt et fit courir ses doigts sur mon torse avant de descendre jusqu'à la ceinture mon jean. Son regard noirci par le désir ne quitta pas le mien lorsqu'elle le déboutonna lentement, effleurant du dos de la main mon érection déjà bien présente. Retenant difficilement un gémissement, j'agrippai sa taille et la relevai pour l'entraîner vers le lit sur lequel je l'allongeai. Ses boucles brunes éparpillées autour d'elle sur l'oreiller lui donnèrent l'allure d'un ange. Un ange qui m'appartenait.

Son regard chocolat disparut derrière ses paupières et un soupir de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle était parfaite. Je posai mon front contre le sien et déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres, son souffle tiède caressant ma bouche. J'embrassai avec douceur sa joue, puis la ligne de sa mâchoire avant de glisser jusqu'à son cou, mes lèvres effleurant son pouls qui battait sous sa peau crémeuse. Je descendis lentement sur sa clavicule que je recouvris de baisers avant d'atteindre le haut de sa poitrine. Je m'arrêtai à sa serviette nouée autour de ses seins et relevai les yeux vers son visage pour rencontrer les siens.

« Edward » murmura-t-elle en caressant ma joue du bout des doigts « S'il te plait, ne t'arrête pas »

Un sourire amusé étira mes lèvres face à l'impatiente présente dans sa voix. Ma main trouva le nœud de sa serviette que je défis sans la quitter des yeux. Le tissu glissa de sa poitrine, dévoilant ses seins parfaits que j'embrassai doucement avant d'emprisonner l'une de ses pointes durcis par le plaisir entre mes lèvres. Bella laissa échapper un gémissement rauque et se cambra, plaquant sa peau nue contre la mienne. Je délaissai son sein et embrassai l'autre auquel j'infligeai la même torture du bout de la langue. Elle planta ses ongles dans mon dos avec force, une douleur qui accentua le plaisir qui brulait sous ma peau. J'embrassai le creux entre ses seins et descendis lentement jusqu'à son ventre, traçant une ligne humide de baisers jusqu'à son nombril. Je me redressai légèrement et détaillai son corps nu, de son ventre plat à son visage empourpré.

« Tu es magnifique » murmurai-je en effleurant sa peau du bout des doigts « Si belle, si douce »

« Edward » gémit-elle en se tortillant sous moi, le regard brillant de désir.

Je ne voulais pas aller trop vite, je voulais savourer chaque seconde de cet instant, de cette nuit que j'attendais depuis si longtemps.

POV Bella 

J'allais mourir. S'il ne me faisait pas l'amour tout de suite, j'allais me consumer dans ce lit et brûler l'immeuble au passage. J'eu le souffle coupé lorsqu'il se pencha pour embrasser l'intérieur de ma cuisse, s'y attardant avant de faire glisser sa langue jusqu'à mon intimité. La chaleur déjà présente dans mon ventre s'intensifia encore, à chaque caresse de sa langue, j'avais la sensation de brûler un peu plus. J'entortillai les doigts dans les draps autour de moi et me cambrai, mes gémissements brisant le silence de la chambre.

« Ed…Edward » lâchai-je dans un souffle « J'ai besoin de toi…maintenant »

Il releva la tête, me laissant voir ses yeux verts plus sombre que d'habitude.

« Délicieuse » murmura-t-il avant de déposer une ligne de baiser de mon ventre à ma clavicule.

Il s'arrêta à hauteur de mon visage, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la mienne. Une de ses mains disparut un instant puis son jean et son boxer retrouvèrent son t-shirt sur le sol. Je tendis le bras pour ouvrir le tiroir de ma table de nuit et en sortir un préservatif que j'ouvris. Je glissai mes mains entre nos corps et le déroulai lentement sur son membre, lui arrachant des gémissements rauques. On y était. Cet instant que j'avais l'impression d'attendre depuis des siècles était enfin arrivé et je me sentais prête, plus que prête.

« Ma Bella » murmura Edward avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

J'enroulais mes bras autour de sa nuque, accueillant avec impatiente sa langue qui vint caresser la mienne. Je frissonnai en sentant sa peau nue contre la mienne, sa chaleur m'enveloppant toute entière. Mes doigts s'égarèrent dans ses cheveux lorsqu'il brisa notre baiser pour plonger son regard dans le mien. Mon cœur loupa un battement en apercevant au fond de ses yeux verts tant d'amour et de tendresse. J'avais du mal à réaliser que j'étais la raison de ses sentiments, qu'il m'aimait autant que je l'aimais.

Je ramenai lentement l'une de mes mains sur sa joue et traçai le contour de sa bouche du bout des doigts. Il ferma brièvement les yeux en gémissement avant de bouger légèrement, créant une friction entre mes cuisses qui me fit frissonner de plaisir.

« Tu es sûr de toi ? De vouloir… » chuchota-t-il en effleurant mes lèvres des siennes.

« S'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûr Edward, c'est bien celle-là » répondis-je en enroulant mes jambes autour de ses hanches.

Je me cambrai légèrement pour appuyer mes mots, me frottant sans retenue contre son sexe tendu. Un sourire sensuel étira les lèvres d'Edward avant qu'il ne les pose sur les miennes, bougeant lui aussi le bassin jusqu'à s'enfoncer en moi lentement. Je retins mon souffle quelques secondes sans le quitter des yeux, laissant mon corps s'habituer à lui. Il entama alors un mouvement de va et vient, ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses mains dans mes cheveux. J'agrippai ses épaules, incapable de retenir les gémissements qui passaient mes lèvres lorsqu'il accéléra, ses coups de reins se firent plus puissants, buttant au fond de moi à chaque fois.

J'étais déjà au bord de l'orgasme, le souffle court et le cœur sur le point d'exploser tant il battait vite. Sans savoir quand ni comment, je me retrouvais au-dessus de lui, ses mains sur ma taille et les miennes sur son torse. Je bougeais les hanches et rejetai la tête en arrière, gémissant bruyamment lorsqu'il souleva le bassin du lit pour s'enfoncer encore plus profondément. Bordel ! Le monde aurait pu disparaître à cet instant, je n'en aurais eu rien à faire. J'aurais savouré encore plus ses mains qui quittaient ma taille pour caresser ma poitrine, l'odeur de sa peau, ses gémissements rauques qui s'entremêlaient aux miens.

J'enfonçai mes ongles dans la peau d'Edward et me mordis les lèvres pour étouffer, sans succès, le cri qui m'échappa lorsqu'une vague de plaisir me submergea, agitant mon corps de tremblements. Edward me rejoignit dans l'orgasme après un dernier coup de rein, son visage déjà parfait devint encore plus sublime lorsqu'il prononça mon prénom dans un souffle, les mains crispées autour de ma taille.

Je m'écroulai sur son torse, tentant désespérément de reprendre mon souffle. Il enroula ses bras autour de moi et me serra contre lui en soupirant, ses lèvres contre mon front.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi on a attendu aussi longtemps » chuchota-t-il en riant doucement.

« Tu t'obstinais à me voir comme ta petite sœur » répondis-je en penchant la tête pour le regarder « Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi »

Je poussai un cri de surprise lorsqu'il me fit rouler pour me surplomber, en appui sur ses avant-bras, il captura mes lèvres avec force, m'entraînant dans un baiser à couper le souffle dans tous les sens du terme.

« Je ne referais pas cette erreur » souffla-t-il contre ma bouche.

« Je t'en empêcherais de toute façon » répliquai-je taquine.

Il rigola doucement et fit glisser ses lèvres jusqu'à ma gorge.

« Edward » gémis-je lorsqu'il embrassa la pointe de mon sien.

« On a pas mal de temps à rattraper ma belle »

POV Edward

Je fus tirer de mon sommeil par la lumière qui entrait dans la pièce, m'arrachant un grognement. Je raffermi ma prise sur Bel…l'oreiller ? Putain ! Non ! Un rêve, cette nuit parfaite était juste un foutu rêve. Je me retournai encore et enfoui mon visage dans le matelas en grognant une nouvelle fois, me retenant difficilement de démolir un truc à coup de poings.

« Toujours aussi grognon au réveil hein ? » ricana une voix que je reconnu sans mal.

Je relevai la tête et ouvris les yeux pour découvrir Bella à l'entrée de la chambre, habillée et son sac de cours à ses pieds.

« C'était pas un rêve ? » lâchai-je en écarquillant les yeux « On a vraiment… ? »

« Hum Hum » acquiesça-t-elle en se rapprochant du lit.

« Deux fois ? » continuai-je en me redressant lorsqu'elle s'installa près de moi.

« Notre douche m'a d'ailleurs laissé quelques courbatures en souvenirs »

Elle rigola doucement et se pencha pour m'embrasser à la commissure des lèvres.

« Je dois filer, mon premier cours commence dans dix minutes » soupira-t-elle en s'écartant.

Je soupirai à mon tour et lui volai encore un baiser avant qu'elle ne se lève.

« Je vais faire un tour à la fac moi aussi, j'y ai pas remis les pieds depuis plusieurs jours »

« Oh » souffla-t-elle « Oui…hum…bien sûr »

Je fronçai les sourcils devant son attitude. Quelque chose clochait.

« Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? » m'inquiétai-je en repoussant les couvertures pour me lever.

Je découvris au passage que j'avais pensé à remettre un boxer après la douche. Je pris son visage rougissant en coupe et la forçai à relever les yeux. Elle évita pourtant mon regard et s'absorba dans la contemplation de mon torse. Résultat, elle s'empourpra encore plus. Je baissai les yeux à mon tour et en découvris la cause. Des griffures s'étendaient sur le haut de mon torse.

Ma tigresse.

Je retins un sourire satisfait et reportai mon attention sur le visage de Bella.

« Dit moi ce qui te préoccupe Bella » tentai-je à nouveau.

« Jasper » répondit-elle dans un souffle.

« Oh ! Tu…tu as peur qu'il le prenne mal ? » marmonnai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non » s'exclama-t-elle en relevant enfin les yeux « Pas du tout voyons, c'est…c'est juste que tu m'as pardonné mais…et lui ? Qu'en est-il Edward ? Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir indéfiniment »

Je soupirai et posai mon front contre le sien. Est-ce que je lui en voulais toujours ? Aucune idée. Pour l'heure, la seule chose qui occupait mon esprit, c'était la magnifique femme dans mes bras. Et elle semblait inquiète. Vraiment très inquiète.

« Tu sais bien que Jazz et moi, on ne peut pas rester fâcher bien longtemps Bella, ça va s'arranger » la rassurai-je en caressant sa joue.

Elle se détendit, un sourire étirant ses lèvres si tentantes.

« D'accord, je me sens mieux » murmura-t-elle.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser brièvement avant de s'écarter pour quitter la chambre.

« Désolée mais je vais être en retard en cours » rigola-t-elle devant mon air boudeur « A ce soir »

Elle disparut dans le couloir avant de réapparaître brusquement. Elle balança son sac sur le sol et se jeta dans mes bras avec tant de force que je perdis l'équilibre, nous faisant tomber à la renverse sur le lit. A califourchon sur moi, ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes, sa langue s'immisça entre elles pour aller taquiner la mienne. Elle gémit dans ma bouche lorsque mes mains glissèrent jusqu'à ses fesses pour plaquer davantage son corps contre le mien, frottant mon érection contre elle.

Elle s'arracha à notre baiser, le souffle court et les joues légèrement rouge.

« Désolée beau gosse, mais je dois filer »

« Non » gémis-je « Ne me fais pas ça »

Malgré mes plaintes pitoyables, elle se leva et arrangeai rapidement ses cheveux. Elle se pencha et effleura la bosse de mon boxer.

« Ce soir » souffla-t-elle, taquine.

Elle quitta la chambre après un dernier sourire, me laissant seul avec une érection en béton et un sentiment de frustration colossale. J'envisageai un instant de marteler le matelas de coups de poings et de coups de pieds avant de me raisonner. J'étais un adulte, un putain d'adulte excité et en manque de sa petite-amie partie depuis trente secondes. Après un grognement, je me levai et trainai les pieds jusqu'à la douche, froide de préférence.

Une fois lavé et habillé d'un jean et d'un pull gris, je récupérai mon sac de cours dans ma chambre et quittai l'appartement, direction la fac. Je garai ma Volvo sur le parking et descendis pour rejoindre le parc qui entourait l'université. Comme toujours, la plupart des étudiantes-et certains étudiants aussi-me jetèrent des coups d'œil intéressés. Je les ignorais, mes pensées toutes tournées vers une brunette aux yeux chocolats et continuai mon chemin jusqu'au bâtiment où se déroulait mon premier cours.

« Eh Emmett » criai-je en l'apercevant quelques mètres devant moi.

Il s'arrêta brusquement et fis volteface pour me fusiller du regard. Oups. J'eus à peine le temps de le voir avancer vers moi que son poing percuta ma mâchoire, propageant une atroce douleur dans mon crâne. Je chancelai mais contre toute attente, je ne m'écroulai pas sur le sol à admirer des putains de chandelles.

« Putain Em » grognai-je en frottant ma joue endolorie « Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »

Plusieurs étudiants s'étaient arrêtés pour nous regarder, maintenant tout de même une distance de sécurité entre eux et la colère palpable d'Emmett. J'aurais voulu faire comme eux.

« T'oses me demander ce qu'il me prend ? » cracha-t-il en s'avançant d'un pas « Tu te fous de ma gueule Ed ? Tu te pointes ici la bouche en cœur avec un putain de sourire et tu crois que je vais laisser passer ça ! »

« Et t'étais obligé de m'en coller une pour me dire ça ? » grognai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Il laissa échapper un ricanement glacial.

« Ne me pousse pas trop Edward. Comment tu veux que je réagisse bordel ? Tu fais souffrir les seules personnes qui t'aiment malgré tes défauts, les seules qui seront toujours là pour toi. Jasper… »

« Emmett » tentai-je en levant les mains pour l'apaiser.

« Ferme ta gueule Edward et laisse moi finir » me coupa-t-il dans un grognement menaçant.

J'étais dans la merde.

« Jasper est toujours là quand t'en as besoin et pour une raison qui m'échappe, il te fera toujours passer avant lui bordel ! Ouvre les yeux Edward, il t'aime bien plus que tu ne le mérites »

Des mines perplexes et étonnées apparurent sur les visages des étudiants qui nous écoutaient.

« Je parle de son frère » cracha Emmett en les fusillant du regard « Dégagez maintenant »

Certains prirent au sérieux la menace présente dans sa voix et déguerpirent rapidement, d'autres ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, manquait plus que les popcorns. Emmett grogna tout bas avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

« Parlons de Bella maintenant » continua-t-il.

J'ouvris la bouche pour m'expliquer mais me ravisai bien vite devant son regard noir.

« Comment tu peux lui faire ça ? Elle supporte tes conneries depuis toujours sans jamais se plaindre, elle ne t'a jamais laissé tomber malgré tout ce que tu as fait et là…à la première _erreur _de sa part, tu l'abandonnes sans même lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as foutu ces derniers jours et j'en ai rien à foutre mais elle…elle a passé son temps à pleurer et à se reprocher quelque chose qui ne signifie rien Edward, juste le résultat d'une cuite et d'un moment de faiblesse merde ! »

« Je sais tout ça » lâchai-je, profitant d'une seconde de silence.

Il fallait bien qu'il respire.

« Tu sais tout ça et pourtant, tu continues à la faire souffrir » s'énerva-t-il « Tu mériterais presque que je t'en recolle une putain…pas presque en fait, tu le mérites »

J'eu à peine le temps de le voir bouger que son poing cogna au même endroit que la première fois. Bordel ! J'allais avoir une marque. Je le repoussai violemment et frottai ma mâchoire en grimaçant.

« Tu pourrais au moins me laisser le temps de parler » marmonnai-je en ignorant la migraine qui s'installait.

Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être pris pour un foutu punchingball.

« Arrange les choses avec la femme qui t'aime et avec ton frère, tu pourras parler après » cracha-t-il en s'éloignant.

« C'est déjà fait » répliquai-je, l'arrêtant dans son élan.

Il se tourna vers moi, perplexe.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-il méfiant « J'ai loupé un truc »

« Si tu m'avais laissé en placer une avant de cogner j'aurais pu te dire que je suis allé voir Bella hier soir » grommelai-je.

« Oh…merde » grimaça-t-il en se rapprochant de moi « Quoique…non, je ne m'excuserai pas de t'avoir frappé, tu l'avais mérité »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Mouais, pas complètement faux.

« Tu veux dire que toi et Bella, vous…enfin tu vois quoi ! Vous vous êtes réconciliez ? » s'enquit Emmett.

J'acquiesçai en souriant.

« Bah j'espère qu'elle t'a fait ramper mon gars » continua-t-il en secouant la tête « Elle en a bavé ces derniers jours »

J'eus un pincement au cœur en imaginant Bella en larmes pendant mon absence. J'avais vraiment réagis comme un con.

« Bon, je suis heureux de savoir que ça s'est arrangé » sourit-il en posant une main imposante sur mon épaule « Et Jasper ? »

Je ne pus retenir une grimace, chose qu'il ne rata pas. Son regard se fit subitement glacial.

« Edward » gronda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne lui ai pas encore parlé et…merde Emmett ! Laisse moi le temps de digérer ce qu'il s'est passé »

Il marmonna tout bas ce qui ressemblait à des insultes et resserra sa prise sur mon épaule. Aïe !

« Essaie de régler les choses rapidement avec ton frère, si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour Bella »

Il savait que j'étais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour elle mais…pardonner à Jasper, est-ce que je le pouvais vraiment, même si je le voulais ? Je me contentai d'un hochement de tête, affirmer à Emmett que j'allais arranger les choses avec mon frère le plus rapidement possible aurait été un mensonge.

« Bien, tiens moi au courant quand ce sera fait » ricana-t-il « Histoire de passer une soirée sans engueulades et larmes, bizarrement, ça plombe l'ambiance ce genre de truc »

« Promis Em » répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel « Et au fait, tu cognes fort espèce d'enfoiré » râlai-je en me frottant encore la mâchoire.

« Ça sert de bosser dans un salle de sport » ricana-t-il.

« Je vois ça » marmonnai-je « Allez, les cours vont commencer et j'ai pas mal de boulot à rattraper »

. :. :. :. :.

Je quittai l'amphi où venait de se dérouler mon dernier cours de la journée et rejoignis le parking. Je n'avais pas vu Jasper de la journée ce qui était normal. La fac était immense et nous n'avions pratiquement aucun cours en commun. Je déverrouillai ma voiture et m'installai au volant en soupirant. Je devais lui parler, je le savais parfaitement, ce que j'ignorais, c'était comment allais se passer cette discussion. Est-ce que j'allais pouvoir passer au-dessus de ce que je ressentais, de la colère qui me bouffait toujours malgré ce que j'avais dit à Bella. Jasper et moi nous étions déjà disputé, souvent, mais jamais au point de vouloir rayer l'autre de sa vie.

J'inspirai profondément et fermai les yeux en posant ma tête contre l'appui-tête. J'avais beau de plus en vouloir à Bella, je n'arrivais pas à oublier ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Jasper avait partagé avec elle ce que je m'étais refusé pendant très longtemps. Et ça, je ne l'acceptai pas.

Je sursautai lorsque quelqu'un frappa doucement à la vitre. Rosalie me fit un petit signe de la main, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

« Salut Edward » lâcha-t-elle d'une voix tendue lorsque je baissai la vitre.

« Salut » marmonnai-je « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Elle grimaça légèrement en se dandinant nerveusement dans ses talons.

« Eh bien…je…hum…Emmett m'a dit pour toi et Bella, je…je suis contente pour vous deux et je…oh merde ! Depuis quand je ne suis pas foutu d'enchainer deux mots sans bafouiller ? » grogna-t-elle finalement.

« Depuis que tu as foutu la merde en posant une question déplacée, non ? » ricanai-je en arquant un sourcil.

Son visage blêmit brusquement.

« Oui…je…je voulais m'excuser Edward. J'ai agis comme une idiote l'autre soir. Je ne pensais pas à mal, je te le promets, je…je suis juste trop curieuse et je n'ai pas le moindre tact, mon pire défaut je crois si on oublie mon côté commère et mon besoin de tout contrôler…enfin, bref, je ne suis pas un cadeau et je m'en rends compte mais je ne voulais pas vous causer tant de souci »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Rosalie, sans ta…gaffe, je n'aurais probablement jamais su ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Alors, je devrais te remercier plutôt »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux « T'es sérieux ? »

« Bien sûr » confirmai-je en souriant.

« Waouh ! Eh bien, merci Edward. Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à présenter mes excuses à Bella, encore faut-il qu'elle accepte de me voir »

« Laisse lui juste un peu de temps, elle finira par accepter. Bella n'aime pas les conflits, crois-moi » la rassurai-je.

« D'accord, j'attendrais. Merci encore Edward, je dois te laisser, Emmett m'attends »

« Okay, à plus tard Rosalie »

Elle m'adressa un sourire avant de s'éloigner. Elle était finalement bien loin de l'idée que je m'étais faite d'elle. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée au bar avec Emmett, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'était qu'une pin-up de plus, comme quoi, la première impression n'était pas toujours la bonne.

Au lieu de rentrer directement à l'appartement, je me rendis au lycée de Bella. Ses cours finissaient dans quelques minutes et…elle me manquait. J'étais pathétique. Après m'être garé, je sortis de ma voiture et me dirigeai d'un pas rapide vers la sortie du lycée avant de me figer. Elle venait de passer les portes avec Alice et Angela, son visage illuminé par un sourire immense. Je ne pus retenir le mien avant que son regard chocolat se pose sur quelque chose devant elle. Immobile, je la regardai courir pour se jeter dans les bras d'un homme.

Jasper.

Il la serra contre lui et embrassa ses cheveux avec tendresse comme il l'avait toujours fait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je les voyais enlacé, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui c'était si douloureux de les regarder ? Elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et je vis mon frère fermer les yeux en souriant avant de la serrer encore plus étroitement contre lui. Je serrai les poings et crispai les mâchoires. Une douleur aigue me comprima le cœur, une douleur qui était sans conteste de la jalousie, une putain de jalousie qui me bouffait de l'intérieur.

Je ne pus contrôler les images qui défilèrent devant mes yeux. Il l'avait touché comme je l'avais fait quelques heures auparavant. Il avait embrassé ses lèvres, caressé son corps, savouré la douceur de sa peau.

Je ne pouvais pas. Malgré l'amour que je ressentais pour Bella, je ne pouvais pas pardonner à mon frère ce qu'il avait partagé avec elle.

* * *

**C'est pas encore gagné pour Edward et Jasper, hein ? Ce serait le pays des Bisounours si tout s'arrangeait aussi facilement !**

**Alors, ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Ce qu'Ed et Bella ont partagé ? La réaction d'Emmett ? Celle d'Edward en voyant Jasper et Bella ensemble ? Enfin, tout !**

**J'attends vos réactions avec impatiente =)**

**Je vous embrasse et vous dit à bientôt !**

**Mina =)**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Coucou ! Non, ne me jetez pas de pierre s'il vous plait ! Je sais que j'ai encore mis une éternité à publier, je suis désolé mais que voulez-vous, on ne me changera pas^^**_

_**Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour vos nombreuses reviews ! Ca me touche énormément, je vous adore =)**_

_**Et également, merci beaucoup à Ulkan13 pour ses conseils !**_

_**Et un grand **__**Désolé**__** pour les fautes qui doivent se balader dans ce chapitre :-S Je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien me relire finalement ! Pour la plainte, adressez vous à ma fille qui a décidé que le pipi dans le pot s'était moins drôle que sur le parquet et que manger un livre était très sympa ! Bref, ses bêtises ne m'ont pas laissé beaucoup de temps !**_

_**Je ne vous embête plus pour l'instant, je recommencerai plus bas ^^**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_Chapitre précédent_

_Il la serra contre lui et embrassa ses cheveux avec tendresse comme il l'avait toujours fait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je les voyais enlacé, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui c'était si douloureux de les regarder ? Elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et je vis mon frère fermer les yeux en souriant avant de la serrer encore plus étroitement contre lui. Je serrai les poings et crispai les mâchoires. Une douleur aigue me comprima le cœur, une douleur qui était sans conteste de la jalousie, une putain de jalousie qui me bouffait de l'intérieur._

_Je ne pus contrôler les images qui défilèrent devant mes yeux. Il l'avait touché comme je l'avais fait quelques heures auparavant. Il avait embrassé ses lèvres, caressé son corps, savouré la douceur de sa peau._

_Je ne pouvais pas. Malgré l'amour que je ressentais pour Bella, je ne pouvais pas pardonner à mon frère ce qu'il avait partagé avec elle._

* * *

POV Bella

Je quittai la salle où venait de se dérouler mon dernier cours et rejoignis Alice qui m'attendait près de la sortie du lycée. Elle sautilla sur place en m'apercevant, s'attirant les regards étonnés de plusieurs élèves. Cette fille était barge.

« Enfin » s'exclama-t-elle en passant son bras sous le mien « J'ai cru que cette journée ne finirait jamais »

« Bien d'accord avec toi » confirma Angela en apparaissant à côté de moi.

« Vous vous êtes données le mot ? » ricanai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

« On attend toujours que tu nous racontes ta nuit de folie avec Edward » répliqua Alice.

« Oh oui, avec le plus de détails possible surtout » rajouta Angela avec un sourire gourmand.

« Depuis quand étais-tu devenue aussi obsédée ? » m'étonnai-je en arquant un sourcil.

Elle prit un air faussement outré avant de désigner Alice de la tête.

« Depuis que cette chose exaspérante a déboulée dans nos vies. J'essaie de me contrôler, mais il n'y a rien à faire ! Elle est contagieuse »

J'éclatai de rire en voyant Alice ouvrir la bouche sans qu'aucun mot n'en sorte pour une fois. Cet exploit dura quelques secondes avant qu'un de ses sourcils ne se lève, un sourire moqueur se dessina doucement sur ses lèvres.

« Heureuse de savoir que j'ai réussi à dégeler un iceberg » ricana-t-elle « Donne mon numéro à Ben, il voudra surement me remercier quand il passera la barrière de ta petite culotte »

Angela pointa son majeur vers le plafond en la fusillant du regard. Je retins difficilement un fou rire face à leur petit jeu. Elles m'avaient manquées. Ces derniers jours, elles avaient passées leurs temps à essayer, sans succès, de me redonner le sourire, de me faire oublier la douleur qui m'avait submergée. Les voir se comporter différemment par égard pour moi m'avait agacé plus qu'autre chose, alors les entendre raconter des bêtises et se taquiner comme avant me rendait folle de joie.

Nous passions les portes du lycée pour rejoindre le parking. Mon cœur loupa un battement lorsque j'aperçus Jasper un peu plus loin, son regard braqué sur moi. J'abandonnai mes amies pour courir dans sa direction, ne m'arrêtant que lorsque ses bras se refermèrent autour de moi. Je lui avais envoyé un message le matin même pour lui dire que j'avais quelque chose à lui dire, alors le voir là n'avait rien d'étonnant.

Il déposa un baiser sur mes cheveux en me serrant plus étroitement.

« Il est revenu » murmurai-je à son oreille « Edward est revenu hier soir et…tout s'est arrangé »

Je m'écartai légèrement pour le regarder. Il avait fermé les yeux, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Je posai mon front contre le sien et fermai les yeux à mon tour pour profiter de ces moments tendres que j'aimais tant partager avec lui.

« Je t'avais bien dit que ça irait » chuchota-t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

« Tu avais raison, comme toujours » gloussai-je en le regardant.

Il afficha un petit air suffisant avant de s'écarter légèrement lorsqu'Alice et Angela arrivèrent près de nous. Il embrassa sa petite-amie et salua mon amie avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

« Et si on rentrait ? J'aimerais avoir un conversation avec lui moi aussi »

J'acquiesçai en balayant du regard le parking dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une tignasse cuivrée et des yeux vert. Mais rien de tout ça, juste des élèves et des profs. Newton riait à gorge déployée, un téléphone collé à son oreille, Stanley était en pleine conversation avec une nouvelle élève, une certaine Lauren Malory. Cette dernière croisa mon regard et m'adressa un sourire étrange qui me mit mal à l'aise.

Je détournai les yeux et tentai de me concentrer sur la conversation entre Alice et Jasper. Ils prévoyaient de se voir ce soir chez elle. Mon amie sautillait sur place comme toujours et plaqua un baiser sur les lèvres de mon frère puis sur ma joue avant de s'éloigner en entraînant une Angela blasée derrière elle.

Elle m'adressa un signe de la main, un sourire dépité aux lèvres et laissa Alice la pousser dans sa voiture.

« Ta nana est complètement folle »

« Je sais » rigola mon frère « Le plus dingue, c'est que ça me plait »

Je secouai la tête en souriant et glissai mon bras autour de sa taille. Il posa le sien sur mes épaules et m'entraîna vers sa voiture garée un peu plus loin. Je balançai mon sac sur le siège arrière avant de m'installer devant.

« A ton avis, j'ai tort de penser que je vais en chier pour qu'Edward accepte ne serait-ce que de me parler ? » grimaça mon frère en mettant le contact.

Je baissai les yeux en me mordillant les lèvres.

« Je…j'espère que oui » bafouillai-je en fixant mes mains « Il m'a pardonné, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il n'en soit pas de même pour toi »

« Il n'est pas amoureux de moi, c'est une bonne raison non ? » ricana-t-il d'une voix tendue « Sans oublier que j'ai…hum…exploré avant lui ce qu'il désirait »

Je relevai brusquement les yeux pour le fusiller du regard.

« Tu m'as exploré ? » grognai-je « T'es sérieux Jazz ? »

« Désolé, j'aurais pu trouver mieux »

« C'est clair » marmonnai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine « Evite de lui dire des trucs pareils et ça devrait aller. Comme tu dis, Edward n'est pas amoureux de toi, heureusement, mais vous avez un lien différent et tout aussi fort Jasper. Vous pouvez tout surmonter, j'en suis certaine » terminai-je en me radoucissant.

Il m'adressa un sourire tendu et pris ma main dans la sienne pour déposer un baiser dans ma paume.

« Merci ma belle » murmura-t-il.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence. Jasper était concentré sur la route et moi perdue dans mes pensées. J'avais raison. Il le fallait. Je pensais vraiment ce que j'avais dit à Jasper sur le lien qui les unissait, lui et Edward mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être inquiète. Et s'il refusait de lui pardonner ? Et si sa jalousie prenait le dessus et détruisait l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre ? Je laissai échapper un soupir et risquai un regard vers Jasper. Malgré son visage calme et détendu, je ne pus ignorer la tension de ses épaules. Je posai une main sur l'une d'elles et la massai doucement sans le quitter des yeux. Il ne prononça pas le moindre mot et se contenta simplement de sourire.

Une fois arrivé à l'appartement, je filai dans ma chambre pour ranger mon sac et me rendis ensuite dans celle d'Edward. Je fronçai les sourcils en constatant qu'il n'était pas là.

« Jazz, Edward finit bien les cours avant toi le jeudi ? » m'enquis-je en rejoignant ce dernier dans le salon.

« Oui » répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils « Il n'est pas là ? »

« Pas dans sa chambre en tout cas » répondis-je en jetant un coup d'œil dans la cuisine « Et là non plus »

« Idem pour la salle de bain » rajouta-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé « Il a pas mal de cours à rattraper, il ne devrait plus tarder »

Je le rejoignis et m'allongeai pour poser ma tête sur ses cuisses. Il fit glisser ses doigts dans mes cheveux distraitement, le regard perdu dans le vague.

« Il ne me pardonnera pas » murmura-t-il en soupirant.

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi » grognai-je en lui agrippant le menton pour le forcer à me regarder « Ne sois pas aussi négatif, pourquoi refuserait-il de te pardonner ? Et puis…s'il le faut je le travaillerais au corps pour le convaincre d'oublier sa colère » rajoutai-je avec un clin d'œil.

Il éclata de rire et secoua la tête.

« Merci ma belle, j'imagine le sacrifice que ce sera pour toi » ricana-t-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Je lui tirai la langue et repoussai sa main avant de me lever.

« Je vais me faire un café, tu veux un truc avant que j'attaque mes devoirs ? » demandai-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« Non merci, je vais prendre une douche. J'ai besoin de me détendre un peu » répondit-il en se levant à son tour.

Après m'être remplie une tasse et y avoir ajouté une tonne de sucre, je retournai dans ma chambre et m'installai sur mon lit avec mon livre de bio. Rien de mieux qu'un chapitre sur les bactéries pour se changer les idées. J'arrivais au bout des sept pages de tortures mentales lorsque Jasper entra dans la pièce et vint s'allonger près de moi en soupirant. Il avait enfilé un t-shirt blanc qui collait à sa peau encore humide et son jean usé que j'aimais tant.

Je refermai mon livre avant de le balancer sur le sol et me tournai vers lui en souriant.

« Arrête de faire cette tête Jazz » ricanai-je en secouant la tête « Tu as l'air d'un gosse qui vient d'apprendre que le père-noël n'existe pas »

« Quoi ! » s'exclama-t-il en se redressant brusquement « Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? »

Je levai les yeux au ciel en lui collant une tape sur l'épaule. Il m'attrapa le poignet et m'attira brusquement dans ses bras, son rire si agréable couvrit mon cri surpris lorsque j'atterris lourdement sur son torse.

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot » riais-je en prenant appui sur lui pour me redresser un peu « Ça fait du bien de t'entendre rire » rajoutai-je plus doucement en dégageant une mèche de cheveux de son front.

« Je suis désolé ma belle » soupira-t-il en fermant brièvement les yeux « Tu es enfin heureuse et je gâche tout avec ma mauvaise humeur depuis tout à l'heure »

« Niveau connerie, tu fais fort aujourd'hui » grognai-je « Qui a toujours été là pour moi quand j'allais mal ? Qui me consolait la nuit quand je faisais un cauchemar ou quand Edward se comportait comme un mufle ? Une vie entière ne suffira pas pour que j'en fasse autant pour toi Jasper, alors laisse moi te rassurer et te réconforter aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, tu me feras plaisir »

Il rigola doucement en m'attirant de nouveau contre lui. Je posai ma tête sur son torse et fermai les yeux en soupirant. Edward devait lui pardonner, il le fallait sans ça…sans ça, j'allais me retrouver coincée entre les deux hommes que j'aimais le plus au monde, condamnée à les aimer l'un et l'autre sans pour autant les blesser. Je ne le supporterais pas. Jamais. Ils étaient tout ce que j'avais et les voir se déchirer serait insupportable.

Je restai blottie dans les bras de mon frère pendant plusieurs minutes avant de m'écarter à contre cœur.

« J'ai eu droit à deux heures de volley aujourd'hui, une douche s'impose » soupirai-je en déposant un baiser sur la joue de mon frère.

Il bougonna lorsque je me levai mais s'installa plus confortablement sur mon lit, la tête enfouie dans mes oreillers.

« N'oublie pas ta petite-amie qui t'arrachera les yeux si tu arrives en retard » ricanai-je en sortant des vêtements de mon armoire.

Il releva la tête pour jeter un coup sur mon réveil. Il marmonna qu'il lui restait encore une heure puis me demanda de le secouer, avec douceur précisa-t-il, en sortant de ma douche. Une fois sous le jet d'eau brulante, je me lavai et m'accordai quelques minutes de vide. J'oubliai juste l'espace d'un instant que mes frères étaient en froid et que de notre famille, il ne restait que nous trois. Je ne voulais pas que ça change, je refusai que notre famille se brise encore plus. Hors de question !

Une bouffée de colère me submergea brusquement et ma pauvre bouteille de shampoing en fit les frais. Je la balançai sur le sol et tapai du pied furieusement. Le résultat ne fit pas attendre. Ma bouteille eu la bonne idée de se glisser entre le sol et mon pied, je basculai en arrière, embarquant la pomme de douche au passage et me retrouvai sur les fesses, le jet d'eau en pleine figure.

J'entendis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit avant que la voix de mon frère ne me parvienne.

« Bella ? Tout va bien ? » paniqua-t-il.

« Ouais » répondis-je après avoir repoussé la pomme de douche « Je me suis juste cassée la figure »

Cet idiot éclata de rire, me donnant immédiatement envie de lui cogner dessus.

« Non je ne me suis pas fait mal, merci de t'en inquiéter Jazz » grognai-je en me relevant « Donne moi une serviette s'il te plait »

Il entrouvrit légèrement la porte de la douche et m'en tendit une dans laquelle je m'enveloppai. Je sortis ensuite pour atterrir directement dans ses bras.

« Pas de bleus ma belle ? »

« Non, je crois pas » marmonnai-je contre son t-shirt.

« Je me demande s'il existe plus maladroit que toi » ricana-t-il.

J'allais l'envoyer promener quand son portable sonna. Il quitta la pièce en décrochant, j'en profitai pour enfiler un t-shirt -piqué à Edward- et un shorty noir. Je ramenai mes cheveux mouillés en une queue de cheval haute et cherchai mon pantalon lorsque Jasper m'appela du salon. Je le rejoignis pour le découvrir, son blouson dans une main et un sourire désolé aux lèvres.

« Allez files idiot »

« Je suis désolé Bell's, les parents d'Alice voudraient que je dîne avec eux…j'aurais voulu attendre le retour d'Edward avec toi » s'excusa-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, profite de ta soirée et oublie tout ça quelques heures » répliquai-je en posant ma main sur son bras « Pense juste à toi pour une fois »

Il soupira lourdement en posant son front contre le mien, ses mains sur ma taille. Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, moment que choisi Edward pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Il se figea, la main toujours sur la poignée, le regard allant de mes jambes nues aux mains de Jasper sur mes hanches…Et merde ! Je m'écartai brusquement de mon frère, sachant pourtant que je n'avais rien fait de mal et plantai mes dents dans ma lèvre en rougissant bêtement. Je cherchai désespérément quelque chose à dire, n'importe quoi pour rompre le silence qui s'était installé lorsque Jasper retrouva l'usage de son corps et s'avança d'un pas hésitant vers son frère. Ils se dévisagèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes avant que Jasper ne le brise.

« Edward, je… »

« Tu allais partir » le coupa ce dernier en le dépassant pour venir se planter devant moi « Bonne soirée Jasper » termina-t-il d'une voix amère en regardant un point imaginaire au-dessus de ma tête.

Le regard de Jazz se voila brusquement, il m'adressa un pâle sourire avant de tourner les talons pour quitter notre appartement. Je regardai toujours la porte qu'il venait de refermer lorsque la main d'Edward se posa avec douceur sur ma joue. Je levai les yeux vers lui avec hésitation, encore perturbée par ce qu'il venait de se passer, par la froideur présente dans ses yeux verts lorsqu'il les avait posé sur son jumeau.

« Edward, pourq... »

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler Bella » m'interrompit-il en enroulant son bras autour de ma taille pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui « N'oublie pas ta promesse de ce matin »

Hein ? Que…oh ! Je piquai un fard en comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. Je l'avais laissé passablement…non, très excité avant de partir au lycée en lui promettant d'arranger ça ce soir…et nous étions _ce soir. _Un sourire que je savais gourmand prit place sur mes lèvres lorsque je relevais les yeux sur lui. Nous devions parler, je le savais mais…l'excitation à l'état brute que j'aperçu dans son regard me persuada que ça pouvait attendre une heure…voire deux.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles » murmurai-je finalement, taquine.

Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et passai mes bras autour de son cou.

« Tu ne voudrais pas me donner un indice ? » soufflai-je en effleurant ses lèvres d'un baiser.

J'éclatai de rire lorsqu'il me souleva brusquement, j'enroulai mes jambes autour de ses hanches et m'accrochai plus fermement à sa nuque. Il captura mes lèvres avant même que mon rire ne s'éteigne, m'offrant un baiser qui déconnecta momentanément mon cerveau. Ce n'était pas humain d'embrasser aussi bien.

« Ça t'aide un peu ? » murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres.

« Pas vraiment » répondis-je à bout de souffle.

Il me posa brusquement sur la table du salon et se recula pour enlever son pull qu'il jeta sur le sol.

« Et maintenant ? »

J'ôtai mon t-shirt et l'attrapai par la ceinture de son jean pour l'attirer contre moi.

« Je commence à retrouver la mémoire » soufflai-je avant de plaquer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Il glissa une main dans mon dos pour dégrafer mon soutien-gorge qui alla rejoindre nos vêtements sur le sol. Un bras enroulé autour de ma taille, une main sur ma nuque, il fit glisser ses lèvres sur ma gorge, m'obligeant à pencher la tête en arrière. Je fermais les yeux en gémissant lorsque sa bouche descendit sur le haut de ma poitrine, sa langue brûlant délicieusement ma peau. Sans son bras qui me soutenait, je me serai probablement écroulée sur la table quand ses lèvres se refermèrent sur la pointe de mon sein. Il le tortura pendant quelques secondes avant de s'attaquer à l'autre, l'aspirant presque douloureusement avant de l'abandonner pour remonter jusqu'à mes lèvres.

Son baiser me troubla d'une manière étrange. Il y avait…du désespoir dans sa façon de m'embrasser, même son étreinte était différente. Il s'accrochait à moi fermement, semblant terrifier à la simple idée que je puisse m'éloigner de lui.

_Il a peur._

Ces mots s'imposèrent à moi, venant de nulle part.

_Il a mal._

Je me figeai dans ses bras, l'obligeant à rompre notre baiser. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, il embrassa mon cou, mes épaules, ma clavicule, son souffle de plus en plus bruyant et rapide. Ses mains dans mon dos caressant durement chaque centimètre de peau comme pour y laisser l'empreinte de ses doigts. Il en déplaça une pour glisser un doigt sous l'élastique de mon shorty.

« Edward » soufflai-je la gorge nouée.

Je posai mes mains sur ses joues et le forçai à relever la tête. Mon cœur se serra violemment lorsque son regard croisa la mien.

Douleur.

Il souffrait. Bordel. Chaque parcelle de son corps semblait hurler en silence, un cri de souffrance que je ne remarquai que maintenant, ses yeux verts plongés dans les miens.

« Edward, qu'est-ce… »

Il m'interrompit en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Rien de doux dans son baiser, rien de tendre. Juste l'envie de me faire taire. Sa main derrière ma tête pour m'empêcher de le repousser, il me souleva de nouveau et nous emmena dans sa chambre. Je me retrouvai allonger sur son lit avant de le réaliser, son corps sur le mien. Ses lèvres se faisaient de plus en plus pressantes, ses mains caressaient durement ma poitrine et mon ventre. Il n'était pas lui-même, il n'était plus l'homme tendre qui m'avait fait l'amour la veille.

L'homme qui me touchait n'avait plus rien de celui que j'aimais. C'était un Edward blessé qui s'apprêtait à me faire l'amour.

« Arrêtes…je t'en prie…Edward » m'étranglai-je contre ses lèvres en tentant de le repousser « Arrêtes ! »

Malgré la panique que j'entendais moi-même dans ma voix, il ne s'arrêta pas. Non. Il quitta ma bouche pour embrasser ma gorge, me laissant enfin le loisir de respirer correctement.

« Edward » répétai-je plus calmement après avoir pris une profonde inspiration « S'il te plaît, arrêtes et regarde-moi »

« Il t'a embrassé là, non ? » murmura-t-il en refermant sa bouche sur mon téton « Et il t'a touché là » continua-t-il en glissant sa main dans mon shorty.

La panique me submergea lorsque je compris ce qu'il voulait dire par…_IL_…_Jasper…_

« Il a fait ça aussi »

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines lorsqu'il fit glisser ses doigts sur mon intimité. Mon corps se crispa violemment et mon cœur cessa de battre un instant. Edward releva enfin la tête pour me regarder, se figeant à son tour lorsque nos yeux s'accrochèrent. J'ignorai ce qu'il voyait dans les miens mais moi, je ne voyais que douleur et détresse dans les siens.

« A…arrête » chuchotai-je en fermant les yeux « Je t'en prie…ne fais pas ça »

« Ne fais pas quoi Bella ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je le regardai de nouveau, retenant difficilement les larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à couler.

« N'essaie pas d'effacer ce qu'il s'est passé » répondis-je en posant une main sur sa joue « Ne me touche pas de cette façon…avec cette colère qui ne fera que nous blesser tous les deux »

Il repoussa ma main et se releva vivement pour me tourner le dos. Je me redressai sur le lit et m'apprêtai à me lever lorsqu'il murmura quelque chose que je ne compris pas.

« Edward, viens là » lui demandai-je en lui tendant une main qu'il ne vit pas.

« Comment as-tu pu ? » grogna-t-il sans se retourner « Comment…comment as-tu pu le laisser te toucher Bella ? Mon propre frère putain ! Cet enfoiré…il…il… »

« Arrête ! » criai-je en me levant pour aller me planter devant lui « Arrête de lui en vouloir et de te venger sur moi Edward ! Je comprends que tu sois en colère, je comprends ton amertume mais il va bien falloir que tu lui pardonnes. Tu l'as fait pour moi alors pourquoi pas pour lui ? »

Il me dévisagea longuement, les yeux plus brillants que d'habitude. J'avais l'air ridicule, pratiquement nue, les cheveux en désordre et les joues rougies par la colère. Une colère qui cachait la peur et la douleur qui me bouffait de l'intérieur. Et s'il doutait encore ? S'il partait comme la dernière fois pour ne plus jamais revenir ?

Il eu un petit rire amer et son regard changea, devenant beaucoup trop distant.

« Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû te pardonner » lâcha-t-il avec un rictus qui me retourna l'estomac « Tu es tout autant coupable que lui »

Cette dernière phrase fit voler en éclat la tristesse qui me comprimait le cœur. Ras le bol de ces changements d'humeurs, il ne pouvait pas reprendre son _Pardon _dès que l'envie lui en prenait.

« Ne joue pas à ça » m'énervai-je en le poussant si fort qu'il recula de quelques pas « J'ai fait une erreur Edward, une seule erreur que tu m'as pardonné. Si ma mémoire est bonne, t'en a fait un paquet que j'ai accepté » continuai-je en le poussant encore une fois.

Je le forçai à s'allonger sur le lit et m'installai à califourchon sur ses hanches, les mains plaquées sur son torse. Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte, il me dévisageait en silence. Bon point pour lui, s'il avait le malheur de m'interrompre, il allait le regretter !

« J'ai fait partit du décor pendant des années Edward, j'ai supporté les centaines de filles qui sont passées dans ton lit et leurs putains de gémissements. J'ai accepté que tu diriges ma vie à ta guise et je t'ai même…pardonné pour Jessica. Et malgré tout ça…je t'aime, je t'aime comme tu es Edward mais si toi, tu ne peux pas mettre de côté une simple erreur, si tu ne peux pas m'accepter comme je suis, on…on n'a rien à faire ensemble »

J'étais essoufflée, terrifiée et…soulagée. Lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur m'avait fait du bien même si je redoutais ce qui allait suivre.

« Alors Edward, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu cesses de me reprocher quelque chose qui appartient au passé et tu m'aimes toute entière, avec mon caractère de merde et tout ce qui va avec ou bien…tu décides d'arrêter là, de reprendre ta vie d'avant et de me laisser vivre la mienne à ma guise, comme n'importe quel grand frère le ferait ? A toi de voir mais moi…je refuse de continuer ainsi, je refuse d'avoir peur continuellement en me demandant si tu ne vas pas me reprocher encore et encore ce qu'il s'est passé avec Jasper »

Je me relevai rapidement, le cœur aux bords des lèvres. J'avais besoin de savoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment, ce qu'il voulait pour nous deux.

« Choisi Edward » murmurai-je en me détournant de lui pour me diriger vers la porte.

Je n'avais fait que quelques pas lorsqu'il m'attrapa par le poignet pour me forcer à me retourner. Je tressailli en voyant la panique sur son visage et la douleur que j'entendis dans sa voix me coupa le souffle.

« Toi » souffla-t-il en posant ses mains sur mes joues « C'est toi que je choisi »

« Plus de reproche ? » murmurai-je en me rapprochant de lui.

« Plus de reproche » confirma-t-il en posant son front contre le mien.

« Tu en es certain Edward ? Je n'accepterai pas une deuxième fois que tu me fasses…ça, que tu me touches de cette manière » gémis-je en sentant les larmes montées.

Je fermais les yeux dans l'espoir de les retenir, sans succès, elles glissèrent le long de mes joues, pour finir leurs courses sur les mains d'Edward.

« Je te le promets Bella » répondit-il en embrassant doucement mes lèvres « Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je…te voir dans cette tenue, dans…dans ses bras… »

« Edward, Jasper et moi, nous ne… »

« Pas maintenant » me coupa-t-il en m'embrassant encore une fois « S'il te plait, plus tard »

J'acquiesçai après une hésitation et me rapprochai encore plus pour me blottir contre son torse. Il m'entoura de ses bras et nichai son visage dans mes cheveux en inspirant profondément. Bordel ! J'avais eu si peur. Et s'il avait choisi sa vie d'avant et ses conquêtes ? Qu'aurais-je fait ? Question idiote, je le savais parfaitement.

« Habille toi et prépare un sac » lâcha-t-il.

« Quoi ? » m'exclamai-je en m'écartant pour le regarder « Tu me fous dehors ? »

Il laissa échapper un rire et se pencha pour m'embrasser brièvement.

« Fais ce que je te dis sans poser de question, prends ce qu'il te faut pour deux jours, j'ai un coup de fil à passer » répondit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Je fronçai les sourcils et m'apprêtai à le questionner encore lorsqu'il posa son doigt sur ma bouche.

« On sera de retour ici samedi après-midi Bella et ne râle pas pour les cours demain, le vendredi est le jour où tu en as le moins »

« Mais.. »

« Pas de _mais _ma belle, je veux juste t'avoir pour moi deux jours. Tu pourras le supporter ? »

Je repoussai son doigt de mes lèvres et entourai son torse de mes bras.

« Pourquoi rentrer samedi ? On pourrait en profiter jusqu'à dimanche, et puis…on a quelque chose à finir si je ne m'abuse » murmurai-je en déposant des baisers sur sa mâchoire.

Je remarquai alors une légère ecchymose sur sa joue et le questionnai dessus, oubliant immédiatement les projets qui nous impliquaient dans un lit, nus et très occupés.

« Emmett » grogna-t-il « C'est la réponse à tes deux questions. On ne peut pas partir jusqu'à dimanche parce que cet idiot organise une soirée samedi, on est invité qu'on le veuille ou non et…quand je l'ai croisé à la fac plus tôt dans la journée, il m'a…hum…expliqué à sa manière que mon comportement avec toi ne lui plaisait pas »

Je serrai les lèvres de toutes mes forces pour ne pas exploser de rire devant la mine blasée de mon petit-ami. Il leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'un ricanement m'échappa, rapidement suivi par d'autre.

« Profite de l'appel que je dois passer pour rire un bon coup » marmonna-t-il faussement vexé.

Il quitta la pièce après un dernier baiser, me laissant ainsi le temps de préparer rapidement un sac et de m'habiller. Je venais de passer un pull lorsqu'Edward me rejoignit dans ma chambre, habillé et un sac à la main.

« Prête ma belle ? »

« Hum hum » répondis-je en attrapant un papier et un stylo sur mon bureau « Juste une minute »

J'écrivis un mot pour prévenir Jasper de notre absence et allai le déposer sur la table du salon. J'en profitai pour ranger mon t-shirt et mon soutien-gorge qui traînaient par terre et me tournai enfin vers Edward.

« Prête » annonçai-je, un sourire aux lèvres « Alors, tu m'emmènes où ? »

Pour toute réponse, il me rendit mon sourire et noua ses doigts aux miens en m'entraînant vers la porte. Okay…eh bien, en route.

* * *

_**Alors, tout d'abord, j'assume complètement le non-lemon lol J'espère ne pas m'être faites trop d'ennemi ! Pour ma défense, il y en aura un dans le prochain ! Promis promis promis !**_

_**Sinon, ce chapitre vous-a-t-il plu ? La réaction d'Edward ? Celle de Bella ? Je veux tout savoir =)**_

_**Bonne fin de Week-end !**_

_**Je vous embrasse, à bientôt !**_

_**Mina =)**_


End file.
